Una prueba para cierta shaman
by Atlaltzin
Summary: Saten Ruiko finalmente ha conseguido una habilidad, pero esta no es precisamente un poder esper a pesar de que cree que si lo es. Pero una shaman la sacará de ese error de la unica manera posible: una prueba. Cuando la ciencia y el espiritismo se crucen, ¿qué ocurrirá?
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer: Ideas y conceptos de Toaru y shaman king pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo me encargué de mezclar un poco de esto después de quedar atrapado en el trafico 4 horas y empezar a divagar para entretenerme un rato, y salió esto... un sencillo one-shot que vengo a compartirles, espero que sea de su agrado :D **_

**Una prueba para cierta shaman**

Mitos urbanos…

Cada ciudad tiene los propios, incluso Ciudad Academia…

Para la gran mayoría de la población, las leyendas urbanas solo son eso, leyendas sin más fundamento que los rumores surgidos espontáneamente y que circularon sin control por la red, llegando a todos aquellos asiduos de los misterios que pueda albergar la ciudad de la ciencia. Muchos de esos estudiantes saben que esos mitos son sólo eso: mitos. Sin embargo, esos rumores que parecieran sinsentidos van más allá de una existencia efímera en el colectivo de la población: muchas de esas leyendas tienen un origen físico, tangible y tan oscuro que devoraría a cualquier incauto que se atreviera a dar un paso dentro de ese territorio desconocido.

—Se dice que están clonando a uno de los niveles 5 —Unos estudiantes susurraban entre ellos.  
—¿Y sabes a quien están clonando? No me digas, seguro al número 1, ¿Quién mejor que él para clonarlo? —Dijo otro de los estudiantes.  
—Sería genial que fuera la Reina de Tokiwadai, ¿acaso no han visto esos pechos? ¡Imagínate! Muchas chicas como ella… ¡el paraíso!...  
—He oído que a la que clonaron es a la Railgun, querían hacer un ejército con esas chicas clonadas, pero supe que se canceló ese proyecto cuando crearon los "Five-Over Model-Case 3 Railgun" —Replicó un chico más de ese grupo.

Esos chicos de preparatoria estaban sentados en torno a una mesa redonda en un parque en donde bebían sodas. Ya atardecía, y no faltaba mucho para que comenzara el toque de queda, pero no impedía que aún estuvieran en aquel parque esos chicos que según parecía estudiaban para los exámenes finales. En una mesa a su lado, una chica de cabello azabache lacio y largo con una flor de prendedor en su sien izquierda y ojos esmeralda, escuchaba sin mucho interés el mito que ya se sabía y que la propia Mikoto se había esforzado en desmentir cuando ella se lo comentó en privado.

—No me imagino clones de la Railgun, quiero decir, ¡ella es una tsundere! Aparte de infantil, caprichosa, orgullosa… y salvaje ¿Quién querría clonar a alguien así? ¡Yo sigo pensando que la mejor opción sería la quinta!  
—Mejor ellas dos que la cuarta, esa chica es una psicópata, eso de partir a la mitad a tus aliados no es normal —Susurró uno de los chicos.  
—Tengo entendido que la tercera es la más cuerda de los 7 niveles 5  
—¡seis! Ya que del sexto no se sabe mucho salvo que pudiera tener el pelo azul…  
—¿Y qué dicen del séptimo? Ese tipo sería capaz de enfrentar a un fantasma con tal de demostrar sus agallas —quiso cambiar un poco la conversación ese chico.  
—Hablando de fantasmas, he escuchado que en el depósito de trenes ronda un fantasma que dicen que se parece a Misaka Mikoto  
—¡Eso no puede ser! Mira, ella está allá persiguiendo a ese hombre —Señaló a una chica de secundaria de pelo castaño corto vestida con el uniforme de invierno de Tokiwadai que pasaba corriendo por el lugar.  
—Dicen que es el chico que le gusta.

.

—Regresa aquí ¡cobarde! —Gritó Mikoto  
—¿Qué hice para merecer esto? —Gritó un desafortunado chico con pelos de punta, llevaba una bolsa con productos de oferta que había conseguido al otro lado de la ciudad.  
—¡quiero la revancha! ¡Ahora! —Electricidad de alto voltaje se dirigió al infortunado hombre, el cual por suerte se salvó del golpe, más no así sus compras.  
—¡QUE DESGRACIAAAAA! -Gritó, antes de escucharse otro golpe eléctrico.

.

—Ok, confirmado que es una tsundere, caprichosa y orgullosa —Concluyeron los cuatro muchachos asintiendo unánimemente.

Saten Ruiko observó la escena con mucha curiosidad, tratando de evitar reírse. No quería interrumpir a su amiga de su "cacería". Además, ella misma tenía planes para esa noche. Sacó una carta del bolsillo de su falda, la cual le había llegado a primera hora en la mañana al su casillero. Tuvo una corazonada, así que no quiso que nadie se enterara de su contenido, por lo que la guardó hasta el momento en que estuvo completamente sola (es decir, en el tocador). Lo que leyó la dejó sorprendida.

.

"Saten Ruiko:

Conozco tu secreto, y tengo muchas ganas de conocerte. ¡Quiero probarte!

Te espero en el depósito de trenes a las 8 de la noche, y no lleves a nadie salvo a "ella". Tu amiga Uiharu podría lamentar tu decisión de no presentarte ¡eh! Y no se te ocurra llamar a Anti-skill , a Judgement o a alguien más, ¿no queremos muertes innecesarias, o si? Aunque no te creerían de todos modos al estar relacionado con tu secreto

Vale, a las 8 en punto de la noche."

.

La carta estaba redactada con una caligrafía casi infantil aunque escrito en kanji. Pensó tomar la carta por una broma, pero había cosas que le hicieron dudar que se tratara de un juego, sobretodo por que amenazaba en hacer algo a su amiga, y sobretodo, porque decía conocer su secreto.

Suspiró, como si tomara un poco de valor. Tomó su smartphone y miró la hora: 19:32 —Es hora de ir… —la chica se levantó, y comenzó a caminar. No podía negar que sentía muchas ansias de saber de quien se trataba, aunque también sentía incertidumbre y miedo. ¿Qué es lo que querrían de ella? Ella, clasificada como una Aero Hand de nivel 0 que solo era buena utilizando el bate como arma… por lo menos así se seguía mostrando ante todos. Es cierto que tiene un secreto, y que tal secreto la hacía ciertamente especial, pero se supone que su secreto no sería creído ni por el más extravagante de los investigadores de la ciudad, entonces, ¿ese alguien conocería lo mismo que ella? Podría averiguarlo en cuanto llegara.

Desde donde se encontraba hasta el depósito de trenes, le tomó cerca de 20 minutos de camino no sin antes pasar a recoger un estuche de guitarra eléctrica a un casillero de monedas, el cual llevó a cuestas sobre la espalda. Cuando llegó, todo eran penumbras entre los vagones del tren estacionados para ser cargados. Recordó que hace no mucho tiempo había ocurrido una pelea en ese mismo lugar, pelea que formaba parte de los mitos urbanos ya que trataba del número 1 Accelerator siendo vencido por un simple nivel 0, algo inverosímil, aunque también había escuchado que Meltdowner, la cuarta nivel 5, había sido derrotada por otro nivel 0. "Quizá ellos tuvieran un poder como el mío", pensó.

A la derecha de Saten Ruiko, se hizo presente la imagen intangible de Misaka Mikoto… no, más bien de una Sister, vestida con el uniforme de verano de Tokiwadai, googles militares y un broche de Gekota en la parte inferior de su sudadera; la sister le recordó a Saten que no se encontraba sola y desvalida en ese lugar.  
—Esta Misaka murió en este lugar, dice Misaka recordando sus últimos momentos de vida —Una voz fantasmal le informó a una Saten que aún sentía un poco de escalofríos cuando la sister se manifestaba. La sister señaló un lugar en específico, en donde la gravilla del suelo pareciera hacer un desnivel con respecto al resto del lugar. —El primer regalo de onee-sama, es lo que esta Misaka atesora más. Misaka lo perdió por un momento, pero cuando lo recuperó… Misaka murió.

A Saten se le erizó la piel. ¿Cómo es posible que hablara de esa manera la clon de Mikoto? Pero tal vez debería hacerse una pregunta. ¿Cómo fue que logró ser capaz de ver espíritus? Por un momento se lo atribuyó a que su poder esper finalmente había despertado y que no debía ser clasificada como Aero Hand. Entusiasmada, fue al centro de escaneo de su escuela para someterse a pruebas, pero después de rogar y hacer enojar a los profesores, se reveló que seguía siendo una nivel 0, aunque eso sí, con sus estadísticas un poco más altas que la última vez. Ese resultado la desanimó, pero, el hecho de que continuara viendo no solo al fantasma de la sister, sino también a otros espíritus que deambulaban por las calles de la ciudad, hizo que tuviera una nueva percepción de si misma, creyendo que su habilidad era del tipo pasivo y que no podía ser detectada con los equipos a disposición de la ciudad. ¿Pero decirles a sus amigas que podía ver fantasmas como parte de su habilidad? Seguramente Shirai Kuroko se hubiera burlado de ella, al igual que Uiharu Kazari, y ni hablar de Misaka Mikoto que habría tratado de hacerle ver que solo estaba inventando cosas por no querer seguir sintiéndose una inútil. Por supuesto que quizá le hubiera servido decirles cosas que el espiritu de la sister conociera, pero en el mundo científico, eso no demostraba nada.

—Lo que más lamenta Misaka es que onee-sama hubiera visto la muerte de Misaka, dice Misaka sintiendo una profunda melancolía en su corazón —El espíritu de #9982 cerró por un momento los ojos —Onee-sama también hubiera muerto la misma noche que Misaka murió, Accelerator posiblemente se hubiera divertido con ella antes de matarla de la misma manera que se 'divirtió' con varias de nosotras, dice Misaka recordando las dolorosas sensaciones compartidas por la red Misaka. Por fortuna, el resto de las Misakas llegó para detener lo que sería una carnicería entre dos niveles 5…

—Imouto-san, por favor deja de recordar y decir cosas tristes, no sigas atormentando tu corazón con esas emociones. No entiendo bien por qué sigues en este mundo, pero te prometo ayudarte a encontrar el descanso eterno —Saten finalmente habló, no encontrando mejores palabras para demostrarle a la sister que compartía su pesar. Se sintió miserable por el pasado de Imouto,y por su forma de seguir guardando sus experiencias y expresarlas. —¡Ya se! Te puedo ayudar a detener el experimento! —Dijo con un atisbo de esperanza hacia el resto de las sisters

—No es necesario, explica Misaka, el experimento ya fue detenido por él.  
—¿Por quién?  
—Por ese chico que onee-sama perseguía hace rato  
—Debe de ser un esper muy poderoso para lograr tal hazaña, ¿quizá el número 6?  
—No, él es un nivel 0, el mismo nivel 0 que derrotó a Accelerator en este mismo lugar. Misaka lo vio todo, desde que #10032 atrajo al monstruo hacia acá, cuando el chico llegó y peleó contra él. Misaka no pudo evitar sentir gusto al ver a Accelerator ser derrotado por el héroe, dice Misaka siendo egoísta.

Saten llevó su mano derecha al hombro de la sister, sorprendentemente, podía sentir cierta tangibilidad en el cuerpo etéreo de la clon.

—Te prometo que haré lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarte, Imouto-san —La joven sonrió —Pero por favor, no sigas guardando rencor —Saten le dedicó una de sus sonrisas confianzudas, mientras que #9982 solo asintió, escondiendo una ligera sonrisa cuando bajó la cabeza.

—¡Eso es algo que me agrada escuchar! —La voz de una chica rompió el momento de cercanía entre Saten e Imouto. Parecía una occidental, quizá francesa o inglesa, de pelo rubio y ojos azules, vestida de una manera poco habitual, vestido oscuro con camisa blanca, resaltaban sus pechos aunque eran ocultados por una larga capa carmesí que ocultaba el resto de su vestimenta. Llevaba dos espadas colgando de un cinto de cuero a su izquierda.

—¿Eres tu la que escribió la carta? —Preguntó Saten sintiéndose con incertidumbre.

—Si y no… verás, yo no sé escribir japonés, así que le encargué a ella que lo hiciera por mí —Señaló a su izquierda, en donde otra sister apareció, la diferencia con la que estaba junto a Saten es el collar con forma de corazón que le había regalado cierto idiota… y el hecho de que ella estaba viva.

—Furyouku, energía espiritual, se me hizo raro sentir ese tipo de energía y mucho más extraño sentirla aquí, en el corazón de la ciudad de la ciencia. No tengo nada en contra de los shamanes, pero…

—¿Shamanes? —Era la primera vez que Saten escuchaba ese término. —¿Ese es el nombre de mi habilidad?

—Si. Veras, los shamanes son personas que son capaces de ser un puente entre este mundo y el más allá. ¡Eso es algo que debes de saber! ¿cierto? Lo digo por la forma en que le hablabas al espíritu de esa chica que está a tu lado... bueno, una shamán que vive en la ciudad de la ciencia no es algo que se vea todos los días.

Saten no comprendía lo que la extranjera le decía. Pero algo era seguro, y es que ella sabía mucho más del secreto que aún no se atrevía a contarle a sus amigas.

—¿cómo debería de saber eso? Yo solo soy una estudiante de secundaria que una noche pudo ver el fantasma de Imouto-san, pensé que de eso se trataba mi poder y…

—Y el espíritu de #9982 tomó control por un momento de tu cuerpo, logrando que te salvaras de una violación segura a manos de esos skill-outs, dice Misaka reportando lo que vio aquella noche en este lugar —Habló la sister que aún pertenecía al reino de los vivos —Por cierto, Misaka puede verte, #9986. —Al oír esto, la joven fantasma simplemente asintió a su hermana viva.

—Y supongo que desde entonces, has hecho un par de veces eso, o me equivoco. —agregó la occidental.

Saten no podía negar que no había practicado, ¡total! pensó que ese era su poder esper hasta el día que pidió que la examinaran.

—Quiero probar tus habilidades de shamán, Saten Ruiko —la rubia se puso en guardia —Utiliza la posesión de almas.

—¿posesión de almas? —Dijo Saten confusa.

—Parece que esa chica se refiere a que entre en ti, dice Misaka con expresión seria y esperanzada a que no se tome lo que Misaka dijo con doble sentido. —la sister fantasma dio un paso hacia adelante, determinada —Ahora, Saten-sama.

La pelinegra extendió su mano derecha al frente, no sin antes decir —Sólo dime Saten — y el espíritu de Imouto perdió su forma humana, volviéndose una esfera que era parecida a la cabeza de la clon. Saten tomó con suavidad el alma de la chica, y lo pudo en su pecho, fusionándose ambas. Un extraño viento sopló desde la silueta de Saten, quien quedó por un momento con la espalda curvada y los ojos cerrados. Al abrirlos, sus orbes esmeraldas habían perdido un poco de color y su expresión era un poco más monótona, como si se tratara de una clon de la propia Saten.

—¡Comencemos! —Habló Saten. Tomó el estuche de guitarra que llevaba a cuestas, abriéndolo y revelando el rifle favorito de las sisters. Lo armó y se lo colgó al hombro.

—Interesante, he escuchado de shamanes que tienen de espíritus a personas comunes, animales, espíritus de la naturaleza y espiritus de natualeza divina, incluso de extraterrestres, pero nunca antes he sabido de un shamán cuyo espíritu acompañante hubiera sido un esper en vida —La joven occidental se emocionó —En una posesión de almas, el shamán puede obtener las habilidades que el espíritu tuvo en vida, así que… ¿comenzarás a usar sus habilidades y su poder esper, tal como esa chica hacía cuando vivió?

Saten apuntó el arma a la chica y disparó. Pero las balas fueron bloqueadas cuando una especie de escudo que emitía una luz brillante y titilante como una llama apareció en la mano izquierda de esa chica. Tanto ella como Imouto se sorprendieron al ver esa defensa.

—Hora del plan B… —susurró Satén hablándole a #9982. Corrió hacia esa chica rubia, tratando de tener una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo utilizando las habilidades de la sister, pero se vio abrumada por la agilidad de su contrincante. Una patada al vientre hizo que se derrumbara en el suelo, llevando la mano izquierda a su estómago y tratando de respirar dificultosamente.

—Bueno, tal vez no debí esperar mucho de ti, sin el entrenamiento necesario no podrás ni siquiera acercarte a las habilidades de tu espíritu acompañante ni… —la rubia habló sin prestar atención a Saten hasta que sintió que su mano se aferraba a su tobillo, y entonces, una sonriente Saten la miró —Esto lo he visto en acción… aprieta los dientes porque se que duele...—Apretó con fuerza y entonces, una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de su enemiga —Al parecer… si puedo usar la habilidad electromaster de Imouto-san…—La sonrisa de la chica desapareció al ver que su oponente no había sido afectada demasiado.

—Reconozco tu hazaña —Le dio una patada en las costillas que la sacó volando un par de metros —_Y no creí que de verdad pudieras utilizar el poder esper de tu espíritu, y no esperaba que fuera electrokinesis... —_Al parecer, #10032 no le había comentado nada al respecto.

Saten tosió antes de levantarse dificultosamente apoyandose de la culata del rifle de asalto. Cuando vio a su enemiga, observó que su cuerpo estaba cubierto de esa extraña energía que parecían las llamas de un pirokinético y que parecía formar una especie de armadura medieval. —¿Qué es… eso?

—Posesión de objetos, tipo armadura. Esto es lo que lograrás hacer con un poco más de entrenamiento, claro, si sobrevives a esto —La rubia se adelantó a darle un golpe a Saten en el rostro, esta se hizo a un lado casi por reflejo, aunque la verdad es que era ayudada por #9982 que había reunido la experiencia de luchar 9985 veces contra el más fuerte de la ciudad y así poder tener una oportunidad de contraatacar, aunque, también estaba analizando lo que la extraña mujer hacía.

—Saten-sama, ¿observas bien eso? Si Misaka no está mal, pareciera ser que un espíritu está cubriendo por completo las ropas de esa mujer, y, que gracias a su propio poder esper, esa mujer puede crear esa… cosa, dice Misaka después de analizar lo que ve. Tal vez podamos hacer lo mismo.

—Crees que podamos… Imouto-san...

—Debemos de creer que lo lograremos —Misaka Imouto salió del cuerpo de Saten, mientras esta se levantó con dificultad. Esas patadas debieron por lo menos de haberle roto un par de costillas, pero seguía intentándolo, todo sea por evitar que sus amigas, y en especial Uiharu, pudieran ser lastimadas por esa mujer.

—¿Puedes utilizar mi arma y hacer que entre en ella?, pregunta Misaka poniendo a prueba su teoría, debería ser parecido a cuando Misaka se une con Saten-sama

La mujer solo escuchó lo que la sister decía, con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Lo descubrió muy rápido" –Pensó satisfecha.

—Lo intentaré —Nuevamente tomó el alma de Imouto, y esta vez, hizo que posesionara su arma de fuego. El resultado que obtuvo fue sorprendente, pero a la vez, muy agotador. La mujer arqueó la ceja, no creyendo del todo que esa inexperta shaman criada en el mundo científico lograra algo que un shamán tardaba años en hacer.

—Parece que lo logré —Sonrió Saten, con la respiración agitada y sudorosa, apuntando a la rubia con el arma que estaba rodeada por una extraña aura de color azul eléctrico—Pero esto es definitivo, no creo aguantar mucho con esta cosa… —Habló con la respiración entrecortada; sentía que todas sus fuerzas estaban siendo drenadas hacia el arma que estaba usando

—Misaka opina lo mismo —Las facciones inexpresivas de Imouto aparecieron de entre la energía que manaba del arma, Saten se sorprendió y casi tira el rifle de asalto —No podré aguantar más que tu, así que, hazlo, pide Misaka con determinación.

—¡Bien! ¡Esto es la prueba final! –La rubia dijo en voz alta, divertida. Hizo aparecer nuevamente aquel escudo, aunque parecía reforzado esta vez ya que no sabía que ataque podría utilizar. —¿Un relámpago? ¿Furyouku concentrado en forma de balas? Será interesante verlo.

—¡Fuego! —Gritó Saten apretando el gatillo del arma, y entonces, un haz de luz de color naranja fue disparado a 3 veces la velocidad del sonido. La propia Saten se sorprendió cuando perdió el equilibrio por culpa del retroceso del ataque. —E-eso fue… ¿el railgun?

También fue una sorpresa para la mujer, que a pesar de tener ese escudo hecho con su posesión de objetos, este fue fracturado después de haber desviado el railgun hasta que se perdió en el horizonte.

—¿Qué... clase de poder tienes...? —Saten se seguía sorprendiendo. Ella creía que el ataque estrella de su amiga Misaka era lo mas poderoso que un esper nivel 5 podía lograr (desconocía que el 'idiota' de Misaka podía detenerlo, y prácticamente ignoraba que la habilidad de Accelerator podía reflejar el railgun) y que le haber reproducido semejante movimiento era un proeza inconcebible para cualquier nivel 0

—Son mis habilidades como shamán. No seré poderosa como los miembros de la rama principal de mi familia, pero me puedo defender muy bien, así que, es hora que te muestre el ataque final de mi espiritu acompañante —La mujer desenfundó una espada cuya hoja de tonos grises estaba mezclada con brillos carmesis y empuñadura de oro con incrustaciones de rubíes. Su espíritu posesionó esa espada, y para rematar, esa chica tomó una segunda espada de hoja similar a la primera. El resultado fue la materialización de un gran mandoble que era más grande que ella misma y que sostenía con ambas manos. —Posesión de segundo grado, este mandoble fue el responsable de que mi acompañante perdiera la vida, y está forjado de una extraña manera con un acero extraño...

Saten solo observó, sabía que no podía competir contra eso. Ya había sobrepasado su limite desde que disparó el railgun, y aún se sorprende que pueda seguir de pie. Pero esa chica rubia aún tenía cartas bajo la manga.  
—Ya no puedo... seguir. Lo siento, Uiharu.—No resistió más, y perdió el conocimiento.

La occidental se preparó para atacarla, tomando el mandoble como si fuera a decapitar a la estudiante. —Esto es todo; fue divertido pelear contra una shaman crecida en este mundo sin espiritualidad —Sonrió, a punto de bajar la espada. Entonces la sister se interpuso entre ella y Saten.

—¡Espera! Dice Misaka expresando su consternación. ¿acaso vas a aprovecharte de alguien que está derrotado?  
—Si no te quitas de mi camino, tu espíritu también se verá afectado —Dijo la chica sin culpa —¿Estás dispuesta a tal riesgo? ¿Para alguien que ya no tiene nada más que perder salvo su propia esencia?  
#9982 estaba decidida, inclusive parecía que podría convocar relámpagos tangibles a pesar de ser un espíritu.  
—¡Bien! Entonces puedo decir que pasaron la prueba —Dicho esto, la joven rubia hizo desaparecer el mandoble, regresando a ser las dos espadas que había mostrado al principio. Las guardó y entonces, un espíritu se hizo presente a su lado. Era un hombre alto, de cara alargada, cabello oscuro y una barba que ya tenía matices de gris, vestía una armadura de acero y pieles de animales.

—¿Qué es lo que harás a continuación? dice Misaka después de observar algo nunca antes visto para las Misakas —#10032 habló acercándose también a donde Saten yacía inconsciente.  
—No dejaré que hagas daño a Saten-sama, dice Misaka mostrándose aguerrida —#9982 desconfiaba de esa mujer.  
—Descuiden. Sólo la llevaré a un hospital, es lo mínimo que merece. Como les mencioné, esta chica pasó la prueba. He confirmado que tanto ella como tu, tienen lo necesario para seguir con el camino del shamán —La chica le habló a la clon muerta —Esto que hizo no es un poder esper, es algo que va mas allá, pero debo de reconocer que nunca había visto a alguien que poseyera un campo AIM realizar cosas propias de gente como yo... quizá se deba a que tu también tienes un campo AIM por lo que el furyoku es compatible. He sabido que los espers crean rechazo al utilizar magia, y pensaba que sucedería lo mismo con la energía espiritual... ¡en fin! Si necesitan alguien que las guíe, podría ayudarlas, por esa razón hice esto. Y descuiden, no le haré nada a esa chica llamada Uiharu Kazari, ni siquiera se como es, solo la use como señuelo para que vinieran. —Cargó a Saten entre brazos —Si se esfuerza, Saten podrá tener un brillante futuro que no podría lograr en este lugar...  
—¿Cómo te llamas? pregunta Misaka para saber a quien llamar en caso de que Saten-sama quiera aceptar tu oferta  
—¿Yo? me llamo Emi, soy una miembro del clan Asakura, de una rama muy, muy apartada de la rama principal que vive en este país. —La chica sonrió con calma —¡Vámos! Acompañame al hospital para que atiendan a esta chica. He oído que hay un doctor con cara de rana que es muy bueno, aunque en realidad, ella solo está fatigada, apuesto que es la primera vez que se esfuerzan de esta manera, ¿no es así?  
—Si, responde Misaka mientras te pone un ojo encima, pero Misaka sabe que esas patadas que le propinaste le rompieron un par de costillas, dice Misaka acusativa y segura porque sintió el mismo dolor que Saten-sama —La sister se mostraba desconfiada todavía.  
—Reconozco que me sobrepasé un poco... pero, si la hubiera querido matar, un solo corte de mis espadas hubieran bastado, ¿no lo crees? No la hubiera citado a este encuentro, simplemente la hubiera encontrado en un callejón y la habría degollado... además de que él no me lo hubiera permitido —Señaló al espíritu del hombre que lo acompaña.  
—Apuesto que tampoco "él" te lo hubiera permitido —Señaló hacia un edificio sin ventanas. —¿Por esa razón estás aquí, #10032? —La aludida asintió

* * *

Abrió lentamente los ojos, confundida y cansada. Las luces blancas del techo de su cuarto de hospital fue lo primero que vio, y lo siguiente, un fuerte dolor en su costado, justo donde había recibido esas patadas. Hizo un gesto de dolor que puso en alerta a una preocupada Uiharu que de inmediato se levantó del pequeño banco en el que había pasado toda la noche. Saten, al ver a su amiga preocupada, le sonrió, dándole a entender que se encuentra bien.  
—¡Saten-san! —Exclamó la chica de las flores, al borde de las lagrimas —Me tenías preocupada desde que me enteré que habías sido atacada por unos skill-outs, me temí lo peor.  
—Descuida Uiharu... ya me encuentro mejor...  
Saten movió un poco su brazo, como queriendo acariciar el rostro de su amiga, pero sin previo aviso, se dirigió hacia la falda de esta, levantándola un poco, dejando al descubierto las bragas blancas de la chica. Eso demostró que ya se encontraba mejor. Por esa ocasión Uiharu no le dijo nada.  
—Me alegro —Comenzó a llorar. Ruiko sabía bien lo sensible que era su amiga, así que hizo lo posible para tranquilizarla.  
—Sólo fueron un par de golpes, a ellos no les fue mejor —A como pudo, atrajo hacia si misma la cabeza de Uiharu, colocándola suavemente en su pecho, era la única forma que se le ocurrió para consolarla de aquella mentira que le habían contado. —_En realidad... no quisiera mentirte, pero estas heridas son producto de algo que no comprenderás, algo que es muy peligroso y no quiero que te involucres —_Pensó.

Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio otro rato más hasta que Kuroko y Mikoto llegaron con un par de presentes para ella. Saten les improvisó una historia rápida de como había sido capaz de defenderse al final de unos skill-outs usando un pedazo de tubo a modo de bate a costa de ser golpeada varias veces hasta que una misteriosa chica pasó por ahí y llamó al anti-skill.  
—¿Y que hacías rondando por esos callejones a esa hora de la noche? —Kuroko le preguntó bruscamente.  
—Mitos urbanos —Fue lo único que respondió la chica.  
—Sabes que deberías de ser más cuidadosa, mucho más si estás sola en lugares peligrosos —Las palabras de Kuroko sonaron a regaño.  
—Y si piensas ir de todos modos, Kuroko, Uiharu o yo podemos acompañarte, por eso somos amigas, ¿no es así, Saten-san? —Misaka se acercó a la cama de Saten, dejando a Kuroko y a Uiharu detrás de ellas —Anda, platícanos que estabas buscando para que te pusieras en peligro de esa manera.

* * *

Después de la visita de sus amigas, Saten Ruiko volvió a quedarse dormida, y no despertó hasta el día siguiente. Cuando lo hizo, vio en la mesa alado de la cabecera de su cama un paquete de galletas caseras, con una nota que decía: "Que te recuperes pronto, con cariño, Misaka Mikoto, Uiharu Kazari, Shirai Kuroko" Entendió que habían vuelto a visitarla en la mañana. Tomó una galleta que tenía la forma de una flor, comiéndosela de inmediato. Tomó otra galleta igual y una tercera en forma de gekota. Saten sonrió feliz porque cada una le hizo galletas, incluso Shirai, las cuales tenían la forma del rostro de Mikoto.  
—Me gustaría probar las galletas, dice Misaka saboreándoselas, acompañadas de té con leche —El espíritu de #9982 apareció a lado de Saten —En especial esas de ahí en forma de tanga que seguro fueron hechas por esa chica que ultrajaría Misakas si se las llegara a encontrar por las calles, dice Misaka revelando uno de los fetiches de las Misakas —#9982 se alzó la falda, dejandole ver a Saten sus bragas a rayas azul y blanco —Misaka tiene entendido que también tienes ese fetiche, dice Misaka después de ver como levantaste la falda de tu amiga Uiharu.  
—No lo estás entendiendo, ser una voyeur no es lo mismo que presentarle mis respetos a las bragas de Uiharu —Le hizo saber haciéndose la ofendida.  
—Alguien viene —dijo de pronto la sister, y enseguida, la puerta se abrió para dejar pasar al doctor con cara de rana.

—Así que ya te encuentras mejor —Tomó el estetoscopio para revisar el pulso de la chica —Me alegro por eso. A decir verdad tus heridas no eran nada graves  
—¿Tener un par de costillas rotas no es nada grave? —Le dijo Saten haciendo un puchero por la calma en que se tomaba el doctor sus heridas.  
—Mientras estés viva y llegues a mi hospital, te podré salvar, ¿quién crees que soy? —Decía mientras ponía el frío metal en las costillas y pecho de la chica —Tus heridas ya están prácticamente curadas, aún estás un poco adolorida, pero no es nada que unos anti-inflamatorios no curen, así que esta misma tarde firmaré tu alta —Volvía a poner el estetoscopio alrededor de su cuello —Si me permites, tengo que ir a revisar a mi paciente favorito, ese chico tiene fetiche de enfermera aunque lo niegue; no pasa más de dos semanas sin que esté en este hospital. Ayer lo trajeron con varias fracturas, parece que tuvo la mala suerte de tropezar y caer desde un tercer piso, va a estar en cama por un largo tiempo... y si le sumas que tu amiga eléctrica es celosa y casi lo rostiza cuando se enteró con que chica se encontraba en el momento del accidente... —suspiró— debo de hacer el reporte a Tokiwadai para que repongan el equipo que destruyó en la habitación del chico —se dirigió hacia la puerta —por cierto, tienes visita.

Heaven Canceller salió, y al instante, entró la chica que le había causado esas heridas.  
—Emi Asakura... —#9982 susurró con cierto resentimiento. Saten miró por un momento a la sister antes de ver a aquella chica rubia  
—¿¡La conoces!?  
—Ella me dijo su nombre después de que perdieras la razón, explica Misaka sintiéndose inquieta  
—No te preocupes, no vengo a hacerles daño, sólo es que no me sentía en paz sin saber si te encontrabas bien —dijo la joven rubia —Así que vengo a pedirte disculpas por la forma en la que te traté, me excedí un poco y...  
—Te excediste mucho con ella, mi señora —el espíritu del hombre ataviado con ropas de la edad media apareció, hincando la rodilla frente a la cama de Saten —Pido disculpas en nombre de los dos a usted, Lady Saten Ruiko y a usted, Lady Misaka Imouto —Ambas chicas, shaman y espíritu, se miraron sin comprender el porque de tanta caballerosidad y el tratamiento tan honorífico.  
—No se... supongo que no hay problema, pero antes, quiero que me expliquen más sobre este poder mío.  
—Y asi será —Emi Asakura esbozó una sonrisa sincera.


	2. Entre la vida y la muerte, la senda del

**Primero que nada, gracias a Kisame Hoshigaki y a Lord Arthas por sus reviews, a y a todos los demás que sin devar un comentario leyeron este que pensaba ser solo un one-shot. Me quedé pensando en sus palabras ¿Porque dejarlo como one-shot? Hay que darle toda una aventura a Saten (uno de mis personajes favoritos de Toaru) Aún estoy pensando como desarrollar la historia, pero ya tengo una idea xD. Sin más preambulos, aquí está la continuación**

**Capitulo I**

**Entre la vida y la muerte, la senda del shaman**

Saten Ruiko ya había salido del hospital una semana antes cuando nuevamente volvió a caer en él, herida de gravedad. El aspecto que tenía cuando era transportada en la camilla no era nada agradable. Una mueca de dolor con cada movimiento que habían, la sangre recorría su mejilla izquierda manchando su uniforme escolar; mallugaduras en los brazos y la pierna derecha doblada en L justo a la mitad, eso sin contar las cortadas que tenía en varias partes del cuerpo. Al igual que la primera vez, fue atendida en la sala de urgencias por Heaven Canceller, aquel doctor al que Mikoto confundía con Gekota.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que volvió en si, nuevamente recostada en la cama. A su lado, estaba el doctor cara de rana.

—¿Nuevamente estoy aquí? —Susurró, siendo escuchada por el médico.

—Es la segunda vez en una semana, ¿acaso piensas hacerle competencia a mi paciente favorito? —El doctor comentó a modo de broma, él sabe que nadie querría estar tanto tiempo en un hospital como el desafortunado chico de la habitación de a lado —Consideraré una competencia si te veo por aquí nuevamente antes de cumplir el mes, por cierto, ese chico aún está aquí, volvió a recaer después de que Misaka-san llegara a visitarlo sin avisar, el problema fue que estaba Shokuhou-san visitándolo, y al parecer, tenían un momento intimo… Estoy pensando seriamente en prohibir la visita de niveles 5 a mis pacientes.

Saten intentó sonreír por el comentario del doctor, al recordar lo impulsiva y poco racional que puede llegar a ser su tsundere amiga… y dicen que es la más cuerda de los 7 niveles 5

—Espero no volver a estar aquí —fue lo único que dijo la chica —por lo menos no pronto.

—Eso espero, no hay nada que desee más que el bienestar de mis pacientes —anunció el doctor —y como el bienestar es lo más importante, seguramente estarás aquí por una semana hasta que se cure tu pierna, puedo curar cualquier herida que no sea cerebral, pero incluso con toda la ciencia médica a mi disposición, hay cosas que siguen tardando en sanar, como los huesos, así que… tendrás que esperar. ¿Segura que no tienes fetiche de enfermera? —preguntó de pronto el galeno.

—Juro solemnemente por las bragas de Uiharu que sólo soy fiel a ellas —Saten dijo en voz baja aunque con determinación.

* * *

En las oficinas de la rama 177 de judgement, Uiharu Kazari sintió escalofríos

—¿Sucede algo, Uiharu-san? —Preguntó con curiosidad Konori Mii al ver la repentina reacción de su kouhai

—Sentí como si una extraña y pervertida pero a la vez familiar presencia me fuera a quitar… —bragas, iba a decir bragas, pero se puso roja y terminó por decir —algo importante.

—Kuroko no está aquí, si te refieres a ella —dijo Konori —Está investigando algunos casos en el distrito 23 que pudieran estar relacionados con los recientes problemas del distrito 7.

—Es una lástima que esté tan ocupada—Dijo Uiharu —quería ver si me acompañaba a visitar a Saten-san al hospital, le compré unos regalos para llevárselos… ¿en que andaría metida esa chica? —Había recibió la noticia la noche anterior, preocupándose al principio aunque después le dijeron que estaba fuera de peligro, tranquilizandose

—Es la segunda vez esta semana; tal vez ella sepa este mito urbano, y es que hay un chico que pasa por lo menos tres veces al mes en el hospital, ¿querrá comprobar el mito? —Konori tomó asiento, he hizo una rápida busqueda en la página de leyendas urbanas que frecuenta Saten. —Mira, es este —Le mostró la información a Uiharu.

—Conociendo a Saten-san, esa es una posibilidad...

* * *

Después de la visita del doctor, Saten se quedó en silencio, pensativa. Desde que salió del hospital la vez pasada, la chica volvió a practicar con sus recién adquiridas habilidades ayudada por #9982. Y no encontró mejor lugar para practicar que en los baldíos y callejones del distrito 7, lugares en donde no creía estar a la vista de todos. Como había descubierto en su encuentro con Emi Asakura, al utilizar eso que llamaban "posesión de almas" era capaz de utilizar el electromaster de Imouto. Por primera vez desde su llegada a la ciudad, Saten desbordaba de felicidad, haciendo saltar chispas eléctricas de su flequillo y de todo su cuerpo en general cada vez que utilizaba esa habilidad. Pero claro, solo lo podía hacer cuando el espíritu de la sister entraba dentro de su cuerpo, y sin ella, volvía a ser la misma nivel 0 de siempre.

Al poco rato, apareció aquella chica que se hacía llamar "shaman". Saten la miró por un momento, antes de verse sus propias manos que liberaban unas cuantas chispas eléctricas.

—Me dices que esto no es una habilidad esper, pero estoy usando el mismo poder de Misaka-san —Habló en voz baja, bajando las manos y la mirada. Frente a ella, se encontraba la muchacha llamada Emi.

— Como te lo dije antes, es la primera vez que veo a un shaman que es ayudado por el espíritu de un esper; un espíritu puede conferirle al shaman sus habilidades que tuvo en vida; un maestro de kung-fu puede darle al shaman esas habilidades, un espíritu de la naturaleza el control de algún elemento natural… y supongo que lo más natural sea que un esper le de al shaman su habilidad esper; puedo sentir un poco eso que llaman "campos AIM" que emanan de tu espíritu y de ti misma, cuando ambas se juntan, ese campo también se fusiona, por lo que si mi suposición es correcta, también podrías utilizar tu propio poder esper cuando utilizas la posesión de almas si te esfuerzas, tengo entendido que no has sido capaz de utilizar ninguna habilidad antes.

A Saten eso le pareció un poco parecido al Level Upper.

—Pero temo decirte que estás confundiendo las cosas, te estás esforzando en utilizar los poderes esper de tu espíritu acompañante y no las habilidades que tienes como shaman —Emi le dijo con frías palabras —Les puedo ayudar, pero si te estancas en tu pequeña concepción de lo que representa las habilidades de un shaman, no seguirás progresando —Emi tomó ambas espadas que llevaba colgando del cinto, he hizo la posesión de objetos formando un gran mandoble de acero gris envuelto de la aún misteriosa aura —Controla tu flujo de furyouku y serás capaz de hacer algo como esto sin agotar tus poderes en el primer movimiento —hizo un corte en diagonal en el aire, creando con esto pequeñas partículas de hielo —Anda, intenta utilizar la posesión de objetos, y tengamos un entrenamiento.

—¿Segura que es buena idea? —#9982 apareció a lado de Saten —Misaka no cree que sea aún tiempo para eso, dice Misaka recordando la última experiencia; Saten-sama agotó todas sus fuerzas con la posesión de objetos.

—¡Si no lo hacen, puede que no sobrevivan esta vez! —Emi se lanzó al ataque tan repentinamente que Saten e Imouto apenas tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar fusinandose de nuevo, haciéndose a un lado justo cuando el filo del mandoble pasó a su izquierda. Ruiko estaba sorprendida por el repentino ataque, aunque más sorprendida estaba por su rápido reaccionar. Pero no se dejó llevar por esa emoción. Sin pensarlo, le disparó una serie de relámpagos de mediana intensidad mismos que Emi esquivaba o evitaba al ponerse detrás de un contenedor de basura.

—Así que te lo estás tomando en serio —Emi sonrió —Eso es bueno; en la vida real, nunca sabrás cuando alguien te puede atacar ni de qué manera, ¡esa es la lección de hoy!

Para una chica como Saten, que se encontraba en la escala más baja de la ciudad, no se le hacía extraño lo que le instruían, sobre todo si recuerda aquellos encuentros con skill-outs que se aprovechan de los niveles 0 más débiles que ellos. Debía de ser rápida y no sentir el miedo aunque en la práctica es muy difícil de poner a prueba, quedándose en más de una ocasión al borde de la violación y solo siendo salva por los anti-skill que llegaban a tiempo, o por sus amigas Kuroko y Mikoto.

—Incluso debes de cuidarte de las personas que consideres cercanas a ti, algunos shamanes pueden leer las mentes o incluso controlarlos mediante su espíritu u otra clase de artimaña; en este mundo hay infinidad de maneras de usar tus habilidades de shaman, ¡eso es lo que quiero que te des cuenta! —Finalmente el filo del mandoble alcanzó a la estudiante, rasgando su uniforme y profiriéndole un ligero corte en su hombro. Al no estar acostumbrada a semejante cosa, Saten gritó y se llevó su mano sana al hombro, tratando en vano detener la hemorragia.

—Si te encuentras en una pelea con algún shaman hostil, este no se detendrá hasta que uno de los dos muera —Siguió hablando Emi mientras hacía otro corte, ahora en la pierna de la chica. Saten cayó al suelo. —A estas alturas, quizá ya se hayan propagado los rumores de tu existencia entre los de mi tipo, y tal vez algunos no estén muy de acuerdo con tu existencia. Si no te hubiera encontrado antes, alguien más lo habría hecho y quizá¡ ya estuvieras muerta! —Emi giró levemente el mandoble, utilizando la parte plana para asestarle un golpe en la pierna a Saten con tal fuerza que fue suficiente para fracturarle el hueso…

Esos son todos los recuerdos que tenía en ese momento.

Saten suspiró pesadamente mientras miraba hacia la ventana que daba a un pequeño parque frente al hospital

—Parece que no lo estoy haciendo muy bien que digamos —Suspiró —¡Pero no era para me lastimara de esta manera! —Se notaba muy molesta.

—De cierta manera, Emi tiene razón, dice Misaka pensando en la situación; Pero Misaka tampoco está de acuerdo con los métodos que utiliza para "entrenarte". Misaka tiene sus dudas, por ejemplo, ¿Por qué está ella aquí? ¿Cuáles son sus razones para querer ayudarnos? ¿Por qué los altos mandos permiten que esté ella aquí? Esta Misaka no duda que ellos sepan algo de Emi y de nosotras, dice Misaka explicando sus inquietudes. Además, hay algo que también me intriga, y es que los directores aún no hayan actuado para averiguar tus habilidades; Saten-sama ha ido de callejón en callejón usando una habilidad que no corresponde a tu perfil esper, y Misaka no duda que pronto actúen, solo espero que no actúen hostilmente.

Ruiko se quedó pensando en las palabras de la sister. ¡cómo había sido tan tonta para no haber pensado en nada de eso! Se había emocionado tanto que no había pensado en las consecuencias. Pero, a pesar de no haber mostrado su habilidad a la vista del público, sabía a la perfección que en la ciudad nada podía ser ocultado al estar vigilado siempre por cámaras de seguridad e incluso, si la leyenda es cierta, por sistemas de espionaje exóticos como el llamado Underline. —¿Qué es lo que haremos, Imouto-san?

—Por ahora, esperar, no podemos hacer nada por el momento, dice Misaka con pesimismo, sólo podemos confiar en que los altos mandos no harán nada en tu contra, y que te protejan de la gente del exterior no dejando que entren en primer lugar.

Saten cerró los ojos. Toda esa alegría por sus recién descubiertas habilidades se estaba desvaneciendo.

—¿Podré contar contigo, Imouto-san? —Lentamente Saten bajó la mirada hacia las sabanas de su cama

—Por supuesto, dice Misaka sinceramente.

—Gracias.

Saten se cubrió completamente con las sabanas de su cama, cerrando los ojos, cayendo pronto en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Se encontraba soñando.  
Lo sabía muy bien, y sin embargo, todo a su alrededor se siente tan vívido.  
Fuego, humo y cenizas la rodeaban. El calor era tan abrazador que el aire a su alrededor quemaba con solo respirarlo, el humo era tan irritante que le provocaba lágrimas y le quitaba poco a poco la respiración. Pero a pesar de eso, aún podía distinguir los altos edificios que ardían a su alrededor y en el horizonte iluminado por las llamas. No cabía duda que se trataba de Ciudad Academia.

No sabía que clase de pesadilla es esa, pero sentía la urgente necesidad de despertar. Pero no podía. Se sentía atrapada en medio de aquel pandemónium, sin ninguna escapatoria, siendo consumida por la desesperación no solo por no poder salir de ahí, sino porque no era capaz de hacer nada salvo encogerse del miedo. A su lado había algunas personas corriendo, huyendo de algo, mientras que algunos espers osados corrían hacia el frente. Y entre ellos, vio a un chico de cabello en puntas siguiendo a Imouto… no, a Misaka Mikoto. Algunas patrullas de Anti-skill también iban hacia el frente

—¡Misaka-san! —Gritó Saten, pero no fue escuchada. Sintió la necesidad de avisarle de un peligro que presentía venir. Pero fue demasiado tarde. De la nada, un gigante rojo apareció detrás de uno de los edificios, y de un manotazo, lo derribó.

—¡Huyan! ¡Corran! ¡Aléjense lo más que puedan! —El fuego se hizo presente en donde estaban todos los Anti-skill y espers, incluída Mikoto y el chico Kamijou que había conocido en el Daihaseisai. Ella lo sabía, lo supo en ese instante. Todos estaban muertos. Saten Ruiko gritó con todas sus fuerzas por la desesperación, las lágrimas ahora eran por el llano.

—¡Espíritu del fuego, puedes devorar sus almas! —Saten escuchó de pronto una voz a la distancia. Se limpió las lágrimas, y entonces pudo verlas: todas las almas de aquellos que habían muerto, y el gigante rojo tomarlas en las manos justo antes de devorarlas. Quedó paralizada de la impresión. ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

Entonces ella lo vio, al chico que se encontraba sobre el hombro del gigante. Tenía el cabello largo, y vestía una especie de capa sobre el torso desnudo y unos pantalones holgados. Parecía casi un niño, pero esos ojos que ella alcanzó a ver reflejaban una gran malicia. Y él también la vio. Saten retrocedió, negándolo todo.

Todo era un sueño, ella lo sabía pero no podía despertar. Cuando parecía que no tenía escapatoria, apareció Imouto-san delante de ella, tocándola en la cabeza, momentos antes escucho cristales siendo rotos, probablemente de los edicios que ya no resistían la temperatura de las llamas. La percepción de Saten Ruiko cambió, volviéndose todo negro, sintiendo que caía en un abismo sin fondo.

* * *

En algún lugar al otro lado del mundo, una hoguera que brillaba en medio del desierto de pronto lanzó una llamarada como si se le hubiera añadido gasolina. La única persona que contemplaba eso, un chico de cabello largo, miró con interés lo ultimo que alcanzó a ver en sus llamas.

—Que tenemos aquí… no esperaba que alguien en esa ciudad tuviera la suficiente fuerza como para romper la conexión que establecí para vigilar a esa chiquilla. Las cosas se están poneindo interesantes.

* * *

Ruiko despertó sobresaltada, gritando, destapándose por completo. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente sudado, y tenía la respiración agitada. Se quedó encorvada por unos momentos, totalmente confundida. Sentía el aire fresco del hospital y su olor a antisépticos, mismos que le eran reconfortantes en cierto modo, por otra parte, se sintió preocupada.

—¿Misa…ka-san? ¿Dónde está Misaka-san? —Se notaba preocupada.

—Ehm… ¿biri-biri? —La voz de cierto joven con peinado de puntas llegó a sus oídos pero tardó un par de segundo en poder procesar esas palabras y ese timbre de voz. Ruiko alzó lentamente la mirada, observando al desafortunado chico que se encontraba de pie a lado de su cama. Kamijou Touma vestía la bata verde de paciente, tenía un yeso por toda su pierna derecha y se apoyaba en un par de muletas. —Descuida, ella ha de estar en la escuela en estos momentos… ¿acaso tuviste una pesadilla sobre ella? Escuché tus gritos justo cuando regresaba del tocador y… ¡perdón por haber pasado a tu habitación sin tu permiso! ¡Kamijou-san se disculpa por esto! —Hizo un gesto de reverencia torpe por el estado en el que se encontraba.

—Descuida, Kamijou-kun, de hecho, es un gusto verte otra vez. Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde el festival —Habló con más entusiasmo, sintiéndose por dentro aliviada de que él, una de las personas que vio en su sueño, se encontraba presente, entonces, Mikoto también debería de encontrarse bien.

—Si, como no recordar lo que pasó en ese festival, si no hubiera sido por ti, tal vez Misaka hubiera muerto y toda la ciudad hubiera desaparecido del mapa, así que por todo eso, gracias —Sonriente, Kamijou se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a abandonar la habitación. Justo antes de cruzar el umbral, miró hacia atrás, pregunta con seriedad. —¿Estás metida en algo extraño, Saten-san?

La chica se sorprendió por la pregunta, y por la suposición correcta que hacía el chico. Se quedó pensando por unos momentos, intentando encontrar una respuesta lógica que no revelara su secreto, sin embargo, Touma le ganó la palabra.

—Pude sentir que algo se desvaneció cuando toqué tu frente, tal vez debió ser alguna clase de poder mental, ya sabes, telepatía, he escuchado que en Tokiwadai estudia la número 5, la más poderosa telépata de la ciudad, espero que no tengas alguna clase de problema después de esto, si es así, no dudes en golpear la pared, estoy en la habitación de a lado. Bueno, nos estamos viendo, Saten-san —Cojeando, el chico salió de la habitación.

Saten miró confundida la puerta, pensando en las palabras del chico. ¿A que se refería a que algo se desvaneció cuando tocó su frente? Supuso entonces que ese algo tenía que ver con su pesadilla.

—Misaka se alegra de que estés despierta, dice Misaka aliviada. Misaka intentó despertarte cundo comenzaste a sudar y a desarrollar fiebre, pero no pude. Había algo que me impidió ayudarte. Así que busqué ayuda, por suerte, el héroe pasaba por aquí, así que solo bastó un poco de persuasión estilo Misaka para hacerlo entrar. Por suerte, pudo ayudarte, aunque es un misterio para esta Misaka el como lo hizo, dice Misaka explicado la situación.

—Tuve una horrible pesadilla, soñé que toda la ciudad estaba en llamas, y morían, todos morían, y no podía hacer nada al respecto, y… —Fue interrumpida cuando de pronto sintió que se le erizaba el pelo de la nuca, y en acto seguido una potente descarga eléctrica se escuchó justo a lado, en la habitación del chico pelo de puercoespín

—¡Me puedes explicar que hacías en la habitación de Saten-san! —La voz de Mikoto era perfectamente audible en varias habitaciones a la redonda —Con que no se te haya ocurrido hacerle algo extraño, si es así, ¡considérate frito!  
—No, ¡espera biri-biri! ¡no es lo que tu piensas!  
—¡Me llamo Misaka Mikoto, recuérdalo bien, idiota! —Gritó con más fuerza, escuchandose nuevamente una descarga electrica  
¡Que desgraciaaaaa! —Gritó el chico antes de que una nueva descarga se escuchara.

Cuando Mikoto salió de la habitación de Touma, varias enfermeras entraron para ver el estado del chico. Ellas ya sabían lo que procedía en ese caso, así que dejaron a la castaña en paz y se centraron en traer de vuelta a este mundo al pobre chico. Apareció Heaven Canceller de inmediato, negando con la cabeza —Me alegro de haber hecho que reforzaran esta habitación para soportar los poderes dela número tres… no me imagino que tuviéramos que reemplazar todo el equipo médico cada que lo visita.

—Maldición, ¡cuando dejará de hacer eso! ¡Lo peor es que ahora se trata de mi amiga! —Mikoto se tranquilizó —¡cierto! Por eso vine, a visitar a Saten-san. De paso le preguntaré si no le hizo nada ese idiota.

Mikoto tardó cerca de una hora con Saten a solas antes de que llegara Uiharu y Kuroko, hora que le sirvió a Mikoto para reflexionar sobre sus arranques tsunderes. Saten la obligó (si, la obligó quien sabe como pero lo hizo) a ir con Kamijou y pedirle perdón por el malentendido. Aunque no estuvieron seguras si escuchó eso, ya que estaba dormido por unos fuertes medicamentos. Después, cuando estuvo el resto de las chicas reunidas, les contó la pesadilla que tuvo.

—¡Vaya imaginación que tienes Saten-san!— Le dijo Kuroko a modo de regaño.

—Esa podría ser una interesante historia de terror para contar, ¡no olvides que estás en Ciudad Academia! La ciudad de la ciencia, cosas sobrenaturales como la que cuentas no podrían ocurrir de ninguna manera —Mencionó Uiharu. Misaka solo escuchaba, sintiéndose un poco mal por los inconvenientes causados a "su idiota" —Incluso aunque parezcan que son casos recientes que investiga Shirai-san están relacionados con fantasmas, no hay nada que no pueda ser explicado por la ciencia.

—¡Shhh! ¡Silencio, Uiharu! —Kuroko comenzó a pellizcar las mejillas de Uiharu.

—¿De que casos hablan? —Comentó Saten —Tal vez sean leyendas urbanas —Le brillaron los ojos, pensando en leyendas urbanas.

—No es nada de eso, Saten-san. Sólo unos cuantos incidentes, cosas menores que no pueden ser captados por las cámaras de seguridad, tal vez se trate de un esper que pueda manipular la óptica o algún efecto similar relacionado con la luz ¡cielos! Hola, ¿Esto es Ciudad Academia? Recuerdo que tu casi eras víctima de un esper que manipulaba la luz y que me dio problemas incluso a mi

Cerca de una semana después, finalmente Saten Ruiko salió del hospital. Agradecía el apoyo de sus amigas, y también el de Kamijou Touma que la visitaba en ocasiones, haciendo que su estancia en el hospital fuera más llevadera. De todo eso también se llevaba una revelación: el mito urbano sobre el chico que pasa por lo menos tres veces en el hospital al mes es nada más y nada menos que Kamijou-kun. Eso era una anotación personal en su búsqueda de mitos urbanos.

—¡Que bueno es estar fuera del hospital! No entiendo cómo es que Kamijou-kun le gusta estar en ese lugar —Dijo en voz baja, aparentemente no le hablaba a nadie, pero eso no era así.

—Debe de tener una fuerte voluntad para soportar, dice Misaka tratando de entenderlo.

Era bastante agradable sentir la brisa acariciar su piel y los rayos del sol sobre su rostro, a tal grado que ya comenzaba a olvidar la pesadilla tan vívida que había tenido.

—Por cierto, Saten-sama, ¿ya pensaste que hacer con tus poderes? A Misaka no le gustaría ser la causante de que tengas problemas en un futuro, se disculpa Misaka de corazón.

—Al parecer, es algo que no puedo ocultar, como si fuera mi poder esper aunque diga Emi que no lo es… no importa. Si este mi poder, tarde o temprano los investigadores se darán cuenta. Pero de ellos no me debo de preocupar. Más bien debemos de tener cuidado de los shamanes. Si Emi está en la ciudad, ¿por qué no deberían de haber más? Recuerda que dijo que a algunos puede que no les agrade mi existencia y traten de matarme. Confío que Ciudad Academia no permitirá que eso pase —Comenzó a reir animadamente, dándose esperanzas de que nada malo habría de ocurrirle estando dentro de los muros de la ciudad. —Además, cuento contigo, ¿no es así, Imouto-san?

—Si —Respondió la sister con su monótona voz —Que te parece si hacemos la posesión de almas, y tratamos de mantenernos así el mayor tiempo posible, sin usar el electromaster, opina Misaka pensando en una forma de ayudar a Saten-sama.

La idea fue aceptada, y ambas caminaron dentro del mismo cuerpo por toda la tarde y toda la noche hasta que llegó el momento de ir a dormir. Se sorprendieron de no ver a Emi por al ciudad, algo que les pareció un alivio, Saten no quería ser enviada nuevamente al hospital. Y al día siguiente, sus actividades volvían a la normalidad: Saten yendo a la escuela, saludando a las bragas de Uiharu, platicar con sus amigas de la escuela y con Kuroko y Mikoto, despedirse de las bragas de Uijaru... todo eso utilizando la posesión de almas, resultando una experiencia placentera para #9982, quien también disfrutaba de la sensaciones que como espíritu ya no podía sentir, como la comida, las bebidas, los helados de menta con chocolate y el té con leche. Pero además de todas las experiencias que compartía Saten con la sister, había algo más de lo que ninguna de las dos era consciente, y era el campo AIM típico de un electromaster nivel 3 que emitía su cuerpo, el cual pasó desapercibido para todos excepto para Mikoto, que podía sentirlo. No comentó eso con nadie y no presionaría a Saten a que le dijera algo al respecto.

El día siguiente aparentaba ser igual que el anterior, sin embargo, cerca del medio día, el grupo de Saten fue llamado para una evaluación sorpresa de poderes esper. Si bien la secundaria Sakugawa seguía el Programa de desarrollo ESPer, nunca había tenido una evaluación sorpresa, mucho menos de personal externo de la escuela. Uno a uno, todos los estudiantes pasaron a hacerse el escaneo, revelando los resultados que ya conocían: nivel 0, y con algunas excepciones como Uiharu que tenía el nivel 1 y Haruue Eri con el nivel 2. Pero la sorpresa fue Saten Ruiko. De acuerdo con el escaneo inicial, fue detectado el nivel 3, aunque un segundo análisis reveló un poder nivel 0. Un tercer análisis arrojó el mismo resultado, el suficiente para descartar el error inicial.

Pero no acabó ahí. Los examinadores insistieron que se hiciera un análisis especial a puerta cerrada en instalaciones móviles que habían traído consigo para descartar errores. El resultado volvió a arrojar un nivel 0, sin embargo, el equipo arrojó algunos datos extras. Saten se sintió temerosa todo ese tiempo, temiendo que finalmente la ciudad estaba tomando cartas en el asunto por su anomalía. Y así era. El examen que le practicaron fue muy especializado, y al terminar, le dijeron a Saten.

—Los poderes esper se dividen en dos, ¿puedes decirnos cuáles son? —Preguntó uno de los científicos.

—Emh… en PK(psicoquinesis) y ESP(extrasensoriales), ¿Cierto?

—Así es. Después de esta evaluación, encontramos que tienes un poder tipo ESP nivel 0, en este caso, el poder de percibir aglomeraciones de campos AIM residuales que dejan los estudiantes cuando mueren. Hasta hace apenas un año, se desconocía que los espers dejaban rastro de sus campos AIM demasiado débiles como para ser detectados con equipos convencionales. Hemos tratado de eliminar esos campos AIM, pero siempre regresan, como si tuvieran conciencia. Seguramente tu puedes percibirlos como si fuera una clase de... ¿fantasma? Si, esa es la mejor explicación

—En fin, ahora mismo hay uno de esos campos residuales a tu izquierda —Otro científico que usaba unas gafas especiales llenas de LEDS y cables señaló hacia un costado de Saten —¿Podrías usarlo?

Saten estaba consternada por ese hallazgo. ¿En Ciudad Academia eran capaces de ver fantasmas usando tecnología? Después se respondería esa pregunta. Lo que hizo fue seguir la instrucción que le dieron, tomando a #9982 y fusionándose con ella. Los científicos una vez más hicieron lecturas, obteniendo un electromaster nivel 3.

—Increíble —Dijo uno de los examinadores. —Ese conjunto de campos AIM corresponde al de un electromaster...

—Eres un caso especial, quizá único, Saten Ruiko-san. Tu nivel es 0 pero puedes llegar al nivel 3… simplemente fascinante. En casos como este, ameritas ser transferida de escuela, tienes tres opciones, la más adecuada para ti por tu clase de habilidad única sería que asistieras a la Escuela para señoritas Kirigaoka, la segunda opción es la Academia Nagatenjouki, y la tercera, haciendo una excepción a su regla de solo admitir estudiantes de nivel 3 hacia arriba, es Tokiwadai. Creo que no tienes opción, ya que este estudio solo sirvió para confirmar lo que habíamos estdo observando durante un par de seanas, así debes elegir una de esas tres, ¿Cuál será?

El cientifico encargado del sistema informatico comenzó a registrar todos los datos:  
Name: Saten Ruiko  
Class: ESP  
Hability Name: 魂魄使い [AIM Ghost]  
Level: 0  
Note: She can use student deceaced's residual AIM fields and get their habilities. Perhaps she could reach level 5. Investigations will continue  
Security level: Top secret

—"Underline" —Pensó la chica, esa era la unica forma de que supieran su naturaleza y la trataran de explicar usando el sistema de desarrollo de poderes de la ciudad. —"Entonces no tengo otra alternativa" —Saten Ruiko ya sabía la respuesta sobre que elegiría.


	3. Bienvenida a Tokiwadai

**Primero que nada, gracias por la paciencia que han tenido desde la ultima vez xD, espero que este cap sea de su agrado. Me he puesto a ver cuanto crossover hay de estas dos series en español y me sorprende que nadie hubiera escrito algo... al ser el primero me motiva a continuarlo, no se cuanto vaya a durar este, pero por el momento ya tengo el cap 3 escrito, en un 90%. Por el momento, les presento este capitulo.  
**

**Capítulo II  
Bienvenida a Tokiwadai**

De todas las cosas que pudiera haber imaginado Shirai Kuroko, la que se encontraba viendo en ese momento era la última de ellas. Incluso había mayor oportunidad de que su amada onee-sama finalmente se entregara a ella en cuerpo y alma antes que pasara lo que está viendo.

Estaba preparada para una sorpresa, ya que Uiharu le había hablado por teléfono durante la noche anterior, diciéndole que al día siguiente recibiría una gran sorpresa. La chica de coletas no pudo sacar más información.

—"_¿Así que esta es la sorpresa?_" —No lo podía creer. Y no es que no se sintiera feliz, sino porque es algo que seguramente ni ella ni nadie se esperaban.

—Mi nombre es Saten Ruiko, es un gusto conocerlos —Vestida con el uniforme de invierno de Tokiwadai, se presentaba ante todas nerviosa de estar ante un grupo tan selecto de señoritas que ella consideraba de la alta sociedad que la miraban con curiosidad. Detrás Saten se encontraba el pizarrón con su nombre escrito así como el nombre de su habilidad y su nivel. Sin duda lo que causaba revuelo era ver escrito "AIM Ghost nivel 0"

—Y díganos señorita Saten, ¿Qué es exactamente su habilidad? —Preguntó la profesora, una chica de mediana edad vestida de ejecutiva con cabello castaño largo y ojos del mismo color. —Estoy un poco intrigada, y tus compañeras también deben de estarlo; nunca había escuchado que existiera una habilidad como la tuya.

—Ehm… verá, según lo que me dijeron los científicos que me evaluaron, puedo percibir hasta el punto de ver las formas de los campos de difusión AIM residuales de chicos que ya han muerto y utilizarlos a mi antojo, adquiriendo sus poderes y nivel que tuvieron en vida —Saten estaba sonrojada, miraba hacia el suelo moviendo ligeramente su pierna izquierda, notando con ello que estaba exponiendo mucho más al utilizar la falda tan corta que se utiliza en Tokiwadai. Ella está conciente de que en realidad su poder no es algo como lo que había explicado, se trataba de algo mucho más profundo, de lo que había sido un intento cientifico de explicar una habilidad que ni siquiera es esper; podía ver no solo a espers muertos, también a gente común e incluso animales y espíritus de la naturaleza, interactuar con ellos y en cierta manera, llagar a utilizar sus habilidades al utilizar la posesión de almas aunque, de acuerdo con lo que Emi le dijo a través de la sister que la acompaña, utilizar las almas de gente desconocida representaba un gran riesgo para una primeriza como ella que aún ignora el concepto del shamanismo y sus alcances, y podía dar incluso puerta abierta para que algún espíritu de negras intenciones utilizase su cuerpo sin que pudiera hacer mucho para impedirlo.

—Una habilidad camaleónica, por lo que veo, y debe de ser de mucho interés para la ciudad si la petición de tu inscripción viniera del mismísimo director general de la ciudad. No puedo dar conclusiones apresuradas, pero parece que tu habilidad tiene un poco de similitud con ese famoso AIM Stalker del que he oido hablar será el octavo poder nivel 5, así que podemos empezar a trabajar desde ahí con tu poder, quizá te conviertas es la numero 9 en un par de años—La profesora habló seriamente, mirando a todas sus alumnas —Está bien, silencio a todas; Saten, puedes sentarte a lado de… —miró hacia el fondo del salón de clases, buscando un lugar vacío —Siéntate a lado de la chica de los caireles… no, mejor a lado de Wanai-san —Señaló el lugar, aunque no hacía falta eso, Saten conocía de vista a Wanai, a su amiga Awatsuki y a Kongou Mitsuko. —Muy bien clase, el día de hoy vamos a trabajar con sus realidades personales…

* * *

El rumor de la nueva chica inscrita en Tokiwadai pronto corrió por toda la escuela, llegando irremediablemente a los oídos de Mikoto.

—Es una chica de primer año, según tengo entendido —Dijo entre susurros una joven rubia a sus dos amigas que la acompañaban.

—¿Y qué tiene de especial? A veces entran chicas nuevas a mitad del curso, ¿no es así? —Respondía la segunda, una chica de pelo negro que usaba un gorro blanco

—Dicen que tiene una habilidad única, que debería estar en Kirigaoka… —dijo la tercera, una chica bajita de lentes.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué clase de habilidad tiene? —dijo la rubia.

—no lo sabemos bien, de acuerdo con lo que escuchó Mitsuji-chan, esa chica nueva no supo explicar bien su habilidad pero lo que más desconcierta es que es una nivel 0. —dijo la de lentes.

Esa última palabra llamó la atención de Mikoto —_¿Una nivel 0 en Tokiwadai?_ —Pensó la castaña que quizá ese rumor tuviera algo que ver con cierta pechugona rubia manipuladora de mentes de su clase. Por supuesto que todo eso se podría tratar de una broma de mal gusto de Misaki, pero, ¿con que fin propagar un rumor como ese? Tal vez más tarde trataría de averiguar algo con tal de satisfacer su curiosidad.

Misaka suspiró, siguiendo su camino hacia las albercas de la escuela cuando de pronto observó a un grupo de chicas salir de una de las aulas de primer año, al parecer rodeaban a una chica o a más de una entre cuchicheos y secretos. El grupo era tan compacto que no alcanzó a ver a quien rodeaban, aunque, de pronto, le pareció escuchar la voz de Kongou.

—_Seguro debe de haber hecho algo notable para llamar la atención de las demás chicas_ —Pensó Mikoto, recordando que esas chicas pertenecían al grupo de su kouhai —_Bien, le preguntaré después a Kuroko porque tanto alboroto con sus compañeras._

En medio de todas las chicas de la clase, Saten estaba nerviosa ante la cantidad insistente de preguntas que no dejaban de hacerle.

—¿En serio puedes ver esos campos AIM?

—¿En serio puedes usar esos campos como si fueran tuyos?

—¿Y eso no afecta de alguna manera tu Realidad Personal? ¿O esa ya es tu realidad personal?

Saten escuchaba tantas preguntas semejantes a esa que de pronto se sintió confundida y mareada. A su lado marchaban Awatsuki y Wannai como escolta y a su frente Kongou intentaba apartar con su abanico a todas las chicas para que pudieran avanzar, mientras que detrás iba una intangible sister que solo Saten percibía. Pero la cantidad de chicas alrededor de ellas sobrepasaban lo que ninguna de las cuatro habría podido lidiar por separado.

—Cómo puedo sacar a Saten-san de este lugar, ¿Cómo? —Pensó desesperada Mitsuko mientras volteaba a ver a sus amigas y a Ruiko. Fue entonces que vio a su salvación. Sin perder el tiempo y a como pudo, sacó una hoja de papel y escribió un mensaje rápido en él antes de convertir la hoja en un avión que impulsó suavemente utilizando su habilidad. Voló suavemente, guiado por el Aero Hand de Kongou hasta que aterrizó a los pies de Mikoto. La castaña observó el avión y lo levantó, leyendo su nombre en una de las alas. De inmediato lo abrió, y leyó: Misaka-san, ¡auxilio! Estas chicas no se nos quitan de encima…

Sin dudarlo, Mikoto se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el tumulto de chicas hasta que las encaró.

—¿Qué es lo que están haciendo? —Dijo la electromaster con firmeza, la suficiente para que todas miraran a ver a su As.

—Misaka-sama, nosotras estamos emocionadas por la nueva chica que acaba de entrar —dijo una voz a la distancia.

—Queremos saber de qué es capaz esta chica, es una tradición que las espers que entren a medio curso nos hagan una demostración de sus habilidades y…

—¡Misaka-san! ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! —Kongou se acercó a la aludida, exagerando un poco su voz como si hubiera estado a punto de morir, dejando atrás a las demás chicas que habían parado de hacer alboroto simplemente al ver a Mikoto

—Recibí tu nota, díganme, ¿quién es esa chica de la que… — Entonces la vio cuando se apartaron finalmente. En medio de Wannai y Awatsuki se encontraba su amiga Saten vestida con el uniforme de Tokiwadai, recargada ligeramente en el hombro de Wannai.

—Ok, esto debe de ser una broma de ella —Susurró y respiró profundamente, llevandose el dedo indice al puente de su nariz —Debe de ser por lo que pasó en la habitación del hospital… —Se puso roja de pronto, recordando la escena que armó cuando entró a la habitación de Touma días antes y observó que el pelos de erizo tocaba el pecho de Misaki. Touma comenzó a balbucear diciendo que no era lo que parecía pero no parecía tampoco convencido de quitar su mano de las gemelas de Misaki, mientras que la rubia solo se limitó a decir: "Misaka-san... 3". Poco faltó para que ambos terminaran electrocutados. —Cuando vea a Shokuhou, me las va a pagar, voy a desinflarle ese par de globos con el railgun que seguro deben de ser de silicón, ¡no hay razón para que una chica de secundaria tenga un par de esos —Comenzó a reír por lo bajo con malicia y con un aura oscura emanando de su cuerpo, planeando la mejor manera de llevar a cabo su cometido. Al saber de quien se trataba y la razón de la reacción de la Railgun, Kongou Mitsuko se llevó el brazo derecho hacia su busto tratando de esconderlo de aquella amenaza para el busto femenino. Mikoto tiene que admitirlo, está celosa de que a ella no le crecerán hasta que tenga los 16, algo que tiene bien confirmado gracias a los recordatorios que Worst le llegó a hacer cuando estuvieron en Hawaii.

—Misaka-san —Habló finalmente Saten, sonriendo con alivio porque su amiga había llegado para salvarla de sus nuevas acosadoras aunque temerosa por la expresión sombría que hubo adoptado, ella también era poseedora de un busto decente. Bajó por un momento la mirada y finalmente dijo con timidez y resignación. —Sorpresa… —Esbozó una sonrisa tímida.

* * *

En el borde de la azotea de uno de los edificios de Tokiwadai cercanos a Saten, el espíritu de un hombre barbado y cabello oscuro encanecido y ojos grises, ataviado de armadura y pieles de animales del norte observaba con atención la escena de las chicas desde su salida de los edificios de aulas hasta que Mikoto puso un poco de orden. Tenía una simple misión, vigilar a la discípula no oficial de su señora durante el tiempo en el que ella tuviera que estar dentro del enigmático edificio sin ventanas.

—Mi señora, no me agrada la idea de que estés dentro de esa torre sin ninguna ayuda…

Lo cierto es que al espíritu de ese hombre le daba una gran desconfianza todo lo que ve en este mundo, muy diferente de lo que él alguna vez conoció en su propio mundo.

* * *

—¿En serio no es ninguna clase de broma? —Mikoto tenía los ojos bien abiertos una vez que Saten le explicó cómo fue que terminó en Tokiwadai. Tanto ella como Awatsuki, Wannai y Kongou se encontraban en la cafetería tomando el té.

—Quería darles una sorpresa a Shirai-san y a ti, pero no pensé que terminaría siendo rodeada por todas esas chicas —Saten se llevaba a la boca una taza de té —Podía haber ingresado a Nagatenjouki o a Kirigaoka, pero escogí Tokiwadai porque están ustedes dos aquí, ¡ah! Y también está Kongou-san, Awatsuki-san y Wannai-san; a la única que ya sabía esto era Uiharu…

—No puedo creerlo, ¡Estás en Tokiwadai! Dime Saten-san, ¿qué clase de habilidad es la que tienes? —Wannai la miró con interés

—La profesora cree que es una habilidad camaleónica —Awatsuki se quedó pensativa —¿Cuánto tiempo tiene desde que puedes usarlo?

—Un par de semanas, creo —Saten mencionó nerviosa. Detrás de ella podía ver que la sister miraba con melancolía (si es que las expresiones de las sisters permiten tal emoción) y con deseo la taza de té de Saten, pero más aún, a Mikoto —No es algo que quisiera mostrar todavía, no me siento preparada… —No se sentía preparada para revelar lo que aún considera su gran secreto: ser una shaman y no una esper. ¿Cómo explicarlo? Podría dejar que simplemente #9982 se posesionara por un momento de su cuerpo y realizar una demostración como claramente podía ver Saten que quería hacer la sister en ese momento, pero Ruiko movió discretamente la cabeza diciéndole que no podía hacerlo. Imouto bajó la cabeza y así permaneció.

De todas las chicas, Mikoto fue la única que se quedó pensativa, recordando aquel día que pudo sentir un campo electromagnético ser irradiado del cuerpo de su amiga. —_¿Así que esa ocasión estaba usando su habilidad? Estaba usando un campo AIM de un electromaster que me pareció familiar, pero, ¿de dónde? Bueno, quizá solo me haya dado cuenta de esa habilidad por ser la misma que la mía…_

—No te preocupes, Saten-san —Le dijo Kongou sonriéndole —Tomate tu tiempo para asimilar tus habilidades, recuerdo la primera vez que pude usar mi habilidad, fue emocionante y aterrador por no saber qué es lo que debía esperar, pero desde eso ya han pasado varios años y mírame ahora, estoy aquí en Tokiwadai gracias a mi nivel… —Saten escuchó las incesantes palabras de Mitsuko acerca de su poder y lo que había hecho con él desde que llegó a la escuela —…así que cuando estés lista, puedes mostrarnos lo que puedes hacer —Finalizó la pelinegra de grandes atributos, mientras que Wannai y Awatsuki se miraban entre si con un poco de nerviosismo, quizá incomodidad.

* * *

Emi se encontraba rodeada de cables y tubos dentro de una habitación oscura cuya única luz provenía de un tubo que irradiaba una luz anaranjada tenue en su centro. Dentro de él, flotaba de cabeza un hombre de aspecto ambiguo: tan santo como pecador, masculino y femenino: el director general de la ciudad Aleister Crowley.

—Se porque estás aquí: quieres asegurarte que Ruiko-chan no sufra ningún percance, ¿cierto?

—No solo es eso, sino que quiero asegurarme que tampoco tenga que sufrir a manos de tus científicos; ya me enteré que fue inscrita en Tokiwadai después de armar un teatro al tratar de explicar sus habilidades mediante el sistema de desarrollo de poderes de la ciudad… ¿AIM Ghost? ¿En serio creerán que existe una habilidad esper como esa? —Emi no tenía manera de saber si sí era una habilidad esper factible y al ser una chica del exterior su conocimiento sobre todo lo que implica la ciudad de la ciencia era prácticamente nulo, aún así habló desafiante a pesar de saber el peligro que representa estar ante la persona más influyente de la ciudad que irónicamente llevaba como alias el nombre del más temido mago del siglo pasado.

—Una habilidad disparatada, ¿no es así? Generalmente nuestros espers desarrollan habilidades un poco más científicas como la capacidad de controlar el agua, el viento, la tierra y el fuego utilizando cálculos matemáticos y la física cuántica; algunas habilidades son un poco más extrañas pero perfectamente explicables, pero los espers naturales llegan a manifestar habilidades tan extrañas y dificiles de explicar como la del número 7 y como como la que Ruiko-chan supuestamente tiene… ¿Has escuchado la noticia de que existen los vampiros en la actualidad? Seguro que no, los consideras un mito, pero en la ciudad tenemos una esper natural que tiene la habilidad de matar…

—¿Estás convencido de que Ruiko es una esper? —Interrumpió Emi

—Por supuesto que lo es, de acuerdo con nuestros estudios anteriores y con el más reciente, ella es una Aero Hand que está destinada a llegar al nivel 1 cuando cumpla los 18, tal vez al nivel 3 con el plan de estudios de Tokiwadai cuando cumpla los 16. —Crowley guardó silencio por un momento —Por supuesto que también están sus poderes como shaman y su espíritu acompañante que pudimos detectar; tu eres tan consiente como yo de que ella es la primera de tu tipo de la que se sabe que posee un campo AIM y además es acompañada por el espíritu de un esper; Ruiko-chan permanecerá en la ciudad… pero permitiré que se lleven a cabo algunos enfrentamientos que tengo preparados para ella de la misma manera que permito tu presencia y tus entrenamientos con ella en la ciudad a pesar de que en las dos ocaciones que has estado con ella ha terminado en el hospital, al final de cuentas, un nuevo torneo de shamanes está próximo a iniciar, y necesito que ella esté lo mejor preparada para este evento sin precedentes que se supone se realiza cada 500 años

Las palabras de Aleister dejaron sin palabras a Emi. Un nuevo torneo, ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro? Sobre todo porque el torneo anterior en el que Hao Asakura tomó el poder de los grandes espíritus no tiene más de 12 años que sucedió.

—No me preguntes las razones, porque tampoco las sé a profundidad pero creo que cierta diosa mágica tuvo algo que ver; lo que si se es que los organizadores ya están moviéndose para esta ocasión… —Una luz al fondo de la habitación se encendió. Ahí se encontraba encadenada una joven de quizá unos 24 años con unos grilletes sostenidos por fibras de vidrio, a sus pies se encontraba un círculo de hechizos muy complejo y al parecer, estaba rodeada de campos de fuerza de origen mágico y científico. Vestía los atuendos de una tribu americana, y en su pecho llevaba lo que parecía un emblema con forma de platillo volador —Esta chica estuvo deambulando por toda la ciudad tratando de buscar a Ruiko-chan, desafortunadamente se topó con Rensa-chan justo antes de que estableciera contacto con nuestra shaman, y lo demás es historia… —Aleister cerró los ojos —Traía consigo un interesante artefacto, supongo que lo conoces: el oráculo virtual. Gracias a él podemos saber cuál es el potencial de Ruiko-chan y guiar su crecimiento como shaman justo como lo haríamos con nuestros espers… oh, lo siento, olvidé que ese es tu trabajo, dime ¿Qué interés tienes en la chica? De acuerdo con lo que respondas, será mi desición de dejarte o no a esa chica.

* * *

—AIM Ghost… no lo creo —Se decía Shirai Kuroko mientras se teletransportaba cada 50 metros. Se dirigía hacia las oficinas del Judgement después de que una llamada la salvara de la legendaria llave al cuello hecha por la supervisora de dormitorios que ahora hacía las funciones de prefecta sustituta hasta que su compañera se recuperase de un accidente—Aprovecharé para pedirle a Uiharu una mejor explicación de que fue lo que sucedió exactamente con Saten-san. No es que no me alegre por mi amiga, pero sencillamente un aumento de nivel tan drástico como el que dice tener no es algo normal… no se por qué pero tengo la sensación de que algo no marcha bien, suena como a un experimento retorcido. —Seguía teletransportandose, pensando —Creo que me sobrepasé con ella al decirle esas cosas, pero de solo pensar en lo que pasó con Kiyama-sensei y sus estudiantes, y el experimento que involucraba a Febri, no dudo que se esté repitiendo nuevamente. No quisiera que ninguna de mis amigas esté involucrada en algo así, en nada _desconocido._

Esa palabra hizo que de pronto comenzara a recordar un poco de su pasado. Todo se remontaba a su infancia, quizá un par de meses antes de que fuera enviada a Ciudad Academia. Shirai Kuroko a su corta edad ya demostraba tener una envidiable habilidad con los numeros y las letras. Podía resolver sin ningun problema trinomios cuadrados y leer kanjis que ningun adulto entendería, y precisamente esa facilidad con los kanjis la orilló hacia un viejo libro polvoriento que estaba guardado en el ático de su casa y que estaba escrito en esos ideogramas extraños. Sin duda era una lectura avanzada para una niña de su edad, pero ¿que significaba eso si un par de años después podría hacer los calculos mentales en once dimensiones necesarios para poder teletransportarse? En aquel entonces no tenía manera de saber en que se metía al leer ese libro escrito por uno de sus antepasados llamado Shirai Kuroeda. Términos como "La estrella del destino" "Grandes Espíritus" "Shamán" estaban escritos en las primeras páginas junto con extraños simbolos arcanos occidentales y circulos con figuras geometricas inscritas en ellos. Kuroko estaba fascinada de ver esa extrañas figuras que encerraban una especie de patrón matemático, al punto de reproducirlos en papel y sin querer desatar un fenomeno tan extraño que todo lo que vivió hasta tres meses después le era muy confuso y dificil de entender. Pero de toda esa confusión, le quedó el concepto de "shamán" bien grabado: El vínculo entre este mundo y el más allá. ¿Por qué no olvidaría eso? Esas ideas le sonaron desde entonces como algo fantasioso e imposible de existir.

De regreso a la realidad, Kuroko había detenido su teletransporte, apoyandose contra un muro con la mano derecha en al cabeza. Haber recordado esa escena de su pasado y tratado de conectarla con la situación de Saten le había causado un mareo. —¿Por qué acabo de recordar eso? —De pronto recordó los kanji con los que estaba escrito el nombre de la habilidad "AIM Ghost": 魂魄使い. —Konpaku tsukai, usuaria de espíritus... —Desechó esa idea negando fuertemente —No... eso es imposible, no puede haber nada de eso aquí en Ciudad Academia, el lugar donde la ciencia y la razón son absolutas —rió un poco, caminando por la acera —Debo olvidar eso... lo de Saten debe de ser exactamente lo que dijo...

* * *

Saten se quedó pensando, sentada al fondo del salón de clases mientras que Imouto se encontraba a su lado, observando hacia el exterior a través de una ventana. No había nadie en el salón salvo ellas dos, y las otras chicas no tardarían demasiado en llegar, así que tenían un breve momento para conversar

—Imouto-san… siento haber impedido que interactuaras con Misaka-san, vi en tus ojos el anhelo de estar junto a ella… —Comenzó a susurrarle a la fantasma.

—Misaka acepta tus disculpas, Saten-sama. Misaka cree que debes de tener una buena razón para hacerlo

—No creo que Misaka-san te pueda ver o sentir como espíritu, de hecho dudo que esos científicos que me examinaron pudieran verte cómo eres en realidad, recuerda que dijeron que eras solo una aglomeración de campos AIM residual de un electromaster, pero, quiero que sepas que tu no significas eso para mí. Te considero mi amiga al igual que al resto de las chicas, y no una herramienta —Saten le sonrió. Imouto asintió ligeramente. —Prometo que buscaré una manera para que te puedas comunicar con Misaka-san y que ella sepa que eres tú y evitar que hayan malentendidos y sobretodo, no hacer que ella se sienta mal

La sister asintió despacio, sonriendo un poco

—Antes que nada tenemos que superar algunos contratiempos. El primero es que todas estas chicas de Tokiwadai piensan que mi habilidad esper es falsa, y no las culpo porque lo es, solo es un intento de explicar este poder que tengo, pero ahora imagina que pasaría si les digo: oigan, puedo ver fantasmas, y el espíritu de una clon de Misaka-san está conmigo… seguramente se echarían a reír y terminaría peor… Viste como se comportó Shirai-san cuando me presenté y mencioné mi habilidad…—Tal vez no lo mostrara, pero le dolió que una de sus amigas reaccionara de esa manera tan negativa. —Ella es muy cuadrada y no aceptaría la existencia de fantasmas de la misma manera que no acepta las leyendas urbanas.

La sister hizo memoria. Ella iba detrás de Saten cuando vio que Kuroko se levantaba repentinamente de su lugar y la zarandeó casi gritándole: ¡¿cómo hiciste para estar aquí, Saten-san?! ¿Estas involucrada en algún experimento retorcido? ¡Conociendote, no dudaría en ningun momento en que terminaste metiendote en algo que no debías! ¡Y para colmo, te usan como conejillo de indias! —Cuando vio que se teletransportó, la sister siguió hasta el pasillo, en donde vio la temible presencia de la supervisora de dormitorios que estaba lista para dejar inconsciente de la chica de coletas, y fue entonces que sonó su teléfono, un llamado del judgement fue su única salvación.

—A menos que se lo demuestres —Comentó la sister quien miraba hacia el suelo —Incluso ella tendría que creerlo si lo viera con sus propios ojos...

—Pero ver espíritus es algo que no cualquiera pueda hacer —Saten se mostró resignada —Sabemos cual fue la reacción de Shirai-san, es por eso que aún no quiero averiguar la reacción de Misaka-san si le digo de tu presencia de una manera más directa… entiendo que para ella debe de haber sido doloroso enfrentar el problema de los experimentos del Level 6 shift por si misma sintiéndose responsable de las muertes de ti y todas tu hermanas y no quiero que ella sufra ni tu tampoco… así que, no tenemos otra opción más que guardar silencio por el momento, al menos, con la parte que involucra tu presencia real en este mundo

—Pero por lo mientras puedes demostrarles que se equivocan con lo que respecta a tu supuesta habilidad esper, dice Misaka entusiasta.

—Y como haría eso, si sólo puedo demostrar que mi supuesto poder esper no es falso si utilizo tu habilidad cuando hacemos la posesión de almas…

—Podemos intentar buscar el alma de algún esper que aún esté deambulando por la ciudad, sugiere Misaka como alternativa, y pedirle de favor si te presta su habilidad por un momento; esta Misaka ha visto varias decenas de fantasmas en los callejones y lugares escondidos, y apuesto que en los laboratorios deben de haber muchos más, explica Misaka al recordar la naturaleza cientifica de Ciudad Academia.

—Todos somos conejillos de indias… eso me quedó claro después de nuestro encuentro con Thelestina Kihara —Volteó a ver hacia la puerta del salón de clases —Estoy segura que muchos de ellos no pueden descansar por la violencia de su muerte; aún no quiero creer que existan experimentos tan crueles como el proyecto Radionoise o el Level 6 shift; quizá sus almas no sean muy amistosas que digamos y estén aquí porque buscan venganza, tal vez no sean tan amigables —Pasó su mirada sobre la sister. Saten entendía que esa chica también busca una venganza pero el deseo aún más grande de poder proteger a Mikoto la hacía permanecer en el plano de los vivos. —Pero podríamos intentarlo, ¡vamos a hacer que crean en la existencia de mi supuesta habilidad esper! —Se levantó animada de su butaca, sin darse cuenta que comenzaban a llegar sus compañeras de clase, siendo las primeras la pandilla de Kongou Mitsuko, quienes sólo escucharon los ánimos que se daba a sí misma.

—¡Ese es el espíritu, Saten-san! —Le dijo con ánimo Kongou, llevándose su abanico hacia el rostro. Sus dos amigas hicieron una ligera reverencia y sonrieron, para ir a sentarse a lado de ella. Saten por su parte se sobresalto al no saber que tanto habrían escuchado de la conversación que tuvo con Imouto. ¿Debería de hacer algo para que guardaran silencio?

—Lo que Kongou quiso decir fue… —comenzó a hablar Awatsuki.

—Es que puedes contar con nosotras —Wannai completó la frase.

—Se lo difícil que es estar en una escuela nueva, y no quiero que pases lo mismo que yo cuando llegué, así que te apoyaremos en todo lo que se te ofrezca —Dijo modestamente Mitsuko.

—Gracias —Con un rubor respondió Saten, y de la misma manera hizo #9982. Ruiko supo que a pesar de lo que pudieran haber escuchado, esas chicas la apoyarían. Ya sabía de antemano que Wannai y Awatsuki incluso pelearían con tal de salvar a alguien que les importa como lo había comprobado ella misma durante el Daihaseisai (aunque sus recuerdos de esa ocasión son algo confusos)

—Bienvenida a Tokiwadai, Saten-san —Dijeron las tres amigas al unísono.

* * *

Desde la ventana que da al exterior del salón de clases, la silueta del alma de un caballero medieval miraba satisfecho las acciones de Saten Ruiko.

—Mi señora, tampoco entiendo a la perfección lo que significa ser un shaman, sin embargo, si entiendo la conexión que tiene Lady Ruiko y Lady Imouto; me doy cuenta de que ambas se protegen mutuamente no solo en lo físico, también en lo emocional. Ambas tienen mucho que aprender aún pero van por el buen camino. Según me explicaste, un shaman debe de tener estas conexiones con el alma del fallecido para que pueda manifestar el verdadero potencial de su poder… —Habló el fantasma sin inmutarse de su soledad. Su señora Emi Asakura aún no regresaba del Edificio sin Ventanas y comenzaba a preocuparse un poco por ella, pero él tenía la orden de tomar nota de todas las acciones de su discípula.

* * *

**Con esto terminamos el segundo capitulo.  
Me parece que Saten va a empezar a congeniar muy bien con Mitsuko y compañía aunque no estoy muy seguro si estas chicas tendrán tendrán un papel importante en el futuro; me da un poco de pena Uiharu porque ahora se va a quedar sola en su escuela (tal vez sea un alivio para ella y sus bragas, pero con el tiempo lo va a extrañar), pero prometo que ella también tendrá una buena participación (me llama la atención su poder Thermal Hand, el cual si fuera nivel 5 ella sería la mas poderosa de todos los espers, se me ocurre algo con eso). Creo que mostré un poco grosera y carente de sentido a Kuroko, pero tiene una razón, mientras que Mikoto... bueno, ella por el momento vive para hacer sufrir al pobre Touman.  
**

**Por el momento me despido, y feliz año nuevo!**


	4. Espíritus en los callejones

**Capítulo III**

**Espíritus en los callejones [Una ventana al pasado]**

Habían pasado cerca de dos semanas desde que comenzaran a ocurrir aquellos ataques extraños en el Distrito 7. Hasta el momento, llevaban cerca de 25 reportes de sucesos que ocurrían desde la puesta del sol hasta entrando el amanecer, y nunca durante pleno día. Las victimas siempre eran espers de nivel 0, aquellos conocidos como "Skill-outs" que siempre andan deambulando en los callejones a la espera de incautos estudiantes de su mismo nivel a quienes poder atracar, lugares donde siempre se han reportado los incidentes. Pero no sabían quién o quienes están perpetrando esos ataques, sólo ocurrían de manera tan aleatoria que no se ha podido establecer un simple patrón de áreas salvo que era en callejones. Tal vez esos casos debieron haber sido transferidos a Anti-skill, pero por alguna razón el Judgement se ha estado haciendo responsable de una investigación hasta el momento infructuosa.

Eso era un dolor de cabeza para Uiharu Kazari, quien estaba a cargo de la investigación. Había obtenido un permiso para obtener las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad de todo el Distrito 7, pasando toda la mañana reuniendo la escasa información que habían logrado reunir, como nombres de las víctimas, edad, sexo, estudios y nivel; también buscaba las condiciones en las que se llevaron a cabo las agresiones, la hora y el lugar. Pero lo más importante eran las imágenes: Uiharu observaba que en ocasiones eran utilizados algunos objetos alrededor del lugar para arrojarlos hacia la victima mientras que en otras veces simplemente sucumbían ante algo invisible. Un día antes junto con Kuroko y Konori habían llegado a la conclusión de que algún esper telepático o telequinético podría estar detrás de todo, pero no habían logrado captar ni una sola imagen del sospechoso.

—Si esto no fuera Ciudad Academia, probablemente pensaría que se trata de fantasmas, pero, lo más probable es que se trate de telépatas o telequinéticos… o tal vez alguna habilidad de camuflaje que tenga que ver con los fenómenos de luz, manipulación de la percepción…—Susurró Uiharu mientras comenzaba a hacer una búsqueda minuciosa en la base de datos acerca de ese tipo de habilidades. Por supuesto sabía que para lograr algo así debían de ser por lo menos de nivel 3 —Tal vez sean dos personas, pero, ¿con qué motivo harían algo así? —Miraba los monitores que desplegaban información a gran velocidad, pareciendo increíble que ella fuera capaz de comprender toda la información que aparecía, pero ella lo lograba con mucha facilidad —Telépata, telequinetico, Mental Stringer, Mental Out, Dummy Check, AIM Stalker, Aero Hand, Electromaster, Float Dial, Gravity Traction, Accelerator, AIM Ghost —Leía con rapidez, deteniéndose cuando leyó esa última habilidad que era la de su amiga Saten. Por curiosidad abrió esa ficha, revelando información que su amiga ya le había dicho, incluyendo aquella referente a los campos AIM residuales. —Si no hubiera llegando echando chispas, no lo creería del todo, además, está este artículo recién publicado que habla sobre esos campos —Bostezó. Llevaba ahí prácticamente toda la mañana. De pronto se abrió la puerta, entrando por ella Kuroko.

—Shirai-san, ¡tardaste en llegar! —Comenzó a reprochar Uiharu

—Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar… ¿desde cuándo sabías que Saten iría a Tokiwadai?

—El mismo día que me dijo de su habilidad —Emocionada, Uiharu comenzó a relatar todo lo que sabía. Kuroko estaba estupefacta y prácticamente congelada por las palabras de Uiharu.

—¿No es increíble, Shirai-san? Cuando regresó de las unidades móviles, Saten-san estaba echando chispas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, emocionada porque iba a ser transferida a Tokiwadai. Me mostró un poco de sus poderes, podía disparar rayos, atraer metales y crear débiles campos electromagnéticos, e incluso pudo atraer un poco de arena férrica —Uiharu estaba emocionada y le brillaban los ojos —Me alegro por ella, siempre se sintió inferior a los demás por ser una nivel 0, pero ahora ya no debe de sentirse de esa manera. De cierta manera la envidio, y también me hace sentir mal que ya no va a estar conmigo durante clases.

Kuroko recuperó un poco su semblante. —Lo que describes son los poderes de onee-sama.

—Así es Shirai-san. Saten-san estaba usando el electromaster gracias a su habilidad AIM Ghost.

—Es una habilidad muy inverosímil… ¿usar campos AIM que dejan los estudiantes después de morir?

—Esa es información que tuvieron que desclasificar gracias a Saten-san. De acuerdo con las investigaciones, hace menos de un año se descubrió que un esper al morir puede dejar rastros de su campo AIM. Las razones para que esto sucedan aún se están investigando pero todo apunta a las alteraciones que sufre el microuniverso por la manifestación de las realidades personales de los espers; aunque parezca increíble, es cierta, mira —Uiharu volteó el monitor de su computadora para que pudiera Kuroko ver la información.

—Sigo creyendo que es extraño —La pequeña pervertida miró la información, que era exactamente lo que le dijera su amiga —Saten-san se presentó ante todas como una nivel 0.

—Al parecer, esa es la base de su poder, de hecho, es como si ella fuera una especie de contenedor lista a recibir y amplificar lo poco que queda de los campos AIM, de acuerdo con la poca información que la base de datos da sobre nuestra amiga. —Unos cuantos clicks con el ratón y se desplegó la información de Ruiko —Pero… se me hace extraño que exista más información de su poder que esté codificada en rango S, sólo he visto esa clase de seguridad en las fichas de los niveles 5, un par de niveles 4 y en un nivel 0, he querido saber de que se trata pero no lo he podido hackear, ponen especial énfasis con esa información

—¡A eso es a lo que me refiero! —Casi grito Kuroko —¡Hay algo más al respecto de Saten-san! Me preocupa que esté involucrada con algo peligroso, ¡ya sabes la facilidad para meterse en problemas que tiene! Pero es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones.

—Tranquila Shirai-san, ¿No estás exagerando con todo esto? Si, puede ser extraño, pero seguramente no pueden hacer público algo que aún no pueden entender ¿Cierto? Además, que Saten-san haya logrado una hazaña como esa no le quita mérito, al contrario, debemos apoyarla, no criticarla.

—Hay mucho que explicar, pero ya encontraremos tiempo para eso —Dijo tajantemente Kuroko —Ahora bien, ¿Cuál es la razón para que me llamaran tan temprano?

—¡oh! ¡Cierto! —Comenzó Uiharu cerrando todas las ventanas de su monitor y empezando a abrir unas nuevas —Es acerca de esos extraños incidentes que hemos estado investigando, sucede que volvió a ocurrir ayer ahora dentro del School Garden, la víctima fue una chica de segundo año de Tokiwadai, siendo un cambio radical a los anteriores incidentes que involucraban niveles 0 de diversas escuelas del distrito 7…  
—Y no olvidemos a esos trabajadores del distrito 23

—Bien, hasta ahora sólo se trataron de personas sin poderes que fueron dejadas inconscientes, pero esta chica es diferente, su nombre es Tsuchida Reiko, una Terra Hand nivel 3 que vio todo y estuvo todo el tiempo consiente hasta que llegó a la enfermería de Tokiwadai. Lo que quiero que hagas es que encuentres a esa chica y que te diga todo lo que sabe, tal vez podamos encontrar una pista importante —Dijo seriamente Uiharu —Desearía que pudiéramos captar algo con las cámaras de seguridad, por desgracia no hay nada grabado.

—¿Y para eso hiciste que viniera hasta acá? Pudiste decírmelo por telefono—Kuroko mencionó seriamente

—¡Vámos, Shirai-san! Si no te hubiera llamado, no te habrías salvado de la supervisora de dormitorios —Le enseñó la imagen precisa del encuentro entre ambas mujeres.

—¡Cómo fue que accediste a las cámaras de seguridad de la escuela!

—Conseguí un permiso especial para eso —Y con permiso especial se refería a que hackeó el sistema de Tokiwadai

—Bueno, no importa, entonces, me encontraré con esa chica para que me diga todo lo que sabe —Se dio la vuelta y camino a la puerta —Y gracias Uiharu, por salvarme el cuello… literalmente —dicho esto se teletransportó.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse tornando el cielo de colores ocres, y las clases del día ya habían terminado. La mayoría de las chicas se habían retirado a sus dormitorios para hacer sus tareas, excepto Saten Ruiko. Se encontraba en la explanada el edificio principal de Tokiwadai, caminando hacia la puerta de salida de la escuela.

—Me pregunto quién será mi compañera de habitación —Mencionaba despreocupadamente la pelinegra. A su lado se encontraba Imouto que observaba con una mirada perdida todo el lugar. —En fin, lo averiguaremos cuando lleguemos —Se llevó ambas manos a la nuca, adoptando una posición de relajación misma que mantuvo hasta llagar a la acera. Fue entonces que pasó un carro a toda velocidad, provocando que su falda se alzara. La corriente de aire recorrió lugares que muy rara vez alcanzaba en la anatomía de Ruiko, provocándole escalofríos y llevándose ambas manos a la falda, bajándola, ruborizándose en el acto. —"Mis bragas solo se las debo enseñar a Uiharu" —Pensó —"Por cierto, debo conseguir una falda más larga… o podría optar por usar pantaloncillos como Misaka-san… ahora entiendo porque los usa, pero es algo antiestético a decir verdad". —Con tantas emociones durante el día había olvidado el detalle de la falda que es demasiado corta para su gusto.

Comenzó a caminar por la acera, mirando de vez en cuando algunas de las construcciones que parecían haber sido traídas de Paris, Viena y Berlin con el fin de adornar toda School Garden. Todo eso era nuevo para ella, al igual que lo era para la sister que la acompañaba. Y como apenas si conocía, sentía una gran necesidad de ir por ahí intentando buscar algunos misterios que pudieran estar guardados en esa exclusiva zona de estudiantes. Aunque también pensaba en la sister, así que le comentó de pronto. —Imouto-san, dime, ¿te gustaría beber un poco de té antes de ir a nuestro dormitorio?

—Sí, dice Misaka ocultando su emoción de probar tan maravillosa bebida. Y mientras vamos hacia la cafetería, ¿intentarás encontrar el alma de alguien que te pueda ayudar a demostrar que tu falsa habilidad esper es verdadera?, pregunta Misaka antes de sugerir que caminemos por los callejones

—No veo porque no hacerlo, quizá podamos poner en acción un poco mis habilidades.

Ambas chicas caminaron por la acera antes de desviarse y entrar en un callejón que las conduciría a la otra calle donde encontrarían la cafetería en la que habían estado horas antes junto con Mikoto, Mitsuko, Wannai y Awatsuki.

* * *

Un par de horas antes del término de las clases, Kuroko se encontraba en la enfermería de Tokiwadai, sentada en un banquito a lado de la cama de Tsuchida Reiko, la víctima más reciente de los misteriosos ataques. Escuchaba atentamente a la afectada.

—Estaba caminando por un callejón para acortar camino hacia una cafetería donde me encontraría con unas amigas, ya había tomado ese atajo antes así que no debía tener problemas, sin embargo, cuando estaba a la mitad de ese callejón, de pronto, escuché ruidos extraños así como un ligero descenso de la temperatura, y entonces, sentí de pronto que estaba atrapada en un vacío, como si de pronto ese estrecho callejón se convirtiera en un gran espacio… y entonces, unas cajas se elevaron del suelo como si fuera obra de telekinesis, y me las arrojaron. Por supuesto que me defendí, levanté un muro de piedra desde el suelo, cortando el camino del agresor, pero entonces, vinieron hacia mi varios objetos como si hubieran sido lanzadas con mucha fuerza, apenas si pude esquivarlas, pero vino lo peor, cuando no pude mover mi cuerpo…

—A que te refieres con que no lo podías mover —Interrumpió Kuroko

—No era capaz de moverme a mi voluntad, sentía como si alguien quisiera controlarlo…

—¿Telepatía? Eso suena como a Shokuhou Misaki…

—No, te aseguro que no se trataba de Shokuhou-sama, esto era totalmente diferente, algo que no puedo explicar lógicamente, era como si una persona hubiera entrado a mi cuerpo y quisiera adueñarse de él. Reuní todas mis fuerzas y entonces pude correr con mucha dificultad, cada paso era muy pesado pero no me importó, utilicé mi habilidad sobre, intenté alejarme lo más que pude tratado de alcanzar la avenida, y fue entonces una voz extraña parecida a la de una chica de mi edad me dijo: Puedes intentar correr, quizá escapes de mi, pero pronto alguien más pasara. No me detendré hasta lograr mi venganza…. Perdí por un momento el control de mis poderes, el suelo se agrietó un poco por eso, y mi talón quedó atrapado en la grieta fracturándomelo durante la caída. Recuerdo el dolor, y cómo fue que esa presencia abandonó sus intentos de usar mi cuerpo. —La chica desvió su mirada de Kuroko hacia la ventana de la habitación.

—Si, eso fue exactamente lo que captaron las cámaras de seguridad, pero en ningún momento hubo algun esper telekinetico o telépata cerca… Hemos estado investigando esa línea de acción, pero hasta el momento no hemos encontrado nada contundente, bueno, gracias por tu tiempo, seguro que encontraremos al culpable de estos ataques pronto… tus palabras son de gran importancia —Kuroko se levantó del lugar y se teletransportó fuera de la habitación.

Comenzaba a caer el ocaso para ese momento, y Kuroko se encontraba en la azotea del edificio principal de Tokiwadai. Por supuesto que pensaba sobre el caso de los ataques misteriosos, pero no solo era eso. También pensaba en su pasado, en la ocasión en la que se había involucrado con algo desconocido.

—Maldición… ¿por qué tengo que pensar en eso nuevamente? –No es que ella quisiera pensar en ese incidente por su propia voluntad pero hubo algo en la narración de la chica llamada Tsuchida Reiko que despertó algo muy profundamente dormido en su subconsciente. De hecho, ella era consiente que algo había sido movido dentro de su mente hace tiempo para olvidar la mayor parte de lo que vivió en esa ocasión. Sin embargo, conforme pasaron los años recordaba poco a poco algunos hechos que la principio eran nubosos y que poco a poco tomaban nitidez. ¿Alguna habilidad para borrar la mente? Kuroko sabía que era posible con algunos fármacos como las benzodiacepinas disponibles en el exterior, y en Ciudad Academia existían potentes fármacos que tenían un mejor efecto, sin olvidar a los espers telepatas como Shokuhou Misaki, la quinta nivel 5 y más poderosa telepata de la ciudad. A pesar de esos recuerdos relacionados con lo sobrenatural que había vivido, ella se seguía resistiendo a creer en algo que no tenía una explicación científica.

Se vio a sí misma a los 7 años, rodeada de una oscuridad casi perpetua apenas rota por un destello de color purpura salido de una alucinación con narcóticos. A sus pies se encontraban los círculos arcanos que acababa de dibujar brillando del mismo tono violeta que el entorno que la rodeaba y emanando un extraño vapor negro que poco a poco parecía tomar forma, una que sólo creería posible en los cuentos de terror. Kuroko retrocedió. Podía no saber en qué estaba metida, pero si podía sentir la maldad pura que la rodeaba.

No hubo ningún intercambio de palabras, simplemente la sombra recién formada se abalanzó hacia la niña, rodeándola y tratando de poseer su cuerpo. Entonces sintió que esa presencia misteriosa trataba de apoderarse de su ser. Lo que sucedió a continuación no lo recuerda bien. Todo era oscuridad, miedo, y una sensación de calor que recorría todo su cuerpo, si eso continuaba así terminaría enloqueciendo. De pronto todo terminó, cayendo al suelo, observando antes de perder el conocimiento una hoja de papel que había aparecido entre los círculos arcanos ahora divididos en dos.

Se sobresaltó,—Otra vez esa visión, ¿por qué ahora? —Se sintió débil por ese instante, y su visión se encontraba borrosa. Entonces fue que vio salir a Saten del edificio principal de Tokiwadai, y a lado de ella iba su… ¿onee-sama? Se talló los ojos, solo para ver que su amiga iba completamente sola.

—Debo de estar volviéndome loca, juro que acabo de ver a onee-sama, o lo que parecía ser ella. —Tomó su teléfono e hizo una llamada —Uiharu, necesito que investigues algo… —No sabía explicarlo, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Ya llevaban cerca de quince minutos caminando por aquel estrecho callejón oscuro.

—Segura que este es el camino, pregunta Misaka notando tu confusión

—Puedo estar segura, lo vi en un mapa antes la vez primera vez que vine a visitar a Misaka-san y a Shirai-san —Se detuvo por un momento. Hacía diez minutos podía haber jurado que conocía el camino y que no tendrían ningún problema, pero ahora sabe que debe darse por vencida, por lo que suspiró y bajó la cabeza deprimida —Lo acepto, nos hemos perdido… pero podemos seguir hasta encontrar una salida, esto no puede ser un laberinto, ¿o si? Además, en todo caso, creo que podríamos subir a las azoteas usando tu habilidad —Miró hacia arriba, en donde el cielo poco a poco comenzaba a oscurecer —Necesitamos salir pronto, antes del toque de queda, de lo contrario… —comenzó a temblar; no quería que su primer día en Tokiwadai terminase con una llave al cuello.

—Necesitamos salir de aquí, sino, el destino de Saten-sama estará sellado y no podré ayudarte, dice Misaka recordándote tu triste realidad, jejeje —Imouto apenas si guardó para si esa sonrisa dándole la espalda a Saten.

—No me ayudas mucho con tus palabras Imouto-san… —De pronto escucharon un sonido extraño, como si un contenedor de basura hubiera sido derribado, poniendo en alerta a ambas chicas. —Espero que aquí si me puedas ayudar, Imouto-san —Caminó con sigilo, por para encontrarse con una sensación extraña, como si el tiempo y el espacio se distorsionara ligeramente. Y entonces vio como un par de cajas de cartón comenzaron a levitar momentos antes de ser arrojados hacia ella. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, las cajas impactaron contra Saten derribándola.

—Pero qué demonios… —Exclamó Saten poniéndose de pie lentamente. Se había hecho un par de raspones en la pierna derecha

—Saten-sama —la sister se puso frente a ella, alzando la mano derecha para protegerla. Frente a ambas, podían observar la clara silueta del espíritu de una chica de secundaria que se acercaba flotando.

—Un espíritu… —susurró Saten, observando la figura intangible de una chica de cabello negro largo, vestida con el uniforme de Tokiwadai, el cual se mostraba manchado de sangre a la altura del torso. El espíritu de la chica hizo levitar un bote de basura y lo lanzó nuevamente a Saten. Sin perder el tiempo utilizó la posesión de almas, logrando desviar el bote usando un campo electromagnético. —¡Espera! ¡Espera! Deja de atacar, queremos hablar contigo, no vamos a hacerte daño —Le dijo al espíritu de esa chica aunque no pareció que escucharla, más bien se mostraba bastante molesta y no dejaba de arrojarle cualquier cosa que se encontrara a su alcance. Saten podía arreglárselas con los objetos de metal, pero algunos otros que no lo eran alcanzaban a golpearla, y uno de ellos le dio de lleno en el abdomen, haciendo que callera de rodillas, tosiendo. —Parece que no vas a escuchar lo que digo… —La miró desafiante

—Primero debemos de tranquilizarla, explica Misaka mientras piensa en la forma de hacerlo. —Saten escuchaba en su mente la voz de la sister que se encontraba dentro de su cuerpo.

—Pero ¿cómo? Ahora que lo pienso, ella es un espíritu así que no podemos hacerle nada con nuestras habilidades esper —Se levantó con dificultad, sin dejar de ver la forma etérea de la otra fantasma.

—Tus poderes como shaman deben de funcionar contra ella… —La sister salió del cuerpo de Saten —Tu poder te hace capaz de tocar un fantasma a pesar de que seamos incorpóreos, así que, si Misaka está en lo correcto, tu solo tacto debería ser capaz de traer una parte de ellos a una especie de existencia física terrenal temporal, y entonces, debes de atacar usando cualquier ataque…

—Saten volvió a esquivar una botella que fue lanzada contra ella, misma que se hizo añicos al impactar en el suelo. —Podría funcionar, o tal vez podemos intentar lo contrario, llevar un ataque físico al plano espiritual, aunque sigo pensando en cómo hacerlo… a no ser que… la posesión de objetos —Dijo sin muchas ganas, ella apenas si soportó esa habilidad la primera vez que la utilizó y desde entonces no la había vuelto a hacer

—Misaka ya había considerado utilizarla, pero debo preguntar, ¿Estás lista para eso? Saten-sama debe recordar lo que pasó la última vez que usaste ese poder…

—Pude disparar el railgun a costa de todas mis fuerzas. —Miró fijamente al espíritu de esa chica de Tokiwadai —Tal vez no esté preparada aún para usar ese poder, pero ese es nuestro último recurso; antes de eso quisiera intentar razonar con ella, mira, parece ser que se ha tranquilizado un poco —Señaló. Imouto se percató de que esa chica las estaba observando con un poco de confusión en su rostro y rabia, mucha rabia, como si se hubiera encontrado con algo que detestara

—Ustedes dos… ¿también son de Tokiwadai? —El espíritu habló en voz baja. Tanto Imouto como Saten se miraron entre si confundidas —¡RESPONDAN! ¡¿O VINIERON A TERMINAR EL TRABAJO?! —Una caja de madera se alzó del suelo controlada por el alma de esa chica.

—Q-que trabajo… ¿De qué nos estás hablando? —Saten respondió segura y a la vez sin entender realmente lo que pasaba

—¡que! ¡Me vas a decir que no lo sabes! —La caja fue arrojada contra Saten, quien apenas si la pudo esquivar

—No tenemos idea de lo que estás hablando.

—¿No? Entonces dime, ¿Por qué está el alma de esa chica contigo? —Señaló hacia la sister —¿esta siendo utilizada por ti? ¡Responde! ¿Por qué puedes verme? Si ya estoy muerta —De pronto se le quebró la voz.

—Por favor tranquilízate… No es lo que parece… —Decidida, Ruiko dio un paso hacia el frente consiente del estado anímico de esa chica fantasma —Nosotras no venimos a hacerte daño, al contrario, de ser posible te podemos ayudar siempre y cuando nos expliques que fue lo que te pasó —Ruiko sonrió. Por un momento el espíritu de esa chica se tranquilizó. Al parecer, no era tan agresiva como aparentaba —Te puedo ver porque esa es mi habilidad…

—Entonces tú debes de ser una de esos espers del exterior que la mesa de directores quiso obtener. No hace falta que digas nada. El que puedas verme y hablar conmigo lo demuestra. —Dijo esa chica

—Momento, ¿quieres decir que la mesa directiva ya sabía de mi existencia? —Saten se quedó perpleja.

—No sé si sabían que existías, pero sí sé que buscaban espers con tu habilidad hace doce años. Lo sé porque fui parte de ese proyecto: el Shinseiki Keikaku. El objetivo era simple: capturar a uno de esos espers y tratar de reproducir sus habilidades, y por lo que veo, finalmente tuvieron éxito.

—Yo no soy una esper, soy una shaman —Saten le comentó aunque ella misma no sonaba muy convencida de su afirmación —"_Por lo menos eso me dijeron._" —Agregó como nota mental.

—Shaman… —Susurró el espíritu de esa chica —Si, recuerdo haber escuchado ese término. Mandaron a Kayami-chan a enfrentar a un par de esos espers en el Distrito 23 pero algo salió mal y terminó muerta, y después… —Comenzó a sollozar —Vinieron por mi… no me refiero a esos espers, sino a los científicos. Ese día había descubierto que si tenían éxito en capturar a un esper del exterior, me matarían y tratarían de usar mi campo AIM en algún experimento. Me sentí triste por la muerte de esa chica a la que apenas comenzaba a conocer, pero no quise compartir su destino, así que escapé y entre a este callejón, en donde lo último que vi en vida fue a una chica de Tokiwadai con un par de bolígrafos en su mano. No lo tome como una amenaza hasta que de pronto sentí un dolor agudo en mi torso y el cálido flujo de sangre que pronto manchó mi uniforme. Comprendí que se trataba de una teletransportadora justo en el momento que un bolígrafo apareció dentro de mi corazón… así fue como morí.

Saten Ruiko caminó un poco más hasta quedar frente a frente con la chica, observando como precisamente su espíritu mostraba esas heridas mortales —Moriste pero no has logrado encontrar el descanso eterno, dime ¿Qué es lo que has dejado pendiente en este mundo? Si te ayudo a solucionar ese problema, seguramente debes de ir al mas allá.

—Sólo una cosa: venganza. Venganza en contra de los Kihara, venganza contra la mesa directiva de la ciudad, contra el director general que permitió que esto ocurriera ¿Acaso crees que ser utilizada y ser desechada es algo que desearía? Yo no lo pedí así, simplemente un día llegaron y me inscribieron en Tokiwadai para desarrollar mi habilidad y de la nada, simplemente me asesinaron, ¿crees que es justo?

Saten se quedó pensativa por un momento —No, no lo es, pero tampoco es bueno que te aferres a ese sentimiento negativo que es la venganza. No te puedo ayudar a llevarla a cabo, pero, lo que si puedo hacer es evitar que sigan ocurriendo más tragedias como esa…

—Evitarlas… ¡eso de que me sirve! ¿¡Has visto la oscuridad de esta ciudad!? ¡Tu sola no podrás combatirla!

—No he visto la oscuridad de la ciudad, pero, Imouto-san si lo ha visto, ella también sufrió, fue tratada por los científicos de la misma manera que tu sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto…

—Misaka sabe que es muy difícil y tal vez imposible detener la oscuridad de Ciudad Academia, pero si de algo está segura esta Misaka, es que tenemos que hacer el esfuerzo por combatirla, expresa Misaka desde lo profundo de su corazón. Misaka también deseó venganza, pero también desea proteger a alguien muy importante, y para lograrlo quiero cambiar la ciudad desde adentro —Imouto apareció a lado de Saten. Ambas observaron al espíritu de esa chica.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Ruiko le tendió la mano.

—Michio Atsuki

—Atsuki-san… tal vez tengas razón, pero Imouto y yo vamos a dejar de intentarlo

—Me gustaría poder creer eso…

De pronto las tres sintieron una extraña presión en el aire. Atsuki retrocedió y cayó al suelo, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

—Q-que está pasando —Saten susurró. A su lado, Imouto también estaba sintiendo esa misma sensación; Saten se percató de que algo intentaba dañar a su compañera. —Imouto… ¡rápido! —La forzó a la clon a entrar dentro de su cuerpo, lo que sirvió para que dejara de sentir esa sensación de desesperación. Pero con Atsuki fue completamente diferente. Un grito fantasmal se dejó escuchar, y después de eso, una calma tétrica. Delante de ellas dos se encontraba una Atsuki que pareciera haber perdido su cordura.

—Misaka cree que algo o alguien quiso hacernos perder el control —Nuevamente la voz de Imouto resonó en la mente de Ruiko —…o controlarnos al evocar nuestras experiencias amargas, dice Misaka con una lagrima en el ojo; por otro lado, parece que Atsuki está bajo su control… —Saten esquivó una nueva serie de ataques de la ahora enfurecida chica gracias a las habilidades de combate de Imouto.

—Ahora sí parece que no podemos hacer nada más, así que, hagamos esa posesión de objetos —Dijo decidida a liberar a la chica del sentimiento negativo que parecía ahora recorrerla, buscando a su alrededor algo que pudiera utilizar como médium. De acuerdo con su experiencia previa, debía de utilizar algún objeto familiar para su espíritu para poder canalizar su furyoku como el fusil de asalto de Imouto aunque por desgracia no lo tenía. Entonces vio un tubo en el suelo tan largo como un bate de beisbol, algo que le era familiar a la propia Saten, que aunque no fuera lo ideal era lo único que sabía utilizar. Lo recogió antes de que una nueva tanda de objetos saliera disparada hacia ella. —¡Ahora, Imouto-san! —Aún tenía sus dudas, pero Saten hizo que Imouto posesionara el tubo de hierro, quedando este envuelto en un aura color azul eléctrico.

—Estamos listas… —Tomó el tubo a dos manos, tomando la pose de un bateador que espera a que llegue la próxima bola.

* * *

Llevaba ya un rato ahí desde que llegó a ese callejón usando su teleporter, con la intención de seguir a Saten a donde fuera que se dirigiera. Momentos antes, cuando la vio irse de la escuela, había jurado ver la silueta de su onee-sama a lado de ella para posteriormente desvanecerse. Por un momento pensó que se trataba del poder de la pelinegra, o más seguramente una alucinación. Y tal vez fuera lo segundo de no ser por una conexión que saltaba a la vista: la habilidad electromaster que veía en ese momento. Desde la esquina del callejón, miraba como su amiga batía un tubo de metal al aire el cual estaba rodeado de un aura color azul eléctrico. De vez en cuando veía chispas eléctricas saltar de ese tubo e ir hacia el frente, impactando contra el suelo. A pesar de que quizá su amiga pareciera estar algo loca al decir cosas sin sentido al aire, no dejaba de sorprenderse por ver la habilidad de Saten en acción y su uso poco convencional de los poderes propios de la tercera nivel 5.

Fue justo en ese momento tuvo el impulso de salir a detenerla usando su autoridad como miembro del Judgement, pero no se atrevió, no sabía que era lo que podía esperar exactamente de su amiga, ni mucho menos si estaba ante el autor intelectual de los ataques ocurridos en los últimos días. Sabía que debía ser paciente y esperar el momento más propicio y entonces hacer algo y rápido, pero ¿Qué iba a hacer si no sabía a quién se enfrentaba si este enemigo estaba oculto entre las sombras? Por el momento se limitó a escucharle decir palabras como ¡cálmate! ¡No te quiero hacer daño! Y otras más que hacían creer que estuviera hablando con alguien más a su lado. Pero había algo que le pareció aún más increíble y eran los objetos que se levantaban del suelo y eran arrojados hacia la pelinegra.

* * *

Ruiko comenzaba a sentir la fatiga por usar la posesión de objetos y aún no había logrado acercarse al espíritu de esa chica lo suficiente. El plan era sencillo: acercarse lo suficiente para evitar que se protegiera con cualquier cosa del relámpago generado con su posesión, pero en la realidad, le estaba costando mucho mantener la posesión de objetos y ya ni decir el disparar los rayos hacia la chica.

—¿En serio esto es lo que quieres? —Le dijo Saten una vez que ya no hubo más objetos que le fueran lanzados. Mientras, el espíritu de esa chica de Tokiwadai la miró con una expresión de asco.

—Tu eres el resultado final de ese retorcido experimento, ¡el esper que sería capaz de manipular los espíritus! ¡Para tu creación tuve que morir, y también Kayami-chan! —Se disponía a arrojarse directamente a Saten cuando de pronto se escuchó el ruido de una lata, entonces, tanto Atsuki como Saten e Imouto vieron a una estudiante más de Tokiwadai. Saten se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Kuroko, mientras que Atsuki cambió su estrategia y se abalanzó sobre la chica de coletas.

Kuroko se encontró en el momento y lugar equivocados. Sabía que había llamado la atención al no percatarse de que había una lata de soda sobre un contenedor hasta que la tiró de un movimiento de manos, pero desconocía lo que sucedería a continuación. No lo vio llegar, ni tampoco lo sintió hasta que fue demasiado tarde. En su conciencia solo vio a Saten correr hacia ella mientras gritaba ¡No lo hagas! Después de eso todo se tornó oscuro, como si su existencia fuera arrojada a un oscuro rincón dentro de su propia mente mientras alguien más se hacía cargo del resto de su ser. —¿Esto es… Mental Out? No… aún tengo conciencia de mi… pero por poco tiempo por lo que parece… espera… ¿Quién eres tu? —Preguntó al ver a una chica vestida con el mismo uniforme de Tokiwadai frente a ella; esa chica miró a Kuroko con una mirada agresiva y se limitó a decir —Me prestarás tu cuerpo el tiempo que sea necesario

Saten entendió lo que acababa de suceder. Miró como su amiga daba unos pasos hacia atrás como lo haría un ebrio que ya no controla sus movimientos, con la espalda encorvada y los brazos colgando. Acto seguido se enderezo y miró a su alrededor como si estuviera descubriendo un nuevo mundo… no, más bien, como si redescubriera sensaciones olvidadas.

—Se siente genial… —Kuroko susurró y comenzó a reir —¡En verdad de siente genial volver a sentir esto!.

La pelinegra aún no entendía a la perfección aquel fenómeno, pero todo indicaba que el espíritu de esa chica posesionó el cuerpo de Kuroko de la misma manera que Imouto hace con el suyo, pero entendía que hay una diferencia fundamental: Saten puede controlar todas sus acciones en ese estado pero al parecer Kuroko no es capaz.

—Ya conseguiste un cuerpo… ¿y ahora que es lo que harás? —Le mencionó desafiante Saten

—Lo que he querido hacer: vengarme, vengarme de todos en esta ciudad ¡y comenzaré contigo! —Ahora con el control del cuerpo de Shirai, levantó su mano derecha. Saten de pronto se sintió más liviana, como si pesara cada vez menos hasta que comenzó a flotar un par de centimetros del suelo. Estaba sorprendida y miró hacia todos lados mientras se elevaba cada vez más.

—¿Esto es… telepatía? —De pronto llevó su mano izquierda hacia su falda que también se elevara como si estuviera bajo un efecto de ingravidez.

—¿telepatía? Quisiste decir telequinesis, pero, olvidate de eso, esto es mi Gravity Traction, el control de la gravedad, puedo decidir si un objeto o persona se encuentra fuera de sus efectos, o… sucumbir a una gravedad mucho más fuerte —El espíritu de esa chica hizo que Saten cayera al suelo con fuerza, y se sintió ahora muy pesada. La shaman grito al sentir que una fuerza poderosa la atrajera al suelo, soltando irremediablemente su tubo, perdiéndose la posesión de objetos.

—Saten-sama —Mencionó Imouto a su lado. A pesar de ser un espíritu, también era capaz de sentir los efectos de la gravedad aumentada alrededor de la pelinegra.

…

Aquella pelea terminó muy rápido. Desde el suelo, Ruiko alcanzó a ver el filo de un mandoble que debía de ser medio metro más alto que ella y a la chica que lo empuñaba posicionarse por detrás de Kuroko. Emi Asakura propinó una estocada que atravesó el cuerpo de Shirai Kuroko limpiamente. Aquella visión dejó anonadada a Ruiko, no podía creer lo que ocurría. De verdad Emi empuñó su arma sin dudar matando a su amiga. En ese momento dejó de sentir los efectos anormales de la gravedad sobre su cuerpo sólo para dar paso a un sentimiento profundo: rabia y odio. Sin pensarlo volvió a realizar la posesión de objetos sobre el tubo que había estado usando y se abalanzó sobre la recién llegada. Emi, por su parte, sacó lentamente su espada del cuerpo de Kuroko y lo sostuvo brevemente, dejándolo caer con suavidad, entonces se preparó para detener el embate de su discípula. Interpuso el lado plano de su mandoble justo cuando Saten golpeaba con el tubo, creando un impacto que liberó una cantidad considerable de energía manifestada en forma de viento. Emi se sorprendió por la ferocidad y el repentino despliegue de poder de Ruiko, pero no por eso dejaría que actuara de esa manera. Empuñó su arma, y lanzó una nueva estocada que fue desviada por Ruiko, aunque esta última bajó la guardia, siendo aprovechada por Emi, dándole un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Aquel golpe no fue algo normal, aparte de hacerle perder el aliento, también interrumpió el flujo de furyoku que tenía, hacienda perder su posesión.

—Detente, Ruiko-chan, y observa bien a tu alrededor antes de atacar —Emi señaló con la punta de su arma hacia donde yacía Kuroko. Indudablemente cualquier persona estaría muerta al recibir un ataque como ese, pero, al percatarse mejor, Saten notó la ausencia de sangre en donde Kuroko había sido herida; a un lado de ella, estaba de rodillas el espíritu de la chica con la que estaba peleando. —Lo único que hice fue separar al espíritu del cuerpo de esta chica, si no lo hubiera hecho, tal vez no hubieran soportado más de 5 minutos antes de que la energía vital de esta chica fuera consumida y muriera.

—Entonces… quieres decir que… ¿no mataste de Shirai-san? —Se levantó con dificultad, tosiendo y con ambas manos en el estómago.

—Le salvé la vida… y ahora, voy a continuar con el espíritu de esta chica.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Darle el descanso eterno —Sonrió Emi.

Saten Ruiko solo observó lo que le pareció un ritual mágico en el que una luz dorada brilló por unos cuantos segundos antes de que el espíritu de esa chica de Tokiwadai finalmente desapareciera con una ligera sonrisa que parecía ser dedicada a Saten y a Imouto.

—Con esto podemos dar por terminado tu entrenamiento de hoy —Emi dijo con una satisfacción notoria en su voz.

—¿Todo esto fue obra tuya? —Una dolida Saten le lanzó una mirada culposa.

—No del todo. Verás, te iba a buscar para darte un entrenamiento, y cuando te encontré, estabas combatiendo contra el espíritu de esa chica, generalmente un espíritu no debe de suponer ningún problema pero este en particular estaba cegado por una gran ira y el deseo de venganza, y sumado al hecho de que en vida fue una esper cuyo poder estaba relacionado con la gravedad, al final había tomado un gran fuerza, algo que nosotros llamamos reiryoku, el poder propio que tiene un espíritu. Un shaman experimentado sabe utilizar el furyoku y el reiryoku como uno solo. En tu caso, tu furyoku aún es muy bajo por lo que dudo que seas capaz de mantener bajo control a un espíritu como el de esa chica que acabo de darle el descanso eterno; por otro lado, noto que tus energías se ven compensadas por el reiryoku que tu espíritu te permite usar sin restricción; Imouto es particularmente fuerte, incluso más fuerte de lo que uno podría esperar de una chica esper que es el producto de la clonación…

—Con un corazón artificial y un cuerpo artificial, cada una de nosotras cuesta 180,000 yenes, agrega Misaka para añadir algo de dramatismo.

Emi se talló la cabeza con fuerza, sintiéndose algo confundida —¡Rayos! Entender lo que pasa en esta ciudad y como afecta a los espíritus es un dolor de cabeza… ¡en fin! La aparición de esa chica fue un buen entrenamiento para ti, personalmente la iba a dejar que actuara un poco más de no ser porque esta chica se descuidó. De todo esto, quiero que entiendas que es parte de lo que te esperará más adelante.

Saten escuchó toda la explicación, al igual que Imouto hasta que esta terminó.

—E-Emi… ¿Qué es lo que pasará con Shirai-san? —Preguntó con duda

—Descuida, ella estará bien, probablemente se sentirá mal un par de días por culpa de la posesión del espíritu, en este momento está inconsciente por lo que supone la separación forzada de un espíritu del cuerpo que posesiona, lo que me sorprende es la gran resistencia que mostró.

—Pero va a ser un gran problema si se queda aquí en el piso inconsciente, después de todo, parece que observó algo de nuestra pelea, explica Misaka señalando lo evidente, y si despierta, v a pedir muchas explicaciones… ¿No hay algo que puedas hacer al respecto? Tal vez puedas hacerle olvidar estos recuerdos, pide Misaka un favor que ayude a la novia de onee-sama.

—Sssh —Ruiko le tapó la boca a Imouto —No digas eso delante de _ella _—Señaló a Kuroko.

—Eso que me estás pidiendo va más allá de mis posibilidades, la manipulación de mentes solo la puede hacer un shaman poderoso y bien entrenado… Creo que no nos queda otra opción más que llamar al Anti-skill —Emi sacó un celular dispuesta a marcar —Ellos sabrán que hacer para ayudarla.

—Pero eso no resuelve el problema sobre lo que ella pudiera haber visto... Bueno, ¡déjamelo a mi!, también es mi amiga, me encargaré de llevarla de regreso a los dormitorios y tratar de explicarle lo que pasó —avanzó con dificultad —Imouto-san, ¿podrías ayudarme con esto? Hagamos una vez más la posesión de almas —La joven clon aceptó sin poner ningún pretexto, y una vez juntas, Saten le dijo a Emi —Será mejor que te vayas, después de lo que haré, no es conveniente que te descubra... tal vez quiera arrestarte por ser alguien del exterior.

—¿Qué es lo que harás? —Emi estaba sorprendida por la nueva determinación de Ruiko, dándole la vuelta para salir de ese callejón

—Déjamelo a mí, conociendo a esta chica, sé que esto servirá al menos para regresarle la conciencia. —Ruiko esperó a que Emi se fuera, y entonces, juntó todo el poder que le quedaba para dispararle una descarga eléctrica a Kuroko. Tal vez parecería extraña esa acción, pero Saten sabe que esa es la mejor forma de devolverle la conciencia, además que supone que Mikoto le debe de dar descargas aún más fuertes estando ella aún más herida- La chica de coletas gritó y dijo —onee-sama~ más, más, ¡castígame con tu látigo del amor! ¡oh, si! Te estás conteniendo para demostrarme lo que me tienes reservado~…

Saten miró con extrañeza a Kuroko mientras esta exhibía en el suelo un bronceado envidiable —¿No fue suficiente con eso? Vaya, entonces es más resistente de lo que creí —Suspiró Ruiko mientras que Kuroko se levantaba del suelo rascándose la cabeza recuperándose lentamente del placer que le suponen las descargas eléctricas

—Que fue lo que… sucedió… —Se quedó sentada en el suelo —Onee-sama, gracias por ayudarme —Se teletransportó para aparecer a un lado de Saten, en un intento de abrazarla y besarla. La pelinegra intentó forcejear hasta que le volvió a dar una descarga esta vez más débil que la anterior.

—Onee-sama tendrá que hacer algo más que esto para romper mi… —Entonces cayó en cuenta de que abrazaba a Saten, separándose de ella al instante —Q-q-q-que es lo que estás haciendo…. "Creí haber visto a onee-sama"—pensó, haciendo un puchero.

—Lo mismo te pregunto Shirai-san, solo intenté despertarte y casi abusas de mi… pero algo más importante, ¿Estás bien?

—Me siento un poco mareada y débil… dime, ¡qué pasó! Te vi peleando contra algo invisible a la distancia, y cuando me acerqué, sentí que alguien tomó el control de mi cuerpo y me dejó inconsciente… ¿Tu viste quien hizo esto?

Ruiko meditó por un momento esa pregunta. ¿Qué debía responderle? Está muy segura que si le explicara lo de los espíritus ella no sería capaz de comprenderlo, aunque, por otro lado, si le explicara las cosas de un modo más científico, tal vez pudiera darle una breve explicación a Shirai.

—No es un quien, es un qué. Se trataba de un campo AIM residual. Al parecer, también guardan un poco de conciencia y el rencor que pudieran sentir los espers cuando estaban con vida —Dijo de una manera monótona típica de una sister —_Gracias por esta, Imouto-san._

—¿Rencor? —Kuroko se recargó sobre una pared

—Tal vez por la forma en la que murió. Ese campo AIM se trataba del de una chica llamada Michio Atsuki, su habilidad era llamada Gravity Traction, debía ser mínimo una nivel 3 si estudiaba en Tokiwadai. Murió en una emboscada, al parecer estaba involucrada en algo extraño… lo hizo una teletransportadora.

—¿cómo puedes saber eso? —Dijo Kuroko incrédula

—Es parte de mi habilidad —Respondió Saten que en ese momento comenzó a caminar —Tal vez no lo creas.

Kuroko se quedó pensativa por un momento, al final, solamente dijo —Te creo —Bajó la mirada —A decir verdad, hay algo que… —Dudó por un momento —he estado ocultando todos estos años y no lo he querido aceptar hasta hoy que me volví a encontrar con _eso_; esta no es la primera vez que me sucede…

Saten se detuvo en seco, volteando a ver a su amiga.

—Lo que dijiste hace rato me llamó la atención. Te escuché hablar con alguien, y le dijiste que eras una shamán, ¿cierto?

—Shirai-san… ¿Desde cuándo…? —Saten trataba en encontrar las palabas más adecuadas para expresar su sorpresa.

—Un año antes de que fuera enviada a Ciudad Academia. No lo puedo decir con certeza, pero estoy segura que la primera vez que entré en contacto con lo sobrenatural casi termino muerta, aunque también fue la primera vez que despertó mi habilidad esper. Después de eso, no recuerdo mucho salvo un par de conceptos, como el de shaman, que es vínculo entre este mundo y el más allá, ¿me equivoco? —Kuroko hablaba en voz baja —No te preocupes, si no me quieres decir nada lo entenderé, al final de cuentas he estado actuando como una idiota durante todo el día… pero, solo dime una cosa ¿Esos campos AIM que supuestamente puedes ver son en realidad las almas de los fallecidos, de aquellos espers que han muerto en situaciones misteriosas? ¿Son ellos quienes han estado atacando a los vivos durante la noche?

Ruiko no supo que pensar. Delante de ella se encontraba la última persona de la que uno podría esperar que aceptara lo sobrenatural, y más aún, que aceptara haber vivido algo inexplicable a la ciencia. Al final, solamente le asintió ligeramente.

—Aún me cuesta trabajo aceptarlo —Kuroko respondió con voz apagada —Después de esto…

—Descuida Shirai-san, hablaremos después, primero tenemos que llegar a los dormitorios —Pasó la mano derecha de Kuroko sobre el cuello para apoyarse mutuamente al caminar, saliendo de aquel callejón oscuro bajo las ultimas luces del ocaso.

* * *

Esa noche ambas habían llegado tarde a su dormitorio. Shirai se sentía muy cansada que no podía teletransportarse, y Saten apenas podía mantenerse de pie. Milagrosamente llegaron a su dormitorio pero por desgracia se encontraron en la entrada de los dormitorios con el demonio en persona.

—Supervisora de dormitorios… —A pesar del cansancio, la voz le tembló a Kuroko cuando las manos de la mayor cayeron sobre su cuello, sintió un escalofrío y eso fue todo lo que la pequeña lesbiana pervertida supo de la realidad, siendo enviada a su mundo de fantasías donde la esperaba su onee-sama con los brazos abiertos.

Saten escuchó ese característico sonido, lo que la llenó de auténtico terror al encarar su trágico e inevitable final. Miró hacia un lado, evitando la mirada de la supervisora, para encontrarse con la mirada de #9982. La fantasma movió ligeramente su mano derecha, en señal de despedida.

—Ayúdame— Pensó satén con lágrimas en los ojos mientras hacía una expresión de cachorrito. Casi se mojó cuando las frías manos de la supervisora calleron como hierro sobre sus hombros, haciendo lentamente presión finalmente sobre su cuello, y entonces...

—No puedo hacer nada, rompiste las reglas, dice Misaka mientras le recuerda a Saten-sama que la escuela tiene reglas —Cerró los ojos cuando escuchó un extraño sonido provenir del cuello de Ruiko.

* * *

Mikoto únicamente escuchó la puerta abrirse de forma violenta antes de que la supervisora de dormitorios arrojara a una inconsciente Shirai Kuroko hacia la cama con una facilidad tal que pareciera que la chica de coletas no pesara nada.

—Las reglas fueron hechas para respetarse, ¿no es así, Misaka? —La luz brilló de una forma tétrica cuando fue reflejada en los anteojos que la supervisora acomodaba

—S-si —Mikoto estaba temblando. No había transgredido ninguna regla, pero en esa ocasión parecía ser una advertencia hecha especialmente para ella que acostumbraba llegar tarde.

—Y no importa que sean amigas tuyas o de Shokuhou, eso no les da derecho a hacer lo que quieran—Tenía una voz fría —Quiero que se lo digas a ambas esta mañana cuando despierten —Salió de la habitación solo para regresar con una desmayada Saten Ruiko a quien cargaba en el hombro como si fuera un costal de papas —¿Entendiste, Misaka?

—e-entendido. —La puerta se cerró con suavidad una vez que la verdugo salió cargando a Ruiko, mientras que una confundida Misaka volteó a ver a su compañera noqueada.

* * *

En el fondo de una habitación oscura en alguna instalación secreta, solo una computadora estaba encendida. Algunas ventanas se encontraban abiertas, entre ellas, una que contenía una serie de comandos que están englobadas en un diagrama de flujo realmente sencillo que seguía un orden lineal hasta llegar a la primera decisión. La primera decisión desencadenaba otra secuencia lineal, pero la segunda decisión era la que estaba marcada, y a continuación, el diagrama comenzaba a ramificarse

:

:

**Nota final**

**Ya ha pasado cerca de un mes desde la ultima actualización de esto, y, aunque en su momento dije que ya llevaba escrito el 90%, al final terminó convertido en un 40% que finalmente he completado (creo que es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora). Nuevamente gracias por su paciencia a todos los que leen este fic. Me gustaría poder escribir con más regularidad pero por culpa del trabajo no me es posible, espero que no pase el mes antes de una nueva actualización.**

**Y ya para terminar, la respuesta de Lord Arthas sobre la naturaleza de los poderes de los shamanes: No es magia como tal, si no una tercera habilidad que está en medio de la magia y los poderes esper y es perfectamente negable por nuestro héroe favorito Touman. Espero poder incluir esto mucho mas a fondo en un proximo capitulo. Por el momento eso es todo xD  
**


	5. Una pequeña revelación para Kuroko

**Capítulo IV**

**Una pequeña revelación para Kuroko**

**.**

—Hehehe basta UIharu, me haces cosquillas… —Susurró con una expresión de picardía —Uiharu… ¿Dónde… me estás tocando… no, no podemos…. Aquí no…

Abrió los ojos. Se encontraba recostada sobre una cama mullida en una habitación muy bien iluminada. Se sonrojó al recordar lo que estaba soñando, un sueño bastante agradable que, aunque le costara aceptarlo, sería propio de Kuroko. Y aún sentía las sensaciones, como si no estuviera del todo despierta.

—Ya basta… —volvió a susurrar, dándose cuenta de que estaba ya del todo consciente y las sensaciones no desaparecían. —Imouto… ¿eres tú? Esto ya no es divertido –Saten alzó de inmediato su sábana, y de inmediato soltó un grito que fue audible en todos los dormitorios.

Al otro lado de la habitación, la puerta de la ducha se abrió, y una Kongou Mitsuko asustada apareció cubierta únicamente con una toalla.

— ¡Saten-san! ¡Qué sucede…! ¡Ekaterina-chan! —Mitsuko corrió a socorrer a su compañera de habitación, comenzando a forcejear con su exótica mascota que estaba enroscada alrededor del muslo y pecho de Saten.

* * *

Cuando despertó, Kuroko se encontró cubierta con la sábana de su cama. Aún no amanecía, y podía escuchar la suave respiración de Mikoto que duerme plácidamente. Normalmente despertar antes que su amada hubiera provocado en ella un deseo semi-sexual por meterse en la cama de la princesa eléctrica, pero no era así esta ocasión. Tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza, y las primeras de ellas fueron aquellas visiones que tuvo entre sueños, que fueron las mismas que había tenido durante el día anterior: Ella misma a los siete años, curioseando en antiquísimos documentos guardados por su familia; estudiando aquellos textos que hablaban sobre espiritismo y magia, el trazo de aquellos arcanos conjuros en hojas de papel suelto, la oscuridad y la presencia sobrenatural que casi la mata, la hoja de papel que apareció en medio de otra hoja con el símbolo partiéndolo en dos; ella en cama, observando a sus padres preocupados y a la vez disgustados después de haberla regañado por revisar en donde no debía; después la presencia de personas que de alguna manera sabía que son de la familia.

—Olvida todo lo que has visto, todo lo que has sentido —Había escuchado decir a aquella persona, un hombre que tenía las manos cubiertas de una extraña aura color naranja listo para hacer su deber.

Había sentido un gran peso en su cabeza cuando el hombre colocó sus manos sobre las sienes. Abrió los ojos, y sus pupilas e dilataron cuando una a una, sus memorias eran selladas dentro de su subconsciente de una manera tal que el ejecutor estaba completamente seguro que un shamán experimentado no percibiría la falta de memorias de la niña, ni que el telépata más poderoso de Ciudad Academia (en ese entonces el más fuerte solo era de nivel 3) podría indagar de ninguna manera en su mente. Pero ese hombre llamado Shirai Mukashi no conocía lo que acontecería siete años después en la ciudad de la ciencia.

— Olvidar… —Susurró — ¿Por qué debía de olvidar? —Se sobrecogió, recordando esa escena en la habitación de su casa, donde todo era oscuridad y solo la presencia de ese ser la acompañaba. Había visto la muerte tan cerca. En aquel entonces con solo 7 años de edad, Kuroko no era capaz de comprender la bastedad de lo que se desvelaba ante ella; ahora, a sus 13 años, no era capaz de aceptar que algo como eso le hubiera sucedido alguna vez.

—Y sin embargo, sucedió… —Hundió su cabeza en la almohada —Pero como puedo estar completamente segura… —De nuevo, la palabra vino a su cabeza "olvida" —Olvidar… telepatía… —De pronto recordó un nombre — ¡Shokuhou Misaki!, si, eso debe de ser, esto debe de ser algo tramado por Shokuhou, es natural pensar en eso porque ella es la rival de onee-sama. Sí, eso debe de ser. ¿No acaso ya lo ha hecho antes, durante el Daihaseisai? —Respiró profundamente —Verdad o no, aún no puedo creer que hubiera admitido ante Saten-san que algo como esto me haya pasado… —Susurró una vez más —Pero, estoy segura que lo que vi la noche anterior no fue una ilusión, además, Saten-san me dio a entender sutilmente que todo fue real… ¡Momento! ¿Cómo puedo estar segura que Shokuhou nos hizo algo durante el festival? ¡Que de todo esto es real! —Se sintió completamente confundida. De acuerdo a sus memorias, durante el fesival hubo una clase de atentado terrorista pero sus recuerdos sobre eso eran algo confusos, y entre esa confusión, aparece Misaki. A su parecer, había más cosas en su subconsciente de lo que creyó en un principio.

—Si es necesario, llegaré al fondo de todo, empezando con Saten-san y su extraña habilidad…

Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza para ver la silueta de Mikoto aun profundamente dormida.

Y entonces la vio.

La silueta etérea de una chica exactamente igual a Mikoto. Vestía el uniforme de verano de Tokiwadai, llevaba en la cabeza unos lentes militares y colgando de su suéter un broche de gekota. Parecía estar cuidando del sueño de Mikoto, y se le notaba melancólica.

—Onee-sama… —Kuroko escuchó decir a lo que por un momento pensó que era una ilusión.

Entonces escucharon un grito bastante familiar a la distancia. Kuroko se levantó rápidamente; Imouto por su parte ladeó la cabeza —Saten-sama —Dijo con un poco de preocupación, desapareciendo en el instante.

—¿Saten… sama? —Mencionó extrañada Kuroko. No lo pensó mucho, así que se teletransportó para averiguar lo que pasaba.

Pero algo falló.

Debió de haber aparecido frente a la puerta de su dormitorio y sin embargo, apareció de lado a escasos centímetros de su cama y a un metro de altura. Por supuesto que la gravedad hizo su trabajo, escuchándose un fuerte golpe contra el suelo. Mikoto se despertó rápido al escuchar el alboroto, y vio a su Kouhai tirada.

—"Seguró se cayó mientras dormía" —Pensó, mientras daba un largo bostezo.

—Ne, Kuroko, ¿Estás bien? —Mikoto le tendió la mano a su compañera, mientras esta última se quejaba. —Me pareció haber escuchado gritar a alguien

—Eso me dolió… —Finalmente se levantó, y aprovechó la oportunidad para abrazar a Mikoto y hundir su cara en el pecho de esta. Las consecuencias, una descarga eléctrica que la volvió a dejar en el suelo.

En definitiva, esa fue una descarga eléctrica de su onee-sama, nada comparada con la que Saten hizo el día anterior. Y de nueva cuenta, recordó a Saten dándole una descarga eléctrica, mientras que creyó haber visto a Mikoto en su lugar.

Sintió la necesidad de preguntarle a su onee-sama si sabía algo al respecto, pero decidió preguntarlo después de tener una conversación a fondo con Ruiko.

Se levantó — El grito… eso es lo que quería ir a investigar… Escuché a Saten-san gritar

— ¡Vamos! —Le dijo Mikoto sin dudarlo, tomando del hombro a Kuroko, esperando a que se teletransportara. y así fue, pero una vez más, no se movieron más que un metro de altura y aparecieron de cabeza, cayendo inevitablemente

— Pero que me pasa… —Se miró ambas manos sintiéndose temblorosa y aturdida, incluso regresaba el sudor frío con el que despertó.

—Kuroko, ¿segura que estás bien? —Mikoto se sobó la cabeza, mirando a su pervertida amiga

—Sí, eso creo —Comenzaba a preocuparse. Había hecho esa acción miles de veces que los cálculos necesarios para la teletransportación ya los tenía automatizados, no debería haber ninguna clase de problema, pero en ese momento, era como si ella fuera apenas una nivel 2.

Decidida a mejor no intentar usar su poder hasta más tarde, Kuroko y Mikoto fueron corriendo a la habitación de Saten, y lo que vieron una vez abierta la puerta las dejó sin habla.

* * *

Emi Asakura se encontraba sentada en el borde de la azotea de un edificio comercial cercano a Tokiwadai dentro del School Garden. Aquella era la primera vez que temía por la vida de Saten, ya que los viejos habían tomado una decisión irrevocable.

Escuchó el grito proveniente de la habitación de su discípula, reaccionando con rapidez, preparándose para ir a averiguar lo que sucedía, sin embargo, su espíritu apareció a su lado, tranquilizándola.

—Mi señora, no es necesario que vaya hacia allá.

— ¿Sabes que es lo que sucede? —Exigió saber Emi.

—Cómo explicarlo… —el espíritu del caballero se mostró dubitativo y a la vez con un ligero rubor por haber sido testigo de la experiencia que sufrió Saten — Digamos que tuvo un crudo despertar, había algo que incluso a usted le haría gritar.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Una pitón

Emi se ruborizó y estuvo a punto de caerse, pensando en cosas clasificación +18. Era una malpensada

—La exótica mascota de su compañera de habitación —agregó el caballero, mirando hacia el horizonte.

—Por un momento creí que era víctima de alguien… —Recobró el semblante —La situación no es buena. Si ponemos a la Mesa Directiva de Ciudad Academia por un lado y la Asamblea por el otro… —suspiró —Ruiko-chan no tiene muchas posibilidades, sobre todo por la cantidad de su furyoku que no excede los 735, sin contar que es una Aero Hand nivel 0, por otro lado, el reiryoku de Imouto es una interrogante, pero por lo que Aleister me hizo saber, tiene más de 9000 y es una Electromaster nivel 2 lo que le da una gran ventaja a Ruiko cuando trabajan juntas. Como habíamos de suponer, tanto el maestro de la Asamblea como el Director General de Ciudad Academia saben esto y van a tratar de usarlo a su favor. Por el momento, esta ciudad ya tomó la delantera al inscribirla en esta escuela llamada Tokiwadai, en donde estará bien vigilada y además, rodeada de sus amigas que son poderosas espers, incluso es amiga de la tercera nivel 5… aunque saber eso no me tranquiliza ya que la numero 3 es la base de la cual nació Imouto y tengo entendido que ya estuvieron involucradas en peligrosos experimentos… —Guardó silencio por un momento, levantando ligeramente la mano derecha hacia su espíritu, pidiéndole que le diera su mano —Te voy a hacer saber lo que sucedió en la asamblea.

Pasaron un par de segundos, en los cuales cerraron los ojos ambos, mirando en los pensamientos de Emi. Al final, el espíritu del caballero retiró gentilmente su mano de las de su señora, preguntándole con todo respeto

—¿Por qué arriesgarse tanto por Lady Riuko? No quiero sonar grosero, pero la vida de usted vale demasiado para que la ponga en peligro al proteger a esa chica.

—Cuida tus palabras —Mencionó con suavidad Emi, sin mostrarse molesta por el atrevimiento de su espíritu —Todo en esta vida tiene una razón de ser que solo los grandes espíritus conocen.

Emi se incorporó una vez que estuvo segura de que no había ningún peligro alrededor de Tokiwadai. Avanzó un poco, siendo seguida por su espíritu. Se detuvo, y lo miró. No había olvidado su pregunta.

—¿Por qué la estoy ayudando? Eso es fácil, solamente quiero saber hasta dónde puede llegar Ruiko-chan… eso fue lo que les dije a los viejos, aunque en realidad tengo mis propios motivos, tengo una deuda con el abuelo de Ruiko.

El espíritu de Emi comprendió lo que escuchó. Deudas de honor. Su vida siempre la trató de llevar con honor, tanto así que fue lo que le costó la vida en su tiempo

—Sólo ten cuidado —Le dijo el espíritu antes de desaparecer.

—Siempre lo tengo en cuenta —Emi llevó su mano derecha hacia su cintura, en donde cuelgan sus dos espadas.

* * *

De una manera u otra, Saten Ruiko había logrado sobrevivir a su segundo día en Tokiwadai. Había comenzado descubriendo a Ekaterina-chan, la pitón de Kongou, enroscada en su cuerpo de una manera peligrosa… en lugares privados de su anatomía. La dueña intentó quitársela sin mucho éxito y no fue hasta que llegó Kuroko y Mikoto que pudieron controlar al exótico animal al usar sus habilidades. Saten se sintió aliviada, y después de una buena tanda de disculpas por parte de Kongou, comenzó a prepararse para ir a la primera clase.

Pero antes, la voz seria de su amiga pervertida la hizo sentirse un poco mal emocionalmente. —Quiero hablar contigo —Le había dicho Kuroko antes de salir de la habitación, cuidando que Mikoto no la escuchara. Saten asintió al notar la preocupación salir de sus palabras, algo poco común en Kuroko. Mientras tanto, enfrentó el día. Estaba completamente confundida por el nivel de estudios de aquella institución. ¿Cómo era posible que Mikoto y Kuroko soportaran todo eso? Por suerte, tenía a su lado a #9982 que le podía ayudar con lo más difícil que tenía para ofrecer el primer grado de Tokiwadai.

Se sintió finalmente aliviada una vez que hubo terminado la última clase del día. Y ahora, libre de toda responsabilidad académica, se dirigió hacia el exterior, dispuesta a visitar a Uiharu al judgement, y de paso, afrontar a Kuroko. Caminó lo má rápido que pudo, aguantándose las ganas de levantarle la falda a su amiga cuando la viera. Al dar vuelta en un callejón que la arrojaría directo a su destino, se encontró con Kuroko que estaba recargada en la pared con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

—Shirai-san… —El tono alegre de Ruiko se desvaneció al final de la palabra al ver el porte tan serio que tenía su amiga.

—Saten-san —Su voz fue baja, cuidando en no mostrar su estado de ánimo en su voz —Y la chica que se parece a onee-sama.

Imouto se sorprendió cuando se refirió a ella, volteando a ver a Saten que también se mostró confundida.

—¿Qué es lo que me está pasando? ¿Por qué puedo ver personas que no deberían estar ahí? ¿Qué significa que haya una chica idéntica a mi onee-sama contigo? Yo la vi esta mañana justo a lado de la cama de onee-sama antes de desaparecer y decir tu nombre —Kuroko estaba muy confundida. Días antes, todo era normal para ella, pero desde que comenzaron los recuerdos a brotar de su inconciente, encontraba cosas que no concordaban con su propia realidad.

—Primero tranquilízate, Shirai-san —Saten se acercó a su amiga, pensando en la manera tan tranquila en que se había tomado las cosas el día anterior —¿Qué te parece si vamos a un lugar más adecuado para hablar de esto, con tu poder eso debe de ser fácil

—Ese también es un problema. Desde esta mañana, no he sido capaz de utilizar correctamente mi habilidad. ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Todo comenzó desde que fuiste transferida a Tokiwadai! Las visiones, aquellas figuras etéreas que he visto esporádicamente a lo largo del día…

Saten retrocedió, al contrario de Imouto que se acercó a Kuroko.

—Misaka no lo entiende, y está segura que Saten-sama tampoco lo entiende, pero, puedo hacer una suposición de lo que te sucede, dice Misaka recordando lo que dijiste ayer. "Esto ya me ha pasado antes", cita Misaka para refrescarte la cabeza. Ya lo has experimentado, así que no culpes a Saten-sama de tu problema —Imouto se acercó lo suficiente a Kuroko para opder tocarle el pecho acusadoramente con el dedo; Kuroko pudo sentir el tacto frío de la sister muerta.

—Gracias Imouto-san —Saten se acercó a su amiga —A decir verdad, yo tampoco entiendo muy bien como sucedió ni la razón por la cual sucedió.

Saten se quedó pensando en las palabras de su amiga, ¿cómo puede ser posible? Recordó que la noche anterior, cuando fue poseída por el fantasma de Atsuki, utilizó un poder muy diferente al teleporter propio de Kuroko. De pronto llegaron las palabras de Emi a su memoria: "Un shaman puede usar las habilidades del espiritu, si fue un esper, seguro podrá usar su habilidad esper " ¿Entonces que sucedería si una esper de alto nivel como Shirai usa una habilidad diferente? Hasta donde sabe Saten, ningún esper puede usar dos habilidades distintas, y, si eso fuera posible, seguro debería de haber alguna repercusión a corto o largo plazo. Desvió la mirada, contemplando la forma etérea de Imouto, la misma apariencia de Misaka Mikoto, la víctima de un retorcido experimento en el cual tuvo que morir como lo hicieron las anteriores 9981 sisters, aquello no lo sabe Kuroko, así como no sAbe muchas otras cosas relacionadas con los espíritus, sino no actuaría como lo estableciendo.

— Si, tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas, también tengo algunas dudas — Se acercó a Kuroko colocándole la mano sobre el hombro — Pero antes prométeme que no te alterarás por lo que se refiere a Imouto, ni tampoco que le recrimines a Misaka-san por guardar sus propios secretos, no, no me contó ella nada, yo lo supe de la otra parte involucrada — señaló a #9982.

Kuroko no alcanzaba a comprender la magnitud de lo que comenzaba a revelarse, pero ella trataría de comprender, como dijo que lo haría la noche anterior. Quizá ahí estuvieran las respuestas a sus propias inquietudes. Suspirando, asintió y comenzó a caminar. — Vayamos a la oficina, ahí tendremos algo de privacidad.

Pero Saten sabía que no tendrían una privacidad absoluta, no mientras que underline estuviera funcionando. — Tal vez no sea buena idea ir allá, que te parece mejor si vamos a mi dormitorio... — Recordó que ahora estaba en Tokiwadai y ya no tenía su viejo dormitorio en el cual se hubiera sentido más tranquila — Tal vez no

— ¿Y si vamos a donde comenzó todo? Sugiere Misaka pensando en un lugar de relevancia.

—¿Estas segura que quieres ir allá? —Saten miró comprensiva a Imouto; sabía que ese lugar no era uno de los preferidos de la sister.

—Si, dice Misaka segura de afrontar sus propios temores.

Comenzaron a caminar, indicándole a Kuroko que las siguiera. Ella no estaba segura de hacia donde se dirigían, pero podía notar que dejaban la zona de dormitorios para internarse en un área más industrial. Poco a poco fue reconociendo las formas de las locomotoras y los vagones de carga que estaban detenidos en aquel depósito de trenes. En ese momento había muchos vagones que prácticamente no dejaban que el sol del atardecer iluminara el suelo, proporcionando un ambiente de penumbra propicio para que se presenten fenómenos sobrenaturales.

—Recuerdo haber estado buscando algún indicio de una leyenda urbana en esta zona —Saten comenzó a hablar despacio, Kuroko la miró como si hubiera predicho que iniciaría con algo así —Una leyenda que habla sobre el Distrito de los números imaginarios que recientemente comenzó a circular por la internet, pero, por desgracia, me vi rodeada por unos skill-outs que intentaron aprovecharse de mí. Me acorralaron, y comenzaron a desvestirme. Estaba desesperada, e imploraba por una ayuda que sabía no llegaría. De verdad estaba aterrada, nunca había estado en esa situación antes, a punto de ser ultrajada.

—Entonces Misaka escuchó sus gritos, y se acercó para averiguar. Sin embargo, Misaka sabía que no sería capaz de ayudarla, expresa Misaka recordando la impotencia que crecía en su corazón. Estiré mi mano, intentando alcanzar a Saten-sama…

—En ese momento, pensé que se trataba de una ilusión. Estaba viendo a Misaka-san como lo que era, una ilusión, etérea, como si fuera algo que estuviera alucinando. Sabía que venía lo inminente cuando comenzaron a tocar mi pecho y mi entrepierna. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, y desesperada, estiré mi mano, intentando alcanzar esa ilusión.

—Misaka experimento algo que no creyó posible hasta entonces, Misaka sintió el contacto humano. Fue como si nuestras mentes se conectaran, en ese momento le ofrecí ayudarla.

—Escuché sus pensamientos, y acepté su ayuda, aunque no sabía que ocurriría.

—Misaka tampoco sabía, pero tenía una vaga intuición sobre lo que haría.

—Fue la primera vez que nos fusionamos, y entonces sentí el poder de Imouto en mí.

—Dejamos inconcientes a todos lo que estaban cerca, y Misaka recuerda las palabras que dijeron los que aún no se acercaban a nosotras: "¿No dijeron que esta era una nivel 0? ¡Están locos, es una Electromaster!", cita Misaka. Despues los fulminamos a ellos también.

—Cuando todo peligro pasó, me sentí muy cansada, pero vi lo que pasó: todos ellos noqueados, y a Imouto a mi lado, cuidándome. Desde ese momento, he podido ver los espiritus de muchos estudiantes vagar en los callejones de la ciudad. Al principio me asuste pero pensé que finalmente tenía una habilidad esper despertada después de esa experiencia, aunque después me enteré que lo mío es un poder completamente diferente a las habilidades esper.

Kuroko escuchó toda la historia que contaron ambas, tratando de hacer una pequeña contraposición con su propia situación. Pero aún así, no lo comprendía, y eso lo demostró en su rostro. Imouto se dio cuenta mucho antes que Saten, así que comenzó a hablar despacio.

—Misaka cree que en el momento en el que el fantasma de Atsuki te poseyó, pudiste despertar esa habilidad dormida que tenías, por esa razón, puedes ver a esta Misaka, teoriza Misaka recordando la noche anterior.

—¿Atsuki? —Pregunto confundida Kuroko. Recordaba la figura de una chica justo antes de perder la noción de su ser.

—El espíritu de la chica al que nos enfrentamos ayer, ella poseyó tu cuerpo y lo utilizó para atacarme usando una habilidad extraña… tenía que ver con la manipulación de la fuerza de gravedad, tal vez a eso se deba que no puedas usar bien tu habilidad.

—Los espers no podemos tener más de una habilidad, eso lo se muy bien, pero suena extraño y ridículo que digas que de mi cuerpo surgió un poder diferente al teleporter.

—No lo diría si no lo hubiera sentido, además, si quieres una prueba de que esto es real, mira a imouto con más detenimiento. Ella ya está muerta, murió en este lugar, y lo que ves es su espíritu.

—Hablando de eso, me intriga saber la razón por la que tienes la misma apariencia que onee-sama y te llamas a ti misma Misaka —Kuroko señaló a la fantasma.

—Eso es simple, esta Misaka fue una clon de onee-sama, programada con el Testament con lo más básico que una Misaka debe de conocer, creada y preparada para el proyecto Level 6 Shift en el cual el esper más fuerte, Accelerator, debía de matar a cada una de las 20000 sister que fuimos creadas.

—Veo que ya no tienes ningún impedimento para decir esos detalles. —Saten le comentó a la sister, sonriendo en señal de aprobación

—Eso es porque Misaka está muerta y ya está liberada de las ataduras que tenía la vida artificial de Misaka.

Sin duda a Kuroko le daba escalofríos la forma en la que ambas hablaban.

—ok, creo entender lo que estás diciendo, supongamos que es cierto que existen los fantasmas, entonces, ¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

—Eso es algo que quisiéramos saber, Kuroko. Dijiste que ya habías vivido algo similar antes, ¿a qué te referías? Para mi esto es algo nuevo y en realidad desconozco muchas cosas, sólo te puedo decir lo que he descubierto y lo que me han dicho.

Ante la respuesta, Kuroko se mostró perturbada. Creyó que Saten tenía las respuestas que necesitaba pero no es así. A pesar de eso, decidió contarle todo lo que era capaz de recordar: los libros de su casa que contenían los conceptos de "shamán" "espíritus", las figuras arcanas que dibujó en el papel, el oscurecimiento de su cuarto y la aparición de ese ser, y el repentino despertar de su habilidad esper que la salvó de una muerte segura, la aparición de aquella persona que le dijo que olvidara todo, y finalmente, su inscripción en Ciudad Academia. Saten estaba sorprendida por ese relato.

—Tal vez deberías de hablarles a tus padres, al parecer ellos saben a la perfección lo que pasó —Concluyó Saten —Yo no te puedo decir nada más de lo que se, sin embargo, si de verdad quieres aceptar que esto es real, conozco a la persona que te podría guiar o por lo menos, responder tus inquietudes mucho mejor que yo. —Le guiñó el ojo, haciendo una señal de aprobación con la mano.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

**Me disculpo por el atraso tan grave que he tenido con este fic. La verdad es que mi trabajo ya me exige más de lo que al principio y bueno, también me deja sin mucha inspiración y solo llego a dormir. Pero este fic es una idea que no se me va del todo de la cabeza.**

**Un capítulo bastante corto ha sido este y quizá algo flojo pero necesario para continuar adelante, originalmente iba a ser el doble de largo pero mejor me decidí en meter el resto de este capítulo como flashback en los siguientes, y de hecho en el siguiente se va a ver un salto notorio gracias a esto, sobretodo en la actitud que va a tomar Kuroko, digamos que al final de este capítulo aún es escéptica y en la parte que estoy omitiendo se va a convencer (ya llevo la mitad del otro escrito)**

**¿Qué dicen acerca de adelantar un capítulo sobre Hao y Othinus?  
Muchas gracias por su paciencia, los comentarios son bienvenidos.**


	6. El Distrito 3

**Capítulo V**  
**El Distrito 3**

Kuroko y Saten habían sido felicitadas por haber logrado resolver el origen de los misteriosos ataques: los campos de difusión AIM residuales que Ruiko era capaz de ver y controlar. Incluso se le había dado una oportunidad a Saten para integrarse al Judgement misma que rechazó en el momento, aunque ayudaría en ese caso hasta que todos los ataques cesen. Kuroko no puso ninguna objeción, por el contrario, también salía junto a ella durante las noches para tratar el problema.

—¿No creen que esas dos están muy juntas últimamente? —Preguntó Konori a Uiharu y Misaka que se encontraban en ese momento en las oficinas.

—Tienes razón —Uiharu miraba los monitores en su escritorio, observando personalmente lo que ambas chicas hacían, parecía a simple vista que no se enfrentan a nada, pero los fenómenos paranormales se hacían presentes en esa escena, Kuroko esquivaba con su teleporter mientras que Saten disparaba rayos con el electromaster.

—Puedo decir que es un alivio para mí ya que Kuroko me acosa menos que antes, incluso puedo ir a encontrarme con ese idiota sin que… —Mikoto se puso roja, dio unos golpecitos al aire —o-olviden lo que acabo de decir.

Las otras dos chicas comenzaron a reír alegremente.

—Descuida Misaka-san, sabemos guardar secretos —Konori puso una mano en el hombro de Mikoto. Ella solo se limitó a sonreír con nerviosismo.

—Pero dinos una cosa, Misaka-san, ¿En verdad estas saliendo con ese idiota? —De pronto preguntó Konori, mientras que Uiharu se hacía ilusiones infantiles.

—Ese "idiota" como tú lo llamas debe de ser todo un caballero, y apuesto que es un esper muy fuerte.

Mikoto por su parte pensó en si de verdad estaba saliendo con él o no. Lo trataba muy familiarmente últimamente, incluso cada vez peleaban menos a pesar de los celos que siente cuando cualquier chica se le acerca, además comprende que él a veces se ve muy ocupado por culpa de asuntos relacionados con la magia.

—No es como lo imaginas, es más, tú y Saten lo conocieron durante el Daihaseisai, ¡y eso es todo lo que tengo que decir!

Uiharu conocía la personalidad tsundere de Misaka, y entendía que ella no aceptaría abiertamente que ese chico llamado Kamijou Touma le robaba sus suspiros. Decidió dejarlo así y mejor dedicarse a buscar la información que Kuroko le había pedido. Miró la pantalla de su computadora y comenzó con la búsqueda: información sobre espers asesinados en toda la ciudad. De acuerdo con las palabras de Saten, debían de encontrar posibles campos AIM residuales que pudieran ser los causantes de esas manifestaciones y ataques sobre los transeúntes y atacar el problema antes de que sucediera. El problema es que ya eran bastantes los casos reportados como para empezar a atacar todos los que uiharu encontraba.

—No creí que la habilidad de Saten-san pudiera tener un uso tan real —Suspiró Uiharu después de que Saten y Kuroko le hacían la señal de la vistoria a través de una cámara de vigilancia en la zona. Sin perder tiempo tachó en un mapa que tenía sobre la pared el lugar donde estaban sus dos amigas. —Pero lo que menos creo es que Shirai-san esté participando tan activamente en esto, sobretodo porque es algo que al parecer solo Saten-san es capaz de ver… eso no va con ella.

—Quizá finalmente esté abriendo su mente a nuevas cosas —Comentó Konori, revisando el mapa, observando un par de puntos que están fuera de su jurisdicción, el que más le llamó la atención fue uno que se encontraba al norte de la ciudad en el Distrito 3, aunque no por eso dejaba de pensar en el otro que estaba en el Distrito 23.

—Quizá solamente haya aceptado eso porque le mostraron pruebas, esa chica realmente es una escéptica a cualquier cosa que no sea científica —Comentó Misaka, mirando el mismo mapa que Konori y pensando en que su Kouhai se reiría si le contara lo poco que sabe relacionado con la magia. —Podría aparecer alguien realizando magia autentica y lo desdeñaría —Agregó —No es como si lo hubiera visto personalmente, pero es un ejemplo…. Por cierto, ¿Tienen una idea del porqué está sucediendo esto? Digo, no es como si esos campos residuales no hayan actuado a la vez hasta ahora, debe de haber una razón que los está llevando a actuar de esta manera.

—Si, eso también nos hemos estado preguntando pero no hemos encontrado una explicación adecuada, y es arriesgado decir esto, pero tal vez tenga que ver con el reciente despertar del poder de Saten-san, el tiempo que tiene ella con su habilidad es el mismo desde que comenzaron estos ataques.

—Ya veo… —Susurró Mikoto, pensando en que quizá tal vez algunos de esos mencionados campos AIM residuales pudiera pertenecer a alguna de las más de 10000 sister muertas a manos de Accelerator.

Las noches siguieron pasando, y finalmente Kuroko y Saten habían logrado contener a todas aquellas almas que podían ver en los callejones, parques y lugares más abiertos. Incluso para sorpresa de Kuroko, en el último caso reportado llegaron a encontrarse con el alma de otra sister que les contó la forma en la que murió siendo tratada como muñeca de trapo hasta que todos sus huesos fueron fracturados y sus órganos colapsados. Murió vomitando sangre, y así es como se presentaba ante las chicas, con un hilillo de sangre corriendo de la comisura de su boca. #9982 fue abrazada por esta sister que al parecer tenía un número de serie arriba de 10000, así que sabía también el sufrimiento que había pasado y las vivencias que había vivido con Mikoto.

—Cuando puedas, saluda a Onee-sama, dice Misaka despidiéndose y lista a pasar al otro lado.

—Si —Respondió #9982, viendo a Saten utilizar ese extraño ritual que al parecer era capaz de abrir una especie de portal que solo los espíritus podían atravesar.

—Lo veo y sigo sin terminar de creerlo —Kuroko sostuvo a su amiga que se encontró fatigada y a punto de caer al suelo en ese momento —¿Cómo es posible que puedas hacer algo como eso?

—No creo que pudiera hacerlo sin ti —Respondió Saten —Quien diría esos círculos que dibujaste hace mucho tiempo fueran la llave para poder abrir un paso entre este plano y el de los espíritus.

* * *

Como podía olvidar Kuroko aquel primer encuentro con lo desconocido dentro de la ciudad de la ciencia.

Ella había recibido una breve explicación sobre el origen de Imouto y el extraño poder de Ruiko, y una especulación del porqué incluso una persona escéptica como ella había comenzado a ver cosas raras.

—Yo no te puedo decir nada más de lo que se, sin embargo, si de verdad quieres aceptar que esto es real, conozco a la persona que te podría guiar o por lo menos, responder tus inquietudes mucho mejor que yo. —Fueron las palabras que le dijo Saten antes de tomarla de la mano y guiarla hacia otra parte de la ciudad. —Es algo ruda, y de hecho, por su culpa fue que terminé en el hospital las dos veces, pero…

—¡Estas diciendo que fuiste herida por esa persona! ¡En qué diablos estabas pensando cuando decidiste aceptar su ayuda!

—También fue ella quien te salvó la noche pasada en la que supongo que comenzaste a despertar tu habilidad dormida. No es mala persona, me está enseñando a controlar esta habilidad aunque es algo estricta con sus métodos… —Simplemente se limito a sonreir.

Habian caminado una larga distancia, llegando a los límites del Distrito 7 y el Distrito 13. Tanto Kuroko como Ruiko fueron guiadas por Imouto que les avisó cuando por fin llegaron a su destino. Aquellos eran unos dormitorios de preparatoria, bastante sencillos pero a la vez cómodos. Misaka Imouto se encargó de avisarles a los ocupantes de aquel dormitorio de su presencia.

—Y bien, Shirai-san, ¿estás lista? — Saten dio el primer paso cuando la puerta por fin se abrió. Emi Asakura se mostró ante ellas, sorprendida de ver a su discípula a esa hora de la noche y siendo acompañada de alguien más además de Imouto.

—Adelante, pueden pasar —Les dijo Emi haciéndoles una señal con la mano invitándolas a pasar. La habitación se encontraba un poco desordenada, había algunos platos en el lavabo, ropa en el cesto sin ser lavada, el futón arrumbado a un lado del televisor que se encontraba encendido. —Aunque deberán disculpar este desorden, no he tenido tiempo de limpiar.

—En realidad, mi señora no se molesta en arreglar a menos que sea necesario —El espíritu del caballero apareció en medio de Kuroko y Ruiko.

—Ejem… estoy aquí por si no te has dado cuenta —Emi le dijo con una seriedad que ninguno de los ahí presentes podía tomar como autentica —En fin, pasando a otro tema. ¿Por qué estás aquí, Ruiko-chan? ¿Y por qué esta chica está aquí? —Ahora si hablaba con autentica seriedad, fijando su mirada en la chica de coletas —Si mal no recuerdo, eres la chica de la noche pasada…

—No recuerdo mucho sobre esa noche —Interrumpió Kuroko —Sin embargo, si en verdad todo lo que he visto hasta ahora es cierto y no el truco de la quinta nivel 5, exijo una explicación a todo: las visiones, los sueños, esas extrañas palabras, la presencia de ella —señaló a Imouto— y supongo que él también debe de ser igual que ella —señaló al caballero.

—No seas tan grosera Shirai-san. Emi-san, te ruego que la perdones… como puedes ver, está confundida.

Emi suspiró —Bien, si en verdad puedes ver a ambos espíritus, entonces no tengo porque ocultarte nada. Adelante, dime que es lo que has estado viendo, desde cuándo, eres capaz de hacer y todas tus inquietudes.

Kuroko comenzó a narrar lo que ya le había dicho a Saten, mientras que Emi hacía una expresión pensativa llevando su mano hacia el mentón, asintiendo cada cierto tiempo. Cuando terminó de hablar, Emi se acercó a Kuroko, colocando las manos sobre las sienes de la chica, cerró los ojos y por un momento cayó en trance del cual salió al cabo de un par de segundos. Habia indagado un poco dentro de la mente de la teleporter

—No mientes sobre lo que me contaste. —Comenzó a hablar lentamente —Así que te llamas Shirai Kuroko… la explicación del porque estás percibiendo cosas sobrenaturales es bastante simple. El clan Shirai en tiempos antiguos se dedicó al estudio del ocultismo, la mayoría de sus miembros fueron shamanes que si bien no les interesó mucho el poder si hicieron investigaciones para obtenerlo. Esos conocimientos provocó que comenzaran a tener conflictos internos y con otros clanes hasta que prácticamente desaparecieron. En la actualidad aún existe una rama del clan dedicada al espiritismo pero prefieren evitar el contacto con el resto de las personas y shamanes, mientras que el resto del clan lo conforman personas normales. No me sorprende que no lo sepas y que incluso quisieran mantener en secreto lo que viviste, tengo entendido que en tu familia la enseñanza de las artes espirituales comienza al cumplir los 22 años incluso cuando hayan vivido fuera de ese ámbito, pero el que tu hayas descubierto a tan temprana edad es algo que no tolerarían. Las razones las tienes que preguntar tu a tus padres.

—En pocas palabras… —Kuroko comenzó a dudar sobre todo lo que sabía

—En teoría tu puedes convertirte en una shaman, sin embargo, aquí entra en juego un nuevo factor. Tú ya eres una esper, y la verdad desconozco que es lo que le sucedería a una esper que intente utilizar furyoku.

—Espera un momento. Saten-san también es una esper. Si, es una nivel 0 pero es una esper al fina de cuentas, entonces porque ella parece tener un mayor control sobre esos "poderes espirituales".

—Eso es algo que también me he preguntado. El furyoku, al igual que la magia parecen ser incompatibles con los poderes esper y sin embargo Ruiko-chan ya me ha demostrado que es capaz de utilizar la posesión de almas sin ninguna dificultad y la posesión de objetos. Tal vez pueda hacer eso por esa razón que mencionaste: es una nivel 0, y por lo tanto su campo AIM es prácticamente nulo, en cambio tu campo AIM es bastante denso, supongo que estás minimo en el nivel 3 para estudiar en Tokiwadai, ¿cierto?

—Soy una teleporter nivel 4.

—Tal vez ese campo AIM te impida usar furyoku a un nivel como para llevar una posesión de objetos, sin embargo, ¿Qué te parece si probamos con una posesión de almas? Tal vez Ruiko-chan nos pueda permitir que Imouto te ayude ¿les parece bien?

Saten asintió al igual que Imouto. Kuroko, con inseguridad también asintió.

—Bien, respira profundamente, y cuando te diga, toca a Imouto y trata de sentir su poder espiritual. Cuando lo logres, intenta arrastrar ese poder hacia ti, Imouto sabe como hacer lo demás.

Kuroko hizo lo que Emi le dijo, logrando con éxito todos los pasos. Kuroko sentía una extraña sensación, como si alguien más estuviera compartiendo su cuerpo a la espera de actuar a las ordenes de ella. Sin embargo el problema surgió al segundo de haberse fusionado. Kuroko cayó al suelo, vomitando sangre. Al ver esto, Emi y Saten pusieron boca a bajo a Kuroko mientras que Imouto salía del cuerpo de la chica.

—Shirai-san, ¿estás bien? —Saten tenía lágrimas en los ojos —¿Qué le hiciste?!

—No pensé que tuviera esta reacción tan adversa —Emi se veía asustada también, pero no perdió su temple. Hizo que su espíritu posesionara sus manos, y con suaves movimientos las pasaba sobre el cuerpo de Kuroko quien parecía que se estabilizaba con cada movimiento. —Por suerte pensé como atender esta emergencia mientras me contaba su historia. Verás, Ruiko-chan, esto se debió a la incompatibilidad entre los poderes esper y el furyoku. Me sorprende que tú no tengas ese rechazo.

—Tal vez te equivocas, dice Misaka interviniendo en esta situación que fue provocada por ella. Misaka cree que se debe al campo de difusión AIM de esta Misaka. Misaka es una electromaster nivel 2, mientras que Shirai es una teleporter nivel 4. Ella intentó usar mi poder, creando un rechazo. Los espers no podemos tener más de dos poderes a la vez, y si Saten-sama puede usar mi poder es porque ella no puede usar el suyo.

—Tiene sentido Imouto-san, pero, ¿cómo explicas que cuando el fantasma de Atsuki la poseyó pudo ser capaz de utilizar el Gravity Traction sin tener una reacción como la de ahora?

—Podría ser porque Kuroko-chan no era conciente de lo que pasaba y tengo entendido que sus poderes son producto de la imposición de su Realidad Personal para poder causar fenomenos sobrenaturales… ¡cielos! Me es difícil saber que sucede con ustedes los espers, sin embargo, si un espíritu fue capaz de usar de usar un poder distinto al de Kuroko, entonces existe una pequeña posibilidad de que sea capaz de usar al menos un espíritu de la naturaleza o el de una persona común si entrenara. —Emi terminó de tratar los flujos de energía que se habían salido de control en el cuerpo de Kuroko.

Después de un rato Kuroko se levantó como si nada le hubiera pasado, para alivio de todos, entonces Emi les explicó el uso que tenían los círculos que Kuroko había trazado hace mucho. Se trataba de un paso dimensional entre el mundo terrenal y el de los espíritus, el cual bien controlado puede mandar a los espíritus al más allá, pero fuera de control era capaz de invocar seres de oscuridad.

—Quiero evaluarte, Shirai Kuroko. Tal vez no puedas utilizar una posesión de almas o una de objetos, pero sin duda hay otras habilidades que podrías ser capaz de utilizar si te animas… veo que aún tienes muchas dudas, pero, una cosa te digo: todo esto es real, tan real que con esta es la tercera vez que estás a punto de morir. Piensalo, y si quieres aprender más, aquí estoy —Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que se retiraran.

* * *

Después de aquel encuentro, Kuroko se terminó por convencer que todo era real, que tenía que hablar con sus padres pronto. Mientras, había investigado cosas sobre ocultismo por internet, cuidando de no ser descubierta por nadie. No quería que su reputación de escéptica cayera por los suelos.

—¿Y qué hay de tu amiga, la tal Emi Asakura? —Kuroko le reprochó, volviendo a la situación —Sin ella no hubiéramos sabido que representaban esos círculos, ni mucho menos supiera que tengo esta habilidad también, es una lástima que no pueda usarla, de no ser así, le hubiera pedido a esa sister que se quedara conmigo —comenzó a babear, imaginándose situaciones eróticas de lo que tenía ganas de hacer con Mikoto a solas en su dormitorio.

—No creo que puedas hacerle tales cosas a un espíritu… —Saten retrocedió intuyendo los pensamientos de su amiga, y #9982 se ocultó detrás de ella temiendo de que pudiera ser la victima de las pasiones de Kuroko.

— ¿Y por qué no? Los íncubos y los súcubos pueden hacerlo con las personas, ¿cierto?

—Eso es cierto, pero no creo que funcione lo que estás pensando —Mencionó nerviosa Saten.

—Podría intentarlo —Kuroko miró coqueta a Imouto —Imouto-chan, ¿Quieres sentirte bien conmigo? —Se acercó a la fantasma, Imouto retrocedió.

—Saten-sama… —Dijo #9982 sonando temerosa antes de dirigir una fuerte descarga eléctrica a Kuroko que la dejó fuera de combate.

—Esto es un avance… —Mencionó una bronceada Kuroko con una sonrisa de éxtasis. Saten soltó una risotada antes de ayudar a su amiga a incorporarse.

—Esto es todo por hoy, ¿cierto? —Pregunto Saten a su amiga.

—Esa sister era la última de todos los casos que han aparecido en este distrito —Kuroko mencionó con seriedad —No podemos descartar que aparezcan más casos en los próximos días, pero también tenemos que hacernos cargo de lo que está sucediendo en el Distrito 3 y en el 23, es un solo caso por distrito. Primero iremos al 3, en donde de acuerdo con el informe que nos enviaron, esa manifestación dejó fuera de combate a un grupo de Anti-skill.

—¿Están seguros que se trata de un fantasma… digo, un campo AIM residual?

—Según su reporte, las características son las mismas que se han presentado con nuestros casos, aunque en lugar de simplemente levantar objetos, al parecer ha provocado explosiones.

—No estoy segura de poder lidiar con eso —Respondió insegura Saten

—Por lo menos tenemos la ventaja de poder ver el alma de ese esper si es que de verdad lo está haciendo un alma, aunque, también podría ser causado por otra cosa, algo quizá más terrenal… en fin, tenemos que descansar y salir mañana a primera hora a ese distrito.

—pe-pero, ¿y que hay con las clases?

—Descuida, Uiharu ya debió habernos conseguido unos permisos especiales, además, mañana toca EF, así que no te pierdes mucho.

—Si tú lo dices.

El regreso a Tokiwadai fue tranquilo, aunque no se sintieron muy bien al ver que aún quedaban algunos espíritus escondidos en los lugares más oscuros, por fortuna no se manifestaban, sino que parecían estar en una especie de trance en el cual, según lo que Saten sabía, se debatían en sus propios pensamientos sin que eso les permitiera trascender a su propio plano de existencia. Esto sin duda preocupaba a Ruiko y la hacía sentirse triste, ya que se preguntaba si ella al morir haría exactamente eso, quedarse perdida en el plano mortal o iría a donde se supone que deba de ir.

* * *

En un lugar no muy alejado de Tokiwadai, en lo alto de un edificio de dormitorios, Emi Asakura abrió los ojos, saliendo de un trance en el que se encontraba. Tenía la postura del loto, lo que le permitía lograr una comunicación en el plano astral con otras personas, específicamente con la Asamblea.

—Están a punto de entrar en acción, y su objetivo es claro: matar a Ruiko-chan y a todos aquellos que sepan algo al respecto sobre el shamanismo en esta ciudad —Emi se levantó —No pude convencerlos de que no lo hicieran; están aferrados a la idea de que Ruiko-chan es la llave para algo muy peligroso que podría desestabilizar al mundo completo.

— ¿Piensa hacer algo para detenerlos, mi señora? —Su espíritu le dijo solemnemente

—Ya lo habría hecho de poder hacer algo, pero, aunque tenga la misma fuerza que ellos, no olvides que solo estaría yo sola contra toda la Asamblea, es algo que no puedo manejar por mí misma —Emi pronunció pesimista

—Y si no se cree capaz usted de enfrentarlos, ¿Qué le puede esperar a Lady Ruiko? Ella apenas si conoce vuestro mundo y eso sin tener en cuenta que su poder es inferior al de usted

—Confío en las defensas de Ciudad Academia. Sé que pueden detenerlos, la prueba está en que derrotaron con facilidad a una poderosa shaman como lo es Rutherford y en este momento Aleister la tiene prisionera, yo misma la vi encerrada dentro del Edificio sin Ventanas, incluso aunque pudieran pasar, Ruiko-chan está acompañada por Kuroko-chan.

—¿La pequeña pervertida de la noche pasada?

—Ella misma. Es una esper nivel 4 que puede usar la teletransportación, y lo que más me sorprendió fue que también tenga potencial para ser una shaman… sea como sea, ella puede desconcertar a shamanes experimentados y derrotarlos, incluso me atrevo a decir que los podría matar si lo deseara; hacer aparecer cualquier objeto dentro de un cuerpo humano es más que suficiente para hacer eso, ¿no lo crees? Además está su otra amiga, aquella chica que se parece a Imouto-chan, Mikoto-chan es la tercera esper más poderosa de la ciudad y según lo que he visto, ella protegería a sus amigas de cualquier peligro aunque no sepa de lo que se trate. Puedo asegurarte que está bien protegida, sin embargo, no creas que me voy a quedar sin hacer nada —Emi se levantó —Tal vez no pueda involucrarme directamente, pero les voy a dar a esas dos chicas las herramientas necesarias para que se defiendan, y ya sé que es lo que van a hacer.

—No me diga, un entrenamiento

—Pero no cualquier entrenamiento. —-Emi le guiñó el ojo —Ya he descubierto la razón por la cual Imouto es realmente fuerte como espíritu, si puedo usar eso a favor de esas dos chicas, puede que incluso me superen a mí en muy poco tiempo.

—¿Cuándo vas a comenzar?

—Quisiera empezar desde ahora, pero ellas no están en las condiciones necesarias, así que lo haremos mañana después de que hagan su trabajo en el Distrito 3, después de todo, necesitan estar preparadas para lo que voy a hacer, créeme que no será algo que disfrutemos realizar, especialmente tú, pero sin duda nos dará más tiempo a nosotros ante la Asamblea, y las ayudará a ellas. Es algo que platiqué con el Director General.

* * *

Habían salido de la escuela una hora después de que las clases iniciaron, dándo un último recorrido al Distrito 7 antes de tomar el autobús que las llevaría directamente al Distrito 3. Saten Ruiko se sentía un poco temerosa de lo que encontrarían en dicho distrito. Y no solo por el espíritu agresivo que tendrían que tranquilizar en ese lugar si es que lo encuentran, sino también porque es el único lugar de toda la ciudad en el que los extranjeros podían tener un lugar de descanso.

Extranjeros.

Personas del exterior.

Sin duda ya había sopesado la posibilidad de que entre todas esas personas, existiera algún shamán que quisiera hacerle daño. Por supuesto que la ciudad no lo permitiría, ¿o sí? Eso era algo que en verdad ponía en duda, sobre todo por la existencia de los llamados "Private Salons" en ese distrito en los cuales, según cuentan las leyendas, cosas imposibles pueden suceder y que el mundo no ha visto jamás; aquellos lugares pueden ser usados de diversas formas por los estudiantes que logren conseguir una membresía. Tal vez eso no fuera nada excepcional de no ser por las supuestas políticas de uso y privacidad; nadie puede accesar a los registros de los usuarios, y asi mismo no se podía violar de ninguna manera la privacidad de los mismos, formado de esta manera un seguro del cual escapar del mundo de los adultos, el cual muchos verían como un refugio. Sin embargo, también tienen usos más oscuros. Aquellos que las usan como base para transgredir la ley, podían desde simplemente hacer una fiesta, pasando por el consumo de drogas. Crímenes sexuales y asesinato también están relacionados con esos Private Salons.

—Descuida Saten-san, mientras estemos las tres juntas, no pasara nada malo —Le dijo Kuroko después de notar la ansiedad que tenía.

—Es que he escuchado las leyendas de este lugar y…

—Tú siempre creyendo en esas cosas en las que no hay fundamento —La regañó Kuroko. —¿De qué clase de leyenda se trata ahora? Te golpearé si se trata de fantasmas o espíritus.

Ruiko tragó saliva, lista para decirlo—Los "Private Salons", Esos lugares en los que puedes estar y no ser molestado ni por los mismos miembros de la Mesa Directiva. Dicen que cosas terribles pueden pasar en ese lugares. Pero como tu dices, solo se trata de una leyenda urbana —Lo dijo con nerviosismo, ya que habia leido algo muy perturbador sobre esos lugares.

—No puedo estar tan segura, interviene Misaka recordando los experimentos realizados en este lugar, de hecho, las Misakas tenemos un acceso a uno de esos Private Salon de los que habla Saten-sama… algún día llevaremos ahí al héroe y… —Imouto comenzó a babear, pensando en cosas propias de Kuroko.

—¡NOOO! —Kuroko apareció a lado de #9982, comenzando a zarandearla a pesar de ser un espíritu —NOOO, no puedo aceptar eso —Estaba histérica, mientras que Imouto solo se limitó a reir —De que te ríes, con eso no se juega, Onee-sama, asi como cualquier chica basada en su ADN solo son mías ¡MIAS!

Por suerte no había pasajeros en el autobús y este era pilotado automaticamente, sino, hubieran sido tomadas por locas.

—Shirai-san —habló Saten con cautela —No creo que Imouto-san sepa de lo que habla, recuerda que ella murió antes de que Kamijou-san salvara a Misaka-san y a las demás sisters —Kuroko cayó en cuenta de ese detalle y se tranquilizó.

—Cierto, tienes razón

—Pero es verdad que las Misakas tenemos acceso a uno de esos cuartos, reafirma Misaka

—Tal vez pasemos ahí la noche, ¿No te parece buena idea Saten-san?, Por cierto, esta es nuestra parada.

—La verdad es que ese es una leyenda que no me gustaría confirmar —Saten mencionó nerviosa, acompañando a Kuroko hacia el descenso del autobús.

—Yo sé que tú quieres… —Kuroko le dijo incitándola a hacerlo —A decir verdad, también estoy interesada en comprobar esos rumores. Las ramas del Judgement de este distrito suelen mencionar mucho sobre lugares con estas características que siempre se interponen en su trabajo, aunque no sabía que tenían un nombre especifico... —Ahora sonó más seria —Pero eso será después de que nos hagamos cargo de este espíritu —Sacó del bolsillo su teléfono, el cual es tan pequeño como un lápiz y cuya pantalla es una lámina de algún material plegable que puede ser guardada dentro del pequeño tubo; observó en la pantalla un pequeño mapa del Distrito 3 y observó el lugar al que debían ir.

—Son cinco calles más adelante, en esta dirección, y doblamos a la izquierda aquí para entrar a este callejón —Mencionaba Kuroko señalan el lugar en la pantalla.

—Ese lugar está relativamente cerca del refugio de las Misakas, expresa Misaka con emoción, además, si doblamos en esta calle, podremos encontrar unos casilleros donde tenemos guardada un arma que nos podrá servir para esta ocasión, agrega Misaka.

Imouto no le dio tiempo a Kuroko para preguntar por el tipo de arma al que se refería, simplemente las a arrastró a ella y a Saten hacia el lugar, y, después de que consiguieran dicha arma (escondida convenientemente en un estuche de guitarra), volvieron a encaminarse hacia la escena.

— Y exactamente, ¿Cuáles son las condiciones en las que se llevaron a cabo esos ataques? —Preguntó Saten que cargaba a cuesta el estuche.

—Las mismas de siempre, en medio de la oscuridad, de noche, atacando a cualquiera que pase, aunque, debo de decir que este ha sido selectivo con sus víctimas: todas han sido mujeres espers de entre 22-27 años, cabello castaño largo y con cierta afinidad hacia los poderes eléctricos, en pocas palabras…

—Ataca a las electromasters

—En su mayoría, aunque también hay otras que podían controlar fenómenos relacionados con los electrones y partículas, incluso hubo una cuya habilidad era la de controlar láseres mediante fenómenos electromagnéticos, así que, si aparece, tal vez pueda que te ataque a ti. —Mencionaba kuroko mientras hacía aparecer algunas agujas de metal en su mano —Es una lástima que no les pueda hacer nada usando mis ataques físicos.

—Descuida Shirai-san, podemos defendernos —Sonó confiada Saten.

Las tres continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la zona en donde habían ocurrido los ataques conforme transcurría la tarde, preguntando a las personas que pasaban por la zona si no habían percibido nada fuera de lo normal. Nadie reportó nada extraño, cosa que solo las hacía sentir intranquilas al no saber de dónde podría venir la amenaza, ni cómo. Pero no por eso bajarían la guardia, sobre todo con el ocaso ya encima.

— ¿Estás lista, Imouto-san? —Saten respiró profundamente

—Sí, hagámoslo —respondió el espíritu, e inmediatamente realizaron la posesión de almas. Para kuroko eso era aún increíble, ver como ambas podían trabajar como una sola combinando sus habilidades físicas y sus poderes esper.

—Comencemos.

Pero no sabían cómo comenzar.

De hecho, todos aquellos casos que habían resuelto hasta el momento fueron gracias a que aquellos espíritus estaban prácticamente fijos en un lugar, pero este ha tenido una zona más amplia de acción.

¿Cómo deben de atraerlo?

Según Kuroko, había dos formas, una ser una chica mayor de cabello largo

La otra, ser una electromaster.

Tenía la segunda opción.

Dejó emitir una ligera carga eléctrica a su alrededor que hizo que a Kuroko se le erizara la piel y el pelo de la nuca. Saten, por su parte, observaba atentamente a su alrededor, esperando cualquier señal que les indicaran que la acción comenzaba.

Pero no llegaba nada.

Las chicas se siguieron internando en la zona. De pronto, Kuroko percibió algo extraño, algo que solo ella podía percibir.

Un fenómeno relacionado con las 11 dimensiones.

¿Teleporter?

No, no podía ser eso, al menos no del todo. Sintió una extraña perturbación en las 4 dimensiones que rigen la realidad, y de pronto, observó venir algo parecido a un pequeño misil que se dirigía hacia Saten, quien al parecer aún no se había percatado.

—"¿No produce ningún ruido? No me digas que…" —Se teletransportó justo al lado de Saten solo para tomarla del brazo y volver a teletransportarse a un lugar seguro.

—¡Qué está pasando! Dime Shirai-san, porque hicis… —De pronto una explosión se hizo sentir justo en el lugar donde estuviera parada.

—Por eso… —Mencionó concentrada, logrando sentir una vez más esa extraña perturbación en las dimensiones. Esperó unos cuantos segundos antes de volver a teletransportarse justo antes de que un par de esos pequeños misiles impactaran.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —Exigió saber Saten.

—No puedo estar segura, pero, parece ser que estos ataques son espirituales, y, además, también parece que tienen como base un poder esper relacionado con las 11 dimensiones.

—¿cómo es posible eso? —Saten se descolgó el estuche de guitarra que llevaba a cuestas, abriéndolo con suma facilidad, revelándole a Kuroko el contenido: un fusil de asalto del proyecto Level 6 Shift. Por supuesto que la chica de coletas señalo el arma impresionada y recelosa.

—¿Dónde conseguiste eso?

—Es de Imouto-san —Armó el arma —Espero que esto me sirva de algo, en lo personal preferiría mi bate, pero esta es el arma al que está acostumbrada Imouto, así que será más provechoso si uso esto.

—Ya veo… —Kuroko volvió a ponerse en guardia, esperando un próximo ataque. Sin embargo, lo que vio junto con Saten no fueron más misiles, sino una silueta de una chica que se materializaba en medio de las tinieblas.

—Es ella, expresa Misaka sintiendo un extraño sentimiento de miedo.

Una risa estridente hizo que las tres sintieran escalofríos al mismo tiempo que se revelaba la presencia. Pelo largo y rubio, ojos azules, una falda blanda con una camisa semejante a la de marinero, una boina en su cabeza. A primera vista no se ve muy peligrosa, sin embargo, Imouto siente una presión sobrecogedora, como si estuviera frente a algo que le pudiera hacer daño aun siendo un espíritu incluso con solo verla. Fue la primera vez que sintió miedo después de haber muerto.

—Saten-sama… por favor, protege a esta Misaka, ruega Misaka temerosa de ese espíritu.

El ruego de Imouto no logró más que preocupar a Saten, ¿tan peligrosa es?

—¿La conoces? ¿Sabes que es lo que puede hacer esa fantasma? —Se atrevió a preguntarle a la sister sin despegar la mirada de la otra fantasma.

—No, pero por una extraña razón, Misaka siente que puede ser herida por esa chica, expresa Misaka.  
—Yo si la conozco —Kuroko se adelantó, sorprendiendo a Saten y a #9982. —Alguna vez tuve una discusión con ella sobre si onee-sama era mejor que la otra chica que estaba con ella, en eso llegó onee-sama y terminó la discusión —Mencionó con seriedad. —¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? —Sonó autoritaria. Mientras, la fantasma se preparaba para iniciar otra ronda de ataques con misiles cuando pareció recordar la voz de Kuroko.

—Mugino —Susurró, Kuroko y las demás no entendieron —Tengo que… vengarme de ella y de la Railgun.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué es lo que tiene que ver mi onee-sama con esto? Y ¿Por qué estás muerta?

Aquella chica alguna vez se llamó Frenda Seivelun.

—¡Eso no te interesa! —Gritó frenda haciendo aparecer unos misiles de debajo de su falda y lanzándoselos a Kuroko. Kuroko desapareció para aparecer a lado de Saten

—¡Claro que si nos interesa! Estás causando mucho daño con tus ataques, atacas a las personas sin razón aparente y las dejas heridas, además de que te sigues atormentando con tu muerte —Le dijo Saten, apuntando el fusil hacia la chica.

—¡ja! Lo dice una chica que utiliza un fusil para intentar intimidarme, ¿crees que eso será suficiente? Con eso no puedes herirme, ¡estoy muerta! Soy intangible pero puedo causar mucho daño si me lo propongo, además, ¿crees que te podrá ayudar el alma de esa clon de la Railgun? Si, puedo verla dentro de ti, temblando de miedo. Intuye lo que puedo hacer, bien, te lo diré para que tengas miedo también. Seguramente reconocen este lugar como uno en los que se llevó el experimento del Level 6 Shift; aquí murieron dos de tus hermanas, y aquí se quedaron sus almas, las cuales, después de que morí pude encontrar… por cierto, estaban deliciosas. —Hizo una pausa, sonriendo macabramente —Así es, devoré sus esencias mismas, sus recuerdos, sus fuerzas, todo está en mi ahora, ellas dejaron de existir para formar parte de mi fuerza.

Saten sintió un hueco en el estómago, en parte producto de las emociones que Imouto sentía en ese momento y por otra parte, debido al sueño que había tenido hacía un par de semanas.  
"—Espíritu del fuego, puedes devorar sus almas —Las palabras de ese adolescente resonaron en su cabeza una vez más, mientras veía las almas sometidas de Mikoto, Kuroko y Touma en las manos de aquel gigante rojo. Inmediatamente el gigante abrió sus fauces y todo hubo terminado para ellos. "

Kuroko no pudo evitar sentir repulsión y consternación. ¿En verdad podía hacer eso? Es cierto que notó desde el momento que apareció el alma de Frenda que Imouto se acobardaba temerosa de su seguridad.

—T-tú… en verdad no puedes hacer eso… —Saten negó con nerviosismo, mientras que Frenda simplemente rio.

—Tú crees eso —Extendió su mano al frente, logrando disparar una corriente eléctrica que tomó a Saten desprevenida, golpeándola con fuerza y dejandele por un momento el cuerpo entumido.

—Eso se sintió… —Unas chispas corrieron sobre el cuerpo de Saten

—Como nuestra propia electricidad… o la de cualquier otra sister —Imouto le respondió. —También fue un ataque espiritual, ese rayo me dolió, explica Misaka guardándose su queja para después.

—Aunque debo de estar sorprendida, ningún vivo me había logrado ver y mucho menos hablar conmigo… pero eso ya no importa, tengo frente a mí a las amigas de la Railgun, con esto puedo comenzar con mi venganza —Hizo aparecer nuevamente sus misiles y los disparo hacia Kuroko y hacia Saten. Kuroko volvió a esquivarlos gracias a su teleporter, pero no pudo hace nada por su amiga.

—Saten-sama —Imouto alcanzó a reaccionar antes que Saten controlando por unos momentos el cuerpo de la chica. Usó un poco de electromagnetismo para atraer el metal a su alrededor. El resultado fue una delgada pared de escombros metálicos que por lo menos amortiguó la explosión.

—Lo sé —Mencionó Saten casi sin habla. Sabía que ese espíritu es uno de los más peligrosos de los que se ha encontrado hasta el momento, y, que al parecer, tenía un asunto pendiente con Mikoto. —Debemos de terminar con esto de inmediato —Saten extendió su arma de asalto al frente e hizo que Imouto poseyera esa arma.

—Tal vez no te pueda hacer nada con mi anterior técnica, pero ten por seguro que con esta otr sia que lo haré —Saten comenzó a disparar. Aquello no fue el railgun que logró hacer la primera vez que utilizó la posesión de objetos, sino que eran cargas pequeñas de energía espiritual que únicamente tendrían que hacer daño a los espíritus. A la distancia, Kuroko observaba sorprendida por primera vez esa habilidad de su amiga, aquello que llamaban una "posesion de objetos"

Pero ella no era la única que observaba eso. A la distancia, Emi Asakura observaba la pelea con ambas espadas en la mano con las cuales realizaba la posesión de objetos. Desconcertada, habló al aire

—¡Que demonios estás planeando, Aleister, esto no era parte del acuerdo!

Estaba lista para saltar en cualquier momento y ayudar a Saten y a Kuroko, quienes aún no tenían el nivel suficiente como para lidiar con el alma de esa chica rubia.

—Es demasiado poderoso el fantasma de esa chica rubia… puedo estar casi segura que tiene el mismo nivel que Imouto, sin embargo, hay algo más ¿Puedes sentir una extraña perturbación, sir?

—No sabría decirlo con certeza, pero hay algo más que está manipulando discretamente a esa fantasma —Le habló su espíritu mentalmente —Pero ese algo es más que suficiente para despertar su ira y hacerla actuar de esa manera, además que hay algo que me inquieta sobre esa chica. Puede que no lo crea mi señora, pero esa alma es muy peligrosa, y apuesto todo a que Lady Imouto le tiene miedo… incluso yo tengo algo de temor

—También creo lo mismo, sin embargo, parece ser que Ruiko-chan la está logrando contener un poco después de todo, me alegro que haya aprendido un par de cosas sobre cómo usar su furyoku…

De pronto sintió una presencia sobre sus cabezas, y entonces una figura encapuchada la atacó habiendo caído desde el cielo. Emi Asakura logró retener el ataque utilizando sus espadas. Sin embargo, una explosión resultó del choque de sus poderes espirituales

* * *

Dentro del Edificio sin Ventanas, aquel hombre invertido dentro de un tubo de vidrio examinaba con interés a los recién llegados a través de sus sistemas de espionaje.

—Vaya, ¿Asi que son ellos? ¿Los que van a matar a Saten-chan y convertir su alma en un títere sin voluntad para estudiar su "misteriosa" habilidad? No se ven tan fuertes, y dudo que sean los más poderosos de su grupo… de ser así sería una completa decepción. —Uno de aquellos forasteros estaba entablando una férrea pelea con Emi, mientras que otro se acercaba sigilosamente hacia donde están las estudiantes —Tal vez debería ser yo quien los deba de atrapar para examinarlos a profundidad fufufu… —Una sonrisa se dibujó en su inexpresivo rostro. —Al final de cuentas, esta shaman llamada Rutherford ya me ha desvelado muchos de sus secretos en contra de su voluntad, y se cómo detenerlos si las cosas se salen de control. —Un complejo círculo de hechizos apareció alrededor del tubo de soporte de vida. —Por el momento, es hora de liberar a la señorita Frenda de la ilusión que le impuse, deben de concentrarse en ese oponente que se acerca a ellas.

* * *

El sonido de una explosión se oyó en las cercanías de donde Yokosuka el Aplasta órganos se encontraba tirado. Él escuchó el sonido antes de desmayarse, y a su lado, un chico vestido de uniforme blanco ladeo la cabeza en una pose heroica.

—Seguramente alguien debe de tener las suficientes agallas para armar tanto alboroto a esta hora de la noche —Nuevamente volvió a ver al delincuente en el suelo —Siento no poder terminar nuestro encuentro, pero esto es algo que alguien con agallas debe de ir a averiguar —Dio un salto enorme, desapareciendo de la vista.

* * *

Esa explosión había provocado que tanto Kuroko, Ruiko, Imouto y Frenda detuvieran por un momento su pelea para tratar de saber el origen de ese sonido. Y no solo se detuvieron por esa pequeña distracción. También porque sintieron que algo no se encontraba bien. Pero esa tregua solo duró unos instantes, de inmediato la pelea volvió a comenzar.

Frenda tenía un buen dominio de artes marciales, algo que le complicaba a Saten la pelea al usar un fusil de asalto en su posesión de objetos. Tanto ella como la sister habían sufrido ya un gran daño, aunque lo mismo aplicaba para Frenda que había recibido el impacto de esas balas espirituales. Por su parte Kuroko no podía hacer mucho y no podía meterse a la pelea por temos de quedar en medio de los ataques de Ruiko.

—Dime, ¿qué es lo que deseas en realidad? —Pregunto Saten a Frenda.

—Vengarme de Mugino que me mató… y también de la Railgun y todo lo que ella aprecia.

—Entiendo que te quieras vengar de esa tal Mugino, pero ¿Porque de Misaka-san? ¿Qué fue lo que ella te hizo? —Esquivaba cada vez con más dificultad los ataques físicos de Frenda.

—Desde que no le pude ganar en la fábrica, Mugino comenzó a desconfiar de mis habilidades, y por eso no pude hacer que ella muriera a manos del número 2…

—Lo que dices so puros pretextos para negar tus errores —Kuroko le habló fríamente —Además, no te perdonaré que intentes ponerle una mano encima a mi onee-sama, ¡entiendes!

—Y que es lo que planeas hacer, no he visto que me puedas hacer algo en realidad —Frenda habló confiadamente —Pero si puedes, ¡inténtalo! —Hizo aparecer una vez más sus misiles, lanzándolos en contra de la teleporter. Esta una vez más los esquivó usando la teletransportación, sin embargo, cuando volvió a aparecer, un misili estaba justo a su lado, detonando. Kuroko miró con los ojos bien abiertos y sin ninguna posibilidad de huir.

Aquella escena tomó por sorpresa a Ruiko, dejándola consternada por que su amiga quedó en medio de la explosión.

—Shirai…san… —Saten miró la silueta de su amiga caer al suelo después de ese ataque, y posteriormente miró con rabia a Frenda.

—Tu… bastarda… —Sin pensarlo, Saten comenzó a disparar su arma, sin mostrar piedad, logrando acertarle varias de esas balas. Pero ese ataque la cansó muy rápidamente. Sin embargo, vio que su enemiga también había sido herida si es que un espíritu podía ser herido. El fantasma de Frenda se encontraba en el suelo, hincada, y con ambas manos en la cabeza. Parecía que gemía, como si una especie de dolor la estuviera agobiando. Pero Saten no le tomo importancia. Se acercó a la chica, apuntándole con el fusil.

—Has sido muy malvada incluso muerta… si abro el portal al más allá, no se a donde vayas a dar… sin embargo, quizá es ahí donde debes de estar por hacerle daño daño a mi amiga…

—Espera, Saten-sama —La voz de Imouto resonó en su mente —A parecer Shirai está bien…

Lentamente, Shirai Kuroko se ponía de pie, esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción. Se le notaba herida, pero sus heridas no eran de gravedad aparentemente.

—fufufu… al parecer, finalmente estoy a medio camino del nivel 5… de alguna manera logré teletransportar parte de la energía de esa explosión… —Tosió, tambaleándose hasta recargarse en una pared cercana —Si no hubiera logrado hacer eso… seguramente ahorita sería un fantasma también… pero en fin, al parecer hiciste un buen trabajo deteniendo a esa chica que… ¿por qué está sufriendo? —Respiró profundamente, y miró a Frenda.

—Tal vez está actuando… —Respondió Saten

—Misaka no lo cree, de hecho, Misaka ha dejado de sentir esa extraña presión en el aire que ha sentido desde el principio, expresa Misaka más tranquila, sin embargo, eso no hace que deje de sentir temor por esta chica rubia, dice Misaka revelando su inseguridad.

—Tal vez es mejor que terminemos con nuestro trabajo antes de que algo más pueda pasar, además, está esa explosión de hace un momento, ¿Qué podrá haber sido?

—Seguramente debió de ser alguna pelea entre espers, ¿qué es lo que esperarías de Ciudad Academia? Aunque, sentí algo extraño en el momento de esa explosión.

—Igual yo… —Comentó en voz baja Saten —Bueno, aún tengo algo de fuerza para abrir el portal —Se acercó hacia Frenda, que en ese momento ya se había tranquilizado; cerró los ojos, y respirando profundamente extendió ambas manos al frente comenzando a imaginar los trazos de los círculos arcanos necesarios y dándole forma a su poder espiritual para poder abrir un portal en la realidad. Así fue, una línea apareció en el aire, abriéndose y revelando una luz dorada.

—No supe cómo te llamaste, sin embargo, ya es hora de que encuentres el descanso en el lugar que te corresponde —Ante las palabras de satén, el espíritu de Frenda se levantó como si estuviera en una especie de trance que la orillaba a acercarse hacia la luz.

Pero algo salió mal.

Una daga aparecida de la nada atravesó el cuerpo etéreo de Frenda e hizo que Saten perdiera el control del ritual, cerrándose la grieta en la realidad. Kuroko, Imouto y Saten observaron a la chica caer y miraron hacia la dirección de donde pudo venir el ataque.

De pronto, una persona apareció frente a ellas. Llevaba una especie de túnica roja y una capucha que cubría su cabeza.

—Que es lo que ha pasado… —Se dijo Saten, pero antes de que alcanzara a reaccionar, esta misteriosa figura se abalanzó hacia Kuroko con una gran velocidad, golpeándola en el estómago, derribándola.

—Shirai-san… —Sorprendida, Ruiko caminó hacia atrás. Imouto por su parte entró en el cuerpo de la pelinegra. Alzó su rifle de asalto, esperando a disparar. Esta vez los disparos serían con las balas verdaderas del arma.

—Saten Ruiko —Una voz profunda masculina se dirigió a ella —Eres una existencia peligrosa para este mundo, por esa razón, la Asamblea ha decidido poner fin a tu historia.

Al escuchar estas palabras las pupilas de Saten se dilataron, sintiendo miedo cuando vio aparecer una especie de garra por debajo de la túnica. Sin duda esa era una posesión de objetos aunque se veía un poco diferente a la que ella misma hace. Aquellas eran garras de un sólido brillo purpura y no envueltas con una especie de aura como la que hacía.

—Saten-sama —Alcanzó a mencionar Imouto obligando a su compañera a moverse y esquivar un ataque que de otra manera la hubiera partido en dos.

—Ya veo… así que ustedes son esas personas de las que me hablaron —Siguió retrocediendo, no sin preocuparse por Kuroko que estaba en el suelo tosiendo por el golpe —Así que lograron pasar por los sistemas de seguridad de la ciudad… entonces este lugar no es tan seguro como parece. —Sentía todo su cuerpo temblar, pero haría todo lo posible por lograr que Kuroko escape algo que no debería ser difícil para la teleporter.

—Nadie nos impidió llegar hasta aquí, incluso ahora que mi otro compañero se está encargando de la traidora de Emi, para este momento ella ya debe de estar muerta, al igual que tu lo estarás —Aquel hombre volvió a atacar utilizando no solo una garra, sino dos como si fuera alguna especie de felino. Saten esquivaba utilizando la experiencia de Imouto, alejándose de donde Kuroko estaba tirada, sin embargo, uno de los zarpazos la alcanzó destrozando el sueter y la blusa de su uniforme e incluso haciendo un corte sobre su abdomen lanzando de inmediato el dolor a su cuerpo, encogiéndose y tratando sin éxito detener el sangrado…

—¿En serio eres la persona que sacará de equilibrio este mundo? No importa, si te puedo matar ya y quedarme con tu alma mi trabajo estará completo —Sin compasión lanzó una patada al vientre de la chica, proyectándola con fuerza hacia una pared cercana. El impacto puso al borde de la inconciencia a Saten.

—Saten-sama, resiste, dice Misaka llena de miedo.

—Así que esta es la fuerza de un verdadero shamán dispuesto a matarme. —Se llevó ambas manos hacia su vientre, sintiendo el calor de su propia sangre que lentamente tenía de carmesí su uniforme. Comprendió de inmediato la diferencia de fuerza y habilidades que tenía ella que recién comenzaba a usar ese poder y un shaman experimentado dispuesto a matar. —Lo siento Imouto-san, Shirai-san, Misaka-san… y Uiharu… no importó si llegué a tener fuerza, eso no fue suficiente al final… —Saten cerró los ojos, esperando lo inevitable. Por lo menos había una cosa clara para ella: había una existencia después de morir.

—Saten-sama… —Imouto salió del cuerpo de ella para evitar que siguiera gastando energía e intentar defender a su compañera moribunda.

—¿Así que tu eres el espíritu acompañante de esa chica? —El sujeto encapuchado miró despectivamente a la sister —Otra aberración de esta retorcida ciudad sin duda, ¿qué es lo que una persona como tu hizo en vida? —De pronto las chispas eléctricas saltaron por el flequillo de la sister. No podría lucir tan amenazadora pero un golpe de un millón de voltios de una nivel 2 como ella sería suficiente para matar a una persona común.

—Detente… Imouto-san… es inútil hacer algo, no podrías hacer algo para defenderme…. —Saten tosió, escupiendo sangre —Te pido perdón… por no poder cumplir tu deseo… —Volvió toser. Imouto se acercó a ella al mismo tiempo que el sujeto se acercaba con las garras dispuestas a atravesar el cuerpo de la chica.

Saten cerró con fuerza los ojos, esperando el golpe final que aquel hombre ya iba a dar cuando de pronto se escuchó en un eco unas palabras.

—¡Puño increíble!

El shaman no se esperaba esa interrupción, mucho menos el poder que lo sacaría despedido varios metros directo a unos contenedores de basura.

Saten miró al recién llegado. Tenía una pose heroica sacada de un cómic, vestía ropas blancas y una camiseta con el sol naciente.

—Maldito, ¡Te deben de faltar agallas para atacar a unas chicas indefensas! ¡Espero que hayas aprendido la lección! O necesitare mostrarte agallas de verdad —Señaló hacia dónde quedó el sujeto.

Después fue hacia donde estaba Kuroko que tosía sentada en el suelo mirando al recién llegado, Ella lo reconoció como el tipo que peleó a la par con su onee-sama hace ya algún tiempo. Se quedó sentada en el suelo, para terminar de reponerse del ataque de aquel shaman. Estaba sorprendida de que estuviera ilesa, estimaba que con la fuerza y velocidad con al que le fue dado el golpe tendría como mínimo las costillas rotas, aunque ya tendría tiempo de pensar en eso después.

—Señorita, espero que se encuentre bien, debemos de llamar una ambulancia para su otra compañera que está herida. De lo demás no se preocupen, ¡déjenmelo a mí…. —De pronto, un poder brillante se dirigió hacia el recién llegado sin darle tiempo de poder reaccionar, lanzándolo ahora a él hacia una pared que se cuarteó al impactar su cuerpo.

Por ahora, Kuroko se concentró en aquel recién llegado en su petición de llamar a una ambulancia, haciéndolo sin duda e incluso, pidió apoyo de Anti-skill. Sólo esperaba que llegaran pronto. —Es lo único que puedo hacer… me siento tan débil que no soy capaz de usar la teletransportacion… —Volteó a ver hacia un lado, en donde se encontraba el alma de Frenda tirada en el suelo. Al parecer esa daga espiritual la había herido si es que un espíritu puede ser herido, o la había inmovilizado de alguna manera. —Tal vez me arrepienta de esto —Se arrastró hasta donde estaba la rubia, y con facilidad le quitó esa daga. —Nuestro asunto lo terminaremos después…

Mientras tanto, Gunha y el shaman se miraron a los ojos.

—No sé quién seas estúpido mocoso, pero si te metes en nuestro camino, ten por seguro que ni tu alma saldrá ilesa de aquí —El sujeto se había levantado, habiendo hecho un ataque que proyecto esa energía directamente hacia Sogiita sin siquiera contenerse. No había sentido provenir ningún tipo de energía espiritual del chico recién llegado, pero si fue capaz de golpearlo y herirlo, seguramente no era alguien común y corriente.

—je… jejeje —Gunha comenzó a reír —Realmente deber de tener agallas, retorcidas pero las tienes, justo como aquel otro tipo ante el cual, me duele reconocer, mis agallas no sirvieron de mucho —Se levantó, mostrándose únicamente lleno de polvo pero ileso — ¡Preparate! ¡Estás por conocer las verdaderas agallas de Sogiita Gunha, el séptimo nivel 5 de la ciudad! —Dicho esto, se abalanzó sobre aquel shaman de las garras sin saber exactamente a que se enfrentaba.

—¡Puño increíble!

* * *

Aquella había sido una pelea difícil para Emi, pero al final salió vencedora aunque eso sí, no había salido ilesa. A su espalda, se encontraba el cuerpo aparentemente sin vida de su rival mientras que todo el lugar se encontraba cubierto de hielo. Ella se encontraba herida del brazo izquierdo mientras que con la derecha apoyaba su peso sobre una de sus espadas que utilizaba a modo de bastón.

— No imaginé que fuera tratada como una traidora, bueno, por lo menos ahora ya no tengo remordimientos — Esbozó una débil sonrisa — Debemos de ir a ayudar a Ruiko-chan, ella está en mayor peligro. Si siguieron la misma táctica, seguramente debieron de mandar a alguien que tuviera ventaja sobre los ataques a distancia de ella.

Caminó lo más que le dejó su maltrecho cuerpo, sin saber que lo que le esperaba al dar la vuelta en el siguiente callejón la dejaría si n palabras. Sentada sobre el suelo confundida se encontraba Shirai Kuroko, unos metros más adelante estaba tirada Saten Ruiko con una herida que ya la había hecho perder mucha sangre, y, luchando contra el responsable de esa escena un chico de uniforme blanco bastante ruidoso el cual, a pesar de eso, estaba conteniendo a aquel sujeto sin mucho esfuerzo a pesar de que aparentemente no tenía ningún tipo de poder espiritual.

—Siento llegar tarde, me tendieron una emboscada... —les dijo Emi caminando con dificultad, acercandose a Kuroko y preocupada por el estado de Ruiko quien apenas parecía estar conciente. "No puedes morir, no todavía", pensó.

— A nosotras también. En este momento acabo de llamar a Anti-skill, ya deben de venir en camino, pedí que trajeran una ambulancia, Saten-san está muy malherida, y tú también. Ya no estamos en condiciones de pelear ninguna de las tres, sin embargo, ese chico está asumiendo esa responsabilidad. — Kuroko le dijo en tono cansado.

— ¿Anti-skill? — Dijo sin creer sus palabras — ¿crees que ellos puedan contener a un shaman ?

— Su entrenamiento incluye formas para contener incluso a los niveles 5 si alguna vez se quisieran revelar contra la ciudad.

— ¿Y quién es ese chico que está peleando? Ciertamente no es un shaman.

— Ese al que estás viendo es un nivel 5, un monstruo sobre los monstruos nivel 4 como yo de esta ciudad. Específicamente es el séptimo, no se cuál es su habilidad pero una vez peleó contra mi onee-sama, sin duda es un monstruo capaz de detener electricidad de alto voltaje e incluso puede detener el railgun con los dientes. Y al parecer, lucha a la par que un shaman sin mucho problema.

Emi miró asombrada a Gunha que detenía con la mano desnuda el ataque hecho con las garras mientras que con la otra le propinaba su ataque el "puño increíble" que al parecer causaba mucho más daño de lo que aparenta.

— Vaya, en todo este tiempo no había encontrado a un oponente con las suficientes agallas para seguir de pie después de recibir varios de mis puños increíbles, pero ya va siendo hora de reformar tus retorcidas agallas, así que, prepárate para mi super puño increíble — No le dio tiempo de reaccionar. El puño del número 7 impactó en el estómago del shaman que movió su posesión de objetos hasta hacerla una armadura. Pero no fue suficiente para contener la descomunal energía liberada por el esper. Emi miraba con cierto miedo y recelo el campo de difusión AIM que rodeaba al chico, algo muy diferente del de las dos chicas en su mejor condición.

—Maldito... —alcanzó a decir el shaman antes de tomar lo que le quedaba de su poder y convocar una posesión de objetos de apariencia sólida sobre su cuerpo, formando una especie armadura de aspecto felino. Gunha miró sorprendido ese peculiar poder, sin poderlo relacionar a ninguno otro que hubiera visto anteriormente. —Te vas a arrepentir de haberte metido en nuestro camino —corrió hacia Gunha a una velocidad que hizo que tanto Emi como Kuroko lo perdieran de vista.

—Ese shaman está especializado en la velocidad y el combate directo, una mala combinación para Saten-chan... —Emi le dijo a Kuroko. Ambas chicas sintieron el momento en que el ataque golpeó su objetivo, esperando lo peor. Pero el numero 7 no había perdido de vista el ataque. Nuevamente había agarrado con la mano desnuda la garra, destruyendo la posesión al cerrar su mano, mientras que con la otra le propinó varios golpes con la misma rapidez que el enemigo había usado al atacar que fueron suficientes para romper la armadura espiritual, y al final, remató con un puño increíble que lo dejó fuera de combate.

La pelea había terminado ya. Aquel shamán no había representado un verdadero desafío para el número 7. Emi no tenía forma de saber que las posiciones de los niveles 5 estaban basados en la utilidad que tenían para Aleister por lo que asumió que él era el más debil de los niveles 5. No quiso pensar en lo que sería capaz de hacer la numero 3.

— No se quien sea este sujeto cuyas agallas retorcidas le permitieron atacar a dos chicas indefensas, pero ya no molestará en un buen tiempo. —el nivel 5 se acercó hacia Saten que parecía quejarse en el suelo. Se hincó a lado de ella, pero no la movió. —Necesitamos una ambulancia. ¡pero ya!

—Acabo de pedir una, no debe tardar en llegar — Le dijo Kuroko.

— Puedo hacer algo para estabilizarla en lo que llega — Emi se acercó a Saten, hizo a su espíritu que posesionar los guantes que usaba en las manos y las paso sobre el cuerpo de la chica. Aquella era la misma técnica que utilizó para ayudar a Kuroko la última vez. — Esto debe de bastar, he detenido la hemorragia. Tal vez no hubiera sido necesaria la ambulancia de haber podido ayudarla antes, sin embargo, debo de darle las gracias a Imouto que se quedó con ella en todo momento e hizo algo para que la pérdida de sangre no fuera tanta.

Las sister asintió con discreción — No quería que Saten-sama muriera, expresa Misaka. Utilicé mis habilidades eléctricas para contraer los vasos sanguíneos que pasan por esa región de su cuerpo, sin embargo, no pude hacerlo con tanta fuerza porque Saten-sama hubiera sufrido debido al dolor que supone realizar una contracción utilizando la electricidad de esta Misaka, dice Misaka aliviada de que Saten-sama ya no sufra.

Sogiita Gunha no comprendió del todo la conversación que tuvieron esas chicas, pero se acercó peligrosamente a Imouto y la miro analíticamente por unos momentos. — No sé por qué, pero te me haces muy familiar... Como si nuestras agallas se hubieran encontrado alguna vez... ¡En fin, es hora de despedirnos! Parece que al fin llegaron los refuerzos y la ambulancia. Debieron de llamar dos ambulancias para que también atiendan a la chica rubia que está por allá... —señalo hacia un lugar de callejón, pero Frenda ya no estaba. —Qué raro, desapareció — Estaba confundido, pero más lo estaban las chicas al ver que Gunha podía ver tanto a Imouto como a Frenda quienes son únicamente fantasmas etéreos e invisibles para el ojo común. Y aun mas, parecía no darse cuenta de lo que en verdad eran.

Llegaron los hombres de Anti-skill fuertemente armados, vestidos como una unidad de operaciones encubierta. Lo primero que hicieron fue dirigirse hacia el numero 7.

—Chico, es mejor que te retires, nosotros nos haremos cargo del resto —dijo uno de los recién llegados. Rápido llegaron los parámetros con una camilla, y revisaron a Saten y a Kuroko. Únicamente subieron en la camilla a Ruiko, atendiendola proporcionandole los anestésicos necesarios para tranquilizar su dolor mientras que las otras dos subieron a la ambulancia por su propio pie al vehiculo en el cual sorprendentemente cabían las tres.

Las puertas fueron cerradas, quedando unicamente ellas tres en ese compartimiento.

— Parece que la amenaza ha pasado por el momento, sin embargo... — Emi sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un teléfono en el cual se desplegaba un mensaje de texto que decía: "Petición aprobada, procede según lo acordado" — Una última cosa se ha de hacer para dar por terminada esta noche, y empezaré contigo, Kuroko-chan. Por favor, perdóname.

—¿Eh? ¿De que estas hablando? — chica de colegas preguntó extrañada a la shaman, sin embargo, esta última ya tenía en su mano derecha su espada desenfadada y con una posesión de objetos. Kuroko comprendió demasiado tarde y apenas as tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió en su abdomen el filo de la espada, gélido como el hielo, atravesándola. La teleporter vomitó sangre cuando la espada fue retirada de su cuerpo, desplomandose sobre el suelo de la ambulancia en un charco de sangre que comenzaba a crecer. La única que quedaba consciente ahí fue la sister que también miraba sin poder creer lo que veía.

— Y la que sigue es Saten-chan — Emi blandió su espada, suspirando antes de lanzar la estocada. Sin embargo, fue detenida por una descarga eléctrica que Imouto había lanzado usando su propio poder.

— Por qué... ¿Por qué nos estas traicionando? Pregunta Misaka guardando un gran coraje por lo que le acabas de hacer a Kuroko, y recordando que esta Misaka no confió en ti al principio.

Emi estaba entumida por la potencia del ataque. Nunca había visto a Ruiko lanzar electricidad con voltajes más allá de los 10000 que fácilmente podía bloquear usando su espada como un pararrayos y un disipador, sin embargo, esta vez recibió cerca de medio millón de voltios a modo de advertencia, para el proximo golpe lanzaría todo el voltaje que puede producir como una nivel 2.  
"Las sisters únicamente tienen el 0.1% del poder de la original, y si la tercera puede lanzar mil millones de voltios, entonces Imouto puede lanzar cerca de un millón, eso es peligroso en el estado en el que estoy"— ¿Preguntas la razón? Es sencilla, es parte del plan, en un principio solo debía de mantener con vida a Saten-chan hasta este momento, pero desde que Kuroko-chan supo lo de nuestro secreto, también la incluí dentro del plan, y ahora ¡Mírala! Mira el alma de Kuroko — A lado del cuerpo sin vida de la esper, estaba su alma, flotando y aparentemente sin ningún rastro de conciencia.

— Muchos shamanes matarían por tener el alma de una esper nivel 4 si supieran que es posible usar sus poderes esper… te pido perdón a ti y a Saten-chan, es algo que es necesario hacer —Ya recuperada, Emi lanzó una estocada que atravesó limpiamente a Imouto logrando paralizar a la fantasma, y a Saten, haciéndola sangrar nuevamente, haciéndola perder lentamente la vida en un proceso que incluso fue indoloro al estar sedada.

Retiró la espada, viendo al espiritu de la sister caer al suelo mientras que el alma de Saten quedó flotando a lado de su cuerpo sin vida. Tenía en su poder las tres almas, y estaba lista a seguir con la segunda etapa de su plan que fue aprobado por Aleister Crowley en su breve visita al Edificio sin Ventanas.  
—Mi señora, sabe que no estoy de acuerdo con esto, sin embargo, ¿Esto fue necesario?  
—Si, lo fue. Hay condiciones que se deben de completar para proseguir —Emi mencionó sin mostrar emocion alguna. Ya se había mentalizado para este trabajo y llevarlo a cabo sin dudar a pesar de tampoco querer hacerlo.

—El trabajo está hecho… —La ambulancia continuó con su camino con conductores que aparentemente ignoraban lo que sucedía en la parte de atrás hasta que se detuvo. Las puertas fueron abiertas, y frente a ella recibiéndola se encontraba un doctor con cara de rana.

* * *

.

**Notas Finales**  
**Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la ultima actualización, pero finalmente aquí está. Como lo dije antes, iba a dar un salto del ultimo capítulo a esto en cuanto a Kuroko, que la muestro totalmente convencida de lo que ve, pero llegar a este momento también le costó. Desde su primer encuentro con Emi, han pasado por lo menos 6 días, en los cuales tuvo otros encuentros con ella que le terminaron de convencer y a la vez, convivir más con Saten e Imouto sin contarles la verdad al resto de las chicas.**  
**Tanto Ruiko como Kuroko son primerizas aun, y se ve en la dificultad de lidiar con un fantasma como Frenda, la cual fue sutilmente manipulada por Crowley. Y hablando de nuestra querida Fre/nda, hay que notar que cuando usa sus misiles crea una perturbacion en las 4 dimensiones. ¿Acaso no se preguntaron como le cabian tantos misiles debajo de la falda? Dicen que es una nivel 0, pero recuerdo haber visto en algun lado que la ponian como una nivel 4 con poder desconocido, asi que me dije ¿porque no estaría su poder relacionado con las dimensiones como por ejemplo grandes espacios contenidos en pequeños espacios? Frenda volvera a aparecer en un futuro proximo.**

**Y en cuanto a la aparicion del chico agallas, bueno, él estaba en el lugar y momento adecuados, y como se cree un heroe, pues lo puse a hacer cosas de heroe como salvar la noche. Que haya podido luchar con un shaman sin esfuerzo se debe en primera a su condicion como nive sus inexplicbles poderes producto de ser un gemestone. Además desde que Ollerus barrió el suelo con él, ha entrenado sus agallas.**

**El siguiete capitulo será más corto que este, espero poder revelar algunas cosas de porque sucede lo que sucede en el fic, tiene que ver con Othinus de cuando era diosa mágica. Por supuesto que también estara Hao como su contraparte como dios shaman.**

**Sin más que decir, me despido comenten si es gustó o no, si tienen opiniones y sugerencias son bien recibidas.**  
**Hasta la proxima!**


	7. Advertencia

**Capítulo VI**  
**Encuentro entre dioses_[Advertencia]**

Ya era de noche, y el juego por la supervivencia comenzaba en el momento en que se apagaban las luces. Por un lado se encontraba Index durmiendo en el futón después de haberse terminado las provisiones de toda una semana, por otro lado estaba Kamijou Touma dentro de la bañera cansado después de la persecución que había sufrido a manos de Mikoto (para variar). Y por otro lado se encontraba el gato de tres colores caminando alegremente por la ventana de los apartamentos llevando en su boca a una derrotada Othinus de 15 cm.

Entonces fue que una luz extraña proveniente del norte de la ciudad iluminó el cielo nocturno. Tal vez podría haberse considerado un fenómeno normal en Ciudad Academia, sin embargo, la otrora diosa mágica pudo sentir algo totalmente distinto en las luces que veía. Aquello no era un poder esper, tampoco se trataba de magia. Era algo totalmente extraño incluso para ella pero no por eso no lo conocía.

—Gato, detente —Susurró la pequeña chica, increíblemente la mascota le hizo caso en ese momento. Tal vez presentía algo.

—No puedo estar equivocada, sin duda eso fue…

—Tienes razón —La voz de un chico apareció de la nada y de pronto, una figura se materializó en el balcón de ese apartamento en medio de un brillante fuego. Su nombre es Hao Asakura. —Eso es furyoku, finalmente han comenzado a moverse.

—¡Humano! —Volteó hacia la puerta del baño, intentando hablarle a Touma sin éxito

—No tienes de que preocuparte, pequeña humana, no estoy aquí para hacerte daño, sino para ver tu reacción ante lo que creaste y agradecerte por la segunda oportunidad que sin querer me diste.

—A que te refieres —La pequeña Othinus retrocedió un paso, buscando a tientas a Sphinx sin saber exactamente la razón del porque buscaría a su enemigo natural.

—Yo me convertí en el rey shaman hace 16 años como bien lo sabes, fui dios durante ese periodo de tiempo, sin embargo, al poco tiempo fui juzgado negativamente por los otros dioses shaman que me precedieron. Pero nosotros no podemos pelear sin causar destrucción total a nuestro paso, así que en su lugar escogemos a un grupo de shamanes que peleen en nuestro nombre —Hizo un breve silencio, cerrando los ojos mostrándose satisfecho —"Flor de laberinto", ese es el nombre de esa pelea y se supone que se llevaría a cabo pronto y yo ha había elegido a mis representantes…. Sin embargo, eso ya no será necesario, no desde que ya no soy un dios más. Pero no será por mucho tiempo. Un nuevo torneo de shamanes comenzará pronto, quizá más pronto de lo que quisiera, está ya escrito en las estrellas, y todo es gracias a ti. Algunos de mis seguidores e incluso de mis descendientes se alegrarán cuando vean las señales en el cielo, sin embargo eso es lo de menos. Tendré una nueva oportunidad de llegar a la cima y encontrar un método para liberarme del más problemático de esos dioses shamanes: Yabisu, el anterior dios que ya controla el mundo como es ahora. Sin embargo, existen irregularidades que ese dios no es capaz de controlar, y apuesto a que esta ciudad es una de ellas tal vez debido a la naturaleza de la propia ciudad como un lugar libre de espiritualidad. Pero, en medio de este desierto, también pueden florecer grandes talentos ya sea de forma natural o artificial. Desde que me derrotaste he estado investigando y he encontrado algo muy interesante: en esta ciudad existen por lo menos 2 shamanes poderosas naturales y puede que surjan otras dos, todas ellas estudiantes, personalmente le estaba siguiendo la pista a la mas interesante de ellas hasta antes de que algún misterioso poder rompiera el lazo que creé. ¿La razón por la que me interesa? ella es una esper con ancestros shamanes. Recientemente despertó su habilidad y una de mis descendientes le ha estado enseñando muy bien. Tal vez pensarás que es una más entre los cientos de shamanes que existen, sin embargo eso no es así. Ya he visto su potencial reflejado en ti durante nuestro anterior encuentro. La combinación de los poderes esper y el furyoku es algo que puede desequilibrar el mundo en este momento. En el pasado solo existían un puñado de esper y ninguno se enteró jamás de la existencia de nosotros los shamanes, así que no hay registro de lo que sean capaces de lograr. Pero tu me lo mostraste, y tengo interés en incrementar su poder para que me sea util. Así que dejé salir un poco de informacion sobre lo peligrosa que puede llegar a ser esa chica y, como puedes darte cuenta, ya han comenzado su movimiento. Así que te sugiero que prestes atención a lo que ocurrirá en los próximos meses, quizá el resultado sea algo que iguale a tus mundos cambiantes pero sin ninguna posibilidad de retorno. Y cuando eso pase, también buscaré a otros dioses mágicos si los hay, y los eliminaré. —Dicho esto, el chico saltó al vacío, desapareciendo entre llamas.

—La destrucción llegará pronto… —El eco de su voz se escuchó fantasmal antes de que todo volviera a la normalidad. —Y esa shaman será la llave para lograrlo.

Othinus miró a aquel chico sin tener palabra alguna. ¿Por qué le diría a ella una advertencia de lo que vendría? Ella había sido la causante de arrebatarle sus poderes como dios shaman cuando había destruido toda la existencia.

Recordaba su encuentro.

* * *

Todo había terminado en la bahía de Tokio. Nadie pudo prever que el plan de Othinus tendría éxito al conseguir la lanza de Gungnir y con ella el control absoluto sobre las posibilidades de éxito de un dios mágico. Todos los que estaban en la bahía únicamente alcanzaron a observar un gran resplandor proveniente de la diosa y su lanza antes de que toda la existencia fuera lanzada al olvido.

Únicamente quedaban ella y un chico en medio de la oscuridad que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, mucho menos una profundidad y sentido. No importó si fueran poderosos espers o magos, nadie sobrevivió. Fue entonces que comenzó el juego de destruir a Kamijou Touma enviándolo a diversos mundos creados por ella para tal fin. Algunas veces lo visitaba mientras que otras veces permanecía fuera de su alcance dentro de esa oscuridad que había resultado después de destruir la existencia. El tiempo y el espacio no existían para ella, era capaz de ver las muertes de aquel chico en un parpadeo y en otras ocasiones en lapsos de años y siglos. Fue durante uno de esos largos períodos que ocurrió algo que no imaginó

— Al fin te encuentro, humana —la voz de un chico se hizo presente acompañada de una ráfaga de aire y un feroz ataque con una espada que parecía hecha de magma. La chica contuvo el ataque utilizando la lanza de Gungnir, provocando la liberación de una inconmensurable cantidad de energía que hizo que los dos tomarán su distancia.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, humano? —Othinus miró con detenimiento a ese hombre. Lucía joven, de cabello castaño largo y vestía una especie de yukata verde con diseño de flores. Aunque quizá su apariencia no le preocupa mucho, lo que si lo hace es su simple presencia en ese lugar que debería ser un yermo existencial.

—Investigar qué fue lo que ocurrió. Hace dieciséis años dispuse no destruir a la humanidad para darles una oportunidad de enmendar sus errores en los que han caído en los últimos años, de no hacerlo los destruiría para dar paso a una nueva edad. Si, ese era el plan, pero ahora apareces tú creyendo tener ese derecho divino de hacerlo, dime quien te crees para hacerlo. —había una gran arrogancia de parte de ese chico que molestaba a la chica rubia. A pesar de eso, le respondió tranquilamente.

—Tengo el derecho divino para rehacer el mundo a mi voluntad. Yo soy la diosa mágica Othinus y, por el tipo de poder que emanas, tú debes de ser aquel que se elevó de entre todos los shamanes como su dios, así que no me sorprende entonces tu presencia en este lugar. —guardó silencio por un momento, apuntando la punta de su lanza hacia el.

—Debo de sentirme halagado de que una falsa diosa sepa sobre mí. He escuchado sobre los dioses mágicos, aquellos que tienen un control absoluto sobre la magia. Pero nadie puede controlar la magia al 100%, al llegar a esos niveles de poder entra en juego la probabilidad, 50% de éxito y 50% de fracaso, así que, si estás aquí, es porque ya no eres capaz de reconstruir el mundo como era en el principio. — Dicho esto se volvió a lanzar al ataque con esa espada incandescente aunque dichos ataques eran contenidos con facilidad por la diosa mágica.

—Si eso es lo que crees sobre mí y este es todo tu poder, entonces me decepcionas Hao Asakura — Fue el turno de Othinus, que comenzó a lanzar estocadas a diestra y siniestra mismas que eran bloqueadas con facilidad. Era obvio que ninguno de los dos estaba luchando con todos sus poderes. —pero sé que no es tu poder absoluto, lo sé porque observé toda tu lucha de hace 16 años desde un lugar seguro incluso después de que destruyeras el mundo. Y no sólo la que tuviste en este siglo, también la que tuvieras hace 500 años como una reencarnación de un apache, o la de hace 1000 cuando pelearse por primera vez en el torneo de los shamanes. Conozco todo sobre ti, fuiste una pieza interesante para investigar durante los últimos 1000 años. Esa espada es una buena imitación de tu posesión utilizando el aire como médium, pero porque no utilizas a los grandes espíritus, tal vez así tengas una oportunidad contra mí.

— Tanto deseas morir con mucho gusto te daré ese placer ¡Grandes espíritus! ¡Respondan el llamado de su dios! —Una masa de poder inconmensurable estaba comenzando a reunirse alrededor del cuerpo de Hao. Othinus miró con asombro como esa gran energía rodeaba el cuerpo del dios shaman tomando lentamente una forma humanoide de color blanco de varios metros de altura que rompía con la oscuridad del mundo creado por la diosa.

—Es impresionante esa forma de posesión de objetos, sin embargo, no es necesaria tanto poder, sino la habilidad con la que uses tu poder. —Othinus extendió su mano junto con la lanza de Gungnir —Dime una cosa, ¿Cuántas veces crees que he destruido y reconstruido el mundo? He creado para esos mundos miles de veces a las mismas personas con sutiles cambios. Y en este momento, tres de ellas acaban de morir, así que tomaré sus almas por un momento —A lado de Othinus, la figura de un chico albino apareció, seguida de la de un joven de pelo castaño y la de una chica de cabello corto castaño. Ellos eran el número 1, el número 2 y la numero 3 de Ciudad Academia. Hao no tenía forma de saber que fueron esos tres chicos en el ultimo mundo que fue creado por la diosa nordica.

—¿huh? ¿Las almas de tres humanos que recién murieron? —Intentó evocarlos en su recuerdos, pero por una extraña razón no era capaz de saber quiénes eran ellos en el mundo original que fue destruido salvo por las memorias de las almas provenientes de Ciudad Academia que sabían algo al respecto sobre esos niveles 5. Eso le preocupo. ¿Acaso su condición como dios tenía sus limitaciones? Tendría que ponerse a investigar mas a fondo cuando logre restaurar el mundo. —No me hagas reir. Incluso si eres una diosa, no tienes muchas posibilidades con las almas de tres simples humanos que acaban de fallecer.

—Level 6 shift —Susurró Othinus —Ellos tres murieron cuando se expusieron a un experimento de la ciudad para hacerlos alcanzar el terreno de dios. Sin duda ese es el mundo más peligroso que haya creado hasta el momento, pero, por tu expresión de incredulidad dudo que sepas que tan peligroso es que tres espers alcancen nuestro dominio. Pero yo te lo mostraré. —Mientras hablaba, Othinus estaba llevando a cabo un hechizo con el cual sería capaz de cambiar el formato de su poder, es decir, dejaría de refinar magia para convertirlo en furyoku por unos momentos. —Accelerator, Kakine Teitoku, Misaka Mikoto, préstenme por un momento su poder.

Las almas de los tres espers pasaron a hacer una posesión de objetos en la cual se materializaron seis alas de angel en la espalda de Othinus, la lanza de Gungnir tomó una coloración azul mientras que el resto de su cuerpo formó una armadura ligera de brillo blanco parecida al de una valkiria que cubría las mismas partes del cuerpo que cubre su vestimenta usual.

Sin perder tiempo, Othinus se lanzó al ataque sobre Hao a una velocidad que tomó por sorpresa al dios shaman. Este último detuvo una estocada utilizando el brazo izquierdo, confiado en que su posesión tipo armadura es más que suficiente para un ataque físico.

—Tienes el valor para levantar la mano a un dios, pero eso será tu perdición —Con la mano derecha lanzó un golpe directo a la diosa, sin embargo cuando la masa descomunal de furyoku la tocó hubo un sonido extraño seguido del brazo retrocediendo con violencia. Hao estaba impresionado.

—Tu confianza será tu perdición —Le dijo Othinus, elevándose en el aire con ayuda de sus alas, las cuales, por un momento se mantuvieron estáticas antes de soltar plumas las cuales salieron disparadas hacia Hao. Las recibió y las detuvo usando el brazo izquierdo a modo de escudo, aunque este no fue suficiente para protegerlo cuando la más poderosa descarga eléctrica registrada jamás fue directo hacia él. Todos aquellos eran poderes al nivel de los dioses, sin embargo, para Hao al menos el primer ataque y el segundo le eran desconocidos.

—Si hubieran podido hacer eso durante la última pelea de shamanes, seguramente no hubiera sido el ganador. Te felicito humana, eres la primera que me obliga a hacer esto en 16 años

A espaldas de Hao, una gran cantidad de materia comenzó a crearse tomando un brillo cada vez más incandescente. Othinus supo que se trataba de una estrella en miniatura al ver las mini-erupciones solares de esa esfera de energía. Pero la diosa únicamente la vio con indiferencia.

—¡Supernova! —La estrella fue lanzada hacia Othinus justo antes de que explotara liberando cantidades inimaginables de energía que iluminó el lugar. Pero la diosa seguía de pie como si toda esa energía y radiación no le afectaran. Y con mucha razón. Estaba usando la habilidad de Accelerator para reflejar esa energía lejos de ella y el posterior empuje de la gravedad cuando comenzó a formarse un agujero negro

—En el primer mundo, Accelerator fue el mas poderoso de los espers, su habilidad sencillamente no tenía igual y era prácticamente invencible salvo por algunas irregularidades a la física como la magia y el telesma que podían atravesar sus defensas. En este último mundo murió sabiendo controlar los vectores de la magia, y yo acabo de integrar los vectores relacionados con el furyoku, así que, si lo sumas a las posibilidades infinitas de un dios mágico, entonces…

Othinus se confió. La energía y el agujero negro desaparecieron dejando solamente a Hao que dirigía su puño hacia la la chica. Esta vez el golpe fue certero, rompiendo la armadura hecha posesión de objetos de Othinus. Aún así, utilizó las habilidades del número 1 para amortiguar un golpe que de otra manera la habría herido.

—¿Recuerdas que yo soy el dios de este mundo? Aparentemente esa habilidad que mencionaste tiene un fallo, misma que amablemente el doctor Kihara Amata me dijo… bien, sigamos con esto, es lo más entretenido que he hecho en los últimos años.

Othinus volvió a formar su posesión tipo armadura, lanzándose al ataque contra Hao.

* * *

—Una pensaría que él estaría resentido por lo que le hice, sin embargo… —El sonido de una puerta abriéndose interrumpió sus pensamientos. Kamijou Touma estaba aún adormilado.

—¿Qué fue todo ese alboroto? —Preguntó acercándose a la mini-Othinus.

La chica sintió un vuelco en el pecho. No podía decirle al humano sobre lo que había pasado, no quería que se viera involucrado en algo mucho más peligroso que la magia misma.

—No, no fue nada humano. Sólo un esper que pasó por aquí hace un momento.

—¿Estas segura? —Bostezo el chico —Porque estás actuando un poco extraño…

—¡Cómo no quieres que actue extraño si esa bestia me persigue todas las noches y yo sin poder tener un refugio seguro…. —Se puso a la defensiva, señalando al gato calicó que se mostró un poco ofendido como diciendo "oye, lo que estas diciendo es mentira, ¿por qué me culpas a mi de lo que hiciste en el pasado?" —Pero… humano… quiero pedirte algo…

—¿De que se trata? —Volvió a bostezar el chico con pelos de punta.

—Qui-qui-quisiera poder ¡dormir contigo esta noche! Ya sabes, es por el gato…

Kamiou comprendió el pedido de la minidiosa, sintiéndose culpable de no haberle podido comprar su casa de muñecas durante su visita al Dianoid hace un par de semanas. —Está bien, mañana veré si puedo conseguirte un buen refugio… le pediré ayuda a biri-biri para escoger…

—¿biri-biri?

—Misaka-san para que entiendas. Tiene una manera muy extraña de pedir ayuda. Primero me persiguió hechando relámpagos y cuando me acorraló me pidió que le ayudara a encontrar a sus amigas que han desaparecido. ¡qué desgracia! Sin embargo, había algo extraño en biri-biri esta vez. La vi desesperada. Dijo que buscaría información durante esta noche y que vendría aquí a primera hora

—Ah

—Así que hay que dormir porque mañana será un día largo.

—Si, un día largo… —Touma llevó a la Othinus de 15 cm a su bañera, acomodándola en un lugar que no pudiera ser aplastada. "Sólo asuntos comunes de Ciudad Academia, una chica que le pide ayuda no debe de ser extraño"

Ya en silencio y en paz, Othinus volvió a pensar e las palabras de Hao. "no estoy aquí para hacerte daño, sino para ver tu reacción ante lo que creaste y agradecerte por la segunda oportunidad que sin querer me diste"  
"agradecerte por la segunda oportunidad que sin querer me diste"

La ex-diosa abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo, dándose cuenta de algo.

—Yo nunca hice que las estrellas volvieran a anunciar un torneo de shamanes. El poder del Imagine Breaker solamente debía de restaurar el mundo en el momento en el que decidí destruirlo, por eso fuimos perseguidos, no cambié nada salvo lo que vivimos nosotros. Incluso si un dios shaman llegara a faltar, aún existen 7. Entonces ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

* * *

La pelea había terminado. Hao Asakura se encontraba en el suelo mientras que Othinus estaba de pie sosteniéndose precariamente de la lanza de Gungnir. Hacía tiempo que se había terminado el hechizo que le permitía usar furyoku, aunque eso es únicamente algo que hizo la diosa por puro capricho. En realidad, podía haber combatido a base de magia desde el principio.

Se acercó tambaleante, alzando su espada al cielo.

"Lanza que fuiste dada por el origen de todo el fraude, como pago por las cabelleras de la esposa del dios del trueno, indica que es lo que debe de pertenecer a los dioses hasta el día del Ragnarök"

La lanza fue lanzada hacia el dios shaman, atravesándolo en el vientre. Y este, en un intento de quitarse la lanza convocó lo que le quedaban de fuerzas para hacer una posesión de objetos, siendo este su más grande error.

Una de las habilidades de la lanza misma es servir en la guerra a Odín, representando su fuerza, poder y condición como dios. En segunda, indicaba que cualquier cosa a la que era lanzada la lanza pasaba a ser propiedad de Odín. En este caso, su condición como dios shaman y sus poderes. Y Othinus había usado esos poderes para recuperar los propios, y estar lista para cuando volviera a ver a Kamijou Touma.

Aquella fue la única vez que pensó que moriría aun siendo una diosa.

* * *

Othinus sabía que algo estaba mal. ¿Qué era capaz de interrumpir de esa manera la restauración del mundo a partir del Imagine Breaker y sobreescribir algunos detalles? Lo unico que se le ocurrió fueron dos posibilidades: una eran esos dioses shaman de los que habló Hao; la segunda eran los dioses mágicos.

—Le arrebaté sus poderes con el hechizo de Gungnir, y sin embargo logró sobrevivir y reponerse. Pero hay algo extraño en su comportamiento. Bueno, eso ya es problema de los shamanes y… "en esta ciudad hay por lo menos 2 shamanes poderosas" Las palabras resonaron en al mente de la chica. —No, esto ya también será problema de Ciudad Academia si resulta que esas 4 shamanes, en especial esa que le llamó la atención, llama la atención de los altos mandos de la ciudad...

* * *

**Hola a todos.**  
**Esta vez me decidí por un capítulo muy corto en comparación con el anterior, narrando un poco una pelea entre dos dioses la cual Othinus apenas pudo ganar marcando con esto el origen de toda la historia. Lo siento algo flojo, aún me falta algo de practica a la hora de describir y bueno, las posesiones de objetos (u over souls como prefieran llamarlos) no son muy faciles de describir, pero si ya leyeron el manga seguro tienen la idea. Creo que no revelé muchas cosas como me lo había planteado al principio, pero espero que pronto la verdad vaya saliendo a la luz pronto empezando con Saten. Después de este capitulo, Touma y Mikoto tendrán un poco más de protagonismo en algunos capitulos sin dejar de lado a Saten y a Kuroko que ya me decidí que serán las dos protas principales y dos de esas 4 shamanes de las que habló Hao. A que no adivinan quienes serán las otras dos. Mikoto no lo será, de eso si estoy seguro.** **Habrá galletitas hechas por Mikoto para el que adivine (?)**  
**Eso es todo por ahorita, ya me encuentro escribiendo el siguiente capitulo. **  
**Nos vemos!**


	8. Experiencia después de la muerte

**Capítulo VII**

**Experiencias después de la muerte_[Girl's hopelessness]**

¿cómo es que todo había terminado de esa manera? Saten no se encuentra muy segura. De hecho, ahora que se ponía pensarlo, sentía que hubiera pasado toda una vida desde que fue rechazada su solicitud para ingresar a estudiar a Ciudad Academia. Y peor aún, apenas si recordaba que es lo que había pasado en las últimas horas, que había hecho o mejor aún, en donde se encontraba. De lo único que era consiente su aturdida mente es que se encontraba en el suelo vistiendo apenas su ropa interior ya que el resto… bueno, no se encontraba a la vista. Apenas si podía distinguir las voces que se escuchaban más adelante, y las sombras que se alzaban más allá.

Trató de incorporarse, pero sus piernas flaquearon haciendo que cayera en seco hacia adelante. La chica se quejó débilmente, llamando la atención de uno de los hombres que se encontraban delante de ella mismo que fue hasta donde yacía.

—Sé que quieres esto —Aquel hombre sacó de la chaqueta una pequeña bolsa llena de un polvo blanco parecido a la harina —Descuida, te lo daré, pero antes tenemos que encargarnos de unos asuntos antes de pasar a lo nuestro —Le dedicó una mirada lasciva antes de volverse a dar la vuelta y dirigirse hacia donde estaban otros dos sujetos.

Dicen que caer en las adicciones es bastante sencillo. Una baja autoestima sumada a un escape de la realidad basta para dirigirse hacia ese camino de perdición. Saten lo sabía y aun así tomó la salida fácil, olvidándose de todos los problemas que enfrentaba: sus calificaciones que apenas si eran aprobatorias, las constantes burlas y bullying que sufrió durante su primer año de secundaria. Así fue como la chica terminó en dentro de aquella casa abandonada, esperando que le dieran la siguiente dosis. ¿A cambio de qué? Ella ya no tenía dinero, y lo único que podía ofrecer era su cuerpo. La chica se incorporó con lentitud, tenía todos los sentidos embotados gracias a la pequeña dosis de aquel polvo que pudo comprar con los últimos yenes que tenía. Se quedó sentada, con una expresión de ensimismamiento, observando a los tres sujetos que rodeaban a un chico que apenas debería de empezar la adolescencia. Les escuchaba decir algo, pero no era capaz de entenderlos.

—"Ya veo, el fuerte siempre oprime al débil" —Pensó la chica, dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa trémula —"Si no tienes la capacidad de oponerte, lo mejor es seguir de lado, evadir esa amenaza… pero, ¿para qué? Al final, aunque logres evadirlos, pronto te alcanzarán… y si se es débil… no importa lo que hagas, el resultado es el mismo…" Saten estaba demasiado entrada en sus pensamientos que no se percató de lo que sucedía frente a ella.

Estaba comenzando una pelea la cual, desde la vista de cualquiera, estaba destinada a perder aquel chico. Sin embargo, el muchacho parecía tener una buena técnica, como si hubiera estudiado alguna clase de arte marcial más no fue suficiente. Únicamente había noqueado a uno cuando fue sorprendido por detrás, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le hizo perder el equilibrio, pero no cayó al ser tomado de las muñecas y alzado, quedando en el aire.

—Pero que es lo que tenemos aquí, ¡parece que tenemos una especie de héroe!

Se escucharon risas y los forcejeos del niño que miraba desafiante a su agresor.

—Solo vengo por mi hermana… —Mencionó el niño, mirando hacia donde se encontraba Saten, sin tomarle importancia al hecho de que se encuentra en ropa interior.

—Con que tu hermana, ¡eh! Bueno, tenemos un asunto pendiente entre tu hermana y nosotros

—¡Hermana! ¡Por favor, escúchame! —Gritaba el chico —Recuerda quien eres en realidad, ¡debes de recordar! ¡Si no lo haces tu alma no podrá volver y quedarás atrapada aquí para siempre!

Las palabras del chico fueron calladas por un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo hicieron perder el aire. Saten miraba la escena, sin entender por completo a que se refería el chico.

"Quedarme aquí para siempre… no sería mala idea"

—Escucha, hermana. No puedo permitir que una shaman… con un futuro prometedor termine en este lugar, ¿recuerdas… cuando quisiste ir a Ciudad Academia… a pesar de que los científicos te dijeron… que no pasarías de ser una nivel 0? —El chico habló entrecortadamente, aún no había recuperado el aliento.

Aquellas palabras lograron hacerse paso en la confundida mente de Saten, resonando como si fuera un eco. Las palabras "shaman", "Ciudad Academia" y "Nivel 0" le comenzaron a hacer recordar algo que se encontraba muy escondido en su subconsciente.

—Sabes… siempre admiré tu coraje por querer seguir adelante a pesar de los obstáculos y querer probarles a todos que no eres una inútil… ¡recuérdalo! ¡acuérdate de todo lo que has hecho a pesar de tu supuesta debilidad!... He observado todo desde que llegaste a este lugar y sé que lo que experimentado durante tu estancia en este lugar ha sido demasiado para ti, pero, tienes que superarlo, si no, este lugar reclamará tu alma y no podrás volver a donde te esperan tus amigas.

"Desde que llegué aquí… cierto, este último año ha sido muy difícil para mí. No recuerdo que antes de eso hubiera pasado por tantas cosas desagradables" —Saten miraba como aquellos dos sujetos que seguían golpeando a su hermano, sin llegar aun a reaccionar por eso —"Pero siempre he sentido que todo esto está mal, como si esto no fuera la realidad…" —De pronto se dio cuenta de la verdad, y a su mente comenzaron a llegar imágenes difusas de su vida anterior, aquella en donde tenía amigas que la valoraban a pesar de sus excentricidades —"¿En serio esta soy yo?" —Por primera vez se notó desnuda, mirándose únicamente la ropa interior y, para su sorpresa, llevaba unos grilletes que la ataban con unas cadenas directamente hacia el suelo. ¿De dónde habían salido esas ataduras? Tenía la impresión de que llevaba esas cadenas ya un tiempo porque ya habían comenzado a dejar marcas sobre su piel, pero nunca las había notado hasta ahora. Sin embargo, esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones; su hermano se encontraba ahí enfrente de ella siendo víctima de esas personas.

Reunió coraje, levantándose lentamente sin importar que ahora sentía el peso de las cadenas, y miró a esos dos sujetos, desafiante. El efecto de aquella droga desaparecía en el mismo momento en que ella reunió el coraje suficiente para poder defender a su hermano.

—¡Deja a mi hermano en paz! —Gritó Saten, corriendo hacia donde estaban aquellos delincuentes. Estaba desarmada, lo sabía muy bien, pero eso no le importó en lo absoluto. En ese momento solo tenía un objetivo: rescatar a su hermano a costa de lo que le pudiera pasar a ella. Aún sentía el remanente del efecto de la droga, y también sentía cargar el peso de aquellas cadenas que parecían no tener un punto de origen, pero no le importó, ella simplemente se abalanzó hacia esos hombres que se mostraron un poco sorprendidos por las acciones de la chica.

—¡Hermana, no lo hagas! Las palabras del chico únicamente hicieron que Ruiko se envalentonara aún más. No, no solo fue eso. Aquella era la primera vez que recordaba luchar por alguien más, una persona que durante todo este tiempo la había necesitado, pero ella egoístamente se había negado a percibir por haberse sentido una completa inútil desde que había sido rechazada en Ciudad Academia y dejarse intimidar por aquellos compañeros de clases desde que entró a secundaria.

Alzó la mano, y lanzó un golpe, y luego otro con una destreza digna de un maestro en artes marciales, como si aquellos movimientos ya los hubiera hecho demasiadas veces que su cuerpo ya los hubiera incluso memorizado. Las patadas que dio fueron más que suficientes para derribar, neutralizar a aquellos delincuentes y liberar a su hermano. De inmediato lo abrazó con fuerza, llorando como pocas veces lo había hecho.

—¡Perdóname! —Alcanzaba a decir Ruiko entre sollozos.

El chico miró comprensivo a su hermana antes de darle unas palmadas en la espalda a señal de empatía, dejando que su hermana desahogara todas sus lágrimas. Ya no había nada que temer; aquellos delincuentes simplemente se esfumaron sin dejar ningún rastro de su existencia.

—No hay nada que perdonar —Le dijo el chico con un tono de alivio —Al contrario, la que me debe de perdonar eres tu; desde el momento en el que llegaste aquí, siempre he sabido que estabas viviendo una ilusión como parte de una prueba, y yo participé en ella pero no tenía permitido intervenir, al menos no hasta ahora en el que estabas en un peligro inminente, tal vez haya echado todo a perder, pero me importa más tu alma que esta estúpida prueba... —Habló con determinación, abrazando con más firmeza a Ruiko por la cintura. La chica, por su parte, escuchó pero no comprendió del todo las palabras de su hermano. ¿A qué se refería con "prueba"?

Pasaron muchos minutos antes de que finalmente Ruiko se calmara y se atreviera a ver a los ojos a su hermano. No encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresarse por lo que le tembló el labio hasta que finalmente pudo articular una oración. Ahora todo comenzaba a serle más claro

—Por fin lo recuerdo… —Apartó la mirada de su hermano mientras este finalmente soltaba su abrazó y retrocedía un par de pasos apartando la mirada de Ruiko.

—En aquel callejón del Distrito 3... en aquella pelea… fui derrotada… antes de perder el conocimiento vi a un chico de uniforme blanco que intentó salvarnos… pero es obvio que no pudo, porque estoy muerta ya, ¿cierto?

—De cierta manera es verdad, estás muerta... —El chico se detuvo en seco. Esa oración definía claramente la situación de su hermana, sin embargo, también sabe que la presencia del alma de Ruiko en el lugar donde se encuentran solo es temporal —Pero tu cuerpo aún está vivo; medicamente hablando tuviste muerte cerebral pero eso tampoco es del todo cierto. Tu alma está aquí, pero gracias a una tecnica secreta de Emi Asakura, aún posees una conexión con tu cuerpo, es decir, que eres capaz de regresar... todo es parte del plan de Emi para fortalecer sus habilidades, y el abuelo no cuestionó ni por un segundo ese hecho, es más, parece que él también sabe es posible; la manera por la cual pasará eso la desconozco pero el abuelo y Emi si lo saben. Cuando consigas regresar puedes preguntarle a tu maestra todas tus dudas.

—Ya veo, si hay forma de regresar —Se animó por unos momentos, pero nuevamente volvió a preocuparse por no saber que había sido de Kuroko y de aquel chico de uniforme blanco, pero podía deducir por las palabras de su hermano que tal vez Emi había logrado recatarlos a tiempo, pero, necesitaba escucharlo. —¿Y que pasó con mi amiga Shirai-san y el otro chico que fue a ayudarnos?

—La chica de coletas también fue sometida al mismo entrenamiento que tu, mientras que ese otro chico que mencionas fue el derrotó a ese shaman de la Asamblea con facilidad —el chico habló con pena —En verdad son increíbles las habilidades de un nivel 5.

—Una de mis mejores amigas también es una nivel 5 —Le dijo con un entusiasmo que se apagó casi al instante, entonces una de aquellas cadenas que la ataban se tensó y la atrajo hacia el suelo.

—¡Espera! Hermana, no pienses en cosas negativas estando en este lugar, sólo lograrás que tu alma quede atada en este nivel de los Grandes Espíritus —El chico de inmediato se fijó en las cuatro cadenas que estaban unidas a grilletes en las muñecas y tobillos de Ruiko —Déjame ayudarte con eso.

—Gracias, Keita —Sonrió Ruiko, mostrando una sonrisa amable

El chico sacó una especie de amuleto con el cual materializó una especie de espada misma que utilizó para cortar las cadenas. Cuando hubo cortado todas las ataduras, los restos que quedaron se esfumaron en medio de una neblina.

—Esas cadenas trataron de hacer que tu alma se quedara atada a este nivel de los Grandes Espíritus, ellos saben que tu no perteneces completamente a este lugar. Aún tienes un cuerpo al cual regresar y con el que aun posees una conexión. Esas cadenas trataron de romper la conexión para reclamar tu esencia. Estuve observándote todo este tiempo, con la esperanza de que pudieras darte cuenta a tiempo

Aquellas palabras la dejaron pensando por unos momentos.  
—¿cómo fue que llegué aquí? —Finalmente dijo Ruiko —¿y cual es la razón para que esté aquí? ¿Estos son los grandes espíritus?

—Entrenamiento, deben de entrenar en este lugar sus mentes y su espíritu, o por lo menos eso fue lo que le dijo Emi al abuelo —Keita hizo un ligero movimiento de hombros. —Creí habértelo dicho hace un momento

—¡Oh, cierto! Lo siento, me siento un poco confundida y no te puse mucha atención. —Se sonrojó, recordando las palabras de su hermano— Pero si esto es un entrenamiento, ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes?

—Se suponía que debías de averiguarlo por tu cuenta, yo solamente tenía que vigilarte, pero cuando menos me di cuenta, ya habías sucumbido ante este lugar, fue entonces que entré a darte un pequeño empujoncito.

—Entonces… fallé, ¿no es así?

—Eso no es cierto del todo. Al final lograste liberarte y recordar quien eres en realidad, y lo hiciste estando ya atada a este lugar, y eso no es algo que cualquiera pueda hacer. Si no hubieras sido capaz de hacerlo por tu propia fuerza de voluntad, entonces si hubieras fallado.

Ruiko se sorprendió con la revelación que le dijo su hermano. Pero, a decir verdad, ella lo único que deseó en ese momento fue salvarlo a como diera lugar y sin importar que debía de hacer. No le importó en lo absoluto estar atada con grilletes y cadenas. Supo que lo que debía de hacer era lo correcto.

—Hermana, debes de ir con mucho cuidado a partir de ahora, este lugar es bastante peligroso, estuviste a casi nada de perderte aquí para siempre, no, más bien, ya estabas en un punto sin retorno, ¿Recuerdas esas drogas que ingeriste? Supongo que debieron de hacerte sentir como si todos tus problemas y preocupaciones desaparecieran, pero en realidad estaban haciendo algo más, te estaban atando a este nivel dentro de los grandes espíritus; no sé qué es lo que debiste de haber sentido, supongo que alegría o euforia… cualquiera que sea la sensación que sentiste, en realidad era una adaptación a este lugar, para que no pudieras distinguir de entre esta y tu existencia previa.

Saten escuchaba las palabras de su hermano, mientras pensaba en todo lo que había experimentado

—Por lo que sé, no suele pasar que intenten atar el alma de alguien después de muerto porque al lugar a donde lleguen es el que les corresponde, sin embargo, en tu caso, no sufriste una muerte "completa" por así decirlo, aunque tengo que decirte que para cualquiera que te vea en el plano terrenal, estás bien muerta, sin embargo, tú y tu amiga aún tienen un cuerpo al cual regresar y al cual están atadas, pero como todo tiene un orden natural, este plano trata de reclamarlas y hacer que dejen de una vez el plano físico.

—Entonces, ¿también hiciste lo mismo tú, Keita?

—Más o menos, más bien diría que estás hablando con una proyección astral mía, si algo saliera mal puedo regresar a mi cuerpo, aunque eso no signifique que no corra riesgo, solo a diferencia de ti, yo tengo más práctica y control.

—¿Desde cuándo…? —No alcanzó a completar la oración. Ruiko estaba sorprendida de que su hermano pudiera hacer algo así sin que ella lo supoera.

—Creo que un par de años antes de que te fueras a Ciudad Academia. De hecho, pensé que se trataba de un poder esper ya que he leído que hay ciertas habilidades que te permiten algo similar, pero no fue así. Y no quise decirte nada para no hacerte sentir mal, sabía que deseabas más que nada convertirte en una esper, y sin embargo…

—Soy una shaman —Mencionó Ruiko melancólica

—Me da envidia, hermana —Keita se atrevió a confesar —Yo solo puedo hacer esto, no puedo hacerme con el control de espíritus de la naturaleza.

—Quizá con un poco de práctica puedas hacerlo —Ruiko puso su mano en la cabeza del chico, revolviéndole el cabello antes de comenzar a caminar, pero su hermano no se movió, se quedó inmóvil, bajando la cabeza intentando ocultar su expresión.

—Hermana… —dijo en voz baja —Hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace rato…

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —Le preguntó mostrándose comprensiva, dándole a entender que estaba abierta a cualquier crítica

—Por favor… ponte tu ropa… me siento extraño viéndote en bragas únicamente…

Ruiko bajó la mirada. Dándose cuenta una vez más de su casi desnudez. Llevó ambas manos hacia su pecho y entrepierna no in antes darle una cachetada a su hermano misma que lo mando directo al suelo. —¡No mires! —La chica, recuperando su pudor, se fue directo a donde estaba su ropa tirada, vistiéndose apresuradamente.

* * *

Kuroko se detuvo, recargándose en un poste de luz. Estaba cansada y su respiración era irregular. Temía que su amiga no fuera capaz de darse cuenta a tiempo de que estaba viviendo una ilusión. A la propia Kuroko le había costado bastante reconocer que se encontraba dentro de una ilusión bastante elaborada digna de alguien como Shokuhou Misaki, y había vivido cosas realmente terribles que, de haber sido verdaderas, hubiera perdido todas las ganas de vivir.

—Si no podemos controlar nuestra mente no podremos continuar, ¿no es así? —Kuroko habló al aire. Por supuesto que para ella eso no había sido demasiado difícil ese aspecto gracias a su condición como una esper nivel 4 cuyo poder, el teleporter, le exigía tener mucha disciplina mental cuando era utilizado para tareas complejas más allá del simple movimiento del punto A al punto B; por otro lado, Saten siempre había sido una nivel 0, y eso es lo que le preocupa, que no sea capaz escapar de esa ilusión, y entonces, según lo poco que sabía, quedaría atrapada para siempre.

—Estamos muertas, eso lo comprendo bastante bien ahora, y aun así, sigo conservando mi propia esencia, ¿Esto es lo que significa estar muerto? Si es así, no me importaría quedarme aquí, no es tan malo, incluso puedo decir que es placentero —Por un momento sintió que su mente comenzaba a divagar peligrosamente en un nuevo reino de ilusiones, sin embargo, tan pronto se dio cuenta de eso, agitó fuertemente la cabeza — de no ser porque aquí no es a donde pertenezco, sin duda me quedaría… ¡maldición! Este lugar sigue tratando de reclamar mi alma.

Debo de apresurarme a encontrar a Saten-san, pero este lugar es demasiado grande, por no decir que peligroso —Sin perder el tiempo, Kuroko desapareció usando la teletransportación.

Aparecía y desaparecía en cada cuadra, fijándose hacia todos lados con la esperanza de encontrar a su amiga. Y no tardo demasiado en lograrlo.

La encontró a unos metros más delante de ella caminando con un niño. Ambos parecían hablar tranquilamente y en una atmosfera de confianza. Por unos momentos pensó que no sería buena idea interrumpirlos, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en la seguridad de su amiga.

—¡Saten-san! —Dijo en voz alta, quedándose parada por unos breves instantes antes de que su amiga y el niño voltearan.

—¡Shirai-san! —Exclamó Ruiko, corriendo para abrazar a su amiga. Keita únicamente se limitó a observarlas, sonriendo.

—Creo que mi misión aquí ya ha terminado —Dijo este último, cruzándose de brazos al mismo tiempo que aparecía a su lado una pequeña esfera luminosa. Ambas chicas lo escucharon, pero la única que abrió la boca fue Ruiko, separándose de Kuroko para encarar a su hermano menor

—Espera un momento Keita, ¿Qué quieres decir con que tu misión ya ha terminado?

—Quisiera poder ayudarte un poco más, pero ya hace tiempo que superé mis límites —El niño suspiró, notándose un poco cansado —Solamente he podido permanecer aquí durante todo este tiempo gracias al abuelo que ha estado usando algún tipo de técnica especial, pero ya es hora de volver. A partir de este momento, se encuentran ustedes dos solas para enfrentar la siguiente prueba… no, no me lo preguntes porque no me dijeron que es lo que debías de enfrentar a continuación, únicamente sé que a su debido tiempo se encontrarán con "ellas"

—¿Ellas? —Exclamó Kuroko, sin hacerse una idea de a quienes se refería el niño.

—Ya lo sabrán —Keita comenzaba a difuminarse en el aire. Sonreía, así que eso debía de ser una buena señal —Esfuérzate, hermana, y cuando vuelvas, no olvides visitarnos…

El hermano de Ruiko había desaparecido, dejando solas a Ruiko y Kuroko. Pero no se quedaron así por mucho tiempo. De la nada aparecieron frente a ellas un par de chicas con cabello corto castaño vistiendo el uniforme de verano y de invierno de Tokiwadai. Kuroko dio un fuerte suspiro tratando de ocultar una recién recuperada lujuria hacia Mikoto o cualquier persona con su ADN. Se llevó las manos hacia el pecho, ruborizándose conforme más y más Misakas aparecían. Llegó un momento en el que la chica de coletas no aguanto más y brincó hacia ese mar de chicas con su grito característico de loca pervertida —¡Oneeee-samaaaaa!.

Como era de esperarse, Saten la quiso detener sin éxito, mientras que Kuroko comenzaba a babear sobre la primera sister que atrapó entre sus brazos. Este ultima, miraba como adoptando una expresión de sorpresa, pero no hizo ningún intento de apartarla.

—Onee-sama… ¿¡Esto quiere decir que aceptas por fin mi amor?! —Kuroko hundió su cara en el escaso pecho de esa sister que se ruborizaba. Pero otra sister la tomó de sorpresa intentando separarla de la primera. Kuroko lo malinterpretó como una muestra de afecto, estirando el brazo derecho con tal de abrazar a esa sister, sin duda tomó una actitud que una buena descarga de unos 10000 voltios hecha por las 10030 Misakas ahí presentes pudieran arreglar (la primera Misaka que abrazó Kuroko no participó en ese ritual que las demás suponían era lo que hacía la original para quitarse a esa pequeña súcubo de encima.) Ruiko cerró los ojos ante la intensa luz que brilló por escasos segundos antes de revelar a una Kuroko bastante bronceada.

—Creo que esto arregla este pequeño inconveniente por el momento, expresa Misaka #9982 con pesadez —La sister en cuestión se abrió camino hasta Saten, quien no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó Saten confundida. Apenas hace unos veinte minutos que había logrado escapar de esa ilusión con ayuda de su hermano y ahora aparece todo un ejército de chicas parecidas a Misaka Mikoto.

—No tienes que preocuparte, Saten-sama. Esto es parte de su entrenamiento, explica Misaka sintiéndose importante sobre el resto de las Misakas. Emi me pidió que reuniera a todas las 10030 Misakas ya que van a continuar con su entrenamiento…

—¡Espera un momento, Imouto-chan! —Saten acababa de recordar algo con respecto a las Misakas —Son 10030 y contigo hacen 10031, pero… ¿¡No se supone que esa fantasma de pelo rubio se comió a dos de ustedes!?

—Ahora que lo pienso, eso es cierto, también escuché lo mismo. —Kuroko llevó su mano hacia su mentón, pensativa.

#9982 no supo que responder. Era cierto, y ella también lo había escuchado y había relacionado ese acto antinatural con el miedo que le tuvo a esa fantasma rubia llamada Frenda. Entonces, dos de aquellas sisters se pusieron al frente de las demás. Eran la #1 y la #10031, y ambas hablaron al mismo tiempo

—Nosotras fuimos parte de un experimento muy diferente del Level 6 Shift. No lo recordamos muy bien, pero, justo en el momento de nuestra muerte, nuestras almas fueron atrapadas por algo de lo que desconocemos su origen, y entonces, lo más seguro es que replicaran nuestras habilidades, o nuestra misma alma para después obligar a esa chica Frenda que se posesionara de esos duplicados.

—Eso quiere decir que ella… —Saten comenzó a tartamudear —¿que ella no devoró la esencia de ninguna de ustedes?

—Esta Misaka apenas se enteró de eso —Intervino #9982 —Fue un alivio para Misaka saber que ninguna de nosotras estuvo en peligro realmente

—Pero… —Terció Kuroko —Eso deja aún más preguntas que respuestas, y eso en realidad me preocupa mucho. Aún no conozco mucho sobre espiritismo, pero, ¿acaso es posible recrear el alma misma con todas sus cualidades y defectos? Y si es así, ¿Quién podría ser capaz de hacer algo semejante y sus motivos para hacerlo?

Saten reflexionó acerca de las dudas de Kuroko. Al igual que su amiga, tampoco posee demasiado conocimiento salvo el que Emi le enseñó durante el poco tiempo que estuvo en compañía de ella. Pero ese conocimiento no le decía demasiado salvo que un alma es una parte integra por si misma que es enviada al mundo terrenal para cumplir con la Ley de la Vida; antes y después de estar en el plano terrenal formaba parte de los Grandes Espíritus. La gran mayoría de las personas y seres vivos en general siguen la Ley de la Vida sin ser concientes, sin embargo, aquellos que se hacen llamar shamanes han logrado interferir en dicha Ley para interceder entre los vivos y los muertos, o también para cumplir sus propias aspiraciones.

—Lo más seguro es que se trate de alguna organización de shamanes como la Asamblea que busca quitarme del camino; ellos son los únicos que podrían poseer el conocimiento necesario para hacer algo así… realizar alteraciones en almas o… —tragó saliva, sin querer creer lo que estaba a punto de decir —incluso crear duplicados.

—Me decanto por esa opción que planteas, Saten-san, pero… —Kuroko agachó la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados. Ella había pensado en otra posibilidad, una que debería de ser imposible desde cualquier punto que se vea. ¡Sin duda debía de ser algo disparatado! Había aceptado la existencia del shamanismo porque lo había visto con sus propios ojos y experimentado en carne propia, sin embargo, aún residía dentro de ella una chispa de escepticismo que reluce cuando no es consistente con lo que ella considera la verdad. —Puede haber una segunda opción; considera lo que acaban de decir estas dos onee-samas; ellas fueron parte de un experimento diferente al Level 6 Shift justo después de morir… ¿Están seguras de que se trató de un experimento? —Kuroko miró con seriedad a las sisters #1 y #10031. Ambas sisters se miraron entre si y después a las restantes Misakas que formaban hileras cual pelotón de ejército se trataran.

—Ninguna de las demás Misakas han experimentado lo que las Misakas #1 y #10031 sentimos después de morir, expresa Misaka #1 con sinceridad

—No sabemos decirlo con certeza, pero algo dentro de nuestras mentes nos dictan que fuimos sometidas a alguna clase de intervención en el momento de morir, expresa #10031 recordando la horrible sensación que pensamos que es la muerte.

—Frío, oscuridad, como si Misaka se hundiera en un lago de aguas frías hacia el frío y oscuro fondo… —Misaka #1 se detuvo en seco, llevando sus manos hacia su pecho —No supe cuánto tiempo paso, y de pronto, estuve sola en una sala blanca que fue cambiando hasta convertirse en una ciudad donde pronto fui encontrándome con el resto de las sisters, expresa Misaka #1 conteniendo un profundo suspiro.

—De lo que esta Misaka está segura, es que se trató de algún experimento llevado a cabo por…

—Algún centro de investigación avanzada de Ciudad Academia ¿tal vez? —Afirmó Saten, interrumpiendo a #10031, llevándose la mano hacia el mentón.

—No quiero creer en esa opción, prácticamente es imposible que algo así sea concebido por los científicos de Ciudad Academia y llevado a la práctica. —Kuroko comentó con una voz cansina.

Saten tampoco quería creer lo que se había atrevido a decir, sin embargo, las ideas se fueron formando durante la breve intervención de las dos sisters, y dichas ideas llevaron sus recuerdos hacia la noche en la que Kuroko había sido posesionada por el espíritu de Michio Atsuki en aquel callejón. Era demasiado atrevido lo que iba a decir a continuación, pero, a decir verdad, todo comenzaba a encajar poco a poco.

—Shirai-san, Tal vez recuerdes la noche en que el espíritu de Atsuki se apoderó de tu cuerpo… antes de que aparecieras, esa fantasma me reveló la existencia de un proyecto llevado a cabo en Ciudad Academia hace catorce años y que tenía la total autorización de la Mesa Directiva: el Shinseiki Keikaku, En aquella ocasión, Atsuki me acusó de poseer una habilidad esper que los científicos buscaban en espers del exterior: la habilidad de ver y comunicarme con los muertos.

Kuroko, #9982 y el resto de las sisters escucharon con atención, sin lograr comprender del todo las palabras de Saten.

—Y no solo eso. Por lo que me enteré, Atsuki comentó que enviaron a su amiga Kayami a enfrentarse a esos "espers" del exterior. Ahora comprendo que en realidad eran shamanes las personas que tendría que enfrentar Kayami, mientras que a Atsuki la mataron esa misma noche para poder utilizar su "campo AIM" que en realidad se referían a su alma. No quisiera pensar en esto, pero quizá Ciudad Academia ya tiene los medios para hacer algo así desde hace catorce años y que han perfeccionado los métodos para lograr capturar almas; y únicamente necesitaban a alguien que les pudiera servir de… —Saten calló de pronto, girando lentamente a ver a Kuroko. —conejillo de indias—

Acababa de comprenderlo, y esperaba que su amiga también lo hubiera hecho.

—A Kayami y a Atsuki las inscribieron en Tokiwadai en su día… y a mí también…

—Fue lo mismo que pasó contigo —Intervino Kuroko —¡Ya decía yo que algo no estaba bien! ¡oh no! ¡Estamos en peligro! —Comenzó a sentir que su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido, llenándose de adrenalina como consecuencia del creciente temor que surgía en su ser, un temor que no estaba tanto relacionado con la seguridad de ella misma, pero si por el de las personas que son cercanas a ellas. —Onee-sama

—Uiharu —agregó Saten —Ambas podrían estar en peligro, ¡Y nosotras aquí sin siquiera poder regresar!

—Es por eso que estamos aquí, explica Misaka #9982 tratando de hacer notar la presencia de las Sisters. Nosotras les ayudaremos a entrenar y después regresar de nuevo al reino de los vivos, dice Misaka tratando de sonar optimista. Si siguen nuestras instrucciones al pie de la letra, les aseguro que tendrán la fuerza suficiente para oponerse incluso a la Mesa Directiva o a esa Asamblea de shamanes que quieren matarlas. Ya tendrán tiempo de averiguar más cuando estén de vuelta, mientras tanto, las Misakas les pedimos que si nos acompañan a dar el siguiente paso —La sister les hizo un gesto con la mano invitando a las shamanes a que la siguieran.


	9. La desesperación de la Railgun

**Una vez más he estado fuera mucho tiempo, pero finalmente conseguí terminar este capitulo, que me sorprende porque es bastante más largo que el promedio que suelo escribir, todo lo que quede sin concluir aquí lo iré resolviendo en los capítulos siguientes antes de Saten y Kuroko den el siguiente paso. Como se darán cuenta, en este capítulo estará enfocado no solo en Mikoto. Y sin más, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

**La desesperación de la Railgun**

—¡Espera! —Una voz femenina se dejó escuchar con firmeza y decisión sobre el callejón al mismo tiempo que zumbaron por el aire unas chispas eléctricas que amenazaban con electrocutar a aquel chico con peinado de puntas que se encontró finalmente arrinconado en ese callejón sin salida.

Kamijou Touma miró con desesperación hacia todos lados, buscando en vano alguna oportunidad de escapar de aquellas chispas que amenazaban con rostizarlo. Agitado y cansado, el desafortunado chico pensaba con rapidez la causa que había hecho que Misaka Mikoto lo persiguiera prácticamente por todo el Distrito 7. ¿La había ofendido? ¿Le había hecho algo imperdonable? Hasta donde él sabía, no se encontraba con alguna otra chica en una situación incómoda en el momento en el que ella apareció, si no que estaba haciendo sus compras de productos en oferta. A partir de ese momento, ella lo persiguió gritando que la esperara y lanzando chispas eléctricas.

—Por favor, espera —Mencionó Mikoto bajando gradualmente su voz. Por primera vez, Touma notó que había algo más en la voz de la chica: angustia. Eso hizo que el chico buscara por primera vez la mirada de Mikoto pero sin atreverse a decir nada.

Mientras tanto, Mikoto estaba por fin terminando una lucha interna en la cual la parte de ella que se negaba a pedir ayuda era subyugada por la parte que estaba convencida de que el chico no se negaría en ayudar. Apretó con fuerza ambos puños, llevando en uno un pedazo de papel con lo que parecía ser notas, provocando que Touma se pusiera en alerta, pero de inmediato aflojó los puños, disponiéndose a encarar de frente al chico que una vez la ayudara a detener el desquiciado experimento que estaba matando una a una a todas las sisters.

—Por favor, ayúdame… —Finalmente se atrevió a confesar la chica al borde de las lágrimas. —Mis amigas llevan tres días desaparecidas, están en un peligro mortal.

Kamijou apretó su puño derecho.

* * *

Un día antes, Mikoto ya se encontraba demasiado preocupada por el paradero de sus dos amigas. Desde ese momento, ya habían pasado dos días más desde que Kuroko y Saten hubieran ido a encargarse de la manifestación de campos AIM que había estado causando problemas en el Distrito 3, desapareciendo sin dejar rastro alguno. ¿Cómo era posible que dos personas se hubieran esfumado así nada más? Mikoto no creía posible que algo así sucediera, mucho menos si se trataba de dos estudiantes de Tokiwadai, una de las 3 escuelas top de la ciudad, por las cuales los altos mandos ya hubieran hecho todo lo posible por localizarlas

Pero no lo habían hecho. Y eso es algo que le preocupaba. La pasividad con la que las autoridades se habían tomado la desaparición de Ruiko y Kuroko no le daba muy buena espina a Mikoto, mucho menos desde que es consciente de la existencia de la oscuridad dentro de Ciudad Academia y de todas las actividades de las que son capaces con tal de lograr sus objetivos. Cada vez que pensaba en eso, sentía un vuelco en el estómago, temiendo por la seguridad de las chicas. ¿Y si se habían involucrado en alguna actividad de esos grupos clandestinos? A Mikoto se le helaba la sangre al pensar en la simple idea, ya que a su amiga Saten se le daba bastante bien meterse en problemas por asomar la nariz en donde no debe. Aunque también se formulaba otra pregunta ¿Y si ambas son parte de algún proyecto retorcido? Sabía que ambas se estaban involucrando con el asunto de los campos AIM residuales, un tema del que apenas se estaba revelando información y en el cual Saten estaba muy involucrada también dada la naturaleza de su poder esper. Sea cual sea su suposición, una cosa le quedaba cada vez más claro a la numero 3: sus amigas están en un grave peligro.

Pero no sabe dónde comenzar a buscar. A la mañana siguiente, estuvo muy puntual en la oficina de la rama 177 del Judgement, en donde ya la esperaba su amiga Uiharu Kazari. Lo primero que notó Mikoto es que Uiharu no había dormido toda la noche y las ojeras en sus parpados la delataban. Se encontraba frente al monitor de computadora revisando toda clase de información que le fuera útil, desde informes de Anti-skill hasta grabaciones de video de la zona en donde estuvieron sus amigas hasta su desaparición. Pero no había absolutamente nada que le diera una pista de la ubicación de ambas chicas.

—Misaka-san… —Uiharu se volteó para ver a su amiga Misaka ponerse a lado de ella.

—¿Aún no has recibido noticias de Anti-skill? —La voz de Mikoto denotaba la preocupación que sentía. Hasta ese momento, la chica trataba de mantener una calma sobrehumana, aunque por dentro sentía la necesidad de salir a buscarlas por ella misma en ese preciso instante.

—Ninguna… —La voz se le quebró a la chica —Es como si se las hubiera tragado la tierra… ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Misaka-san? —Uiharu miró a los ojos a su amiga al mismo tiempo que sus propios ojos e le anegaban en lágrimas.

—Tener paciencia un poco más, de no ser así, quizá podríamos empeorar la situación de Saten-san y Kuroko. Hasta el momento no han pedido un rescate, ¿cierto? Pero tampoco se han puesto en contacto contigo, conmigo o con sus familias. Me inclino a pensar a que tal vez alguien las quiere utilizar para algo, tal vez un experimento clandestino… —La ira poco a poco afloraba en las palabras de Mikoto, mientras que Uiharu no comprendía del todo las últimas palabras de la electromaster.

—Exp… ¿experimento? —La sorpresa de Uiharu se opacaba por la preocupación y el casi llanto que la embargaba.

—Tal vez no estés al tanto de esto, pero Ciudad Academia ya ha hecho algo parecido antes, aunque no lo creas… en ese caso, ni el propio Anti-skill puede hacer demasiado al respecto, ¿No recuerdas el caso de Febri y Jany? Pudiera ser algo parecido, o algo incluso más oscuro si tenemos en cuenta la habilidad de Saten-san.

—AIM Ghost… —Uiharu se volvió a concentrar en el monitor, buscando en el Banco de Datos la información relacionada con la habilidad de Saten. Al intentar acceder a la ficha de su amiga, se encontró con que era información clasificada, aunque era algo que ya había descubierto durante la noche; la novedad que se presentaba era que la ficha de Kuroko también había sido puesta en la misma clasificación, y eso es exactamente lo que le quería mostrar a Misaka.

—¿Qué significa esto? —Mikoto se consternó al ver ese movimiento de datos; las fichas de sus amigas tenían el mismo nivel de seguridad que las de los niveles 5 —Creo hacerme una idea… —Tragó saliva, echándose hacia atrás de forma brusca.

—Por favor Uiharu, sigue buscando información, pero primero trata de desencriptar la información de las chicas, eso podría darnos una pista.

—He estado tratando de hacer eso durante toda la noche, pero aún no he tenido éxito, lo que voy a hacer también es revisar todas las grabaciones de las cámaras del Distrito 3 —Guardó un breve silencio, mirando de reojo la expresión sombría de Mikoto. ¿Y qué vas a hacer tu por lo mientras, Misaka-san?

—Trataré de buscar información en las calles, puedo ser muy persuasiva si me lo propongo —Mikoto miró su mano derecha, de la cual saltaron unos arcos eléctricos.

* * *

Eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde, y las sombras de los rascacielos ya ensombrecen los ya de por si sombríos callejones del Distrito 3. Había está preguntando uno a uno a todos los skill-outs de la zona acerca de sus amigas, muchas veces haciendo uso de la fuerza ruda y en el caso de aquellos demasiado obstinados para hablar, se había atrevido a usar sus poderes eléctricos para obtener la información directamente del cerebro de aquellas personas, pero lo único que lograba era hacer que su frustración y desesperación fuera en aumento ante los viles delitos que habían hecho casi todo ellos relacionados a crímenes sexuales, otros más eran simples asaltos, aunque algunas excepciones eran la participación de esos criminales con el lado oscuro de la ciudad; aun así eran nulas las respuestas que obtenía acerca de sus amigas. La única cosa de relevancia que había averiguado era que durante la noche en la que desaparecieron sus amigas se dejó sentir una explosión en el centro del distrito, aunque ninguno supo decirle de que se trató exactamente.

—Maldición… —Mikoto golpeó con fuerza e ira una sólida pared sin importarle si se lastimaba la mano. Se recargó en dicha pared, dejándose caer lentamente hasta quedar sentada con la espalda apoyada en la estructura. —Que es lo que voy a hacer… ¡No las puedo encontrar! —gritó —Es como si hubieran desaparecido, no dejaron ningún rastro —se puso en cuclillas e hundió la cabeza entre sus rodillas, dejando que las lágrimas brotaran. —Y Uiharu-san aun no debe de haber encontrado algo, de ser así, ya me hubiera llamado por teléfono…

De pronto escuchó voces al otro lado del callejón, aunque la chica no hizo ningún ademán de haberse dado cuenta de su existencia hasta que una de esas voces estuvo a unos metros de ella.

—¡Pero miren que tenemos aquí! —Dijo una de las voces.

—Señorita, ¿Qué hace sola en un callejón como este al atardecer? —Otra voz pareció acercársele aún más que la primera

—Ya se, ¿estabas esperando por nosotros? ¿Has escuchado de nuestras fiestas privadas? ¡Seguro eso es lo que es! —Una tercera voz mantenía un poco la distancia —¡Hey, Yokozuka! ¿Qué te parece esta? No lo sé, aún es muy joven.

Mikoto levantó la vista y observo a tres siluetas cerniéndose sobre ella como lobos a punto de devorar a su presa. Uno de esos delincuentes la tomó con brusquedad del brazo levantándola para verla mejor, quedando suspendida en el aire mientras el resto comenzaba a reírse.

—Aún es una niña, y no queremos tener problemas con Anti-skill o con ese molesto número 7 que ya suficiente problema nos da como para que ahora se nos acuse de estupro —Una cuarta voz se dejó oír, y agregó cansinamente —Recuerden que hace dos días el número 7 le dio una buena tunda al jefe cerca de aquí.

Mikoto se había mantenido al margen de la conversación de esos delincuentes ya que no le interesaba demasiado lo que pudieran hacer o decir ¡total! Ella podía quitárselos de encima con facilidad si quisieran propasarse. Pero esas ultimas palabras lograron avivar el interés de la chica. —¿Qué fue lo que dijeron? —Finalmente habló, encarando a aquellas cuatro personas mirándolos desafiante —Me pareció interesante lo que comentaron —Tenía una sonrisa que casi se transformaba en una mueca.

—¡Oye, niña! ¡Por qué nos hablas de esa manera! —El hombre que sostenía en el aire a Mikoto palideció al momento en que se percató del uniforme que usaba y del escudo de su escuela.

—¡Qué te pasa! Por qué de pronto te quedaste petrificado… ¡no puede ser!

—¿qué pasa?

—Una esper, pero no cualquier esper… ¡No puede ser! ¡Huyamos!

—Por qué vamos a huir

—No te das cuenta, ella es… ella es…

—¡La número 3! ¡Es Misaka Mikoto! La tercera nivel 5

—No puede ser, ¡Esto tiene que ser una puta broma! —Una quinta voz hablaba con temor detrás de los cuatro matones. Aquel debía de ser su jefe —Ya me bastaba con sobrevivir al número 7 como para que ahora aparezca la numero 3.

Mikoto comenzó a reír ligeramente casi como burla. Por primera vez disfrutó del miedo que les podía infundir como una nivel 5.

—Si ya te disté cuenta, por favor suéltame —Pero ni siquiera les dio tiempo para eso cuando una descarga eléctrica los dejó inconscientes a los cuatro, dejando al quinto listo para poder hablar. —Y bien, esos de ahí dijeron algo muy interesante, mencionaron que el número 7 estuvo por aquí hace dos días, ¿qué fue lo que paso? —Avanzó lentamente lanzando arcos eléctricos a su paso, luciendo amenazadora —Creo que te conviene hablar, si no lo haces, de cualquier manera, obtendré lo que necesito, así que, ¡dime!

—No puedo decir mucho, ese maldito numero 7 me dejo inconsciente muy rápido, pero eso es algo que suele hacer con todos, le gusta pelear para demostrar que tiene agallas, lo último que recuerdo fue una explosión que le llamó su atención y entonces, fue a investigar…

—¿Nada más? —La electricidad salió disparada de sus dedos impactando justo a los pies de Yokozuka —Esta bien, me has dicho más de lo que el resto de estos delincuentes —Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda al skill-out, deteniéndose por un momento —Por cierto, solo otra cosa más; el número 7, ¿Está involucrado con el lado escuro de la ciudad?

La pregunta hizo al delincuente dudar. De hecho, él mismo nunca se lo había cuestionado. Quizá el número 6 pudiera tener algún nexo con la parte más retorcida de la ciudad, ¿Pero pensar eso del séptimo nivel 5?

—Ese tipo sería capaz de desafiar ese lado con tal de demostrar sus agallas —Finalmente contestó Yokozuka mordazmente. Mikoto lo miró de soslayo antes de internarse en la oscuridad de ese callejón y perderse de vista

Aquella información podría no conducirla a ningún lado, pero ahora tenía una pista que seguir. Era un reto saber en dónde encontrar al número 7 a no ser que pueda encontrárselo de casualidad rodando los callejones del Distrito 3 esa noche. Pero esa noche no fue así, de lo contrario, tarde o temprano aparecería frente a ella preguntando por todos esos delincuentes a los que había dejado inconscientes.

—Pronto las encontraré —Se dijo en voz baja, con un tono de optimismo. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo, llamando al instante. —¿Uiharu-san? ¿Podrías buscar toda la información que encuentres sobre el séptimo nivel 5? Voy para allá, te lo explicaré todo cuando llegue, mientras recaba todo lo que puedas encontrar —Dicho esto colgó, sin darle tiempo a su amiga de hacer siquiera una pregunta.

Caminó todo el trayecto hasta la parada de autobuses que la llevarían directo al School Garden y que pasaba también por la oficina 177 del judgement. El toque de queda ya había comenzado para esa hora, pero a Misaka eso no le preocupaba ya que tenía un permiso para poder estar a esa hora fuera de su dormitorio, aunque, a decir verdad, no le hubiera importado tenerlo o no ya que de todos modos estaría fuera hasta poder saber algo de sus amigas.

El trayecto desde el Distrito 3 al Distrito 7 llevaría cerca de 15 o 20 minutos, tiempo en el cual Mikoto comenzó a recordar todos los acontecimientos sobre el proyecto Level 6 Shift. El primer encuentro con aquella sister con número de serie 9982, el día que pasaron juntas y la sensación de que en verdad aquella clon podía convertirse en una hermana menor para ella de no haber sido porque aquella noche fue asesinada a manos de Accelerator; el primer encuentro que tuvo con aquel monstruo que se encuentra en la cima de todos los nivel 5, encuentro del cual apenas salió con vida y humillada porque sus poderes eléctricos no tenían la mínima oportunidad de ganar ante la manipulación de vectores del número 1; su posterior lucha contra todas aquellas instalaciones que hacían posible el experimento que terminaría con una pelea en contra de la número 4 Mugino Shizuri. Todos aquello intentos la llevaron a una dirección: sacrificarse para evitar la muerte de más sisters. Lo hubiera logrado de no ser porque una persona e tendió la mano para rescatarla de su destino.

—"Es verdad, aquella vez Touma se ofreció a ayudarme a pesar de la manera en que lo traté." —Se dijo mentalmente, recargando la cabeza en el cristal de la ventana, observando a través los edificios que le parecieron de lo más monótono —"Si le vuelvo a pedir ayuda lo más seguro es que me la ofrezca, pero, esta vez no puedo ser egoísta y lanzarlo a un lugar del que no estoy segura que es lo que vamos a encontrar. Lo más seguro es que tengamos que internarnos en el lado oscuro de Ciudad Academia, pero antes de eso quiero agotar todos los recursos de los que dispongo."

La joven sabía que si podría encontrar alguna otra pista sería precisamente ahí, en la oscuridad de la ciudad, pero no se lanzaría ahí hasta haber tenido una charla con el número 7 del cual tenía una vaga imagen de su aspecto, como si ya se lo hubiera visto antes y encontrado en alguna parte.

—"Necesito descansar, mañana será un día igual de largo" —Con estas palabras en su mente, la chica descendió del autobús, a una cuadra del judgement. La noche era combatida por las luces que iluminaban la calle, dándole una sensación de seguridad cuando comenzó a dar unos pasos para llegar a su destino. Pero cuando estuvo a la mitad de su camino, comenzó a sentir un frío que recorrió todo su cuerpo, provocando que se detuviera en seco. De pronto sintió que era observada desde distintos ángulos: detrás, adelante, a sus costados, arriba e incluso desde abajo. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de alguna perturbación de su propio campo electromagnético parecido a lo que había experimentado durante el verano cuando se sentía observada por culpa de un dispositivo creado específicamente para electromasters, pero esta vez era completamente diferente. Sentía tres presencias que no era capaz de ver, y de pronto, la percepción que tenía de la realidad también se distorsionó: el cielo pasó de un tono negro azabache a un ligero tono sepia que envolvía incluso a los edificios contiguos. No podía ver a sus depredadores, pero los sentía ahí, así que se decidió a utilizar su percepción electromagnética para poder dar con los sospechosos. Lo que vio a través de ese método la dejó sin habla. Había mucha perturbación en los campos magnéticos a su alrededor, aunque había tres puntos donde había una mayor distorsión, y esos puntos estaban a menos de medio metro de ella. Mikoto comenzó a preocuparse seriamente. Esos fenómenos solo los podía explicar mediante poderes esper, y, si había alguien en realidad, entonces un choque eléctrico los dejaría fuera de combate. Una corriente de cerca de medio millón de voltos fue liberada a su alrededor, esperando poder revelar la presencia de esos espers, pero no dio resultado. Entonces apareció algo frente a ella: fuego. Y del fuego se materializó una caja la cual tenía escrito su nombre. Después de eso, todo regresó a la normalidad, quedando únicamente a caja frente a la joven. Retrocedió con un poco de miedo, como si de aquella caja de cartón fuera a salir alguna especie de calamidad. Miró a su alrededor, donde todo parecía transcurrir de la misma manera de siempre; incluso el suelo ennegrecido que esperaba encontrar después de usar esa descarga eléctrica se encontraba intacto.

—¿Qué demonios pasó? —Se acercó lentamente a la caja. No iba a tomar riesgos, así que uso su habilidad de radar para poder ver dentro de la caja. Lo que vio la dejo confundida. Había ropa, y debajo de ella, en el fondo de la caja, lo que parecía ser un reproductor multimedia y una memoria usb. Pero no había nada más que fuera un peligro.

Le temblaba la mano en el momento en que abrió la caja, y su cuerpo se estremeció cuando vio que las ropas eran uniformes de invierno de Tokiwadai, ambos manchados de sangre. No tuvo que pensar mucho para deducir de quien era esa ropa. El pánico la invadió cuando tuvo que sacar la memoria usb de la caja. No utilizó el reproductor que venía en ella, sino que utilizó su propia PDA para ver el contenido. Solo había un video con el título: Ayuda, Misaka-san. Lo reprodujo, y lo que vio fue suficiente para hacerla llorar.

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí, dos figuras encapuchadas (un hombre y una mujer) iban saltando de edificio en edificio hasta detenerse a una distancia prudente de donde se encontraba Mikoto.  
—¿Crees que haya sido una buena idea? —Preguntó la mujer, mirando con recelo hacia donde habían dejado el paquete.

—No podemos exponernos demasiado frente a ella de forma descuidada, esa chica es peligrosa; si no te diste cuenta, ella se percató de la presencia de nuestros tres sirvientes en el momento que aparecieron. Sin embargo, si alguien puede encontrar a Saten Ruiko es ella, puede guiarnos hasta donde sea que la estén escondiendo, a ella y a su amiga Shirai Kuroko

—En el momento en el que las encuentre, nosotros atacaremos, ¿cierto?

—Ese es el plan, pero debemos de ir con mucho cuidado, recuerda que te enfrentas a una nivel 5, y ya vimos de lo que es capaz de hacer un esper de ese nivel

—Lo dices por la derrota que tuvieron los del equipo A… ¿no es así?

—Efectivamente. Ellos ya habían acorralado a Ruiko y a su amiga cuando apareció ese esper que según los informes es el séptimo nivel 5, el más débil de todos, entonces, ¿Qué crees que pueda hacer ella siendo la tercera?

—Debemos ir con todo en el momento en el que las encuentre, pero, ¿y si no es capaz de hallarlas?

—Entonces capturaremos a la tercera y haremos exactamente lo mismo, pero ahora el mensaje será dirigido a ellas, y para eso podemos usar a Emi Asakura como intermediaria.

* * *

—El séptimo nivel 5… veamos… —Uiharu finalmente había conseguido información sobre ese chico y estaba ordenándola para poder presentársela a su amiga, sin embargo, aún no había decodificado la información del Banco de Datos y seguía intentando. Habían pasado cerca de 40 minutos cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió, y en el umbral vio de reojo la familiar silueta de Misaka que sostenía una caja

—Misaka-san, ya he encontrado un poco de información sobre el número 7, pero aún no he podido… —Uiharu se había girado sobre su silla para poder ver bien a su amiga, sin embargo, el sombrío semblante de Misaka hizo que su mente pensara en las peores situaciones.

—Uiharu-san… —Mikoto respiró profundamente, sintiendo como el miedo se agolpaba en su pecho —A Saten-san… la están… torturando y Kuroko… Kuroko está… está… —No pudo contener las lágrimas, terminando la ominosa frase entre gimoteos —Muerta… por mi culpa…

Mikoto calló de rodillas, llorando. Uiharu no quiso creer las palabras de su amiga, y negaba con la cabeza también al borde de las lágrimas.

—Dime que no es verdad, Misaka-san… —Se acercó a su amiga, poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella y sosteniéndola por los hombros —Debe de ser una broma… —esbozó una sonrisa de incredulidad, pensando en que fuera una mala broma por parte de Misaka. Pero muy en el fondo sabe que no sería capaz de algo tan ruin solo por diversión.

—Quisiera… que fuera una broma… pero… pero… —Mikoto sacó la usb de su bolsillo y se lo dio a su amiga para que viera por sí misma la prueba de sus palabras. Uiharu no demoró en buscar un adaptador usb que le permitiera conectar esa memoria del exterior a su equipo de cómputo, y una vez que lo logró, accedió al único archivo que había: un video. Vio el título del archivo y puso el cursor sobre el icono, con la mano temblorosa en el mouse. Mikoto alzó la vista tratando de recobrar un poco la compostura porque sabía que la iba a necesitar para apoyar a su amiga que sabe es demasiado sensible; por un momento quiso detenerla de ver el video, pero sabía que era la única manera de que se diera cuenta de la realidad, una realidad que caía demasiado en ella misma porque sabe que fue su culpa que Saten estuviera sufriendo y Kuroko muerta. Nunca se lo iba a perdonar.

Uiharu abrió el video el cual comenzó con una escena en penumbras para después iluminarse un poco y ver un par de siluetas que supo de inmediato de quien eran: Saten y Kuroko se encontraban amordazadas y forcejeando para liberarse en vano. Y delante de ellas se encontraba un encapuchado que se dirigía hacia la cámara.

—Hola, Misaka-chan, tal vez tu no me conoces, pero nosotros si te conocemos, antes que nada, te daremos una pista para que resuelvas este juego que se llama "solo salvarás a una" bien, entonces, sigue la cámara hasta el final…

El archivo había terminado de reproducirse, y Uiharu se derrumbó sobre su silla. Aún podía escuchar en su cabeza los gritos de sufrimiento de su querida amiga Saten y también de los de Kuroko. Nada de lo que había visto anteriormente se comparaba con eso, era la primera vez que se encontraba de frente con la vida real de una manera que afectaba directamente lo que ella más apreciaba.

—Es mi culpa… —Mikoto habló en voz baja, sin atreverse a mirar a su amiga. —Viste lo que les hicieron… y esta ropa… lo prueba… —Sacó de la caja ambos uniformes, tendiéndolos ambos sobre un escritorio que se encontraba libre; el primero tenía las rasgaduras hechas por la garra que vieron en el video tanto en la chaqueta como en la blusa y los rastros de sangre que tenían alrededor, ese uniforme le pertenecía a Saten; el segundo tenía rastros de quemaduras en un costado, pero era más llamativo el corte que atravesaba de lado a lado tanto la chaqueta como la blusa y la sangre que manchaba lo que debió de estar alrededor de la herida.

—No es cierto… no es tu culpa, Misaka-san —Uiharu había reunido toda su fuerza de voluntad para poder levantare de su asiento e ir a donde Mikoto para abrazarla. Ambas lloraron, pero fue Uiharu la que se armó de valor para seguir hablando

—Siempre nos has ayudado, y nunca has dudado en arriesgarte por nosotras o cualquiera que te necesite, así que… no te culpes…

—Pero Saten… y Kuroko… fueron muy claros… Solo puedo salvar a Saten ahora…

Uiharu se separó de Misaka, caminando decaída hacia la ropa que había sido extendida sobre la mesa. Ahí estaba la prueba de lo que habían visto en el video: los rastros de sangre que quedaron después de las heridas que les fueron infringido a las chicas.

—Tal vez si las puedas salvar a ambas… —De pronto Uiharu sonrió, aunque pareció una mueca por la aun desesperación que también sentía, pero a pesar de esos sentimientos, la chica aún tenía el suficiente temple como para notar los detalles que la mayoría pasaría por alto. Mikoto tampoco dejó pasa la extraña sonrisa de su amiga.

—Que… ¿Qué quieres decir? —Dijo en voz baja, aún se notaba en si timbre el llanto

—Tal vez… todo esto haya sido un montaje… —Limpiandose los ojos, Uiharu volvió hacia la computadora, con la idea de que todo era falso fue capaz devolver a reproducir el video sin derrumbarse psicológicamente, adelantando la escena hasta el momento en que se muestra a Saten ser herida en el costado con aquella garra de metal. El grito de sufrimiento que se escuchó hizo que las dos amigas volvieran a estremecerse y hacer que las lágrimas surgieran, pero tuvieron el suficiente valor para mirar la escena con detenimiento y fijarse específicamente en como brotaba la sangre, sin duda algo muy difícil para ambas pero que era necesario; en el video, la sangre fluye sobre el costado al estar Saten colgada de manos, mientras que el uniforme que suponen que es el de ella tiene una gran mancha en todo el costado y ninguna huella que indicara que la sangre recorrió todo su camino hasta sus pies, como si hubiera estado recostada o hubiera caído cuando fue herida. El uniforme de Kuroko presenta las rasgaduras que se esperarían de una espada atravesar el cuerpo completo, impregnando toda la parte frontal del uniforme, de igual manera como si hubiera caído de frente al ser herida, cosa que en el video no se muestra, únicamente se ve la sangre fluir de la herida, manchando incluso sus calcetas y zapatos, marcas que no presenta la ropa que tienen como prueba de la veracidad del video.

—Un montaje muy bien hecho —Mikoto habló con voz fría, sopesando todas las pruebas que le decía Uiharu. —Pero eso no quita el hecho de que ambas están en peligro, tal vez aun las quieran vivas, o tal vez las usen para que me entregue… sea como sea, en este mismo momento voy a buscarlas. Me dieron una pista, ¿no? _Sigue las cámaras._

—Pero revisé todas las cámaras de área y no encontré nada

—Eso es cierto, pero esta vez voy a revisarlas personalmente _in situ_. —Misaka caminó hacia la puerta, suspirando en el momento en que tomó el pomo, se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro y esbozó una sonrisa —Te prometo que las encontraré sin importar que pase.

—Gracias, Misaka-san, y perdóname por no poder ser de utilidad —Respondió Uiharu, aun triste.

—Descuida, ya has hecho bastante, me gustaría tener tu temple para reaccionar aún en situaciones como esta… nos has traído un poco de esperanza. Voy a encontrarlas, y si descubro que les han hecho algo, ¡me las van a pagar! —Comentó con enojo, liberado arcos eléctricos en el acto —Mientras tanto, ¿podrías vigilar las cámaras del Distrito 3 y ver si ocurre algo extraño? —No esperó la respuesta de la chica.

Salió de aquellas oficinas, aún sumida en sus pensamientos. Uiharu podía tener razón en sus suposiciones, pero había algo que la inquietaba. Esos uniformes si pertenecían a Saten y a Kuroko y la sangre que tenían era real (lo sabía porque la falda del uniforme de Saten se la había prestado el día que desapareció, y ella misma ya había visto como luce la sangre seca en la ropa). Era cierto que había inconsistencias como lo había señalado Uiharu, pero no podía creer que estuvieran completamente a salvo. Y eso era algo que no le quiso decir a su amiga para evitar que se alterara, quería impedir que su amiga se sintiera igual o peor de lo que se siente ella misma.

—No quisiera hacer esto, pero creo que le pediré ayuda —Finalmente se dijo, corriendo con rumbo fijo hacia el interior del Distrito 7. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo le haría para encontrarlo? Sabe que eso lo decidirá en el momento que esté ante él.

* * *

Dentro de una bodega en el Distrito 3, Emi Asakura maldecía por el error que había cometido.

—Saben que estaban aquí pero que han sido trasladadas a otro sitio. Lo único que dejamos atrás fueron sus uniformes, pero cuando regresé por ellos, estos ya no estaban en donde los pusimos, ni en ningún otro lado de este lugar, lo que quiere decir que han tomado esas prendas

—¿Qué cree que hagan con esa ropa, mi señora?

—Eso es lo que me he estado preguntando. Son sólo uniformes estropeados, pero son la única pista que dejamos sobre la presencia de esas chicas… —La shaman suspiro con pesadez, recargándose en una pared, pensando en las consecuencias de su descuido.

—Tal vez… han sido las mismas autoridades de la ciudad las que han tomado esa ropa, ¿no lo cree? —El espíritu del caballero medieval se puso a lado de Emi, tratando de reconfortarla de alguna manera.

—Puede ser… después de todo, las políticas de la ciudad son muy estrictas en cuanto al reguardo de su información... y puedes considerar la sangre en sus ropas como una valiosa fuente de ADN con el cual puedes obtener información sobre esas dos espers, cualquiera estaría interesado en el mapa genético de una teleporter nivel 4 y de una aerohand nivel 0, sin embargo… me temo que eso no es lo que pasó. ¿Puedes percibirlo? Trataron de ocultarlo, pero aún quedan algunos rastros de furyoku en el ambiente, usaron energía espiritual para entrar aquí y robar los uniformes. Eso quiere decir que no les tomó demasiado tiempo para saber dónde estábamos, por suerte las cambiamos de ubicación casi de inmediato por recomendación del doctor con cara de rana.

—¿Y es segura esa nueva ubicación, mi señora?

—Sólo el doctor y yo tenemos la autorización para entrar a ese lugar —Emi miró la palma de su mano —Pero solo por si acaso tengo mis propios métodos para saber si el lugar aún está aún seguro y, además, yo misma iré a vigilar en periodos regulares así que, ¿por qué no ser seguro? ¡Es más! Vamos de una vez allá, sir. De cualquier manera, tarde o temprano darán con el lugar y no me gustaría dejarlas a su suerte mientras estén indefensas.

* * *

Agitada, Mikoto corría de regreso hacia el Distrito 3. Tenía en mente comenzar a buscar en todas las cámaras del Distrito si era necesario y, si encontraba una pista, llamaría de inmediato a Touma para que entre los dos pudieran enfrentar lo que sea que pretende atraer a Mikoto. La chica sabe que conforme pase el tiempo, menores son las posibilidades de que sus amigas sobrevivan, y ya ha gastado cerca de hora y media desde que dejó a Uiharu hasta su retorno al Distrito 3.

—Veamos… dónde comenzar a buscar… —Mikoto miraba a todos lados. De acuerdo con Uiharu, no había nada extraño reportado en dichas cámaras salvo un par de incidentes menores. Por suerte, al menos pudo encontrar los posibles lugares en los que se encontraban antes de desaparecer. Mikoto, con esa pista, fue más allá, directo a la terminal de seguridad de ese distrito, pero sin lograr encontrar información más allá de lo que ya sabían.

Deambuló un rato más por toda la zona entre los callejones del distrito, revisando cada cosa que le pudiera parecer sospechosa, hasta que se encontró por pura casualidad con aquel chico de uniforme blanco que hacía su labor heroica de todos los días: golpear delincuentes en nombre de la justicia. Alguna vez ya se había enfrentado a él sin poderle ganar y sin saber quién era exactamente.

No se sintió con ánimos de hablar con ese chico, así que mejor seguiría de largo. Pero el número 7 la notó, dejando a su presa por un momento y dirigiéndose hacia Mikoto con una sonrisa en el rostro, saludándola de un modo muy alegre.

—Ya recuerdo de donde te conozco, ¡con razón sentí que nuestras agallas ya se habían enfrentado! —Sogiita Gunha se emocionó —En ese momento no sabía que tu fueras la Railgun, así que me siento honrado de haber podido medir agallas con la numero 3. En aquella ocasión no pude presentarme, mucho menos hace dos días, así que me presento. Soy Sogiita Gunha, el número 7.

"¿El numero 7? ¿En serio? ¿Él?" —Pensó Mikoto mirando al chico sin creerlo. Recordó que le había pedido a Uiharu que buscara información sobre él aunque no hubo la oportunidad de que se la dieran por culpa del video. Pero no se esperaba que fuera a encontrárselo de esta manera, por lo que lo miró con desconfianza, deduciendo que él sabría algo al respecto por la forma tan casual en que dijo que no se presentó hace dos días.

—Mira… Gunha-san, es un placer conocerte… pero este no es el momento de presentaciones… necesito saber algo.

—¡Ya veo! Vas a visitar a tus amigas al hospital, ¿cierto? —El chico se cruzó de brazos, asintiendo —También he querido irlas a visitar, pero no sé en qué hospital las hayan internado, supondría que han de estar en algún hospital del Distrito 7 o de este distrito, pero no sabría decirlo… —La forma tan casual de hablar de Gunha solo hizo que Mikoto se sintiera más inquieta y angustiada. ¿Cómo era posible que él supiera que estaban en un hospital, cuando la información que reunió junto con Uiharu indicaba que no estaban en ningún lugar público?

—Espera un momento, ¿Cómo puedes saber que están en el hospital?

—Eh, ¿acaso no es claro? ¿Ya no recuerdas que le pateé el trasero a ese hombre que las dejó en el suelo? Le sugerí a esa chica de coletas que llamara una ambulancia, y antes de que me fuera llegó, así como un grupo de hombres de Anti-skill a asegurar el lugar. Sin duda ese sujeto sin agallas era un esper del exterior que usaba un poder bastante extraño. Solo alcancé a ver que subían a la de pelo negro en una camilla; tu, la de coletas y la chica rubia de las espadas de madera subieron por sí mismas y después se fueron. —Llevó su mano derecha hacia su mentón, pensativo —Aunque ahora que lo pienso, fue raro que vinieran Anti-skill vestidos como un comando de operaciones encubiertas… Por otra parte, esa vez usabas unos googles al igual que lo hacían tus mellizas a las que otro tipo con agallas retorcidas venció hace algún tiempo. —Mikoto estaba desconcertada por lo que escuchaba, y no dejaba de pensar en las palabras dichas por el numero 7 ¿Acaso conocía a las sisters? Y por lo que dejaba saber el chico, Saten y Kuroko estaban acompañadas por una sister ese día, así como por una persona desconocida. Apretó las manos con fuerza, dejando salir unas chispas por unos instantes, pensando en los posibles experimentos en los que se pudieron haber involucrado sus amigas con o sin conocimiento de ello, pero después de analizarlo un poco más, se tranquilizó, recordando que esas dos chicas no harían algo tan peligroso sin contarle a ella primero, o por lo menos, Kuroko no lo haría.

—No te preguntaré más detalles, esa que viste era una de mis mellizas a la que tampoco encuentro —Mintió —Yo no estaba ese día, y no sé en qué hospital fueron internadas si ese fue el caso, pero parece que tú tienes una pista, ¿me podrías decir en donde estaban en el momento que fueron recogidas por la ambulancia?

—¡Seguro, sígueme! —El numero 7 caminó un par de cuadras antes de meterse a los callejones, mientras que Mikoto lo seguía. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la escena donde hubiera peleado un día antes. Mikoto veía el grado de destrucción que había en unas paredes y en un contenedor de basura, sin saber que todo eso fue obra del chico que tiene a lado. —Pero que fue lo que sucedió aquí… —Susurró Mikoto.

—Esto fue el resultado de una lucha con agallas y… —Gunha comenzó a caminar por el lugar mirando con calma su obra de arte, Mikoto por su parte estaba intentando encontrar alguna cámara de vigilancia próxima. Por suerte la encontró en la parte alta de un muro de uno de los edificios. Sin tardanza la chica utilizó sus habilidades eléctricas para adherirse a la pared que por suerte tenía algo de hierro en ella, y alcanzar el aparato. Gunha miraba asombrado la habilidad de la numero 3 y como es que estaba sacaba una PDA de su bolsillo y lo conectaba directo a la cámara.

—Oye, no deberías de hacer eso, estas violando las normas de seguridad de la ciudad…  
—¡Al diablo con la seguridad! Necesito saber qué es lo que esta cámara grabó, ya pedimos información con las personas competentes y no nos han dado respuesta, así que vengo a obtener las respuestas por mí misma.

Gunha se cruzó de brazos mirando acusadoramente a la chica eléctrica. Comenzaba a nacer dentro de él la intención de detenerla bajo pena de convertirse en cómplice de vandalismo, pero por una vez en su vida se estaba conteniendo y dejando que pasara tal acto frente a sus ojos, ya que también a él le pareció extraña la forma en la que actuaron los Anti-skill durante esa noche.

—¡Listo! —Exclamó Mikoto cuando comenzaron a transmitirse imágenes a su PDA. Por un momento no apareció nada extraño en la imagen, sin embargo, una chispa eléctrica saltó del flequillo de la electromaster como señal de que estaba hackeando el sistema de vigilancia. —Sin duda hay algo muy extraño aquí, ¿Quién se molestaría en ocultar la grabación si no estuviera tramando algo? —Se dijo a sí misma, mientras que finalmente obtuvo acceso a las imágenes reales en las cuales, aparecen Saten y Kuroko llegando a la escena, sin duda nada extraño de no ser por las repentinas explosiones que aparecen en el lugar, sin embargo, nunca se ve qué es lo que lo causa a pesar de que pareciera que sus dos amigas hablan con alguien. Sin duda Mikoto no es capaz de comprender que está pasando.

—Eso es extraño — Tanto Gunha como Mikoto dijeron al unísono cuando este último se puso a la altura de Mikoto sujetándose de una grieta en la pared en al que la chica estaba adherida —Puedo jurar que había alguien en ese momento, ¡ah no! Ese alguien fue aquel sujeto sin agallas al que le pateé el trasero y… ¡sí! Ahí está, y supongo que es en ese momento en el que ataca a tus amigas y, ¡uy! Eso tiene que doler cuando no tienes el poder de las agallas. Por suerte ahí es donde llego yo y ¡ahí está! ¡Puras agallas! No importaba el poder esper que tenía ese maldito, no fue rival para el puño increíble —Comentaba emocionado el chico, mientras que Mikoto comenzaba a fastidiarse de tan ruidoso acompañante — ¡Espera! ¡Aquí hay algo raro! Claramente recuerdo haber visto a una chica rubia tirada en el suelo, y en la grabación no está, y también recuerdo a tu gemela que siempre estuvo de pie a lado de la pelinegra pero ahí tampoco está, eso es raro…

Ahora que lo mencionaba el chico, tenía razón. Además de la corta pelea del número 7 no vio nada más salvo a Saten en el suelo sangrando y a Kuroko confundida en el suelo por culpa de esa persona, pero en ningún momento vio a una sister como afirmó el chico. Pero hubo más. La llegada de una chica que se sostenía precariamente con unas espadas y que hablaba familiarmente con Kuroko. Después la llegada del Anti-skill con uniformes negros, la ambulancia y ellas tres subiendo al vehículo tal y como dijera Gunha.

—Así fue como fue herida Saten-san —Dijo en voz baja, recordando las marcas en el uniforme. Pero eso no la hacía sentirse mejor, sino que hacía que tuviera más dudas

—Esa fue la última vez que las vi, y se fueron justo por ese callejón —Señaló hacia su derecha. Mikoto saltó del muro, aterrizando de cuclillas en el suelo.

—Ya veo… —Comentó Mikoto pensativa —Gracias por tu ayuda Gunha-san, desde aquí puedo hacer esto sola —Se guardó la PDA en el bolsillo, comenzando a caminar rápido en busca de una nueva cámara. Sogiita iba detrás de ella. No dejaría que la chica hiciera algo temerario sola si él podía evitarlo, no importaba que ella fuera la numero 3, una chica seguía siendo una chica.

—Sabes, no me parece correcta la forma en la que estás haciendo las cosas, pero, ¡no tendría agallas si te dejo ir sola!

—Entiendo, pero… —Mikoto alzó la vista, detectado una nueva cámara y repitiendo toda la acción de hackear los sistemas de seguridad. Pero esta vez fue más allá. A partir de esa cámara accedió a las imágenes de las demás, logrando así marcar una ruta por la cual pasara la ambulancia y el vehículo de Anti-skill. —Esto no es algo que te deba de importar.  
—Tal vez no, pero un héroe de la justicia no dejará de ayudar si puede hacerlo, además, me siento responsable por su desaparición, debí de haberme asegurado que llegaran al hospital, aunque esos Anti-skill me dijeron que ellos se encargarían de… —De pronto el número 7 se puso totalmente serio, y sin previo aviso tomó a Mikoto del brazo y la empujo hacia atrás. La chica soltó un grito de exclamación.

—¡Qué se supone que ha… ¡

—¡Puño increíble! —El chico dio un golpe al frente justo cuando una lanza de luz estuvo a una distancia de un brazo de él, desvaneciéndola en medio de una cegadora luz.

—Ese poder me parece familiar —Ahora el chico mantuvo una posición de guardia mientras que Mikoto se mostró confundida — ¡Cuidado! —Exclamó el chico, pero Mikoto ya estaba preparada, esquivando sin mucho problema una lanza de luz.

—¿espers? —Susurró Mikoto, cerrando los ojos por un momento para poder percibir todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor usando ondas electromagnéticas.  
—Espers del exterior, al parecer son gemestones —respondió Gunha con seriedad — lo puedo decir ya que yo soy uno; no sé qué es lo que quieran, pero sé que personas con la misma habilidad estaban detrás de tus amigas la noche pasada. Debes tener cuidado, no sé de qué más son capaces estos sujetos con pocas agallas, pero podían entretenerme un poco ya que quizá sean de nivel 4.

—¿Con que nivel 4? Tal vez no sean mucho problema para dos niveles 5 como nosotros —Susurró Mikoto sin sonar confiada. Era consiente que espers de ese nivel podían ser muy problemáticos incluso para la élite de la ciudad.

Por otra parte, dos chicas aparecieron justo enfrente de ellos. Ambas llevaban una especie de armadura medieval la cual estaba cubierta de un resplandor amarillo, así como arcos con el mismo brillo. Sentían mucha confianza de sus habilidades, aunque estaban sorprendidas que aquel chico de uniforme blanco hubiera detenido uno de sus ataques a puño limpio.  
—¿Así que estos son los famosos espers? —Dijo una de las chicas, ella era de tez blanca por lo que se alcanzaba a distinguir.  
—Pero hay algo extraño en ellos, sobretodo en el de blanco. Según lo poco que pudieron obtener de información de los espíritus acompañantes de los miembros del equipo A, ese chico es uno de los 7 niveles 5 y fue capaz de destruir una posesión de objetos usando únicamente sus fuerzas físicas… no, más bien usando su poder esper, y es algo que acabamos de comprobar. Ahora queda la incógnita de la chica sobre qué es capaz de hacer, si escuché bien lo que dijeron hace un momento, ambos son niveles 5, lo que quiere decir que son los más fuertes de la ciudad.

—Y a quién le importa cuál es su poder o lo que pueda hacer con él, ¿porque no simplemente los matamos?, tomamos sus almas, buscamos a la traidora de Emi y a esa niña Ruiko, hacemos nuestro trabajo y nos largamos de esta maldita ciudad de una vez por todas, hay algo aquí que no me agrada, Mina —Respondió la de tez blanca a su compañera.

—Hagámoslo, Rita —Mina se mostró confiada, lanzándose al ataque junto con su compañera.

—Así que están hablando de matarnos, ¿eh? Si quieren hacer eso, primero deberán de derrotar nuestras agallas —Gunha soltó un golpe al aire mientras daba su grito de guerra. Mikoto, por su parte se quedó pensativa por un momento repasando las palabras que dijeran esas chicas en un japonés decente para unas extranjeras.

"Buscamos a la traidora de Emi y a esa niña Ruiko, hacemos nuestro trabajo…" —Mikoto hizo una mueca mostrándose molesta. La ira que se había apaciguado un poco volvió a aflorar.

—Que hablen de matarnos a nosotros es una cosa, pero si se atreven a hacerle algo a mi amiga, la pagarán —Una fuerte descarga eléctrica se dirigió hacia las chicas pasando justo a lado del hombro del número 7 que miró primero confundido y después con asombro el ataque.

—¡Así se habla, Misaka-san!

* * *

En algún lugar del Distrito 13, Emi Asakura abrió los ojos. Se encontraba acostada en una cama junto a una ventana en lo alto de un edificio. Aquel lugar lucía clandestino, o por lo menos, sin ningún uso aparente salvo el de bodegas. Habría pasado un día completo desde que hubiera decidido iniciar su plan, y apena cerca de 30 minutos desde que dejara su ultimo escondite dispuesta a cuidar de sus aprendices.  
—Esta jugada no me logró conseguir mucho tiempo. —Susurró la chica aparentemente a nadie, sin embargo, una figura masculina apareció a su lado.

—Pero si fue el suficiente para lograr ocultar a Lady Ruiko y a Lady Kuroko —Aquel espíritu perteneciente a un caballero medieval le dijo con solemnidad —Y también el suficiente para lograr su cometido.

—¡ah! Así es —Emi comentó en voz baja —Sólo espero que no me haya ganado el odio de esas dos chicas, sobretodo el de Kuroko-chan, sin embargo, esto era necesario. De haber sabido el plan desde el principio, ellas no lograrían el mismo resultado que espero que logren en este momento. Esto es parte de su entrenamiento.  
—¿Cómo puede ser un entrenamiento matarlas? —El caballero le reprochó.  
—Es fácil de explicar. Verás, usualmente cuando una persona muere su alma pasa a formar parte de los grandes espíritus, en donde mora de acuerdo a las acciones que tuvo en vida sin posibilidades de volver salvo si se es invocado de nueva cuenta por una itako o por algún otro medio. Pero si de alguna manera puede regresar a este plano, solo regresará como espíritu. Sin embargo, si de alguna manera encuentra la forma de revivir, su furyoku llega a incrementarse de una manera dramática. Hay varias condiciones que se tienen que cumplir, y la más importante es que conserven su esencia, sus recuerdos, y la segunda es que deben de tener un cuerpo donde regresar, usualmente si es el propio es mucho mejor, aunque, tomando el ejemplo de Hao, él logró reencarnar después de 500 años en un neonato de la tribu apache y más tarde dentro del seno de la rama principal de la familia Asakura, lo que le valió un aumento de poder exagerado, es por eso que en esta última pelea de shamanes él no tenía comparación y lo llevó a convertirse en el dios shaman. El lapso de tiempo ayudo a ese incremento; otra manera de lograr el mismo resultado sería el número de experiencias de muerte que vivan sus almas, y bueno, es aquí donde entra mi plan. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que había descubierto la razón por la que Imouto-chan es un espíritu realmente fuerte para ser el alma de una esper clonada? Eso es porque ella experimentó la muerte 9981 veces antes de que muriera definitivamente. Lo que hice fue una técnica que se podría considerar prohibida, pero logré hacer que las almas de esas dos chicas experimenten las muertes que sufrió Imouto, y cuando regresen, podremos ver el resultado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardarán en completar ese entrenamiento?

—Ya llevan una noche y un día completo, esta es la segunda noche, estimo que ya deben de haber terminado esas vivencias —Comentó pensativa Emi —Juntas, vivirán las 9980 muertes que tuvieron las sisters, pero cada una experimentará la numero 9981 de manera diferente, y después de eso, tendrán que buscar algo en el más allá, algo que ni ellas ni yo sabemos exactamente que es, pero que les será útil de cualquier manera.  
—¿Por qué?

—Ya lo verás, sir, ya lo verás —La chica miró a su espíritu con una sonrisa mientras se asomaba por la ventana de la habitación —Lo único que sé es que eso que encuentren las ayudará en las necesidades que cada una tenga. Mientras tanto, debemos de estar pendientes de lo que ocurra afuera, en este momento esos shamanes de la Asamblea siguen tratando de matar a Ruiko y supongo que a mí también, aunque he de creer que se han encontrado con alguna clase de problema, lo sé porque puedo sentir furyoku cerca. Han de estar combatiendo contra agentes de Ciudad Academia, o por lo menos eso me dio a entender Aleister cuando dijo que no nos iba a dejar a nuestra suerte.

En ese momento, Emi y su espíritu acompañante vieron una luz brillante provenir de un par de callejones más adelante seguido del estruendo de una explosión no muy fuerte.

* * *

Al parecer Gunha no tenía ningún problema para enfrentar a su enemigo, esquivaba con relativa facilidad cada ataque de su enemiga, contraatacando con su puño increíble en un claro combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Sin embargo, la historia es distinta para Misaka. Ella es capaz de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo combinando técnicas de artes marciales con su electricidad, sin embargo, como pudo comprobar en el primer ataque producto de su arranque de ira, su oponente está usando alguna especie de poder extraño que actúa como una jaula de Faraday anulando cualquier carga eléctrica que intente atravesar esa armadura brillante que cubre su cuerpo, y los ataques físicos sencillamente no tenían ningún efecto. Podía usar el railgun pero no arriesgaría a lastimar a esa persona sin antes sacarle toda la información que tiene. Es por eso que ha optado por la espada de arena férrica. Pero aun así no era muy efectiva ante los ataques rápidos a media y larga distancia que su enemiga podía lanzar

—Maldición… —Dijo mientras esquivaba una lanza de luz —No me estas dejando otra alternativa… —De pronto se vio sorprendida por la velocidad de su oponente que acortó la distancia en un instante.

—Te tengo… —Dijo triunfante la shaman, lanzando una estocada con una espada de luz, sin darle tiempo a Mikoto de reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar, siendo herida en el brazo derecho a la altura del hombro, aunque tuvo suerte de lograr evadir lo suficiente como para evitar que esa lanza fuera clavada directo en su corazón. Fue natural que gritara por el dolor y la sensación de que era quemada con la hoja de la espada de luz que no se desvanecía, sino que hacía todo el esfuerzo para rasgar la carne del brazo de la chica; Mikoto quiso hacer algo al respecto, pero un rápido golpe en el tórax lo suficientemente fuerte para romperle unas cuantas costillas y hacer que el dolor aumentara más. Finalmente se desvaneció la lanza, dejándole el brazo a Misaka ensangretado.

Gunha alcanzó a ver toda la escena mientras que él mismo estaba aún luchando con su enemiga.

—¡Misaka-san! —Gritó el esper descuidándose por un momento.

—¡No te distraigas mocoso! —Le dijo su oponente, lanzándole una estocada con una espada de luz semejante a la que hirió a Mikoto. Pero para sorpresa de la shaman, la espada se "rompió" centímetros antes de alcanzar el cuerpo del número 7.

—Atacar por la espalda es de cobardes y sin ningún tipo de agalla —Se giró el chico mirándola con furia antes de la lanzar una patada giratoria — ¡Patada increíble! —Tal poder concentrado en su pie fue más que suficiente para destruir la posesión de objetos y dejar a su oponente inconsciente y con algunos huesos rotos.

Mientras tanto y a pesar del dolor que sentía, Mikoto recupero algo de concentración mientras miraba desafiante a su agresora que se disponía a darle el golpe final con otra espada de luz que materializó.

—¿Alguna última palabra que tengas, esper?

—No me subestimes —Alzó el brazo izquierdo y chasqueó los dedos de la mano, saltando unas chispas eléctricas como preludio de una explosión que se produjo en el lugar donde estaba su enemiga, misma que tomó por sorpresa no solo a la shaman sino también a Gunha que se acercó hacia ellas. De entre el humo, Misaka se tambaleo sujetándose con fuerza el brazo derecho que sangraba, en un intento vano de detener la hemorragia

—¿Estás bien, Misaka-san?  
—Podría estar peor —Respondió la chica

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Oh ¿eso? Simplemente detoné el aire… jejeje… nunca creí que llegara a hacer algo así. Alguna vez conocí a una pretenciosa electromaster nivel 4 que le gustaba detonar el aire, así que pensé que sería buena idea, no lo vuelvo a hacer estando tan cerca de la explosión.

—¡Me sorprende que estés viva! Veo que también tienes el poder de las agallas

— No lo creo, simplemente cree una pared de ozono que sirvió como amortiguador en el momento que hice explotar el aire, necesitas mucha más electricidad para hacer explotar al ozono… "_Sin embargo, la onda de choque aun fue lo bastante fuerte para lastimarme, por fortuna pude disipar el calor de último momento_"

—Ya veo, pero este no es el momento para seguir haciendo preguntas, ¡estás herida! Debo de llevarte a un hospital de inmediato.

Misaka simplemente dejó salir un suspiro, notando el dolor que sentía en el hombro y en el tórax, comenzaba a hacerse insoportable y sin considerar que seguía perdiendo sangre, por fortuna no le habían cortado alguna vena o arteria importante, de lo contrario estaría al borde de la inconciencia. —Descuida, no soy tan débil para dejar que esto me detenga. _"Por lo menos no parecen poder reflejar mis poderes como Accelerator o anularlos como ese idiota."_

El humo y el fuego se extinguieron rápidamente dejando ver el cuerpo inconsciente de esa shaman. No se veía quemado, por lo que ambos espers supusieron que esa armadura que usaba la protegió bastante bien de un ataque debió ser mortal.

—Bien, me gustaría poder hacerles un par de preguntas a estas dos… ¿Dónde está la chica que estabas enfrentando? —Mikoto dijo con dificultad. Era obvio que ese ataque de último recurso la había herido de todos modos. ¿Qué tan malherida estaba? Ella solo era conciente de las heridas visibles, pero de las demás, lo averiguaría después de terminar con sus asuntos pendientes.

—Está por allá, la mandé a soñar por no mostrar agallas —Gunha señaló hacia su derecha, hacia una pared donde quedó impresa la silueta de su oponente que yacía inconsciente en el suelo —No sé qué clase de poder esper posean, pero esas armaduras que materializaron son lo suficientemente resistentes para soportar una descarga eléctrica, una explosión o mi patada increíble, aunque no lo suficiente para ser derrotadas…

—Debemos esperar a que despierten y preguntarles al respecto antes de entregarlos a Anti-skill, después de todos mencionaron que iban detrás de mis amigas —Suspiró una vez más, notándosele en el rostro el dolor que invade todo su cuerpo comenzando con su brazo herido. Sin duda era una sensación desagradable por la que haría lo que fuera con tal de que desapareciera. En ese momento llegó la luz a su mente. "_Pero si tengo forma de desaparecer el dolor e incluso detener la hemorragia, es algo complejo y delicado, pero debería ser capaz de hacerlo en mi nivel, no quisiera hacerlo por lo peligroso que puede ser, pero no tengo otra alternativa_". El plan en si es sencillo: inhibiría los impulsos nerviosos del dolor utilizando sus poderes y contraería los vasos sanguíneos de su brazo para detener la sangre. Todo esto la dejaría insensible al dolor, aunque también debe de poner especial énfasis en no interferir con los impulsos nerviosos que permiten el movimiento de los músculos de su cuerpo y más importante, evitar interferir con las señales eléctricas de su sistema nervioso autónomo que controla el funcionamiento de todos sus órganos. (Alguna vez había hecho algo similar para poder moverse a pesar de estar paralizada por culpa de un fármaco). Sin duda ese es un cálculo complejo de sus habilidades como electromaster que la dejarían con las fuerzas equivalentes a un nive (Prácticamente el nivel de una sister) Un pequeño precio a pagar para seguir adelante.

—¿Y cómo piensas obtener la información? Están inconscientes y dudo que uno de tus shocks eléctricos las pueda despertar. —El número 7 se acercó hacia la chica que mando a volar, hincándose frente a ella, picándole las costillas como si eso fuera a despertarla. —No creo que tengas tiempo para esperar a que despierten.

—Tienes razón, y en este momento no puedo tampoco sacarles la información directamente usando mis poderes —La chica movió el brazo derecho, mirándose la palma de esa mano mientras saltaban chispas de sus dedos. No había sentido dolor, aunque si un cosquilleo cuando aparecieron las chispas. Sonrió un poco, satisfecha de ya no sentir ese dolor, aunque también comprobó que sus habilidades ahora estaban restringidas. "_Hice bien en pedir ayuda a Touma, y también en dejar que Sogiita-san se quedara conmigo a pesar de lo fastidioso que es con sus agallas_"

—Aunque, debo de decir que es probable que haya más como ellos esperando cerca —Comentó Gunha mirando de soslayo a ambos lados.

—En ese caso, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —Lo dijo con facilidad, pero por dentro Mikoto había dado una lucha salvaje contra su tsundere interna —Podrías llevarme al Distrito 7, hay una persona a la que le pedí ayuda para este asunto

—¿Más aliados? ¡Perfecto! Esto se está volviendo más interesante ¿Puedo saber de quién se trata? Sabes, no puedo sentirme a gusto si no se si esa persona tiene agallas o no.

—No es que sea el tipo con más agallas, pero tiene las suficientes para ayudar a cualquier chica que esté en peligro… —Se detuvo en seco, como si su tsundere interna hubiera hecho un contraataque devastador.

—¡Genial! Un aliado de la justicia —Sonrió mostrado su brillante dentadura —Y bien… ¿cómo se llama?

La pregunta dejó paralizada a Mikoto por un momento, poniéndose colorada. Un par de segundos fueron suficientes para que pudiera articular las palabras correctas —K-kami-jou To-touma. —Cerró los ojos y por un momento perdió la concentración en sus cálculos regresándole por un momento el dolor. De inmediato corrigió eso.

Los ojos del número 7 brillaron por la respuesta —Lo recuerdo, es un tipo con muchas agallas, ¡ya he luchado a su lado! ¡Bien! Te llevaré con él, ¿O no preferirías que lo trajera mientras tú buscas a tus amigas? Aunque eso no sería lo correcto porque te quedarías sola contra alguna amenaza.

—Me gusta tu segunda idea —Una vez más Mikoto sacó su PDA, observando la ruta que siguió la furgoneta hasta llegar a unos almacenes cercanos —Prometo no hacer nada peligroso mientras llegan, por cierto, ¿En qué tiempo llegarían?

—Veamos, si voy saltando entre los edificios a toda velocidad, seguramente en unos 10 minutos, debes de saber que con agallas todo es posible

—Sí, entiendo —Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Entonces es hora de irme —El chico de pronto desapareció de un salto, dejando a una sorprendida Mikoto atrás.

—Con que el número 7… puede que sea más fuerte que yo.

* * *

Había sentido el repentino despliegue de energía espiritual cerca de donde se encontraban, lo que solo alertó a Emi Asakura que de inmediato se dirigió hacia un cuarto secreto que se encontraba en el sótano del edificio en donde, por la intervención de cierto doctor, habían sido instalados un par de equipos de soporte de vida en los cuales flotaban en un líquido anaranjado los cuerpos desnudos de Ruiko y de Kuroko respectivamente. Entre ambos tubos se encontraba una pantalla holográfica en donde se mostraba los signos vitales de las chicas, aparentemente normales si se tomaba en referencia el ritmo cardiaco y la presión sanguínea, pero no podía decirse lo mismo con las ondas cerebrales las cuales mostraban una línea recta, lo cual sin duda indicaba una muerte cerebral.

—Se ven tan tranquilas en ese estado —Comentó el espíritu medieval que acompaña a Emi.

—Lo sé, y es una maravilla lo que puede hacer la ciencia médica de esta ciudad: mantener dos cuerpos con vida con mucha facilidad y en óptimas condiciones a pesar de no poseer ya un alma. —La chica tocó el vidrio del tubo donde se encuentra Saten. —Ya no deben de tardar mucho en terminar su última misión en el más allá, y cuando terminen, ¿Les puedo pedir que traigan de vuelta a esas dos? —Aparentemente habló a la nada, aunque sabía muy bien que era escuchada. —El tiempo que transcurre en el otro lado es diferente al que transcurre aquí. Estos treinta minutos que les quedan como límite deberían ser suficientes para que aprendan un par de cosas si saben dónde buscar, y finalmente regresar. Mientras tanto, voy a detener a esos enviados de la Asamblea, parece ser que finalmente se enteraron en donde estamos, lo puedo saber porque siento sus poderes acercarse —Desenfundo ambas espadas que lleva consigo y se dirigió a la calle en donde esperaría pacientemente —Sé que no soy muy fuerte, pero por lo menos espero poder detenerlos por 30 minutos contando desde ahora —Dijo con pesar, dándose la vuelta al tiempo que realizaba una posesión de objetos con ambas espadas.

Con mucha precaución abandonó el edificio donde se encontraba, internándose en la oscuridad del callejón adyacente con ambas espadas en sus manos, esperando la llegada inminente del enemigo con cierto temor. Era consiente que esta vez enviarían shamanes más fuertes y mejor preparados que los del día pasado para dar fin a la existencia de Ruiko y a la propia.

"_Las personas que tengan que venir tienen que estar preparados no solo para nosotros, también deber estar listos para enfrentar a los espers nive lo que sea que haya usado esta ciudad para derrotar a Rutherford, si ese es el caso no tendremos mucha oportunidad de ganar… pero puedo hacer lo mejor que pueda"_ La chica sonrió, afianzando el agarre sobre la empuñadura de sus espadas, iniciando con ello su posesión de objetos.

Entonces sucedió. Llegaron varios ataques en forma de luces de diversos colores tanto por delante como por detrás, mismos que pudo esquivar con dificultad. Pero no hubo tiempo para reaccionar. Aquellos dos recién llegados se lanzaban contra Emi con una ferocidad y rapidez que no podía describir y contra la cual no podía hacer mucho.

"Ataques rápidos, un furyoku denso y además…" —Emi se movía lo más rápido que podía, aunque los ataques enemigos hechos ya la habían alcanzado un par de veces, debilitándola —"Técnicas que debilitan el poder espiritual... no cabe de duda, ellos son los Ejecutores. La Asamblea debió concluir que somos una amenaza mucho mayor de lo que esperaba. Ahora ni yo soy capaz de derrotarlos, mucho menos espero que Ruiko y Kuroko puedan. Estas personas son igual de fuertes que los seguidores que Hao tuvo durante la pelea de shamanes"

Mientras tanto, Mikoto finalmente llegaba hacia el callejón dónde de acuerdo a su PDA, debía de estar el lugar donde tienen a sus amigas. Sin embargo, lo que ve es algo que no esperaba: una pelea. Dos figuras rodeadas en un aura oscura peleaban contra una chica rubia que usaba dos espadas en una pelea injusta que iba perdiendo. La reconoció en el instante: se trataba de la misma chica que aparecía en la grabación. Por su propia seguridad Mikoto se escondió en el callejón, consiente que no podía irla a ayudar, al menos no en el estado en el que se encuentra. Así que lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar a que llegara Gunha junto con Touma para poder hacer algo al respecto y mientras tanto observaría para comprender las habilidades de esas tres personas las cuales sospecha que son parecidas a las de esas dos mujeres que los enfrentaron hace como media hora.

Mikoto cerró los ojos, comenzando a percibir su alrededor usando ondas electromagnéticas. Vio en su mente una especie de radar tridimensional todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor y algo que le sorprendió fueron las siluetas de esos tres extraños. Podía percibir una perturbación en los campos electromagnéticos que emiten que se extendía por sus cuerpos y sobre las armas que utilizaban (La chica utilizaba un par de espadas mientras que los otros dos utilizaban una especie de garra metálica). La perturbación parece mantenerse constante por momentos y parecía debilitarse cuando se atacaban. No comprendía del todo eso, pero estaba explicándoselo en base a los poderes esper que conoce.

Ignorantes de la presencia de la esper a escasos pasos, los tres shamanes peleaban sin cuartel. Los zarpazos que daban contra Emi estaban gastando rápidamente su furyoku mientras que ella apenas si podía oponerse interponiendo sus espadas y las garras. Era claro para ella que solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que le dieran un golpe fatal y lo que sucedería a continuación…  
—No, no voy a dejar que eso suceda —Tomó un ligero impulso, ejecutando un ataque que enfrió el aire lo suficiente para cubrir de escarcha a los dos shamanes y alejarlos un par de pasos. Emi sabía que no iban a hablar, mucho menos a intentar persuadirla. Ese par se dedicaban únicamente a su labor, y entre sus deberes estaba el matarla y eliminar su propio espíritu así como el de todos aquellos que estuvieran en la mira. Sin duda eso le daba mucho miedo, el suficiente como para continuar hasta las últimas consecuencias; sabía que cualquier cosa que hiciera no serviría. Las órdenes eran absolutas. Así que solo le quedaba una alternativa: vencer. Y tenía una forma de hacerlo mediante una técnica que sólo ella conocía y que de acuerdo a su padre sólo debía usarse en caso de extrema urgencia.

La situación lo amerita.

En teoría se trataba de un pulso de furyoku emitido a cierta frecuencia que es capaz de desestabilizar habilidades espirituales, pero ella lo había llevado un paso más allá convirtiendo dicho pulso en un que es capaz de anular cualquier furyoku.

Y así lo hizo, aunque con muchas dificultades por la condición en la que se encontraba. Con ambas espadas, giró sobre su eje, liberando un flujo de energía rápido mismo que dejó a sus atacantes fuera de combate por un momento anulando por completo sus posesiones de objetos y cualquier tipo de energía espiritual en un rango de 5 metros, aunque eso la incluía a sí misma. Podrá ser que Emi Asakura no sea una shaman muy fuerte, pero en ese momento, los tres estaban en las mismas condiciones, y ella tenía la ventaja de poseer un arma de fuego escondida.

O eso fue lo que pensó ella.

Uno de aquellos hombres le apuntó con la mano, disparándole un pequeño dardo oculto dentro de las mangas de la capa que usaba, hiriéndola en el abdomen. Acto seguido la chica cayó al suelo incapaz de moverse, comprendiendo que aquel dardo poseía alguna clase de paralizante.

—Maldición… —Masculló Emi, mirando hacia arriba a aquellos hombres que se acercaban lentamente a ella apuntándole con la mano derecha aparentemente con las armas que llevan escondidas —¿Con que este es mi final? ¡Patético! No puedo creer que termine mi existencia de esta manera… por lo menos no puedo permitir que termines igual que yo, Sir, así que te ordeno que te vayas —A lado de Emi, el espíritu medieval apareció arrodillado a un lado de ella mostrándose preocupado por el destino de su ama. Él no sabía que ocurriría ya que ella nunca le comentó nada al respecto, sin embargo, el sentimiento que es capaz de sentir de ella le permite saber que no es nada bueno.

—Mi señora, permítame quedarme con usted hasta….

— ¡NO! Tienes que irte ¡Ahora! Si no te vas, todo por lo que hemos luchado será en vano. ¡Debes de ayudar a Ruiko y a Kuroko! Esa es la orden que te doy si es que en verdad tienes lealtad hacia mí. No te preocupes, al final de cuentas ya cumplí con mi deber, y con mi deuda de honor… lo único que me decepciona es que mi existencia va a terminar de este modo… —Miró a su espíritu con tristeza, y después a sus agresores con desafío.

Toda aquella acción la estaba observando Misaka oculta en un punto ciego del callejón. No podía entender toda aquello que decía esa chica rubia que parecía hablar con alguien, sin embargo, los nombres de sus amigas salieron a relucir por lo que supo que finalmente había llegado el momento de que actuara a pesar de que sus refuerzos aún no están presentes. Así que caminó mostrándose segura a pesar de sentirse un poco confundida de la situación.

—Así que son ustedes los que están detrás de mis amigas, ¿no? —Mikoto se plantó frente a aquellos dos hombres misteriosos con una actitud desafiante. Su estado no es el mejor y eso se podía ver en la mancha de sangre de su brazo derecho y en unos cuantos rapones en sus piernas y brazos, pero gracias a sus poderes eléctricos había sido capaz de suprimir el dolor e incluso exigirle a su cuerpo un poco más de fuerza —¡Respondan! —Chispas eléctricas aparecieron en su flequillo iluminando tenuemente el lugar.

Emi, al igual que su espíritu alzaron la vista hacia la recién llegada. —¿Imouto-chan? No, no es ella, ¿Misaka Mikoto? —Emi se sorprendió de ver a aquella chica en ese lugar. Pero de la sorpresa pasó al desconcierto. Aquellos dos hombres aún estaban de pie frente a ella, pero pusieron su atención en la esper recién llegada. La shaman supo que la atacarían. Y sucedió demasiado rápido.

Aquellos dardos que paralizaron a Emi se incrustaron en las piernas de la electromaster la cual por un momento flaqueó, retrocediendo un par de pasos, para después simplemente quitárselos con la mano, mirando desafiante a los hombres.

—He estado mirando todo este tiempo, sé que esos dardos tienen alguna clase de paralizantes, pero no les funcionara conmigo —Mikoto alzó la mano, disparando una descarga eléctrica que golpeó en el pecho a uno de esos hombres derribándolo. —De verdad no puedo entender cómo funciona su habilidad, tengo una ligera idea, pero no es el momento de arriesgarme, así que, me dirán todo lo que saben, o lo tendré que obtener por mí misma —De sus manos comenzaron a brotar chispas en el momento que el hombre que aún quedaba de pie corrió hacia ella. Mikoto no sabía que era lo que iba a hacer, pero sintió de nuevo esa perturbación electromagnética en las manos del individuo; Emi por su parte observó reunirse furyoku listo para volver a hacer su posesión de objetos.

—Por qué siempre es de la manera difícil —Susurró Mikoto con fastidio, chasqueando los dedos. De pronto surgió una explosión frente al shaman, y después otra al volver a chasquear los dedos. El sonido del aire ser detonado se escuchó a varias manzanas a la redonda haciendo cimbrar el callejón donde se encontraban. Agradeciendo que estaba tirada en el piso en el momento de la explosión, Emi no podía creer lo que veía.  
"_Los espers no podemos tener dos poderes a la vez."_ Emi recordó las palabras que Imouto le dijo la vez que puso a prueba a Kuroko. Sabía que al igual que Imouto, Mikoto es una electromaster y la más fuerte de todos, pero no concebía que sus poderes incluyeran también fuego ya que eso no encaja con el perfil de esa clase de espers conocidos como electromasters.

—Tu eres una de las personas que se encontraban la noche en que desaparecieron mis amigas, y escuché que las mencionaste hace rato, así que dime, ¿En dónde se encuentran? —Mikoto dejaba atrás los cuerpos inconscientes de sus enemigos para plantarse frente a la rubia.

Antes de que cualquiera de las dos pudiera hacer algo, escucharon un estruendo seguido de un estremecimiento en el suelo. Ambas supieron que el origen se encontraba cerca de ahí y que se iba acercando.

—Si en verdad no tienes intención de dañar a mis amigas, podemos hacer una tregua —Dijo Mikoto. Emi asintió. Las dos chicas se prepararon para lo que fuera que apareciera cuando de pronto las dos escucharon un grito que les sonó familiar.

* * *

Quince minutos antes, Kamijou Touma había abierto los ojos. El lejano ruido de una explosión hizo que sus sentidos se pusieran en alerta, recordando la petición que le había hecho Mikoto hacía unas horas antes.

"Por favor, ayúdame…" El chico había escuchado la voz de Mikoto quebrarse junto a su orgullo, y él de inmediato comprendió que en verdad se trataba de algo igual de serio que todo el asunto de las sisters y el proyecto Level 6 Shift.

De acuerdo a Mikoto, él debía de esperar a que encontrara la pista correcta para dar con sus amigas y solo entonces regresaría para pedirle ayuda, así que debía de estar alerta. Pero esa explosión a la distancia lo hizo sentir intranquilo.

—Espero que no hayas hecho algo imprudente, biri-biri —Dijo por lo bajo, levantándose de la bañera que tenía por cama. Tenía el presentimiento que esa era la señal que estaba esperando, por lo que tomó su ropa que tenía a un lado de la bañera, se la puso lo más rápido que pudo y salió del cuarto de baño, directo hacia el balcón, en donde las luces de los edificios bañaban la panorámica con sus usuales tonos azules. Por un momento volteó hacia atrás para observar a una Index bastante dormida. No creyó que nada pudiera pasar en esa noche tranquila en el Distrito 7.

De pronto, un ruido seco volvió a alerta a Touma, girándose en seco hacia el balcón. Ahí se encontró una figura blanca que lo contemplaba con singular satisfacción.

—Kamijou-kun, ¡cuánto tiempo sin vernos! —Haciendo uso de un gran equilibrio, Sogiita Gunha estaba de cuclillas sobre el borde del barandal del balcón a siete pisos de altura, mostrando su blanca dentadura al chico de la mala suerte

—Pero ¡qué estás haciendo aquí, Gunha-san! –Exclamó Touma, dando un paso atrás

—Solo vine a llevarte allá a donde son necesarias nuestras agallas —El chico señaló hacia el norte —Verás, Misaka-san me pidió que te llevara hasta allá, al parecer ella pidió tu ayuda

—Eso es cierto… pero si ella no pudo venir, ¿quiere decir que está en dificultades?

—Surgieron algunos contratiempos, nada que nuestras agallas como niveles 5 puedan superar, sin embargo, ella espera por tu ayuda, seguro que es algo que solo tu puedes hacer con esa mano derecha y que yo ni nadie más puede hacer, te he visto en acción y créeme, ¡quisiera enfrentar nuestras agallas algún día de estos!

—Espera un momento, mencionaste dos niveles 5, biri-biri es la numero tres, entonces tu…

—Soy el séptimo, pero este no es momento de ponernos a ver nuestra clasificación, así que ¡vamos! —Sin previo aviso, Gunha cargó a Touma en brazos y saltó hacia el vacío.

En medio de los gritos de Touma, Gunha saltaba entre las azoteas de los edificios a una gran velocidad, acercándose al Distrit donde debía de esperar Mikoto. Gunha supo llevar bien la situación y no mencionó lo de la herida que había recibido la electromaster para evitar preocupar de más al chico, aunque él mismo está preocupado de lo que pudiera encontrar o a lo que pudiera enfrentarse Mikoto durante su ausencia.

—Me remuerde haberla dejado sola —Murmuró Gunha casi en silencio. —Bien, ya solo debemos de ir por aquí y entonces…

Una figura apareció de pronto junto a ellos, moviéndose a la misma velocidad que Gunha y sosteniendo una katana que parecía estar hecha de una luz violeta. Sólo basto un ligero movimiento de la hoja para que una proyección de luz se dirigiera hacia ellos. A tan corta distancia, moviéndose a esa velocidad y sosteniendo a Touma con los brazos, Sogiita no podía hacer mucho salvo resistir el impacto y esperar que sus agallas no le fallaran, pero por fortuna (irónicamente), Kamijou tenía libre la mano derecha, asi que por instinto movió dicha extremidad para tocar la luz y desvanecerla en medio del ruido de cristales siendo rotos. A la figura le sorprendió ver su ataque ser desvanecido como si nada, mientras que finalmente Gunha detenía su marcha, aterrizando en un callejón muy cercano de donde supone se encuentra Mikoto, bajando al suelo a su compañero que estaba sorprendido de lo rápido que estaba entrando en combate.

—¿Nulificación de furyoku? —Masculló la figura, mientras veía a los dos chicos detenerse frente suyo. A alguien como él le sorprendía ver como uno de sus ataques era no solo detenido, también desvanecido con esa facilidad, algo que le preocupó y le hizo ver la razón que tenían los ancianos de la Asamblea para quitar del camino a Saten Ruiko. No podía creer lo mucho que había avanzado Ciudad Academia desde su fundación hacía un par de décadas atrás, para poder crear espers capaces de enfrentarlo a él, el líder de los Ejecutores, un grupo de shamanes dedicados a silenciar a todos aquello que revelen su existencia ante el mundo.

—¿Magia? —Susurró Kamijou Touma, mirando a aquel hombre fornido y encapuchado que sujetaba aún esa katana con la que disparó ese rayo de luz.

—No estoy seguro a que te refieres con magia, Kamujou-kun, pero este es el poder que usan aquellos a los que se enfrenta Misaka-san, tal vez te parezca extraño ese poder y te parezca magia ya que al parecer son espers del exterior, pero por lo que he visto, no parecen ser más fuertes que un nivel 4, sea cual sea el poder que tengan les falta el poder de las agallas, pero, aun así, me da mucho de que pensar si Misaka-san no salió ilesa después de nuestro primer enfrentamiento…

—Sogiita-san, que sean niveles 4 no me hace sentir mejor, mucho menos si me dices que biri-biri ha salido herida—Touma adoptó una postura de ataque, esperado lo inminente. —¡Cómo pudiste dejarla sabiendo que fue herida!

—Eso aún me remuerde la conciencia, pero, ella también es una nivel 5 y me demostró que es capaz de manejar la situación aún estando herida, además, fue ella la que me lo pidió cuando pudo irte a recoger por si misma —Con una mirada seria, Gunha avanzó hacia aquel hombre con el brazo al aire, y sin previo aviso acortó la distancia que había entre ambos al grito de "puño increíble".

El hombre cruzó los brazos cuando recibió el golpe del número 7, siendo echado hacia atrás unos cuantos metros, pero sin perder la postura. Gunha se sorprendió al ver que ahora su enemigo estaba rodeado de un aura violeta que parecía formar una armadura estilo samurai en todo su cuerpo y esta no se había desecho como las de sus anteriores enemigos.

—Esto va a ser un duelo con agallas —Sonrió dando otro puño increíble que también fue soportado sin dificultad.

Retrocedía unos cuantos metros con cada ataque que bloqueaba, sintiendo cada golpe que le daba el chico de uniforme blanco recorrer parte de sus brazos. Podía disipar gran parte del poder del chico gracias a su posesión de objetos tipo armadura, pero aun así algo del impacto llegaba hasta su ser causándole un ligero dolor, sin saber cómo determinar que tanto estaba siendo lastimado por ese chico el cual sabe que es uno de los 7 más fuertes de la ciudad. Sea como sea, ahora entendía cómo es que ese esper había derrotado a sus subordinados con relativa facilidad, sencillamente era demasiado poderoso para ser controlado por ellos. Pero como cualquier persona, él debía de tener un punto débil, y ese debía de ser en ese momento el chico con los pelos de punta que no había hecho nada para pelear. Así que pensó en tomarlo como rehén, o mejor aún, usarlo como un médium para una posesión de objetos y así hacerlo pelear contra el esper y hacer que abriera una brecha para eliminarlo de un golpe. Pero necesitaba dejar inconsciente al del pelo de punta, así que, esquivando el último golpe de Gunha, se dirigió hacia Kamiju con el puño en alto dispuesto a noquearlo. Lo que sucedió a continuación lo dejó sin habla.

Touma apenas logró esquivar el golpe, y al segundo siguiente golpeó el estómago del hombre con su puño derecho, logrando desvanecer con eso la armadura que lo cubría. Suficiente fue para que Gunha utilizara otro de sus puños dándole en el costado y finalmente hacerlo caer.

—Pero… como fue que… —masculló el hombre, derrumbándose en el suelo con un gran dolor en su rostro que fue causado por el puño increíble de Gunha.

—Eso es lo que yo mismo me pregunto —Mencionó Gunha, mirándolo con insatisfacción, aún sin creer que lo que él no pudo hacer con varios de sus golpes, Touma lo hubiera hecho con uno solo —Pero lo que si se, es que un día quiero enfrentarme a tus agallas, Kamijou-kun

—Tal vez debas pensar en eso otro día, ese hombre se está poniendo de pie —Touma señaló a su enemigo, poniéndose en guardia. Gunha hizo lo mismo, reiniciando una batalla contra un enemigo que no parecía tener un límite definido.

—Esto es como pelear contra Acqua… —Masculló el chico, recordando la paliza que le dio el susodicho miembro del Asiento a la Derecha de Dios.

—No sé de quién me estés hablando, pero esto me recuerda un poco a ese tipo llamado Ollerus, tenía agallas retorcidas y debo reconocer que me dio una paliza, ¡pero no volverá a ocurrir!

Touma fue el primero en atacar, tocando la armadura del tipo lográndola hacer desaparecer por unos momentos antes de volver a formarse, sorprendiéndolo. Gunha usó su puño increíble logrando hacerlo retroceder. Y así, ambos se turnaban para atacar, haciéndolo retroceder hasta una zona que le es familiar el número 7: el lugar donde se separó de Mikoto para ir a buscar al chico pelos de erizo.

* * *

Se escucharon sonidos extraños, gritos y sobre todo destrozos. Algunas voces gritando se hacían cada vez más fuertes y discernibles, lo que provocó que la atención tanto de Emi como de Mikoto se dirigiera hacia un callejón que tenían justo a sus espaldas.

Finalmente, ambas chicas pudieron entender dos palabras, muy familiares para Mikoto.

—¡Puño increíble! —Una figura retrocedía por culpa de ese ataque, apareciendo en el campo de visión de ambas chicas. Frente a ellas, aparecieron Sogiita Gunha y Kamijou Touma peleando a golpes contra esa especie de armadura brillante de dos metros de alto. Los dos chicos se encontraban agitados mientras que su enemigo no parecía demasiado cansado, aunque sí muy confundido porque no había podido hacer nada más que defenderse de las extrañas habilidades de esos dos chicos.

Quien también miró la escena con la misma confusión fue Emi

—No…no lo puedo creer… —Comenzó a balbucear la chica —Ese es… el líder de los Ejecutores.

Mikoto se volteó confundida al escuchar la voz estupefacta de la shaman

—¿Algo está mal? —Preguntó Mikoto.

—Lo sigo diciendo, no sé qué clase de cosas hagan con los espers de esta ciudad que me es muy difícil de entender… —Mencionaba Emi lentamente, con un ligero temblar en sus labios —Para la gente como yo, la posibilidad de lograr aunque sea escapar de esa persona es cercana a cero a no ser que tu fuerza sea comparable a la de él, y me estoy refiriendo a cantidades de furyoku cercanas a los 40000, muy pocos de nosotros llegamos a alcanzar ni siquiera arriba de los 9000, mi fuerza es de 7500, mientras que el furyoku de tus amigas es aún muy bajo según mis cálculos: el poder de Ruiko es de alrededor de 1000 y la de Kuroko de 890… y sin embargo, esos dos chicos de ahí enfrente, sin tener ninguna clase de poder espiritual, lo están haciendo retroceder…

Mikoto no entendió todo lo que dijo Emi, mucho menos a que se refería con furyoku y poder espiritual, y se confundió con los números que dijo. En cuanto a poder, sabe que Saten es una nivel 0 mientras que Kuroko es una nivel 4, aunque, como bien sabía, había excepciones como aquellos chicos que están peleando en ese momento: su idiota que siendo un nivel 0, nunca había sido capaz de ganarle una pelea y además había derrotado al número 1, y ni hablar de Gunha quien a pesar de ser el séptimo nivel 5, quizá era más fuerte que ella misma que es la tercera nivel 5.

Ambas miraron como Touma golpeaba aquella armadura brillante, abriéndose una brecha que era aprovechada por Gunha que lanzaba uno de sus potentes ataques.

—Nunca pensé que hubiera alguien capaz de resistir tantos de mis puños llenos de agallas… — Gunha se hizo a un lado mientras que Touma volvía a golpear una vez más esa armadura misma que era disipada parcialmente en medio del sonido del cristal siendo roto —¡Super Patada increíble!

Siguieron haciendo retroceder a su enemigo hasta que se fueron acercando sin saberlo a las dos chicas. Mikoto no lo pensó dos veces y volvió a ejecutar su truco recién dominado: detonar el aire frente a aquel enemigo, haciéndolo retroceder y sorprendiendo a los dos chicos que se echaron atrás en el momento en el que una corriente eléctrica atravesó el espacio instantes antes de explotar.

—Mi-misaka —Touma dijo sorprendido.

— ¡Esas sí que son agallas! —Gunha hizo un gento aprobatorio para Mikoto, y de inmediato entró al fuego volviendo a dar un golpe increíble que disipó lo que quedaba de la explosión.

Mikoto se echó a correr para ponerse a lado de Touma, mirando con recelo al hombre que había finalmente caído. Gunha, por su parte, no bajó la guardia y se mantuvo a la expectativa de lo que pudiera pasar. Emi miraba ahora estupefacta algo que no creyó posible: la derrota del líder de los Ejecutores.

—Eh… espera… no está muerto, ¿verdad? —Mikoto se acercó cautelosa, al igual que Touma —Porque tengo un par de asuntos que tratar con él

Aquel hombre se levantaba lentamente, comenzando a juntar todo su poder alrededor de su cuerpo de forma desconmensurada. Emi sabía que eso no es bueno, algo que no podían saber los tres espers que ya comenzaban a sentirse cansados (incluso Mikoto que seguía utilizando sus habilidades para ignorar todas las heridas de su cuerpo y el dolor que le deberían de suponer). El hombre comenzó a juntar energía en sus manos, dispuesto a dispararla en cualquier momento. Touma levanto la mano derecha, preparado para negar o en su caso desviar el ataque.

Sin previo aviso, un haz de luz apareció de la nada, golpeándolo, destruyendo la posesión tipo armadura e hiriéndolo. El sorpresivo ataque los tomo a todos por sorpresa, y Mikoto fue la más sorprendida al identificar el ataque.

—¿Railgun? —Pronunció sin aliento. No podía estar equivocada. La electricidad residual y la velocidad del ataque se lo confirmaban. Pero eso es ilógico, ya que para dicho ataque se necesita ser una nivel 5, incluso ella misma en ese momento era incapaz siquiera de utilizar el cañón de Gauss con el que Misaka Worst es capaz de disparar clavos.

—¿Están bien? —La voz tranquila de Saten hizo que todos miraran hacia donde estaba. Para su sorpresa, se encontraba rodeada de un aura color azul eléctrico que formaba alrededor de ella una armadura parecida a los trajes de poder típicos de la ciudad. En su mano derecha llevaba el fusil de asalto predilecto de las Sisters cubierto del mismo tipo de energía. Touma y Gunha asintieron, mientras que Mikoto sonrió sintiéndose por fin aliviada de ver a su amiga y eso era todo lo que le importaba, ni siquiera le importó en ese momento la armadura que vestía. Si Saten se encontraba bien, quería decir que Kuroko también debía de estarlo.

—Saten-san —Misaka avanzó un poco hacia ella cuando de pronto el hombre se volvió a levantar, amenazante y dispuesto a golpear a la pelicastaña. Entonces, una serie de pequeñas explosiones aparecieron frente al shaman, volviéndolo a derribar. Tanto Mikoto, Gunha como Tpuma por un momento pensaron que iban a quedar atrapados en medio del fuego, pero para su sorpresa, tanto el calor como la onda expansiva y la mayor parte del sonido fueron dirigidos hacia el shaman, sin siquiera sentir ellos nada del efecto de la explosión. Eso los dejó muy sorprendidos

—¡Onee-sama! ¿Estás bien? —De la nada, apareció Kuroko a lado de su amada, la miró y corrió a abrazarla.

—Espera Kuroko… no me abra… —Fue demasiado tarde para advertirle a su amiga que recibió una moderada descarga eléctrica en el momento que la tocó. Kuroko gritó por un momento, separándose de su amiga.

—¡Pensé que estarías feliz de verme! —Mencionó la chica haciendo puchero  
—Y lo estoy, es solo que en este momento… se puede decir que soy como una batería… ya lo he hecho en otra ocación, ¿lo recuerdas?  
—Como olvidarlo, cuando te dejarste atrapar por esos malvados que se aprovecharon de Febri. ¡Pero me alegra ver que estás bien! —De pronto la chica iró el brazo herido de su amada.

—He estado mejor —Mikoto se percató de que su amiga miraba su herida. Pero a pesar de todo, finalmente podía sentirse en paz —Pero podremos estár mejor una vez que derrotemos a este sujeto.

—¡Cierto! Tienes toda la razón onee-sama… Saten-san, simios, terminemos con esto de una vez por todas.

—Por supuesto —Dijo Saten, apuntando su arma hacia el hombre.

— ¿Me dijo simio? —Gunha se señaló a si mismo sin entender la razón de la ofensa.

—Seguro cree que estás detrás de biri-biri… o no le agradas, a mí siempre me dice así —Un cansado Kamijou Touma le respondió, preparando su puño.

—¡A quien llamas biri-biri! —Mikoto le gritó a Touma —No importa, ahora debemos de detener a este tipo —Dijo confiada, echando un poco de chispas.

El efecto del paralizante finalmente desaparecía del cuerpo de Emi, al igual que el efecto del ataque espiritual que había hecho hace rato, por lo que se levantó con algo de dificultad, mirando sorprendida el ataque combinado de los espers. Pudo ver al chico de pelos erizos golpear al hombre, deshaciendo momentáneamente la posesión de objetos, al número 7 propinar su puño increíble en el estómago, haciéndolo retroceder, Mikoto una vez más detonó aire en una explosión centrada en los pies del individuo, pero la sorpresa serían sus dos alumnas; Kuroko hizo aparecer de debajo de su falda unos misiles que lanzó contra el enemigo, explotando con una intensidad incluso mayor que el ataque de Mikoto, mientras que Saten materializo un bate de brillo azul eléctrico mismo que utilizó para lanzarse y golpear al enemigo y terminar de destruir esa armadura que utilizaba y dejarlo inconsciente.

Finalmente, todo había acabado.

Tanto Kamijou como Sogiita suspiraron de alivio, mientras que Mikoto se dejó caer al suelo, dejando de utilizar por completo sus habilidades eléctricas. Fue entonces que el verdadero dolor se apodero de su cuerpo. Un ardor agudo recorrió su espina hasta su cerebro proveniente no solo de su brazo herido y de su abdomen, sino de todos sus músculos en general. Comenzó a gritar, reprimiéndose a los escasos segundos. Siendo la orgullosa que es, no dejaría que nadie la viera en un estado tan vulnerable, sin embargo, el daño estaba hecho. No se imaginó nunca que sobre esforzar su cuerpo de esa manera podía terminar de esa manera, por lo que no podía evitar quejarse y comenzar a llorar por culpa del dolor

—Onee-sama, estas bien —Dijo Kuroko apareciendo a su lado.  
—¡Misaka! —Touma estaba asustado de ver la condición de la chica de secundaria, por lo que no dudo en sacar su teléfono celular y llamar a su dolor de cabecera. Gunha también se le acercó.

—Misaka-san, resiste, ¡yo sé que puedes! Tuviste muchas agallas para pelear con tu cuerpo malherido, ¡puedes soportar esto!

—Misaka-san… —Saten bajó la cabeza. Comenzó a sentirse culpable por el estado de su amiga. Sabía muy bien que Mikoto seguramente se había enfrentado a varios enemigos que la habían dejado en un estado en el que se encontraba sobre esforzando su cuerpo, y lo entendía muy bien gracias a la habilidad de Imouto. Por un momento, pensó en utilizar sus propias habilidades para ayudar a su amiga a mitigar el dolor, en embargo, una advertencia resonó en su cabeza.

—No lo hagas, Saten-sama. Onee-sama no podría soportar una vez más que sus impulsos eléctricos sean bloqueados, podría quedar paralítica de por vida, sus nervios y músculos están al borde del colapso, por no mencionar su corazón, expresa Misaka impotente de no poder hacer nada para ayudar a Onee-sama; eso que hizo es una habilidad que ningún electromaster debería intentar porque las consecuencias pueden ser catastróficas, por eso, esta Misaka no permitirá que Saten-sama haga algo así en un futuro.

—¿Entonces qué podemos hacer? No poseemos ninguna habilidad de curación, y supongo que tampoco Kuroko-san, sino ya lo estuviera haciendo.

—¿Y qué tal de Emi? Pregunta Misaka

—En este momento mi poder está al límite, apenas si me puedo mover, en embargo, lo que si puedo hacer es dormirla… Sir, ya sabes que hacer  
—A sus órdenes, mi señora — Las manos de Emi se cubrieron de un resplandor azul cian, y estas pasaron a lado de las sienes de Mikoto, logrando con esto hacerla caer en un profundo estado de sueño del cual no sería consciente del dolor que aqueja su cuerpo entero, al menos hasta que pudieran llegar al hospital.

—Es un alivio —Mencionó Kamijou Touma, sintiéndose más tranquilo una vez que observó a Mikoto sumergirse en un profundo sueño —Ahora debemos de llevarla al hospital y… —Comenzó a sentir un ligero hormigueo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, obligándolo a mirar hacia abajo. Del bolsillo apareció como si fuera un pequeño canguro recién nacido una chica de 15 cm vestida como una bruja.

—¿O-Othinus? ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? —Dijo sorprendido el chico...


	10. Después de la pelea

**Capítulo IX**

**Despues de la pelea_[The principle of the end]**

Finalmente había abierto los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue la luz blanquecina de las lámparas en el techo de aquella habitación. Lentamente bajó la mirada, notándose recostada en una camilla de hospital. Tenía conectados al brazo derecho que tenía vendado, un par de catéteres y varios cables unidos a equipos de monitoreo de signos vitales, mientras que, en el brazo izquierdo, sienes y pecho tenía más cables unidos a una máquina que la chica no pudo identificar.

—¿Dón… dónde estoy? — Misaka Mikoto articuló con dificultad. Sentía su cuerpo pesado y una molestia la recorría cada vez que hacía un intento de mover cualquier parte de su ser.

—En el hospital, donde debe de ser —La voz de un doctor al que Mikoto asoció con gekota fue la que le respondió afablemente; el doctor se encontraba tomando nota de los signos vitales de la electromaster — No por ser nivel 5 significa que todos ustedes son intocables o que sus actos no tendrán consecuencias… aunque de los 7, a la última que esperaría aquí eres tú. Estuviste a punto de morir, por suerte fuiste traída a tiempo por tus amigas. Ellas en este momento están afuera esperando para poder pasar a visitarte, aunque no estoy seguro de dejarlas pasar en este momento, la seguridad de mis pacientes es lo más importante.  
—No podría estar en mejores manos que en las de ellas—Susurró Mikoto, observando lo que el doctor se disponía a hacer en ese momento.  
— Si tú lo dices entonces no tengo ningún inconveniente; no te quitaré mucho tiempo, solamente te voy a hacer una revisión de rutina —El doctor se colocó su estetoscopio, puso el frío metal del instrumento en el pecho de la chica que se estremeció por un momento, mostrándose aliviado al término de la revisión —Finalmente estás recuperándote y eso es una buena noticia, en medio mes estarás fuera del hospital, justo el mismo tiempo que va a estar internado mi paciente favorito, al cual debo de ir a checar enseguida —Heaven Canceller mencionó casual, dándole una última mirada a Mikoto —Espero que se lleven bien y no destruyan el equipo médico como suele pasar cuando se encuentran—Esas palabras sonaron más como regaño, provocando pena en Mikoto que se sonrojó en el momento; mientras, el doctor cara de rana se dirigió hacia la puerta, y justo antes de abrirla, volteo a ver una vez más a la chica —Electromaster es una habilidad bastante sorprendente y poderosa una vez que alcanzan el nivel 4, sin embargo, hay ciertas cosas que no deberías de hacer sin estar consciente de lo que puede pasar, justo como lo que le hiciste a tu cuerpo. Sé más consiente para la próxima para que puedas evitar que esos científicos quieran tomar todas las lecturas posibles de tu cuerpo, al final de cuentas, que un nivel 5 llegue al hospital en la condición en la que te encontrabas no es algo que se vea todos los días. —El doctor giró el pomo de la puerta, y salió dispuesto a encontrarse con su paciente favorito.

Por su parte, Mikoto hizo el intento por levantarse sin lograrlo. Era evidente que su cuerpo apenas estaba comenzando a recuperarse y que estaría en ese lugar una temporada. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos lentamente, recordando las escenas de aquella noche sin lograr entenderlo todo. Había salido para encontrar a sus amigas, encontrándose con enemigos con extraños poderes que lograron herirla a pesar de contar con la ayuda de Touma y Sogiita, y finalmente estaba Saten que estaba utilizando un poder similar al de los enemigos combinado con un electromaster que le parecía demasiado familiar, como si se tratara de su propio poder. Y estaba Kuroko, no olvidaba que ella también estaba utilizando un poder aunque no igual que el de Saten, igual de extraño y a la vez familiar. —"¿Explosiones? Y no solo eso, parecía poder teletransportar energía, fue como si en ese momento ella fuera un nivel 5" —Suspiró con pesadez, cerrando finalmente sus ojos. No podía recordar que fue lo que pasó después de derrotar a ese enemigo, todo había sido dolor hasta finalmente perder el conocimiento. Desde ese momento, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado inconciente, pero suponía que al menos un par de días. Ya les preguntaría a sus amigas que fue lo que ocurrió.

—Creo que no se puede evitar —Esbozó una ligera sonrisa de felicidad apenas perceptible. Estaba consciente de que las demás harían exactamente lo mismo si estuvieran en su lugar. –No podría mejores amigas que ellas.

De pronto se escuchó un tímido golpeteo en la puerta, y una voz familiar al otro lado.

—¿Podemos pasar? —Saten habló mientras abría la puerta. Mikoto asintió ligeramente, abriendo nuevamente los ojos. Ahí vio a Uiharu, Kuroko y Saten que le llevaban unos cuantos regalos.

—Adelante, chicas —Intento esbozar una sonrisa, apenas podía hacerlo y se sorprendía que pudiera hablar más o menos bien. Sentía una fatiga extrema en todos sus musculos.

—Estábamos preocupadas por ti —Comenzó Saten, acercándose a ella con algo de pena, sintiéndose culpable de que su amiga hubiera sido herida de esa manera. —Lo sentimos, Misaka-san, por nuestra culpa fuiste herida.

—Onee-sama —Kuroko bajó la mirada, sintiéndose de la misma manera que Saten.

—Descuiden chicas, lo importante es que todas están a salvo —Dijo la electromaster con sinceridad —Por cierto, ¿dónde están Sogiita y… el idiota? —No importaba si estuviera herida, Mikoto siempre mantendría su lado tsundere

—Bueno… —Saten y Kuroko miraron a Uiharu, esta última dio un paso hacia atrás nerviosa.

—Emh…, Misaka-san, Sogiita-san está bien, solo tuvo un par de heridas que ya fueron atendidas y fue dado de alta al día siguiente, o más bien él se dio de alta, pero Kamjou-san es otra historia…

— ¿¡Está bien!? —Mikoto hizo el intento de levantarse, pero el dolor se hizo presente una vez más demostrándolo con una mueca y obligándola a permanecer lo más quieta posible.

—Onee-sama, no debes de hacer movimientos tan bruscos —Kuroko apareció a lado de su amada tratando de recostarla, preocupada —Y no deberías de preocuparte tanto por ese simio, él está bien. —la voz de la chica se notó una ligera molestia misma que Mikoto ignoró.

—También está hospitalizado —Agregó Uiharu. Mikoto recordó que el doctor había mencionado que se llevara bien con su paciente favorito, y supuso que dicho paciente es nada más y nada menos que SU idiota.

—Pero como fue que… —Hasta donde recordaba, Touma se encontraba bien en el momento que finalmente se encontraron.

—Él nos protegió en ese momento –Mencionó Saten, recordando el preciso instante —Aquel enemigo que enfrentábamos terminó siendo usado como una marioneta, una muy poderosa que resistió el puño de Kamijou-kun, el puño increíble de Sogiita-kun, tus explosiones y mi railgun; habíamos bajado la guardia en el momento que comenzaste a gritar de dolor y fue en ese instante en el que se había vuelto a alzar el enemigo empuñando una espada hacia nosotras, ninguna logró reaccionar a tiempo a excepción de Sogiita y Kamijou. Kamijou-kun recibió un golpe el cual, según Emi, ningún humano podría haber sobrevivido, sin embargo, él lo hizo gracias a la intervención de Sogiita-kun, y no solo eso, fueron capaces de derrotar esa marioneta gracias a que un hada apareciera y le susurrara algo a Kamijou-kun en ese momento critico.

Mikoto y Uiharu no entendieron a qué se refería Saten cuando mencionó "un hada", Kuroko apenas si lo podía cree por haberlo visto ella misma y Saten, bueno, ella ya había aprendido a aceptar toda clase de cosas extrañas.

* * *

Saten lo recordaba muy bien desde el momento en el que recuperó la conciencia en el plano terrenal. Frente a ella, se encontraba el alma de Imouto, tendiéndole la mano y dispuesta a ayudar a su amiga.

—Misaka se alegra de que hayas regresado, y estaba preocupada de que tardaste demasiado en despertar después de que Kuroko lo haya hecho, dice Misaka mostrando su preocupación.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —Logró decir Ruiko con dificultad después de toser y sacar de sus pulmones ese líquido naranja que había mantenido con vida su cuerpo durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en el más allá.

—Como 15 minutos desde que regresó Kuroko, expresa Misaka alerta de que pueda aparecer algún enemigo dispuesto a atacar.

—No fue mucho tiempo, ¿Dónde está Shirai-san?

—Encargándose de los enemigos. Ella me pidió que te dijera que te adelantaras, que tiene un mal presentimiento y que tal vez onee-sama esté en peligro.

Las palabras de la sister fueron suficientes para hacer que la determinación de Ruiko saliera a flote.

—Entonces, ¡vamos! —Caminó decidida hacia el exterior, pidiéndole a Imouto que la siguiera; esta por su parte quiso decirle a Ruiko que estaba desnuda, pero al final, la shamán le dijo —Esto es algo nuevo, pero sé que funcionará: una posesión tipo armadura.

Sin perder el tiempo realizó esa posesión utilizando el aire como médium, dándole forma de un traje de poder mecanizado que había visto en una revista de leyendas urbanas. El brillo sólido de la armadura fue suficiente para ocultar su desnudez y a su vez, hacerla parecer que es parte de alguno de esos grupo de élite clandestinos de Ciudad Academia.

El resto de los hechos sucedieron tal como Mikoto lo recordaba; había aparecido frente a ellos portando con orgullo su habilidad recién dominada, y junto a Kuroko, Touma y Sogiita, habían logrado derrotar a su enemigo. Pero aquello aún no había terminado. Después de que Emi pusiera en un profundo estado de sueño a Mikoto que finalmente resintió todas esas heridas visibles (y no visibles), una curiosa persona apareció frente a ellos. Con 15 centímetros de altura, una chica con ropas que no cubren mucho de su cuerpo y sombrero de bruja había emergido del bolsillo del abrigo de Touma, tomando por sorpresa a todos. Lo primero que pensó fue que se trataba de una especie de hada, pero fue Touma quien desveló su nombre al decirlo con total sorpresa.

—¿O… Othinus? ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

La pequeña chica comenzó a trepar por los pliegues del abrigo del chico hasta llegar a su hombro, en donde se sentó, mirando con curiosidad a todos los ahí presentes, pero sobre todo a Ruiko y a Kuroko.

—Así que eres tu —Othinus miró con determinación a Saten —aquella chica por la que Hao Asakura ha mostrado gran interés. —Se sintió sorprendida al ver la habilidad con la que Ruiko controlaba esa posesión de objetos que cubría todo su cuerpo —Vaya que eres fuerte, pero aún te falta mucho por recorrer —Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, dirigiéndose ahora a Kuroko, quien al parecer no tenía nada en especial, sin embargo, solamente Emi, Ruiko y la propia Othinus podían verlo: la posesión de almas y al espíritu de la chica rubia que estaba dentro de su cuerpo —y supongo que tú eres la segunda que mencionó Hao…

—¡Espera un momento! ¿Cómo es que conoces a Hao? —Emi dijo sorprendida, sintiendo un ligero temblor en su cuerpo por culpa de las heridas que sufrió que, aunque la mayoría no son físicas, le han causado mucho daño a su cuerpo.

Othinus miró de soslayo a Emi, como considerando si debía de decir alguna palabra o no. Pero, ¿no se supone que estaba ahí para hablar? Por lo menos esa había sido su determinación desde el momento que Touma fue arrastrado por Gunha fuera de su dormitorio, sin embrago, no estaba del todo segura de decirlo por ser asuntos relacionados con los dioses. Kamijou notó la inseguridad de Othinus, y miró de reojo a la mini-diosa, sonriéndole, dándole a entender que todo estaría bien.

—Es sencillo de responder —Othinus se animó a hablar, tomando un poco de su arrogancia como ex-diosa que era —Hao se quiso interponer en mis planes así que lo tuve que quitar del camino —Habló con seguridad, sin que nadie ahí pudiera entender del todo sus palabras. Ruiko y Kuroko solo se quedaron en silencio, mientras que Emi comenzó a balbucear y Touma miró acusativamente a Othinus.

—¿Qué quieres decir con quitar del camino? ¿Quién es ese tal Hao? ¿se interpuso en tus planes cuando tratarse de conseguir la lanza de Gungnir? —Preguntó Touma a Othinus, pero fue Emi quien le respondió, sin llegar a creer las palabras de la mini-Othinus.

—Hace poco tiempo, fue quien se alzó con el poder de los Grandes Espíritus, en pocas palabras, él se convirtió en un dios, el dios shamán que es capaz de destruir este mundo y volverlo a recrear. Pero él es un dios, su poder es algo que un humano no sería capaz de obtener en al menos 500 años, y aparte de él, hay otros 7 dioses shamán que serían capaces de rivalizar con él, pero no lo harían sin destruir el mundo en el proceso.

—Eso que dices es cierto, de hecho, la simple presencia de un dios en este mundo sería suficiente para desestabilizar por no decir destruir el mundo accidentalmente, ¡imaginate si se enfrentan dos dioses! la destrucción sería tal que no quedaría nada de esta existencia, sin embargo, ¿si ya no hubiera existencia alguna? Los dioses se podrían enfrentar, y para que lo sepas, los dioses shaman no son los únicos seres omnipotentes que hay; cuando los magos llegan a reunir ciertas condiciones extraordinarias de acuerdo a la mitología que utilizan en su magia, también pueden ascender a ese dominio, esos son los dioses mágicos, y yo fui una de ellos —Othinus sonrió orgullosa —Y también puede que existan una tercera clase de dioses aunque de ellos solo puedo hacer suposiciones, y es aquí en donde entran en juego ustedes dos —Señaló a Saten y a Kuroko.

—A que te refieres —dijo Kuroko un poco molesta de no entender de que estaba hablando la mini-chica.

—Creo que me hago una idea —Mencionó Saten —La finalidad del experimento al que se sometió Accelerator: el nivel 6

—No están tan mal informadas por lo que veo —Agregó Othinus —Así es, el nivel 6 podría ser la tercera clase de dios, pero de eso no estoy del todo segura ya que nunca en la historia ha pasado debido a las propias limitaciones que poseen los gemestones, los espers naturales, los cuales difícilmente logran pasar del nivel 3 y pocos alcanzan el nivel 4 aunque aquí hay una excepción a esa regla —miró a Gunha—, sin embargo, puedo decir ustedes dos tienen ese potencial, aunque la que tiene mayor probabilidad eres tu —Señaló a Saten —si utilizas tus poderes espirituales en conjunto claro está. Hao también sabe de esto y también lo cree, y te había estado vigilando hasta hace poco tiempo, por fortuna el lazo que había creado para vigilarte fue roto y ya me imagino quien pudo haberlo hecho —Miró a Touma —Ya sin ser suficiente, dejó salir unos cuantos rumores sobre tu peligrosidad para que otros shamanes fueran tras de ti, esperando que esos encuentros te volvieran fuerte, y por lo que veo, lo logró.

—Así que esa es la razón por la que la Asamblea fue detrás de ellas… —Susurró Emi —¿Y cómo es que lo sabes?

—Me lo dijo él mismo esta noche, hace un par de horas; por lo que noté está satisfecho porque ahora comenzara la próxima pelea de shamanes, y al parecer tiene planes para ustedes dos —Mencionó con seriedad Othinus —Si mal no recuerdo, Hao me comentó que tenía una nueva oportunidad de comenzar, por lo que asumo que volverá a participar en el torneo, pero eso me deja con una pregunta, ¿Por qué incrementar los poderes de una chica que podría volverse una amenaza para él, si simplemente puede quitarla del camino para evitarlo?

Saten se había quedado pensando en las palabras de la pequeña hada, sintiéndose un poco asustada. No solamente debía de buscar una forma de lidiar contra lo que probablemente le tuviera preparado Ciudad Academia, sino que ahora también debía de preocuparse por un shaman que al parecer había sido el responsable de que hubiera sido puesta en la mira para ser quitada del camino.

Pero ya tendría tiempo de pensar en eso después.

En ese momento, en el cielo brilló una luz que por unos momentos deslumbró a todos, apareciendo justo por detrás de un cometa por el cual hubo mucho revuelo las últimas semanas en la ciudad: El cometa Punta de Flecha. Emi miró maravillada aquella señal que pensó que nunca vería, pero a la vez, recordó las palabras que intercambió con Aleister Crowley, el director general de Ciudad Academia aquella ocasión que lo visitó para aclarar lo de la inscripción de Ruiko en Tokiwadai.

—Tenía razón Aleister… esa es la Estrella del Destino… entonces, lo que dijiste, pequeña hada, ¿también es verdad?

—Por supuesto que si…

Sin previo aviso, y como si aquella señal hubiera sido el único detonante que esperaba, aquel shaman enemigo conocido como Ejecutor se volvió a levantar de una manera tan rápida que tomó por sorpresa a la mayoría, excepto a Gunha que siempre se mantenía alerta. El ejecutor avanzó con una velocidad que incluso sorprendió al número 7, avanzando con una sólida posesión de objetos que simulaba una armadura samurái, blandiendo una espada envuelta en ese mismo brillo de color carmesí, dispuesto a atravesar sin misericordia a Saten y de paso a Touma que estaba delante de la chica

—¡Super puño increíble! —Gritó Gunha, golpeando esa espada espiritual a puño limpio. Pero esta vez el poder del nivel 5 apenas si fue suficiente para desviar el ataque y de paso, recibió una herida que atravesó todo su brazo, dislocándole el hombro. Hizo una ligera mueca de dolor, aunque de inmediato sonrió satisfecho de haber logrado evitar una desgracia. Y es aquí donde entra el experto en desgracias. Othinus le susurró algo, y Touma, sin dudarlo, se precipitó hacia ese hombre, golpeándolo con su mano derecha en la boca del estómago, logrando desaparecer esa posesión de objetos por escasos segundo, y a continuación, puso su mano derecha sobre la nuca, logrando romper con eso alguna especie de conexión que se había formado y volver a dejarlo inconsciente. Pero no todo fue tan sencillo. En el último momento antes de que perdiera el conocimiento, el Ejecutor volvió a formar su posesión de objetos, intentando golpear a Touma con todo su poder, pero no lo logró al interponer Gunha su mano izquierda en medio del ataque en un movimiento que no le tomó mas de medio segunda. El resultado fue que Gunha terminó con su otro brazo muy malherido al desgarrársele los músculos (aunque tuvo suerte de que no terminara con los huesos rotos), y Touma no salió invicto porque gran parte de esa inmensa energía que Gunha no logró detener había logrado alcanzarlo, lastimándolo seriamente por dentro, aunque de haber recibido ese golpe directamente seguro estaría muerto. Othinus había saltado en el último momento, siendo detenida en medio del aire por una corriente de viento generada por la propia Saten, quien estaba muy asustada por aquel repentino ataque.

—¡Kamijou-kun! —Gritó Ruiko, corriendo hacia donde quedó Touma, tirado en el suelo escupiendo sangre, sin poder hacer realmente nada al respecto, sintiéndose impotente de ver que la vida de ese chico se iba poco a poco. Othinus también estaba aterrada, olvidándose por completo de la forma en que lo llama usualmente.

—Touma, ¡por favor, resiste! —La pequeña chica se puso sobre el pecho del chico, hincándose y murmurando alguna especie de conjuro en nórdico antiguo. Quizá ya no tuviera su poder omnipotente de antaño, y apenas si es capaz de refinar magia, pero podía hacer lo suficiente para evitar que le chico tuviera un trágico final, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Afortunadamente la ambulancia que había pedido Touma momentos antes llegó a los cinco minutos, llevándose a Touma, a Gunha y a Mikoto de urgencia para una intervención de emergencia en el hospital.

* * *

De regreso al presente, Saten le terminó de explicar todos los detalles a su amiga, o por lo menos aquellos que explicaban como habían terminado en el hospital aquellos chicos.

—Después lo he de ir a visitar —Mikoto se sonrojó, intentando evitar la mirada de sus amigas mientras pensaba en que haría eso en el momento en el que se pudiera mover un poco. No podía creer que Touma estuviera herido una vez más por culpa suya, y no solo él, también Gunha salió lastimado, así que pensó que lo menos que pudría hacer sería agradecerles por su ayuda y pedirles una disculpa a ambos —Pero antes de eso —Mikoto intentó moverse una vez más, pero el dolor se lo impidió, provocándole una mueca de dolor misma que sus amigas les costó trabajo ver; las tres solían ver en Mikoto a una figura de seguridad y confianza, terca, impulsiva y obstinada, quizá algo infantil, a la que nada era capaz de ponérsele en su camino, y verla en ese estado les parecía algo irreal, sin embargo, entendían que también es humana y puede ser herida.

—Antes de ir con el idiota, me gustaría que ustedes dos me dieran una explicación… ¡me… nos tuvieron muy preocupadas a Uiharu-san y a mí! —Alcanzó a fruncir el ceño y a levantar un poco la voz. Las chicas lo notaron, dando un paso hacia atrás, temerosas de lo que pudiera hacer la electromaster. Para su suerte no podía hacer mucho salvo hablar.

—Ellas todavía no me han dado muchos detalles, pero lo que me han dicho… —Uiharu tuvo el valor de hablar primero, pero fue interrumpida por Kuroko cuando esta le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Sabes que a mí más que a nadie le duele verte en este estado onee-sama, y me siento muy mal porque por culpa mía estés en ese estado, pero en este momento es más importante que te recuperes, así que las explicaciones tendrán que esperar

—Shirai-san tiene razón, Misaka-san. También me siento mal porque fue nuestra culpa que quedaras tan herida. Ahora nos toca a nosotras cuidarte hasta que mejores, ¿no es así, chicas? —Saten volteó a ver a Kuroko y a Uiharu, ambas chicas asintieron.

Mikoto únicamente pudo dedicarles una sonrisa.

* * *

En otra parte cercana al Distrito 23, Emi Asakura se encontraba sentada en la banca de una parada de autobús. A su lado, su espíritu acompañante la escoltaba, mirando ambos hacia el horizonte en donde los aviones iban y venían del exterior, pero no miraban precisamente las maquinas voladoras, más bien miraban una luz en el horizonte la cual, a pesar de ser aún de día, era visible para sus ojos y le daba un mensaje claro y conciso no solo a ella, también a cualquiera que fuera como ellos.

—La Estrella del Destino. En verdad que los apaches, y sobretodo Aleister ya sabían sobre esto. Se me hacía extraño que hubiera a haber una nueva pelea de shamanes a 14 años después de que Hao lograra convertirse en el dios shamán, sin embargo, si lo que aquella pequeña hada dijo es verdad…  
—Entonces quiere decir que el mundo es más complejo de lo que creía mi señora —Le respondió el espíritu medieval

—Siempre he pensado que lo único que puede oponerse a un dios shaman es otro dios shaman, se supone que no debe de haber ningún ser más poderoso que Hao Asakura, y si él entrara en combate con otro ser de igual condición, el mundo sería destruido en el proceso. —Emi bajó la mirada, con una expresión pensativa —Pero saber que él ha sido derrotado y despojado de su condición como dios, me hace sentir muy intranquila, ¿acaso existen más personas con la capacidad de alcanzar el territorio de dios?

—Por lo que pude entender de la conversación de la noche pasada, la única existencia que tuvo esa oportunidad y lo logró fue la otrora diosa mágica Othinus

—Así es… solo un dios mágico tendría esa posibilidad, y esa pequeña hada que apareció clamó haber sido Othinus, la diosa mágica que una vez destruyó el mundo y que incluso derrotó a Hao Asakura. No logro concebir que Hao pueda ser derrotado, ni siquiera logro terminar de creer que exista algo como un dios mágico capaz de derrotar al shaman King capaz de dar forma al mundo, pero si ese fue el caso, entonces la aparición de la Estrella del Destino no debería ser tan extraño… de no ser porque tiene que aparecer cada 500 años como un aviso de los Grandes Espíritus de que un nuevo Shaman King será elegido. Incluso Othinus no le encuentra explicación lógica para la aparición de dicha señal, ya que, según lo que nos platicó ella justo después de que la ambulancia se llevara a Mikoto, Touma y Gunha, reconstruyó el mundo tal cual era antes de destruirlo, por lo que solo podemos hacer especulaciones de que alguna clase de fuerza superior está arreglando las cosas para que sucedan de esta manera.

—¿cree que algún otro dios shamán haya podido interferir en la reconstrucción del mundo?

—Probablemente… tal vez sea obra de Yabisu, el dios que precedió a Hao y que dio forma al mundo tal cual conocemos, o tal vez el responsable sea otro dios mágico; sea como sea, las cosas ya están tomando su rumbo, y solo nos queda presenciarlo.

—¿Y entonces que es lo que sigue, mi señora?

—La elección de los shamanes para la próxima pelea que ocurrirá. Lo más probable es que los oficiales del torneo vengan a hacerles la prueba a Ruiko-chan y Kuroko-chan, y entonces comiencen las preliminares, las cuales deberían de tener fáciles. Después del entrenamiento que tuvieron en el más allá, sus poderes se incrementaron dramáticamente, debo decir que en este momento las dos son más fuertes que yo y, por lo que supe, los poderes de ambas ya se pueden considerar de nivel 5 según los estándares de Ciudad Academia… el siguiente paso sería el hipotético nivel 6.

—¿Y el temor que tiene la Asamblea sobre Ruiko?

—Es precisamente ese, que es capaz de alcanzar el nivel 6 utilizando sus poderes espirituales y sus poderes esper, lo que quiere decir que estaría a un paso de alcanzar el territorio de los dioses. Sin embargo, que Kuroko también haya logrado la misma hazaña puede dar lugar que tarde o temprano los científicos intenten crear espers capaces de utilizar poderes espirituales. Y mientras más espers con poderes espirituales existan, el equilibrio del mundo podría inclinarse al ya favorecido lado de la ciencia.

—Pero, aunque lo lograran, podría ser que no sean más fuertes que un shamán común, además, les hacen falta todos esos conocimientos sobre espiritismo que poseen los shamanes de familias antiguas.

—Ruiko-chan y Kuroko-chan podrían conseguir ese conocimiento —dijo en voz baja, llevándose la mano al mentón, pensativa, con semblante serio —Ambas vienen de familias de shamanes antiguas, no sé qué es lo que pudieran saber los miembros de la familia Saten, pero la familia Shirai son conocidos por haber hecho muchas investigaciones en el pasado… —suspiró— bueno, eso termina sin importar si ellas no quieren participar, aunque pensando en como piensan esas dos, probablemente lo harán. Pero antes de eso, debo de hablarles y explicarles mejor de que se trata todo este asunto de la pelea de shamanes, sobre lo que esperan obtener y lo que deben de arriesgar...

* * *

El atardecer ya comenzaba a teñir el cielo con sus colores ocres al ir desapareciendo poco a poco el sol en el horizonte. Recargada en el marco de la ventana del cuarto de hospital, Othinus miraba con mucha atención la Estrella del Destino, una señal que no debería de aparecer hasta el año 2500. Como la ex-diosa responsable de destruir el mundo una vez, derrotar a Hao Asakura en aquel vacío existencial y volver a reconstruir el mundo usando como punto de restauración el Imagine Breaker del chico que reposa tranquilamente en la camilla que está a lado de la ventana, Othinus se encontraba muy preocupada. La posibilidad de que alguien hubiera intervenido durante la reconstrucción del mundo y agregar o alterar alguna de las capas que lo constituían eran altas, aunque ella no se imagina exactamente quién sería el culpable. Al menos para ella, los responsables podrían tratarse de los otros dioses mágicos, pero no podía asegurarlo con certeza. Incluso que Hao lo hubiera hecho con lo último que le quedaba de su poder como dios shaman tampoco le sonaba descabellado, sin embargo, las palabras que ese mismo chico le dijera la noche anterior hacía que esa teoría fuera descartada.

—Hao pensó que había sido yo la que modificó la fecha de aparición de la Estrella para hacerla aparecer en estas fechas —La chica apartó la vista de la Estrella para mirar con atención a Kamijou Touma que dormía profundamente —A partir de este momento, no estoy segura si jugarás un papel importante en esto o no, Touma; pero eres tan obstinado que si te piden ayuda con este asunto con seguridad ayudaras, ¿no es así? —Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa sincera —Así es como eres, humano, y lo que sea que pueda decir no te detendrá.

De pronto escuchó pasos afuera de la habitación, poniendo a la pequeña chica en alerta cuando sonaron dos ligeros golpeteos en la puerta seguida de una voz familiar.

—Kamijou-kun, ¿puedo pasar? —Del otro lado de la puerta, Saten Ruiko esperó respuesta, creyendo que el chico se ha de encontrar despierto. Pero no hubo una respuesta inmediata.

Afuera, Ruiko llevaba una pequeña bolsa de papel en la que seguramente llevaría algunas galletas; esa era su forma de agradecerle por apoyar a Mikoto y haberlas salvado de aquel shamán la noche anterior. Esperó un momento, pero siguió sin obtener respuesta, por lo que supuso que debía de estar dormido el chico. Suspiró con pesar, dispuesta a visitar a Mikoto antes de regresar a su dormitorio, pero una voz femenina le respondió del otro lado de la puerta.

—Adelante, humana.

Ruiko se extrañó por la forma en la que le hablaron, pero aun así entró a la habitación del chico, la cual se encontraba en penumbra únicamente iluminada por las luces artificiales que entraban por la ventana provenientes de los edificios del exterior, la luna y unas cuantas de las más brillantes estrellas incluida la Estrella del Destino. Y sentada sobre el alfeizar de la ventana se encontraba Othinus, quien miraba a Ruiko inquisitivamente.

—Eres una esper, y también una shaman… —fue lo primero que le dijera Othinus en un tono casi monótono —Algunos pudieran pensar que eso no es posible, pero eso es únicamente porque nunca antes se había visto algo así, ni siquiera los dioses sabíamos que era lo que podía pasar, personalmente creía y ahora confirmo que el conjunto de leyes espirituales no son tan rígidos como lo son los de la magia y la ciencia; yo misma pude utilizar esos poderes con la ayuda de Accelerator, Kakine Teitoku y de Misaka Mikoto en uno de tantos mundos que creé para poder destruir la voluntad de este chico —señaló a Touma que seguía dormido —Puedo decir que fue muy estimulante mi encuentro con el dios shaman, otro ser supremo con el cual utilicé esos poderes. Tanto él como yo supimos en ese momento el enorme potencial que podría tener un esper con tus características… alcanzar nuestro territorio, el dominio de los dioses…

—El nivel 6, ¿no es así? —Saten había ido escuchando con paciencia las palabras de la pequeña chica, sin llegar a comprender del todo lo que decía.

—Exactamente, el nivel 6, supongo que estás familiarizada con el término, ¿no es así? Y supongo que esa chica que está detrás de ti es todavía más consiente que tu sobre lo que implica llegar al nivel 6 —Othinus señaló sin miramientos a la sister que se encontraba detrás de Saten —Su vida fue sacrificada en pos de llegar a nuestro territorio.

—Sé que hay muchas cosas retorcidas en esta ciudad, y no quisiera que nadie más sufra por las razons egoístas que tienen los altos mandos, por eso lucharé para lograr eliminar eso, aunque sepa que tal vez eso no sea posible… —Saten bajó la voz conforme hablaba, dándose cuenta de que en realidad ella misma tenía sus dudas, ¿cómo iba a lograr derribar ella sola a todo el sistema?

—Si, tal vez sea imposible para ti —Othinus se puso de pie de un solo salto, dándole la espalda a Ruiko para poder contemplar una vez más aquel juego de luces artificiales de Ciudad Academia y el tenue brillo de las estrellas —Sin embargo, si alcanzaras el terreno que alguna vez pise, tal vez… no, más bien con seguridad, podrás hacer eso y mucho más, ¿saben a qué me refiero? —Llevó ambas manos hacia atrás, mirando a Ruiko y a Imouto de reojo; Saten seguía sin comprender a que se refería con todo eso, y, de acuerdo a lo que podía entender, esa chica hablaba y se refería a sí misma como si alguna vez ella hubiera sido alguna clase de diosa que todo lo sabía.

—Te refieres al evento que iniciará con la aparición de la Estrella del Destino, pregunta Misaka atreviéndose a participar en esta conversación —La voz baja e imperturbable de la sister llamó la atención de Othinus y de la propia Saten, quienes notaron el deseo de la fantasma por participar.

—Aún no hemos hablado a fondo Shirai-san y yo con Emi-san sobre este tema, aunque se lo suficiente para entender lo que implica. —Finalmente habló Saten, igual en voz baja.

—Así es —Asintió la chica de 15 cm de altura —Esa Estrella aparece junto con la llega de un cometa, en este caso, el cometa Punta de Flecha… muchos shamanes deben de estar consternados por eso, algunos ya se han de estar emocionando por las posibilidades de participar en ese encuentro en el cual, los Grandes Espíritus elegirán a aquel que guiará a la humanidad por los próximos 500 años, y sin embargo, deberán de responderse esta pregunta, ¿qué fue lo que pasó con el dios que fue elegido hace 14 años? Todos ellos no lo imaginan, y, sin embargo, se los diré a ambas nuevamente, de cualquier manera, tarde o temprano tu maestra les explicará de una mejor manera las repercusiones que eso puede haber traído al mundo: yo lo derroté y le arrebaté sus poderes —Mencionó con orgullo —Eso demuestra que los dioses shaman no son invencibles, ni tampoco nosotros, los dioses mágicos… si, también fui derrotada, y ¡no creerás con qué método lo hicieron! Con un simple hechizo de hadas, por esa razón tengo esta forma limitada —sonrió maliciosamente —si llegas hasta ese nivel, recuerda que incluso el simple hechizo de hadas puede destruirte… pero ese no es el punto. La idea aquí es que, si llegas a convertirte en la elegida por los Grandes Espíritus, podrás eliminar todas esas cosas que no te agradan de la ciudad, sin embargo, para llegar hasta ahí, deberás de pasar las pruebas que te pongan aquellos que se encargan de organizarlo todo. Como shamanes, tu amiga y tu serán puestas a prueba pronto, así que, prepárense.

Conforme Saten escuchaba las palabras de la exdiosa, algo comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella. No podía decir que fuera emoción, ni tampoco miedo, sino una mezcla de esos y más sentimientos los cuales sencillamente no podía identificar con certeza —Te refieres al torneo de shamanes que mencionaste aquella noche cuando apareció ese hombre que Emi llamó Ejecutor y que nos quiso matar, ¿no es así?

—Han pasado 14 años desde el ultimo, y nadie esperaba que pasara de nuevo, así que no han de estar suficientemente preparados, sin embargo, cómo pudiste darte cuenta, hay shamanes lo suficientemente poderosos para poder participar, así que prepárate. —Othinus terminó la frase de una manera que dio a entender que era todo lo que tenía que decir; Ruiko e Imouto solo la observaron por un breve momento antes de que la sister volviera a tomar la palabra.

—¿Por qué nos dices todo esto?, Pregunta Misaka sin entender tus razones

—Ni yo sé porque lo estoy diciendo, tal vez sea porque ya me afecto de alguna manera el vivir con este humano, y también… porque en parte es mi culpa que todo esté pasando de esta manera. Ese dios que derroté logró sobrevivir de una forma limitada igual que yo, y aprovechó esa forma para acercarse a los líderes de la Asamblea y decirle una mentira sobre tu peligrosidad, y estos actuaron en respuesta sin saber si era cierto o no. Todo eso desencadenó toda la serie de acontecimientos que nos llevaron a este punto.

—Ya veo —Saten respondió con pesar.

—Entonces, ¿Qué harás? —La pequeña chica volvió a sentarse, mirando a los ojos a Saten

—No lo sé, pero si todo eso que dices es cierto, entonces participaré en ese evento

—¿Aun sabiendo que podrías morir? O peor aún, ¿Qué tu misma esencia sea borrada de esta existencia?

Esas palabras hicieron parar en seco a Ruiko que ya iba a responder. Sabía que, si moría, existía aún la vida después de la muerte, pero no era capaz de concebir que incluso en ese estado dejaría de existir si algo pasada

—Le hice una promesa a Imouto-chan, así que la cumpliré sin importar que. Ya no soy tan indefensa como antes, puedo controlar mucho mejor mis habilidades como shaman e incluso finalmente pude despertar mi propio poder esper —Saten extendió su mano derecha, la miró y entonces una ligera corriente de aire se arremolinó sobre esta. Aún no podía creer que pudiera ser capaz de hacer eso sin haber recurrido a cosas como el Level Up o una posesión de almas. Extendió la mano hacia el frente, enviando esa ligera corriente hacia Othinus que sintió un ligero viento que amenazó con llevarse el sombrero de su traje.

—Aerohand nivel 3, averigüé como despertar y dominar mi poder esper cuando fui sometida a ese entrenamiento de hace unos días. Fue muy peligroso, pero lo pude lograr, además, está también mi poder espiritual, sin duda también fue incrementado, ¿Qué tanto? No lo sé, pero todo eso me hace sentir muy confiada de poder lograr superar esta prueba.

—No te confíes demasiado, allá afuera hay personas iguales o incluso más fuertes que tú.

—Lo entiendo —Respondió Saten, que finalmente se atrevió a avanzar hacia el interior de la habitación para poner la bolsa de galletas sobre la cómoda que está en la cabecera de la cama de Kamijou. —Pero no dejaré que eso me afecte —La joven sonrió mostrándose segura de si misma. —En fin, tengo que irme, aún estoy a tiempo de llegar a mi dormitorio, no quisiera que la supervisora de dormitorios me volviera a dejar inconsciente, mi cuello aún no se repone de la última vez —llevó su mano derecha hacia su cuello, haciendo un gesto de dolor — si despierta Kamijou-kun, quisiera que le des las gracias de mi parte, y que pronto vendré a visitarlo.

Saten e Imouto se dieron la vuelta para salir de la habitación, y una vez que atravesaron el umbral de la misma, Othinus suspiró pesadamente.

—Admiro su optimismo, pero eso no le bastará para lo que viene…

* * *

En ese mismo momento, cerca del School Garden, Shirai Kuroko caminaba con un semblante serio. Detrás de ella, el alma de Frenda Sveilun la seguía a poca distancia, también poniendo cara de seriedad. Cada una cargaba con sus propios pensamientos y, sobretodo, temores sobre su porvenir. Ninguna de las dos sabía exactamente en que se acababan de involucrar, pero sabían que de ahora en adelante todo comenzaría a cambiar, y la más clara evidencia de eso es la Estrella del Destino que se encuentra sobre sus cabezas, brillando con una luz espectral que pareciera que sólo ellas dos son capaces de ver.

—Onee-sama —Kuroko susurró. A ella más que a nadie le pesaba que Mikoto estuviera herida de gravedad en el hospital por culpa suya y de Saten. Pero más que eso, sentía preocupación porque ella se volviera a involucrar en algo tan peligroso por culpa de ambas.

—Juro que haré todo lo posible por protegerte y no dejaré que te veas involucrada nuevamente en estos asuntos que van más allá de tu comprensión… —guardó silencio por un momento, pensativa, mirando hacia el cielo en donde la Estrella indicaba el principio del fin —Incluso esto ni yo misma lo puedo entender a la perfección, sin embargo, no hay marcha atrás.

La chica de coletas recordaba a la perfección lo que pasó la noche anterior.

Había sido la primera en despertar, o sería, mejor dicho, en volver al plano terrenal. Le había costado un poco respirar por culpa de aquel líquido en el que se encontraba suspendida, y lo siguiente que le costó fue volver a acostumbrarse a su cuerpo. Tropezó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de que no se encontraba sola en aquel lugar. Frente a ella, se encontraba el alma de una chica rubia: Frenda. Con una actitud tsundere, Frenda le tendió la mano a Kuroko, la cual aceptó su ayuda.

—Estoy en deuda contigo por lo de la última vez, cuando aquella daga espiritual me paralizó —La rubia hizo pucheros —Además, quisiera que me permitieras ayudar a ella —Señaló hacia donde se encontraba Saten aún inconsciente. A Kuroko se le hizo muy extraña la petición de la fantasma.

—Porque tendrías interés en ayudar a Saten-san —Mencionó con desconfianza. Frenda se sorprendió e incluso se ruborizó, luchando con sus sentimientos encontrados, pero finalmente lo pudo decir.

—Se podría decir que ella fue una amiga mía… aunque la conocí una semana antes de que yo fuera asesinada, así que no puedes pensar que hayamos afianzado una buena amistad, además, eso no hubiera sido posible, ella y yo nos movíamos por mundos diferentes —Frenda bajó la vista —Ella lo supo en el momento en el que alguien del lado oscuro se fijó en ella y la quisieron atrapar, ¿la razón? Hasta este momento no lo sé, pero si de algo estoy segura, es que Saten tiene una facilidad de meterse en cosas que no debe.

—Ni que lo digas, Saten-san siempre ha tenido esa facilidad de meterse en problemas —Respondió cansinamente Kuroko.

—Es por eso que me gustaría ayudarla, ¡total! Ya no tengo nada más que perder; acepto que ya estoy muerta y no poder regresar a la vida, pero mientras sepa que aún conservo mi propia existencia, ¡podré hacer lo que quiera!

—Mientras no quieras hacer nada que afecte a otros, como los desastres que estabas causando aquella noche, no tengo ningún problema con tu petición.

—Eso no lo estaba haciendo estando consiente, es más, parecía que alguien estaba manipulando de alguna manera mis más profundos sentimientos para hacerme actuar de esa manera.

—Algo así dijeron las chicas que estaba pensando, pero eso será algo de lo cual nos preocuparemos después, ahora lo que más importa es salir a despejar la zona, seguramente esos shamanes de la tal Asamblea estarán buscándonos, así que, ¡manos a la obra!

De regreso a la realidad, Kuroko se detuvo al darse cuenta que se había adentrado en un parque que no le es muy familiar, pero que se encuentra ya muy cerca del School Garden.

—Aún estamos a tiempo de llegar —Mencionó con confianza una vez que miró la hora en su celular.

—Cierto… que ustedes en Tokiwadai tienen un toque de queda muy estricto —Frenda se quedó pensativa —Pero al final, la railgun podía saltárselos sin ninguna represalia, lo digo porque ella fue la culpable de destruir decenas de laboratorios de investigación e incluso enfrentarme a mí en aquella instalación farmacéutica…

—No tengo los detalles exactos de lo que hacía onee-sama durante aquellos días —La interrumpió abruptamente Kuroko, dándole a entender que no debía de seguir hablando de un tema que aún la incómoda demasiado — Únicamente me dediqué a cuidar que la supervisora de dormitorios no se diera cuenta de su ausencia, pero ahora no hay nadie que nos cuidé la espalda, así que apurémonos en regresar

Ambas chicas se iban a dar la media vuelta para volver a la calle cuando se dieron cuenta de unas extrañas presencias en la cercanía. La primera en darse cuenta fue Frenda que rápidamente volteó a ver hacia una farola en medio del parque. No podía ver nada, pero gracias a todo el tiempo que estuvo involucrada con el lado oscuro de la ciudad había aprendido a detectar la hostilidad de las personas.

—Kuroko…

—También me percaté —Respondió la aludida, poniéndose seria —Una presencia espiritual, aunque por un momento la confundí con la un esper con una habilidad relacionada a las nuestras, pero eso no puede ser posible… las únicas espers que poseemos poderes espirituales somos Saten-san y yo.

—Rápido, hay que hacerlo… la posesión de almas —Frenda era consciente de que debían de obtener una ventaja estratégica ante un inminente ataque, así que, sin perder tiempo, Kuroko se fusionó con el alma de Frenda, cambiando ligeramente la expresión en su rostro como señal de que ahora eran dos almas en un cuerpo. Para Kuroko aún le era extraña esa sensación, ya que debía de sincronizar sus acciones, emociones y sentidos con los de la fantasma para evitar perder el control. No lograba entender cómo es que Saten podía hacer eso con mucha facilidad.

—¿Puedes sentirlo? Esas intenciones asesinas, en cualquier momento atacará eso que está sobre la farola, así que…

—Sí, hay que hacerlo antes de que pueda atacarnos —Sin preámbulos, Kuroko tomó una de las agujas que siempre carga en el muslo, y lo teletransportó hacia donde ambas suponían que estaba la presencia. Para sorpresa de ambas, dicha presencia desapareció sin más, no sin antes crear una perturbación en el espacio-tiempo que ambas sintieron gracias a sus poderes esper.

—Que habrá sido esa cosa? —La voz de Frenda resonó dentro de la mente de Kuroko

—No tengo la menor idea, pero es mejor que se halla marchado, no sabemos exactamente a que nos enfrentamos y… —Guardó silencio al verse atraída por el brillo metálico de la aguja que había utilizado y que ahora está clavada en el suelo, a escasos 30 centimetros a la izquierda de ella. Se quedó helada al considerar la posibilidad de que su propia arma la hubiera herido o incluso asesinado.

—Eso fue… ¿teleporter? —Habló Kuroko a duras penas

—Puede ser, aunque no estoy segura… —Ahora Fue Frenda quien guardó silencio, no tan asustada como Kuroko, sino más bien sonriente —Sea lo que haya sido, lograste herir a esa presencia, ¿ves la sangre? Por lo que puedo deducir que apenas si tuvo tiempo de redirigir esa aguja, si hubieras sido más rápida en tus cálculos…

Kuroko comprobó que las palabras de Frenda eran ciertas. Ahí, en la base de la aguja, había unas gotas de sangre. El resultado de ese peculiar encuentro la dejó muy preocupada. ¿Acaso había shamanes además de ella y de Ruiko capaces de manejar algún poder esper? ¿Algún shaman de la asamblea que aún estén esperando la oportunidad de asesinarlas? O quizá ¿algún nuevo enemigo? ¿O ese tal Hao? Esperaba que Saten se encontrara bien, aunque debía de estarlo, ella se encontraba en el hospital en ese momento visitando a su onee-sama y al simio.

—Debemos de investigar esto más a fondo, pero hoy no, debemos de llegar a los dormitorios y… —volvió a consultar su reloj, ya pasaban más de diez minutos del toque de queda, lo que hizo que se volviera a poner pálida —¡rápido! Hay que llegar lo más rápido posible y esquivar a la supervisora —Sin demora, la chica se teletransportó, avanzando 50 metros cada 3 segundos hasta que unos cuantos minutos llegaron a la entrada de Tokiwadai. Al no ver a nadie, la joven hizo una última teletransporación para aparecer dentro del campus.

—¡Lo logramos! Y esa señora amargada ni siquiera se dará cuenta de que llegué tarde —Habló sintiéndose aliviada. Pero ese sentimiento no le duró nada. Una mano pesada cayó sobre su cuello, sintiendo que la vida se le iba de las manos en medio de un sudor frío que recorría su espalda. Lentamente y con pánico, Kuroko volteó hacia atrás, sintiendo que la presión sobre su cuello aumentaba con ello.

—¿A qué señora amargada te refieres? Shirai-san —La voz madura y fría de la supervisora hizo que incluso Frenda se alejara unos cuantos pasos lejos de ellas —Seguramente te estarás preguntando, ¿Cómo lo supo? Bien, no es difícil de adivinar después de atrapar a tu compañera de andanzas —la mujer se acomodó las gafas y después señaló el cuerpo de Ruiko que se encontraba en calidad de bulto a un lado de ella. —Ignoro en que estarán metidas ustedes dos y de las circunstancias que las rodean para poder faltar tanto tiempo a la escuela, pero hoy tenían que regresar de nuevo y con eso, deben de respetar las reglas… —una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en el rostro de la supervisora —¿Algún último deseo?

Kuroko miró con temor a su superior, con los ojos acuosos, mirándola casi suplicante sabiendo que es imposible escapar de su destino inminente. Negó con la cabeza, y cuando menos se lo esperó, el agarre que sentía en su cuello se hizo férreo —One-samaaaaaaa —Gritó Kuroko mientras su cuello era torcido y antes de quedar inconsciente sobre el suelo.

—Que escándalo, pero servirá como recordatorio para las demás que seguramente han de haber visto a través de las ventanas de sus dormitorios lo que pasa si infringen las reglas —Mencionó con fastidio, cargando el cuerpo de las dos chicas sobre sus hombros —Que molestia… —Se volteó a ver de reojo, aparentemente sin ver a nada en específico. —Procuren llegar más temprano para la próxima —Fue todo lo que dijo, enfilándose hacia los dormitorios para dejar a esas chicas en sus respectivos dormitorios.

Quietas en su lugar, Frenda e Imouto (que despues de haber presenciado el castigo que sufrió Saten, había buscado refugio detrás de Frenda en el momento en e que la vio aparecer con Kuroko) se quedaron sorprendidas no solo por la forma tan inmisericorde con el que le torció el cuello a Kuroko, sino también porque les dio la sensación de que la mirada penetrante de la supervisora podía infringirles algún daño.

—Oye… crees que ella —Frenda tenía un nudo en la garganta

—Probablemente, responde Misaka sorprendida y asustada al igual que tú.

* * *

.

.

**Nota Final:** Ha pasado un tiempo desde la ultima actualización pero aún sigo en pie. Pido un poco de paciencia, ya que por asuntos de trabajo me es díficil actualizar con la regularidad que quisiera, pero quiero señalar que no voy a abandonar este proyecto, incluso me encariñé un poco con él.

Aprovechando que ya estoy cerca de terminar este primer... llamémosle "arco" que comprende desde que Saten descubre que es una shamán hasta la resolucion del ultimo caso de actividad paranormal en el Distrito 23 (spoiler del siguiente capitulo), me gustaría saber que piensan sobre lo que he escrito hasta ahora, según desde mi punto de vista aún debo de mejorar y espero hacerlo con cada capitulo que vaya escribiendo xD.

Por el momento me despido, esperando subir pronto un nuevo capítulo (el siguiente ya se está cocinando)


End file.
